A Look Back
by bluecatcinema
Summary: For those of you not in the know, most of my more recent FIM stories have involved the input and collaboration of Shen's General. This is our twentiefth work, and in celebration, we will revisit each of the stories we worked on, from "Her Shining Paladin" right through to "The Napoleons." Enjoy!
1. A Perfect Anniversary

**A Look Back**

 **Chapter One: A Perfect Anniversary**

It was a very special day for Prince Shine Paladin. His and Celestia's anniversary had come again, and he was determined to make it extra special. Every year, Shine liked to make a grand romantic gesture, proving how much he still adored his wife. It had been over ten years since he had came crashing down into the gardens, and was offered to stay at the castle, where he would come to fall in love with the Princess of the Sun herself. There were a few ups and downs, plus a Timberwolf attack, but before Shine knew it, he was married to the mare he loved, had a beautiful daughter, and had the sheer good fortune of attaining immortality so he could spend eternity with his beloved. With fortunes such as these, Shine felt that he had to do everything in his power to make each year they spent together memorable.

On their first anniversary, he had booked the best band in Canterlot to play Celestia's favorite song while they danced together. The year after that, he had arranged a romantic dinner on the highest peak in Canterlot. The year after that, he had taken her on a hot air balloon trip over the city. And just last year, he had put together an enormous fireworks display, featuring such sights as the two of them immortalised within the colorful explosions, and the words "I love you, Celestia" written in the night sky. Shine had made it a point to give Celestia the most grand surprises imaginable.

And this year was no different. He was holding a grand celebration in the courtyard, with flowers, bejewelled decorations, a large ice sculpture modelled after both Shine and his bride (which Constell had supervised the carving of), and a large cake shaped like Celestia's head, (in her favorite flavour, no less).

The proceedings were already well underway, the castle staff and even Shine's friends and fellow royals were working to put it all together (without Celestia's knowledge, as Shine intended it to be a surprise). Luna and Gothic were in Griffonstone for the day, on a goodwill visit. Mist had taken Tempest to see his paternal grandparents, and Pureblood and Vito had gone to the park with Hurricane. Fortunately for Shine, Celestia was in a meeting with the Canterlot town planners for most of the day, discussing the placement of a new fountain in the town square.

As Shine entered the courtyard, he surveyed the halfway-complete preparations. There were bows, streamers, baskets filled with flowers, and lanterns hanging from the walls. A string of multi-colored squares were hanging from up above. Each one had a different letter, written with glittering gem-encrusted paint. All together, they read "Happy Anniversary."

"Looking good, guys." He smiled. "I see you got some azaleas... and some snapdragons too! Nice!"

"Yes, Auntie Celestia always did like those kind of flowers." Blueblood declared.

"She's not the only one." Dusty admitted. "If only I could receive a bouquet of these wonderful things..."

"Consider it done." Blueblood chuckled.

"Okay, let's move the ice sculpture a little further in." Constell instructed the servants. "Don't want it too far from everything else."

"Yes, your highness." One of the servants nodded, as they pushed the wheeled platform the sculpture was on.

Miracle was using her magic to arrange a pile of rubies into the shape of a 3D heart sculpture.

"Great work, sweetheart." Shine declared.

"Thanks, dad." Miracle grinned. "Boy, you really pulled out all the stops this year, huh?"

"Did you expect anything less?" Shine smirked. "Your mother deserves only the best, honey. And that's just what I'm going to give her."

"Ever heard of 'it's the thought that counts'?" Constell asked.

"Of course." Shine nodded. "And with all the thought I put into this, Celestia's gonna be thrilled..."

"Thought _and_ money." Miracle declared. "Seriously dad, you could have paid for two Grand Galloping Galas with all the royal funds you sank into this..."

"A bit of an exaggeration, there... Anyway, thanks for pitching in, everypony." Shine smiled. "I couldn't possibly have done something like this alone."

"Glad to help, Shine." Caboose nodded.

"That's what family's for, isn't it?" Constell asked.

"Anything for you, dad." Miracle smiled.

"Now, I'll run some interference with Celestia." Shine declared. "She'll be back from that planning meeting before long. Don't want her catching on too soon... I can trust you guys to keep things together, right?"

"Of course you can." Miracle smiled. "What could go wrong?"

"Yeah, maybe you're-Caboose!" Shine suddenly yelled. "What are you doing?"

Caboose had been caught taking a bite of the cake.

"...I'm not eating cake." He mumbled.

"Caboose..." Shine frowned.

"But it's an ice cream cake!" Caboose protested.

"And it's for Celestia." Shine pointed out.

"And it's for Celestia." Caboose repeated. As soon as Shine turned away, he pulled the piece of cake out of his mouth and put it back in place.

A Guard walked over to Shine.

"Your highness, Princess Celestia has returned to the castle." He announced.

"Okay, thanks for the heads-up." Shine nodded. "I'll go and keep her busy, while you guys finish up."

As Shine rushed out of the courtyard, heading to intercept his beloved, Constell turned to the others.

"Okay, you heard the Prince." She declared. "Let's put the finishing touches on this thing."

Shine rushed through the castle, eventually finding Celestia walking down the corridor.

"Welcome back, darling!" He embraced her. "I missed you so much!" He followed up with a kiss.

"I was only gone for a few hours." Celestia chuckled.

"Well, you know what they say: Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Shine shrugged. "Besides, it _is_ our anniversary, remember?"

"As if I could ever forget such a wonderful day..." Celestia grinned.

"Me neither." Shine sighed. "And we should make the most of it. Let's spend the whole day together, just relaxing out in the garden."

"The whole day?" Celestia asked. "But of our royal duties?"

"I'm sure the others can cover for us." Shine declared. "We do have a whole castle of royals, after all."

"I suppose nothing too troublesome could arise." Celestia admitted. "Things have been quiet as of late."

"And it's not exactly a crime for a Princess to take some time off with her husband once in a while, is it?" Shine pointed out.

"No, it certainly is not." Celestia grinned. "Okay, let's go."

"Right this way, my darling." Shine grinned. as he skillfully led Celestia away, he thought to himself _'Phase one, complete. Preparing for phase two...'_

Back in the courtyard, the preparations were still underway.

"Careful there, Constell." Miracle declared. "Don't want the ice sculpture getting too close to the cake. Once it starts melting, it'll get mom's face all soggy."

"Relax, Mir." Constell told her. "This isn't my first time helping your dad surprise Aunt Celestia. I know exactly what I'm doing. You just worry about that little gem pile of yours."

"Excuse me?" Miracle frowned. "This is art. Hoof-made art. That I made myself. A little more effort involved than just telling the servants what to do."

"Now, now." Dusty stepped in. "Let's not get into who's doing the most here. We're all playing our part."

"Yeah, exactly." Caboose walked over to Blueblood, who was adjusting the napkins on the cake's table. "Right, Blueboy?"

Caboose slapped Blueblood on the back... a little too hard, as it knocked him to the ground. The impact caused Blueblood's horn to fire off some magic, which clipped the string holding up the lettered squares. The squares fluttered the ground, scattered.

"Oh, wonderful." Blueblood groaned.

"Whoops." Caboose cringed. "Guess I don't know my own strength... No worries, though. I got this!"

Using his magic, Caboose lifted the squares back up and retied the string.

"There!" He smiled. "Good as new!"

"Not exactly..." Constell frowned.

The letters of the banner had been re-arranged wrong. They now read "Ann Say Hippy Rave."

"'Ann Say Hippy Rave'?" Blueblood shook his head. "Seriously?"

"Okay, so maybe I put them back in a slightly different order..." Caboose shrugged.

"...Slightly?" Miracle asked.

"Hey, you can get it done fast, or you can get it done right." Caboose shrugged.

"Or you can just do both." Blueblood growled. "Here, let me demonstrate..."

Blueblood used his magic to pull the whole thing down. As he did, one end grazed the ice sculpture, tilting it slightly.

"Careful." Constell frowned. "If that thing drops, we're gonna have an even bigger mess on our hooves."

Meanwhile, Celestia and Shine were in the gardens, relaxing in a gazebo.

"Ah, I needed this." Celestia smiled. "That planning meeting was just Tartarus. The City Officials spent well over two hours arguing about where to put that blasted fountain. Some nice, peaceful time in the garden with my darling husband is just what the doctor ordered."

"I do like to think I know what my wife needs." Shine grinned. "And right now, I'd say you need a hoof massage."

"Oh, yes, please." Celestia sighed. She took one hoof out of its golden shoe and placed it in Shine's.

"Coming right up." Shine smiled, gently kneading her hoof with his own.

Back at the courtyard, Miracle had finished her heart.

"There, done." She smiled. "Now to place it..."

Miracle moved the wheeled platform over by the cake, bumping the ice sculpture.

"Hey, watch it!" Constell yelled. "Unlike your work, that sculpture can't be put back together if it falls!"

"Will you relax?" Miracle snorted. "It was just a bump. Nothing major."

"Just keep it back a tad." Constell told her.

"Why?" Miracle asked. "That overgrown ice cube's taking up most of the space. Mom'll barely see my work!"

"Of course she will." Constell declared. "It's not like she'll just stand in place all night."

"And why exactly does that chunk of ice have to overshadow my heart?" Miracle frowned. "Let's switch 'em around!"

Miracle tugged the sculpture's stand with her magic, pulling it away.

"There's no overshadowing." Constell insisted, pulling it back with her own magic. "This is all for Aunt Celestia and Uncle Shine. We're all pitching in. Besides, the sculpture was there first!"

"But it's my gift, and my parents." Miracle growled, pulling back. "It should take center stage!"

"Now ladies, let's not fight." Blueblood frowned.

"Yeah, there's plenty of room for both of those lovely gifts." Dusty added.

"Can't we all just get along?" Caboose asked.

"Tell that to her!" Miracle and Constell yelled in unison.

As the two continued their struggle, the sculpture started to wobble under the strain of their opposing magic field. With one especially strong pull from Constell, it tipped over, and shattered on the ground.

"No!" Constell yelled. She rounded on Miracle. "Now look what you've done!"

"Me?" Miracle snorted. "That was your fault. I felt it!"

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you're so Tartarus-bent on having your little art project take centre stage!" Constell scowled.

"At least I actually worked on it myself!" Miracle yelled. "Not like you, who just told somepony else to get carving! You barely did anything at all!"

"Okay, that's enough." Blueblood stepped. "What's done is done. Blaming each other won't change anything. Let's just get this mess cleaned up."

"Yeah, whatever..." Constell scowled.

Over at the gazebo, Shine glanced at a nearby sundial. Night was about to fall, meaning that the time had come.

"We'd better start to head back in." He declared. "How about we do it via the courtyard?"

"Sort of a long way around, don't you think?" Celestia frowned.

"All the better." Shine smirked. "Means we'll have just a little more alone time together."

"Good point." Celestia grinned.

Shine led Celestia through the grounds, almost giddy at the thought of the upcoming surprise...

Back in the courtyard, the group were busy clearing up the shattered ice.

"We've got to do this fast, before this stuff melts." Dusty declared. "Don't want the surprise to be a soggy floor..."

"We wouldn't have to clean up this mess if somepony hadn't gotten all riled up about where her stupid heart was going." Constell muttered.

"Don't call my heart stupid." Miracle growled. "Your sculpture was stupid. Just look! One little fall, and it almost ruined everything!"

"It wouldn't have fallen if you hadn't started whining about the placement." Constell snarled.

"I wasn't whining!" Miracle yelled. "I was just trying to make sure everything could be seen! I know how important this is to my dad! Do you?"

"Of course I do!" Constell growled.

"Okay, easy there." Caboose stepped forward. "Let's just calm dooooown!"

Caboose slipped on a pice of ice they had missed. He crashed into a table, sending the cutlery flying. The knives and forks severed the strings holding the lanterns, which started to drift anyway.

"Oh no!" Dusty gasped.

"Stop them!" Blueblood yelped.

"I got it!" Caboose climbed on the table and leapt for one of the lanterns. He missed, and crashed into one of the flower baskets, spilling the contents everywhere. "...Whoops!"

"We've got to clean this up!" Miracle yelled. "Mom and dad will be here any minute!"

"Indeed." Blueblood nodded. "Let us make haaa-!"

Blueblood tripped on a fallen spoon, crashing right into Miracle's heart, which scattered back into several rubies, spraying over the floor.

"I don't believe this!" Miracle groaned.

"Whoa." Constell gaped.

"Ohhh, I worked so hard on that!" Miracle groaned.

"...Yeah, you did." Constell sighed. Despite their fight, she hadn't wanted Miracle's own work to be destroyed. "Sorry, Mir. Really. It was a nice piece of art."

"..Well, your sculpture was pretty good too, I guess." Miracle shrugged. "But now they're both gone."

"Not quite." Constell countered. "The heart can be put back together."

"But not in time for the surprise." Mist declared.

"It can if I lend a hoof." Constell told her.

"Thanks, Connie." Miracle smiled.

"Hey, what are cousins for?" Constell grinned.

"That's really touching, girls." Dusty remarked. "But we still have a big mess to clean up!"

Mere hooves away, Shine and Celestia were heading for the courtyard.

"So, what's so special about the courtyard, anyway?" Celestia smiled.

"Oh, nothing." Shine chuckled, barely able to contain himself.

"Would it perhaps involve something related to our anniversary?" Celestia grinned.

"Now what would give you that idea?" Shine said innocently. "I just wanted to take you for a nice little walk."

"If you say so.." Celestia rolled her eyes.

 _'This is it.'_ Shine thought, as they finally reached their destination. _'Get ready for the biggest surprise ever, darling...'_

But it turned out Shine was one in for a surprise. As he and Celestia entered the courtyard, they found that things had descended into chaos. Everypony was rushing to pick up the flowers, gems, and ice pieces, desperately trying to salvage the decorations.

"What the-?!" Shine yelped. "What's going on here?"

Everypony stopped what they were doing, and glanced at Shine.

"Shine!" Blueblood yelped. "This... this isn't..."

"Everything is under- yahh!" Suddenly, Caboose tripped on a ruby, bumping into the table with the cake on it. The cake flew into the air, and splattered all over Shine.

"Whoops." Caboose frowned.

"Grrr!" Shine yelled, storming out of the courtyard.

"Oh no." Miracle sighed. "Dad..."

Celestia followed after Shine, leaving the others to realise what had happened.

"...We really messed this up, didn't we?" Constell sighed.

"Big time." Dusty frowned.

Shine rushed out into the gardens, distraught at the fact that his surprise was in tatters. When he could run no more, he collapsed onto the ground, utterly despondent.

"Shine?"

Shine looked up, finding Celestia looking down at him, worried.

"I'm sorry, cherryblossom." Shine sighed. "I wanted to make this anniversary special, like I do every year. After you blessed me with your love, I thought it was the least I could do."

"Oh, Shine..." Celestia smiled. "As much as I enjoy those little surprises, they really aren't necessary."

"They're... they're not?" Shine frowned, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"No." Celestia nodded, as she sat down beside him. "They're nice, but they're just gestures. As far as I'm concerned, every year we stay married to each other is gift enough."

"Really?" Shine smiled.

"Really." Celestia licked off a bit of frosting from Shine's face. "Mmm, ice cream cake."

"I thought you'd like it." Shine chuckled.

"It's sweet." Celestia admitted. "But not as sweet as you."

Celestia nuzzled against her husband.

"Aw..." He purred.

"Now this is what an anniversary is all about." Celestia told him. "A reaffirming of our love for each other. A love that grew slowly, but surely, from the first day we met."

"Boy, that seems like so long ago now." Shine sighed. "But I still remember it like it was yesterday."

"As do I." Celestia smiled. "I remember how my feelings for you grew stronger by the day, until I could no longer hold them inside anymore. And then came our first kiss..."

"Yeah..." Shine smiled. "I was so certain I wasn't worthy of you, that it could never work between us. I didn't think a stallion without a Cutie Mark could ever be with a Princess. But I was so wrong."

"And you earned your Cutie Mark precisely because of your love for me." Celestia recalled. "Saving me from Timberwolves... I'd never seen an act so gallant..."

"Or as painful." Shine winced at the memory.

"Ironically, those wooden beasts helped bring us together." Celestia smiled. "And look at all that happened after that night."

"It was a lot, alright." Shine chuckled. "Having Mist move in with us, engagement and marriage..."

"Bringing peace between Ponies and Changelings." Celestia added. "And don't forget about little Miracle."

"Not a chance." Shine smiled.

"Compared to all that, a single celebration, no matter how grand, pales in comparison." Celestia declared. "Honestly, I'd just enjoy having some time with just you and me, like we had earlier."

"So would I." Shine declared.

"In fact, we can have some alone time right now." Celestia suggested. "Let's just lie back on the grass and gaze at the stars together."

"That sounds nice." Shine smiled.

The two laid back on the grass, Shine putting a hoof around Celestia. Not too far away, the others caught a brief glimpse of them.

"Aww, look at that." Constell cooed.

"Nice..." Caboose nodded.

"Guess the anniversary isn't ruined after all." Miracle smiled.

"Isn't that beautiful, Blue?" Dusty nuzzled her husband.

"It certainly is." Blueblood grinned. "Now, let's give them a little privacy..."

"The group returned to the courtyard to clean up the mess.

Meanwhile, Celestia and Shine gazed up at the stars together.

"Now this is a special anniversary." Shine admitted.

"Aren't they all?" Celestia leaned against Shine.

"Yeah." Shine kissed her. "They sure are..."

"Here's to many more." Celestia returned the kiss.

Shine had almost forgotten that love isn't about grand gestures, but rather just proving that you still care for your beloved, no matter how small those ways may be. His big surprise may have crashed and burned, but Shine couldn't have felt more content. He had just spent another blissful year with the mare he loved, and he knew there were plenty more still to come...

 **Behind The Scenes:**

* "Her Shining Paladin" was the first full collaboration between myself and Shen's General. Though he had suggested chapter ideas for "Twilight's Love," "The Young Prince," and "Dusk's Travels," this was the first time I had fully worked with him on a complete story. I found it to be an interesting experience, as we exchanged thoughts and ideas. I had no idea we would forge such a lasting partnership, but we did, and I'm glad. Working with him has been a rewarding experience, one that allowed me to take my stories to a whole new level.

* (Shen's General) Ah, "Her Shining Paladin". It's hard to believe that it has benn almost been two years since we begun this story. I had a bunch of ideas to offer, and unfortunately, I was sorta lacking in writing drive, and Bluecat was more than willing to take up my ideas. The idea for this story came to me when I asked Bluecatcinema about creating an love interest for Celestia, given how he made one for Luna with Gothic. And thus, this story was born. Looking back at it, while it is a pretty good story, I had found to like some of our later stories much better, but I will always hold a spot in my fanfic faves for this one.

* (Shen's General) In case you're wondering what I do to help along with stories. Simply, in a pattern, every third night after a posting/update of a story, Bluecat would give me a chapter, and I would take up to one or two days (depending on my schedule/mood or how long the chapter is) and make amendments, Blue does the heavy work of writing and stuff, so you could give a lot of the credits to him. I simply make corrections and add suggestions. In case you ever noticed a (insert blah-blah-blah here) in one of the stories, that was a minor slip up on both mine and Blue's part.

* (Shen's General) Also, the "Wedding of the Century" chapter is the only chapter I had failed to fix, as I hadn't the proper Internet connection at the time. But it should be noted that this actually set the stage for Spitfire and Soarin' being a couple... and this chapter is titled after the verse in the first song of _Aladdin and the King of Thieves_.

* Shine Paladin is actually not the first OC Shen's General contributed to my works. His first contribution was actually during "The Young Prince", where he put in Flash's cousin, Iron Hooves. Iron was inspired by a My Little Pony Creator representation of Master Storming Ox in a Kung Fu Panda/MLP fanart. After that, things kind of snowballed from there.

* (Shen's General) When designing Shine Paladin, I had one thing in mind: not making a OC just for the sake of being solely a love interest. I know making an OC alicorn was a very bad idea (as many writers can attest), and I didn't want to give him a too tragic backstory. I made Shine Paladin to be a kind-hearted southern-style stallion, as I feel other tropes, such as a Royal Guard or somepony Celestia met off the streets was something overdone. I wasn't sure how to make his personality aside from 'nice' and 'chivalrous', and you can kinda tell, as in one chapter, he's over emotional, and in another, he's a badass...he's kinda all over the place. It wasn't till later on that I settle for him to being a noble and righteous stallion who isn't afraid to step down from a fight, but would avoid a battle if possible. He was mostly inspired by Jasper Hale of Twilight... before you get on my grill about using a Twilight character as a basis, I only took the fact that Jasper was a soldier in the Civil War, and had a southern accent to inspire his background. And as time went by, I think I... or rather we, managed to make Shine into a somewhat complex character.

* Shine was first hinted at in "Dusk's Travels," where, at Shen's request, Big Red and Mist made their first appearance, foreshadowing Shine's own debut. Shen had originally suggested that Shine himself would appear in that story, with dialogue that hinted he was already in a relationship with Celestia. But I felt it was best for Shine to debut in his own story, where the tale could be properly fleshed out.

* Originally, it was planned for Shine to finally reveal the depth of his feelings for Celestia when the castle was attacked by an enemy force (possibly Changelings). Shine would have leapt in front of an attack meant for Celestia, similar to how he made to protect her from the Timberwolves in the finished story.

* (Shen's General) Speaking honestly, if there was one change I could make back then, it would be to have trashed the 'no Cutie Mark till twenty five' subplot. Looking at it, it kinda passed off that 'too unique' of a character trait that makes ponies into Gary Stus. But at the time, I had no idea how to get a southern-esque Dodge Junction pony to Canterlot.

* The Chapter "Becoming Closer" was loosely patterned after the "Something There" scene from _Beauty and the Beast_.

* (Shen's General) Big Red was one of my absolute favorite characters to make. My inspiration for him was from Mater of the _Cars_ series, as I love Larry the Cable Guy, as well as John Henry, from the folk tale, John Henry. If you look at "Remember Your Roots", you would see the pre-race party scene from _Cars 2_ (with the wasabi bit), and in "The Wedding of the Century", the arm-wrestling bit from the middle of the John Henry song. Big Red's main characteristic would be a 'teddy bear'... that can turn into a actual bear when angry.

* After passing on the above-mentioned castle attack idea, Shen suggested using the Changelings in the later chapter "Time Of Change", where Shine would help Queen Chrysalis to see the light and mend her ways. Shen felt her character could be useful if she was reformed, and as you've seen from later stories, he was right.

* (Shen's General) What can I say? I am a sucker for reformed villains. And while many would argue against this, I find Chrysalis to be a tragic villain. I mean, she's a queen/mother who is trying to feed her children. And to have Changelings mostly portrayed as evil beings for the sake of evil is just too one-dimensional for me. I admit, it felt a little left-field with the redemption, but it was our first story together.

* (Shen's General) Ultimately, some of these stories were inspired by things I were watching or into at the time. For Shine and Celestia's love story, I was into 'Heart by Heart' by Demi Lovato from the _The Mortal Instruments_ movie. Kinda sad how poorly the movie did, but this song was pretty good.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	2. Big Sister Blues

**A Look Back**

 **Chapter Two: Big Sister Blues**

Princess Dusty Speck-Crest and her husband Prince Blueblood were visiting Dusty's father Grimoire Napoleon and his wife Zecora over in Ponyville. Zecora had recently given birth to Dusty's half-brother, Arkham Ziovannia Napoleon, who was growing bigger (and more adorable) by the day. They were all gathered in the sitting room, Grimoire's pet Timberwolf Oakley snoozing on his blanket in the corner.

"We're so glad you could drop by." Grimoire smiled. "After how hectic everything's been lately, it's nice to have a little family get-together."

"Especially considering how close we came to losing you forever." Dusty declared.

"Things did look quite bad for a while there, didn't it?" Blueblood asked.

"But it all worked out in the end." Grimoire smiled. "I'm back to full health, and everything is as it should be."

"More than that my dear." Zecora declared. "For our darling son is now here."

"Like I could ever forget little Arkham." Grimoire stroked his son's mane.

"Nopony could." Dusty agreed. "He's just so adorable!"

"And so unique-looking." Blueblood noted. "Both a Unicorn, and a Zebra. You don't see one of those every day..."

"Unless you're the proud parents." Grimoire chuckled.

"Oh, buck!" Grimoire realised. "I was supposed to go see Mayor Cavallo about ammending the zoning laws. Wanted to have a nice play area for Oakley..."

Oakley barked excitedly.

"And I need to get to the farmer's market." Zecora gaped. "It closes soon. How could I forget?"

"We have to hurry." Grimoire frowned. "Dusty, Blue, could you look after Arkham for a while?"

"Um... Sure." Dusty nodded hesitantly.

"We'd love to." Blueblood agreed.

"Thank you so much." Zecora beamed. "We owe you a whole bunch."

"Don't mention it." Dusty smiled. "That's what family is for, remember?"

"This shouldn't take too long." Grimoire noted. "But you should know that Arkham's next feeding is due in about fifteen minutes."

"In the kitchen, there is some alfalfa mush." Zecora declared, placing Arkham in Dusty's hooves. "Take your time, don't rush."

"Which is more than we can say." Grimoire frowned. "We'd better get moving!"

"Indeed, with much speed." Zecora agreed.

Grimoire and Zecora rushed out of the mansion. Oakley briefly raised his head in reaction to their abrubt departure, then laid back down again.

"Well, look at us." Blueblood declared. "Looking after a foal. It's been a while since we did that. Hope we aren't too rusty."

"Then again, we did raise twins." Dusty recalled. "So one foal can't be that much trouble, right?"

At that moment, Arkham suddenly burst into tears.

"Wahhhhhhh!"

"You were saying?" Blueblood deadpanned.

"There, there, Arky." Dusty gently rocked him. "It's okay. Big sissy's here."

"Wahhhhhhh!" Arkham kept on crying.

Oakley whined, covering his ears.

"The poor thing probably misses his parents." Blueblood surmised.

"I kinda gathered that." Dusty frowned. "Come on, Arky, settle down. Mommy and daddy will be back soon, and until then, you've got me and Blueblood to look after you." She picked up a rattle. "You want your rattle?"

Arkham grabbed the rattle, and shook it. His crying temporarily abated, he started giggling as he shook the rattle harder.

"There, that's better, isn't it?" Dusty grinned, putting Arkham in his crib. "You play with your toys, and big sissy will get you a bottle and some yummy mash. How does that sound?"

"Buh!" Arkham gurgled, still focused on the rattle.

"That's the spirit." Dusty smiled.

"Nicely done." Blueblood congratulated her.

"Thanks, darling." Dusty grinned. "It's been a while, but I still know how to handle a foal. Now, I'll get that feed for Arkham. You keep an eye on him."

"With pleasure." Blueblood nodded. He knelt before the crib. "Hello, Arkham. Having fun?"

"Guh!" Arkham shook his rattle.

"Of course you are." Blueblood chuckled. "Foals just can't resist a good rattle. And I speak from experience."

Arkham looked up at Blueblood, giving him a small smile.

"You like your brother-in-law Blueblood, don't you?" Blueblood asked.

"Bleh!" Arkham waved his rattle.

"Well, I must say, you've taken to me faster than your father did." Blueblood declared. "Sometimes I thought that old stallion of yours would never accept me. But you're not like that, are you?"

Arkham suddenly threw his rattle at Blueblood, conking him on the head.

"Ow!" Blueblood yelped.

Arkham giggled loudly.

"Of course, I could be mistaken." Blueblood rubbed his forehead. "I had no doubt your father wanted to do that to me not long after our first meeting. Just not with a rattle..."

"Okay, everything's ready!" Dusty called from the kitchen. "Bring Arkham in!"

"Coming!" Blueblood called back. He lifted Arkham out of the crib. "Come on, you. Time for lunch."

"Guh!" Arkham squealed.

Blueblood brought Arkham into the kitchen, where Dusty had already set up his high chair.

"Here you go, little fellow." He eased Arkham into the chair. "Time for your num-nums."

"Okay, Arky." Dusty smiled, digging a spoon into the jar of mush and pulling it out. "Ready for some delicious alfalfa mush?"

"Nuh!" Arkham shook his head.

"Come on, you know you want to." Dusty held the spoon by his mouth. "Open wide!"

"Nuh-nuh!" Arkham snarled. His horn suddenly lit up a pale yellow, and flung the spoon out Dusty's hoof, the contents splattering against the wall.

"There go those magic surges again..." Dusty scowled, "Vito was quite a hoofful because of those."

"Let me try." Blueblood declared, lifting up the spoon with his own magic. "See if he can fling the spoon away now..."

"Be my guest." Dusty shrugged.

"Okay, little guy." Blueblood floated the spoon in front of him. "Ready to eat now?"

"Nuh!" Arkham said stubbornly.

"I don't remember Vito or Pureblood ever being this fussy." Blueblood frowned.

"That's got to be dad's mule-headedness." Dusty frowned. "Good thing I didn't inherit that..."

"No, of course not." Blueblood rolled his eyes. "Wait... maybe this will work."

Blueblood made the spoon fly all over. Arkham watched it, transfixed.

"Here comes the dragon, flying into his cave..." Blueblood cooed. "Come on, open up..."

Arkham actually opened his mouth.

"Success!" Blueblood grinned, putting the spoon in.

"I can't believe that old trick worked." Dusty mused.

"Here, you try." Blueblood offered.

"Okay." Dusty took the spoon. "Here comes the dragon!"

Dusty mimicked Blueblood's movements, but Arkham refused to open his mouth.

"What the-?" She frowned. "You opened up a second ago!"

"That's odd." Blueblood mused. "Here, give it back to me."

Blueblood took back the spoon and repeated his movements. Arkham gleefully opened up.

"Interesting..." Blueblood declared. "Perhaps he likes the glow of my magic."

"Or perhaps he just likes you." Dusty pouted.

"Now, don't think like that." Blueblood told her. "He's probably just fussy, like I said." He turned back to Arkham. "Now, let's finish up here, shall we?"

"Yuh!" Arkham opened his mouth for more.

After Arkham had eaten the last of the mash, Blueblood burped him.

"There we go." He grinned. "Let it all out."

"Thank Faust that's over with." Dusty sighed.

"Here, you can carry him back to the crib." Blueblood offered.

"Yeah, sure." Dusty took Arkham. "Let's get you back to your nice crib, with all the fun toys. That sounds fun, right?"

Arkham suddenly grimaced.

"What's the matter, Arky?" Dusty asked.

Arkham spat up on Dusty's front.

"I had to ask..." She scowled.

As Dusty carried Arkham back to his crib, Arkham grabed her braid, and started pulling on it.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Dusty yelped, while Arkham giggled. "No, Arkham! My mane is not a toy!"

As they reached the crib, Dusty managed to yank Arkham free. Deprived of his new toy, the foal started bawling again.

"Wahhhhhhh!" He screeched.

"Look, you can't have my mane." Dusty told him firmly. "But I'm sure there's something else you can have fun with." She looked around, and saw a stuffed dragon. "How about this?"

"Nuh!" Arkham batted the toy away.

"Or this?" Dusty picked up his rattle, shaking it.

Arkham flung the rattle away with his magic, then started crying again.

"What happened?" Blueblood rushed over. "What's gotten Arkham so upset?"

"The fact that I won't let him use my mane as a pull toy." Dusty said sourly. "And nothing else seems to be calming him down."

"Um..." Blueblood glanced around, spotting a pacifier. "How about this?" He pulled it over with his magic.

"Worth a shot." Dusty nodded. She leant down. "Here, Arkham. Nice little pacifier."

Arkham dodged Dusty's first two attempts, but on the third try, he accepted it. He started sucking on it passively, the grabbed the dragon he had batted aside earlier.

"Finally." Dusty sighed. "Maybe now, we can get some peace and quiet."

"Let's hope so." Blueblood nodded.

For the next hour or so, things were indeed quiet. Arkham seemed content to stay in his crib, playing wth toys. The only eventful thing was Oakley scratching at the door, wanting to be let into the backyard. Just as Dusty and Blueblood were starting to think they were out of the rough waters, Arkham started crying again.

"Wahhhhhhh!"

"Oh, dear..." Blueblood cringed.

"Must be time for his bottle." Dusty sighed. "Keep him busy. I'll go get it."

"Sure, give me the hard job..." Blueblood said under his breath. He rushed over to the crib. "What's the matter, Arkham? Hungry?"

"Yah!" Arkham slammed his hooves on the stuffed dragon.

"Well, don't you worry." Blueblood smiled. "Your big sister is coming with some yummy milk."

Over in the kitchen, Dusty quickly prepared the milk. After dripping some on her hoof to ensure it wasn't too hot, she rushed over to the crib.

"Here you go, little guy." She offered him the bottle. "Drink up."

Arkham turned his head away.

"I thought this was what you wanted?" Blueblood frowned.

"Exactly." Dusty nodded. "Come on, Arky. Be a good little brother and drink your milk..."

As Arkham continued to refuse, his magic flared up again. The bottle floated out of Dusty's hooves.

"Hey!" Dusty yelled. "You put that down, little mister!"

The bottle rose above her head, then squirted some of its contents right in Dusty's face.

"...Great. Just great." Dusty scowled.

Arkham started giggling again. His concentration broken, the bottle dropped, and was caught by Blueblood.

"Okay, you've had your fun." Blueblood declared. "Now drink your milk, little fellow."

Once again, Blueblood succeeded where Dusty had failed; Arkham gleefully accepted the milk.

"There we go." Blueblood smiled.

"Are you kidding me with this?" Dusty frowned. "Unbelievable!"

Dusty stormed out of the room.

"Dusty?" Blueblood called, worried.

Once Arkham had drunk all the milk, he laid down on his stuffed dragon, and fell asleep. Grabbing a baby monitor (just in case), Blueblood went after Dusty. He found her in Grimoire's study, looking very forlorn.

"Dusty?" Blueblood asked.

"Why is this happening?" Dusty frowned. "Why?"

"So you're a little rusty in the foal sitting department." Blueblood declared. "I'm sure you'll get back in the groove soon-"

"It's not that, Blue." Dusty scowled. "It's Arkham."

"Arkham?" Blueblood frowned. "What about him?"

"Can't you tell?" Dusty pouted. "He hates me!"

"Of course he doesn't!" Blueblood assured her.

"Oh, no?" Dusty asked. "He wouldn't let me feed him, or give him his milk. And he yanked on my mane."

"He's just a foal." Blueblood told her. "It doesn't mean-"

"It means more than you think." Dusty insisted. "He hates me. It's like he can sense that we're only half-related, and he doesn't like that one bit."

"Even if that were true, you just have to give him time." Blueblood declared. "He'll come around to you sooner or later."

"What if he doesn't?" Dusty asked. "What if I can't deal with being a big sister after being an only child for so long. There is a serious age gap between us, after all. What if its too big for us to overcome? What if there's always going to be a wedge between us? My own half-brother will never like me..."

"Now, that's enough." Blueblood said firmly. "You're overreacting."

"Seriously, Blue?" Dusty growled. "That's some words of support."

"Look, you and I both know you've dealt with bigger changes in your life." Blueblood reminded. "Being in a relationship with me, for starters."

"That's not the same." Dusty declared.

"Isn't it?" Blueblood asked. "In choosing to go out with me, you stepped into wholly unfamiliar territory. I always knew dating royalty would be quite a heavy task, but I always had faith you could work through it. And I was right. Every change that came about as a result of out love: Being thrust into the private eye, becoming a member of the royal family, bearing children... You took each one on without hesitation, facing it all head-on. That has always been what I admired most about you, my darling; Your unyielding resolve."

"Okay, the pep talk's getting a little better." Dusty smiled. "You really think all that?"

"I know it." Blueblood nodded. "I always had faith in you. And I have faith you can get through to Arkham. You just need to try a little harder."

"You're right." Dusty nodded. "And I will."

Suddenly, Arkham's cries came through on the baby monitor.

"I've got this." Dusty declared.

"By all means." Blueblood smiled.

"Wahhhhhhh!"

Dusty walked back to the sitting room, where Arkham was in his crib, wanting some attention.

"So, we meet again." Dusty declared.

Arkham glared at Dusty, then turned his back on her.

"I know you don't like me yet." Dusty declared."But I aim to change that." She held up a stuffed bugbear. "Buzz, buzz. Look at me." She waved the bear around. Arkham looked back. "Oh no, it's got me!" Dusty made the bugbear "sting" her.

Arkham giggled.

"Wanna play?" Dusty passed him the bear.

"Guh! Guh!" Arkham grabbed the bear, and shoved it in Dusty's face.

"Oooh!" Dusty mock-groaned, dropping to the floor. "You got me!"

Arkham looked down, concerned. Dusty then popped back up, a stuffed cockatrice in her hooves.

"Look out! I've got some help!" She poked at the bugbear with the cockatrice.

"Yuh! Yuh!" Arkham giggled.

"Clash of the titans!" Dusty chuckled. "I've got you now, kiddo!"

As they mock battled, Arkham managed to know the cockatrice out of Dusty's hooves.

"And we have a winner!" Dusty cheered, holding up one of the bugbear's arms.

"Yah!" Arkham giggled.

"You liked that, huh?" Dusty asked. "Yeah, I loved having stuffed toy fights when I was a kid... guess we're more alike than I thought..."

Arkham suddenly held out his hooves.

"Oh, you want uppy?" Dusty asked. "Want big sissy to give you uppy?"

"Guh!" Arkham urged.

"Sure thing, junior." Dusty lifted him her little brother up, the bugbear still in his hooves. "Let's fly you and your pal over to the play mat." She "flew" Arkham across the room. "Whee!"

"Eeee!" Arkham squealed.

"And a perfect landing." Dusty sat them down on the play mat. "Now, who's next to challenge the champ?" She picked up a stuffed hydra. "How about this sucker?"

"Yah!" Arkham waved his bugbear.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Dusty cheered.

As Dusty and her little brother kept playing, Blueblood watched from the doorway.

Eventually, Arkham started to get tired again. Dusty placed him back in the crib.

"Sweet dreams, little guy." Dusty kissed him on the forehead.

Arkham did not resist, or get pouty. Instead, he gently rubbed his hoof against Dusty's cheek, before curling up to sleep. Dusty stood back from the crib, adoring him.

"I love you too, little brother." Dusty smiled.

"I knew you could do it." Blueblood joined her.

"Not without a little encouragement." Dusty kissed him.

"It's what I'm here for." Blueblood smiled.

"And I hope you always will be." Dusty sighed.

"Gladly." Blueblood smirked, as they snuggled together on the couch.

Barely ten minutes later, the front door opened.

"We're back!" Grimoire called as he and Zecora re-entered the mansion.

"Our errands are done." Zecora declared. "Now where is our son?"

"Shh!" Blueblood shushed them. "He's sleeping."

Blueblood pointed to the crib, where Arkham was dozing peacefully.

"I hope he wasn't too much trouble?" Grimoire asked Dusty.

"No trouble at all." Dusty lied. "He was... a perfect little angel."

"Well, in that case, I don't suppose you'd mind foalsitting again sometime?" Grimoire asked.

"Oh... sure." Dusty cringed.

"Anytime..." Blueblood agreed hesitantly.

As much fun as they had foalsitting Arkham, both Dusty and Blueblood hoped their services wouldn't be required for a while. As adorable as Arkham was, he could be a real hoofful... but at least Dusty could rest easy, knowing they had managed to bond that day. She pledged to herself that she would fulfil all the duties of being a big sister, and always be there for Arkham.

After spending another hour or so at the mansion, enjoying some of Zecora's herbal tea, Dusty and Blueblood prepared to leave, Arkham was awake once, and in his mothers' hooves.

"Come back soon, sweetheart." Grimoire declared.

"I will dad." Dusty chuckled. She gazed down at Arkham. "Bye, cutie."

Dusty planted another kiss on Arkham's cheek. The foal responed with a hug.

"I'll miss you too." Dusty cooed.

Grimoire and Zecora saw Dusty and Blueblood off.

"Buh! Buh!" Arkham gurgled, as he waved to them.

"Bye-bye!" Blueblood waved back.

"See you soon!" Dusty added.

As they headed to their carriage, Dusty leaned against Blueblood, a little exhausted.

"Hoo, what a day." She sighed. "Arkham was more trouble than Vito and Pureblood put together..."

"Yes, those were good times." Blueblood noted.

"Yeah... I hadn't realised how much I'd missed having a foal in my hooves." Dusty admitted, as they climbed into the carriage.

"Are you suggesting we... try for another?" Blueblood asked.

"Nope." Dusty snickered. "One day was enough for now."

"Hear, hear." Blueblood chuckled, as the carriage was pulled into the sky. "But if we ever do another foal, I'm sure you'll be a wonderful mother."

"And you, a terrific dad." Dusty nuzzled against him. "Just like you're a terrific husband."

"And you, a fabulous wife." Blueblood wrapped his hooves around. "All these years, and I still count my blessings that I met somepony as sweet and beautiful as you."

"Oh, Blue..." Dusty grinned, as she and Blueblood kissed.

They continued holding each other for the duration of the ride home, still enjoying wedded bliss after all those years.

 **Behind The Scenes:**

* Ah, "The Prince And The Pauperess." What a story this turned out to be. Through this tale, Shen's General and I introduced his magnificent characters, the Napoleon Brothers, and Dusty Speck, Blueblood's great love.

* (Shen's General) I cannot remember how I came up with the idea of Dusty being a daughter of a mafia crimelord (I think it might had been from the shows I was watching), but when I pitched it to Blue, I believe he was hesitant at first, but when we got started on it, it turned out really well.

* After giving Blueblood some character development in our previous story, Shen and I took things a step further, having him fall in love with one of the commoners he once had so little regard for.

* (Shen's General) When I first made Dusty, she was supposed to be this shy and insecure mare, as indicated by this story. She was inspired by this girl on _The Big Bang Theory_ that dated Raj, but was so nervous around him that she slipped out the bathroom window to get away (which Dusty did). However, as we progressed in stories, Dusty went from that to somepony like Black Widow and Bernadette from _Big Bang Theory_ : fiery and kick-ass.

* (Shen's General) At the end of the chapter "Repercussions", there was supposed to be a scene where a reporter took a picture of the couple and made to get it printed, only to be stopped by two mafia ponies, and through a couple of deliveries, get sent to Grimoire (who is off-screen-er-page), and hinting at the next chapter.

* One thought that never made it to print was the idea that the Flim-Flam brothers would be related in some way to Dusty.

* Shen put a lot of work into the creation of the Napoleons. He even had his own ideas for what the brothers would sound like. Grimiore would have the voice of Timothy Dalton, Murray would have the voice of Brandon Routh, Sonny would sound like Aidan Quinn, Salt would have the voice of Jason Statham, Lars would have Jude Law's voice, Vinny would have the voice of Joe Mantegna, Slot would sound like George Eads, and Caboose would sound like Jessie Eisenberg (with O'Malley's voice being that of Liam Neeson). Their short names were strongly based from parts of their full names, Murder, Arson, Assault, Larceny, Vandal, and Manslaughter.

* (Shen's General) Originally, Grimiore and Caboose were the only ones who were ever going to get character development, while the remaining brothers were background characters. But alas, I felt it would be a waste of space to not give them character, so we proceed to make them into the characters they are today.

* Caboose (and his split personality, O'Malley) was inspired by Caboose of the _Red Vs Blue_ series.

* (Shen's General) I was watching a lot of _Red Vs Blue_ at the time of this fic, so a couple of RvB references made it into this story. You can see some of RvB's Caboose's quotes in the story (and in later stories, such as "Love, Equestria Style"), and inspiring most of Caboose's personality, including O'Malley and his cannon 'Shelia', which is the representation of RvB Caboose being possessed by AI O'Malley, and having a crush on the guidance system of the Scorpion tank, Shelia.

* (Shen's General) Examples of RvB references are as followed: Caboose getting his hoof tip broken off by Caballeron (RvB Caboose getting his toe shot off), Iron Hooves threatening Caboose for his 'cow' comment (RvB Caboose making the same comment, and Church threatening him), him having 'shot' his cousin Church (same deal for RvB, in fact, he and other members appear as cousins in later stories), and in "Blueblood vs Dodge Junction", Caboose was despairing about 'pedals' regarding his cannon (which RvB Caboose did), and he was singing the theme song 'Red Vs Blue' while stomping on cherries.

* Originally, Big Red would have mentioned that "Cheery" the cherry tree had a beautiful girl in her, as part of another nod to _Red Vs Blue_.

* (Shen's General) By "Blueblood's Forty-Something Birthday", I had realized that there were a lot of age discrepancies, that ended up getting worse by "Ponyville, With Love" and "House of the Crystal Sun"... but more on that later.

* In this story, we gave Blueblood the surname "Crest," in keeping with his royal lineage.

* (Shen's General) At this point, we try to give last names to our OCs. It is a bit of goof on Shine Paladin's part, as Paladin is both a part of his first full name (Shine Paladin), but also his last name.

* In a nice piece of irony, we named the foal who would come to be a humble little Prince "Pureblood", the irony being that he was the result of a crossbreeding event. Being an Earth Pony gave Pureblood a lack of self-esteem, and made him look up to his father. In contrast, we made Vito a bit of a big-headed egotist, always rubbing the fact that he had been born a Unicorn like Blueblood in his brother's face, but with a soft spot underneath (like his father). And their middle name being Thor and Loki? Cleverness at it's fineness.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	3. The Price Of Eternity

**Looking Back**

 **Chapter Three: The Price Of Eternity**

It was a late afternoon in Canterlot. The _Blazin' Blue's_ bar was, as to be expected, packed with patrons from all walks of life. But two of those patrons were more notable than the others: Princes Gothic and Shine. The royal pair were sitting in a booth near the back, celebrating a unique milestone in their lives. They were celebrating the anniversary of the day they had gained immortality.

It all began over a decade ago. On Gothic's birthday, he had begun to lament that he was getting older, and would one day perish, while his wife and child continued onward on the road of life. He shared his woes with Shine, who, while content with the time he would have, also shared reservations with his lifespan. It was then that Discord, the Spirit of Chaos, offered them a chance to join their wives in immortality, giving them a map that led to an artifact, the Golden Phoenix of Immortality, which could grant them that ability. With Caboose, who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, dragged along for the ride, they embarked on their quest. It was fraught with peril, and a chance encounter with Daring Do, who joined them in their quest (as a last hurrah for her career). Daring's old foes, the evil Ahuizotl and the diabolical Dr Caballeron, had challenged them, seeking the Phoenix for their own diabolical ends. But in the end, Shine and Gothic gained the prize they sought (and Caboose gained Daring's love).

Every year since then, Shine and Gothic had come together on the day of their ascension, reminiscing about their great quest. At the same time, Celestia and Luna were attending a conference with Thestral dignitaries, discussing relocation for a group of Thestrals who had lost their homes to a rogue hydra attack.

"Another year of immortality, eh?" Shine declared.

"Hear, hear." Gothic said, a tad flatly. "Still not quite used to it, though."

"How so?" Shine asked.

"Every so often, I get up in the morning, and I'm surprised when I don't see any wrinkles or grey hair in the mirror." Gothic noted.

"It is kinda surreal, isn't it?" Shine asked. "Living for all these years, but not getting any older?"

"It can be." Gothic nodded. "But it's not like we can do anything about it. We made our choice, and we have to live with it."

"Yeah, that's right." Shine nodded. "Guess it never occurred to us what being immortal truly means. In a hundred year's time, we'll still be around, looking no older than young stallions while everyone else grows old. I can't even imagine what Equestria will look like by then..."

"You won't have to." Gothic pointed out. "We'll have a ringside seat for it all."

"And then some." Shine nodded. "We'll see the world continue to grow and progress, just like Celestia and Luna did for so long..."

Blue Blazes, the owner of the bar, walked over to them.

"Freshen your drinks, your highnesses?" He asked.

"Of course." Gothic nodded.

"Same again, please." Shine declared.

"Coming right up." Blue nodded, returning to the bar.

"I wonder what'll happen to this place in the future?" Gothic wondered. "Maybe little Tempest will follow in his father's hoofsteps. Or even Vinny's offspring."

"I sure hope so." Shine declared. "Be a shame to see a fine establishment like this lost to time..."

"That's just the way of most things." Gothic remarked. "With the exception of us, our wives, and beings like Discord, nothing lasts forever. Empires rise and fall. Cities are built and crumble. Ponies are born, and eventually die."

"Now we know how our wives feel." Shine stated. "It's the kind of thing that can drive you nuts if you let it."

"So true..." Gothic muttered.

"What's up, pal?" Shine asked. "You're acting a little morbid today."

"Oh, it's nothing." Gothic shrugged.

"No, it isn't." Shine said shrewdly. "Come on, you can tell me. What's going on?"

"Well... okay." Gothic gave in. "A couple of days ago, I ran into one my old friends from before I met Luna..."

 _Flashback..._

Gothic was walking through Canterlot, returning from a meeting with the city planning commission. As he walked, a middle-aged black-coated stallion with a midnight blue mane, gray eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a black diamond came from around a corner, bumping into him.

"Oof!" Gothic stumbled backwards.

"Sorry about that." The stallion apologised. "I was in a ru- Gothic? Is that you?"

"Um..." Gothic frowned. "Do I know you, sir?"

"Gothic, it's me!" The stallion chuckled. "Onyx!"

"Onyx?" Gothic suddenly gasped. "Onyx Obsidian?"

It was indeed Gothic's old friend, but he looked vastly different from how Gothic remembered him. Onyx was now going to seed, his mane greying and his face starting to wrinkle.

"The one and only!" Onyx nodded. "Been a while, huh?"

"And then some." Gothic nodded. "I didn't even recognise you. You, well..."

"You can say it." Onyx chuckled. "I got old. But you're still as spry as I remember you."

"Well, being blessed with immortality by a mystic artifact has it's perks..." Gothic admitted.

"Lucky you." Onyx snorted. "But everypony else doesn't have that perk."

Fond memories rushed through the heads of both stallions. The nights they had spent together, finding more and more ways of venerating Luna and her work. Those were wonderful times. Gothic had never really realised how much he'd missed them...

"It's so good to see you again, Onyx." Gothic smiled. "How are the old gang doing, by the way?"

"Most of 'em are doing great." Onyx nodded.

"Most?" Gothic asked.

"Yeah... Beryl passed away last year." Onyx declared. "Pneumonia."

"Oh, no..." Gothic sighed.

Back when Gothic was a member of their club, Beryl was the oldest among them, being in her fifties. She was like a kindly aunt to them, always bringing tea and cakes to their meetings. Gothic couldn't believe she was gone...

"I had no idea." He frowned. "I really should have kept in touch."

"Hey, you're a Prince now." Onyx said fairly. "Not to mention a father. You've got all kind of responsibilities to deal with. You can be forgiven for not having the time to keep up with current events."

"I know." Gothic nodded. "But still..."

"But nothing." Onyx chuckled. "Just be glad you bumped into me. I trust the high and mighty Prince can spare ten minutes for coffee with an old friend?"

"Sure." Gothic grinned. "Anything for you, pal. Let's go."

"Not too fast, though." Onyx joked. "I'm not as spry as I used to be. Hope this old codger doesn't slow you down too much, Mr Forever-young!"

Gothic laughed along with Onyx as they made their way to the coffee shop. But inwardly, he was thinking some less-than-amusing thoughts.

 _'Beryl's really gone...'_ He thought to himself. _'And Onyx is getting old. It won't be long before he's gone, too. And all the others. All my old friends will die of old age sooner or later. And I'll be the last member of the club...'_

 _The Present..._

"It really hit me, you know?" Gothic told Shine. "All my friends, neighbours, the ponies I grew up with... they'll all die, and I won't be able to do anything about it. And what if I forget them? My body may be immortal, but my mind might not be. I could forget all my old friends in a century or so. Just I like I feared that Celestia and Luna would for us back then."

"You don't know that for sure." Shine told him. "Maybe you _will_ remember them."

"Yeah, because that'll be so much better." Gothic scowled. "Having nothing but memories of the ponies I used to know, while they and everything they had simply rot away."

Blue returned with their drinks.

"Here you go, Princes." He smiled, placing them on the table. "Enjoy."

Shine took a healthy gulp of his drink before speaking.

"Look Gothic, I know what you're going through." He declared. "I've been through it myself."

"Really?" Gothic frowned.

"Of course." Shine nodded. "You think I haven't thought about Big Red, or Cherry, or Mist, or any of my new brothers dying some day? Because I have!"

"Of course you have." Gothic lowered his head, suddenly realising how foolish it was of him to assume he was the only one to have such thoughts. "But how are you not languishing in sadness like I am? Do you simply not care about your non-immortal loved ones as much as I do?"

"Ordinarily, I'd smack you upside the head for saying that." Shine frowned. "But I know you're not yourself right now, so I'll let it pass."

"Answer the question, please." Gothic urged. "How did you come to accept that inevitability?"

"To be honest, I don't think I have." Shine shrugged. "Not completely, at least. I can't say for sure that I'll be able to take the death of any of them well."

"Then why are you so nonchalant about it?" Gothic asked.

"Because I know, when all is said and done, that I'll always have my memories of them in my heart." Shine smiled. "As long as I keep those memories alive, they'll never really be gone."

"I never looked at it like that before." Gothic admitted.

"Just so long as you remember the good times you had with those friends of yours, they'll always live inside your heart. And furthermore, we are bound to make new friends for the ages to come." Shine declared. "And besides, you could always go to that Garden of Souls I told you about, and talk to their spirits directly."

"You think Osiris would go for it?" Gothic frowned, bringing up the Serpent Deity of Death, who was currently living in the caves under the castle. "I mean, does he even know that you took Celestia and Miracle that one time?"

"Of course he does." Shine nodded. "I did ask him for permission first. Common courtesy, you know, since the island the garden was on did use to his home... But I'm sure he'd be okay with you going there, if you asked him nicely enough."

"Ask a giant death Serpent if I can go looking around the ruins of his former home?" Gothic scowled. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll really go for that."

"He might." Shine shrugged. "He can be a reasonable kind of guy, once you get to know him. That, and he's actually kind of mellowed out some since he came to the surface."

"I'll take your word for it." Gothic declared.

"Besides, isn't it worth risking ticking off a Deity in order to get some closure?" Shine pointed out. "Those guys were your friends, after all. Going to the Garden would give you the chance to see them all again. As often as you like, in fact. You should go for it, Gothic."

"Yeah, I guess I should..." Gothic admitted. "It'd be better than just sitting around, mourning them for the rest of my eternal life."

"That's the way." Shine patted him on the shoulder. "Things are never as bad as you think. There's always an upside."

"I guess there is..." Gothic nodded. "Sorry I've been so down, Shine. This is a special day. I shouldn't be morose about it."

"No big deal." Shine shrugged. "Every major decision leaves you with a little regret about what could have happened if you took the other path. The trick is not to let those regrets consume you."

"I'll try and remember that." Gothic nodded.

"With our wives and daughters at our sides throughout eternity, it shouldn't be too hard." Shine declared. "Now, let's quit with all the worrying and self-pity. This is a day for celebrating, and remembrance."

"And what a remembrance." Gothic smiled. "The memory of the night our quest started."

"Who'd have thought Discord, of all beings would offer an answer to our problem." Shine shrugged, "Although, we also have Isis to thank as well. She made the Phoenix."

"Yes, of course." Gothic nodded. "Before then, I thought Discord was just an annoying trickster."

"Me too." Shine agreed. "But he gave us a way of being with our wives forever."

"And we ended up with an unexpected guest." Gothic recalled. "We dragged poor Caboose along for the ride, rather than risk him spilling the beans."

"Yeah, I felt pretty bad about that at the time." Shine nodded. "Of course, if we hadn't done that, he wouldn't have met Daring, and they wouldn't have fallen in love, gotten married, and had those adorably quirky kids of theirs."

"Though Caboose had a hard time gaining Daring's affections back then." Gothic chuckled. "I still wince at the thought of all the misfortunes he went through trying to impress her..."

"The tree, the lightning, the cheesy poem, the freakin' cragadile..." Shine shuddered. "Whoever said 'love hurts' wasn't kidding."

"And O'Malley really didn't help matters..." Gothic frowned. "I am so glad he's gone for good."

"Speaking of not helping, those troublemakers Ahuitzotl and Caballeron gave us quite the challenge." Shine remembered. "They almost had us, and the Phoenix..."

"I know." Gothic nodded grimly. "Even with Celestia and Luna's surprise appearance, it was a tough battle."

"If things weren't as rough as were, I'd have still been pretty ticked at Discord for ratting us out." Shine declared. "But we needed all the help we could get at that point."

"But it wasn't quite enough." Gothic said grimly, recalling the moment Ahuitzotl broke his back. "I was nearly crippled that day."

"But at least that gorilla-cat thing got what was coming to him." Shine snorted, the memory of the Phoenix annihilating Ahuitzotl in a burst of energy etched into his mind. "And everything worked out in the end. The Phoenix fixed you up, and we both became immortal."

"And Daring and Caboose hooked up." Gothic smiled. "Once Caboose proved the depth of his love for Daring by putting himself in harm's way to save her, she couldn't help but return his feelings."

"Making it a happy ending all around." Shine chuckled.

"So true." Gothic nodded. "Even with my recent doubts, knowing that I can always stay by Luna's side, no matter."

"And I can always be with Celestia." Shine grinned. "Not bad for our first real quest, huh?"

"It was a quest I couldn't have gone on alone... brother." Gothic declared.

"You said it... brother." Shine nodded. "I gotta say, having you along for the ride of immortality is a pretty good fringe benefit."

"It sure is." Gothic nodded. "No matter what happens, I'll always have at least one friend to talk with and stand by throughout the centuries."

"You got it, pal." Shine finished his drink. "We became immortal together. We're two of a kind now. That creates a special kind of bond. One that can never be broken." He chuckled lightly. "I never really thanked you for convincing me to go on that crazy quest in the first place, did I?"

"Don't mention it." Gothic smiled. "I saw you could have the same predicament I would, and figured you needed immortality as much as I did."

"And boy, am I glad you talked me into it." Shine grinned. "If I hadn't, we wouldn't even be here right now, celebrating our immortality."

"I'll drink to that." Gothic slugged back his own drink. He examined his empty glass. "Shall we get some more drinks in?"

"Why not?" Shine smirked. "The night is still young. Not to mention Celestia and Luna are still at that conference with the Thestrals. They won't be back for at least another hour."

"That suits me fine." Gothic grinned. He called over to Blue. "Same again, please!"

"You got it!" Blue smiled.

After Blue brought over their next round of drinks, both Shine and Gothic raised their glasses in a toast.

"Here's to eternity." Shine declared. "Not just with our wives, but with each other."

"I couldn't have put it better myself, old friend." Gothic smiled, as they clinked their glasses together.

After sharing a few more drinks, Shine and Gothic returned to the castle. Celestia and Luna were waiting, having returned from their conference moments earlier. Constell and Miracle were also there.

"There you two are." Celestia smiled.

"Hey, dad." Constell nodded.

"Connie." Gothic grinned.

"Hi, daddy." Miracle beamed.

"Hi, sweetheart." Shine smiled.

"Back from your little anniversary celebration, are we?" Luna asked knowingly.

"That's right." Gothic nodded, embracing Luna. "And I couldn't be happier to see you, my love."

"Oh, Gothic." Luna chuckled. "We weren't apart all that long. And besides, we have an eternity to spend together, remember?"

"Maybe so, but I hate to lose even a single second." Gothic kissed her.

"Neither do I." Luna grinned. "After spending a thousand years alone, I find I much prefer being in the company of those I love."

"So do I." Gothic beamed.

"They're not the only ones, cherryblossom." Shine told Celestia. "Every day, I count my lucky stars for all the wonderful times we've spent together, and all the times yet to come."

"My thoughts exactly." Celestia kissed Shine.

"Speaking of wonderful times, I think it's time for bed." Luna said coquettishly. "Come along, dear."

"Right behind you." Gothic chuckled.

"We should be... retiring too." Celestia smirked at Shine.

"You read my mind." Shine grinned.

"Okay, I'm outta here." Constell shook her head. "Got a feeling I'm gonna need the earplugs tonight..."

"What does that mean?" Miracle asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Constell declared.

A short time later, Gothic lay in bed, his wife snuggled against him. The doubts that once plagued his mind were all but gone. Now, thoughts of being able to wake up beside Luna's beautiful face every day for an eternity flowed through his head, making him content. Though he would still mourn the loss of his friends when the time came, he pledged to follow Shine's advice, and kept their memories alive in his heart.

That was the price of eternal life. To lose those with far shorter lifespans. But the rewards were far greater. Gothic would live his immortal life alongside his wife, his daughter, and his best friend. Not many immortals could say that, and he was grateful to be among that small number.

'And like Shine said, if I ever start to really miss my own friends, I can always take a trip to that Garden of Souls and talk to them face to face.' Gothic thought. 'I really should pencil in a trip to see Beryl sometime. It's the least I can do, since I wasn't there before she died...'

Luna stirred in her sleep, snuggling closer to Gothic. Gothic wrapped a hoof around her in response.

'And in the meantime, I have everything I need right here...' Gothic thought fondly.

The mortal-turned-immortal Prince held his wife's snoozing form closely. As long as he had Luna, he could handle eternity just fine...

 **Behind The Scenes:**

* "Seeking Eternity" was our way of resolving the stark reality of Celestia and Luna outliving their husbands. It was based on a story idea suggested by Fanfiction user Karts of Sugar Rush, who wanted Shine and Gothic to stay with their wives forever. I passed the idea on to Shen, and we went to work on figuring out a way to accomplish that. And a mystic artifact seemed like the way to go. It also allowed us to put more focus on Discord, who's always a fun character.

* (Shen's General) "Seeking Eternity's" name was my idea, and that was the wittiest name I had thought up in a long time.

* (Shen's General) Yeah, may I be the first to say that I detested those sad immortal Twilight pics/comics on DeviantART, as well as sad future canon that kilala97 had for her characters Crystal Clarity and Turquoise Blitz. It's just made me so sad. When the idea was pitched to us, I was all for it. We had to handle this carefully, as we didn't want to go do something like turn Shine or Gothic into Alicorns, or something that would blow up in our faces. Fortunately, we handled this pretty good.

* (Shen's General) Personally speaking, I was a little disappointed with the story. I felt that it would had been a bit better if it was longer, so we could delve more into the sad parts of Shine and Gothic contemplating their mortal existences, and give more time for Caboose and Daring's love to develop. Well, luckily, we were able to make up for it in later stories.

* (Shen's General) In "The Daring Quest Begins", I had Caboose mention some of his cousins... which are yes, references to _Mario_ , _Red Vs Blue_ , _Kirby_ , _Legend of Zelda_ , _Devil May Cry_ , _Ghostbusters_ , and _How I Met Your Mother_.

* We had featured Dr Caballeron in "The Prince And The Pauperess" as a prelude of sorts to Daring Do's appearance here.

* (Shen's General) I was in a Daring Do mood at the time of the chapter, and I kinda wanted Daring to end up with somepony, and that pony turned out to be our favorite lovable dork, Caboose. Easily one of the best choices I made.

* The scene in "Arch-Nemeses United" where Caboose hears Daring saying "Blah blah blah" and "I like you" was lifted from _The Lego Movie_ , while the scene later in the chapter where Caboose attempts a rescue, only for the group to be tied to a branch and fall off a waterfall, was inspired by _The Emperor's New Groove_. And Caboose just strolling past all the traps towards the end? _Doogal_. Yeah, we went there.

* A scene that was originally going to be in "Dare To Dream, Dare To Love" involved the group being faced with a bunch of thorns in their way, O'Malley cut through a pond nearby... only to have leeches attack him (in a nod to a similar scene from _The Road To El Dorado_ ).

* (Shen's General) Again, had the story been longer, we would have had Shine and Gothic's arguments with their wives be a bit more serious, and longer.

* (Shen's General) While we did not conceptualize Isis at the time, it ended up being a way of tying in on how this seemingly random 'Golden Phoenix of Immortality' came to be and how Discord had known of it.

* Shen left it up to me as to whether or not Shine and Gothic gained immortality. I felt a happy end to their quest was best.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	4. Growing Love

**A Look Back**

 **Chapter Four: Growing Love**

Mist Paladin and her husband Blue Blazes were enjoying a quiet afternoon, playing with their foal, Tempest. Vinny was covering for Blue at the bar, leaving him to spend some quality time with his wife and son.

"Who's the cutest little foal ever? You are!" Mist blew a raspberry on Tempest's stomach.

"Eeeee!" Tempest squealed.

Tempest's wings started fluttering, and he took off into the air. Like all Pegasus foals, he liked to put his wings through their paces.

"There he goes again." Mist smiled.

"That's my boy." Blue grinned. "Some purebred flying pedigree right there!"

"We might want to rein him in." Mist declared. "Don't want him flying right out the window..."

"I got him." Blue flew up and caught him. "Nuh-uh, little guy. You're grounded."

"Nuh!" Tempest pouted.

"Now, now, don't be like that." Blue told him. "You'll get to fly all you like soon enough. But now it's time for lunch. You like that, don't you?"

"Come on, Tempest." Mist held up a fresh bottle. "Time for milkies."

"Mmmm!" Tempest reached for the milk.

"Not so fast, big fella." Blue held on to his son's squirming form. "Just let me pass you over to mommy."

Blue gave Tempest to Mist. Mist held Tempest in one hoof, the other holding the bottle.

"Here we go." She gently eased the bottle into Tempest's waiting mouth. Gripping the bottle with his hooves, Tempest gleefully imbibed the white liquid. "Yeah, you like that, don't you? Drink it all up, there's a good boy..."

Blue looked on in familial contentment as he watched his wife and son.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Blue smiled.

Blue walked over to the door and opened it, finding Luxury behind it.

"Hey, Lux." He smiled.

"Hi." Luxury declared. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Nah, we're just giving Tempest his afternoon feed." Blue declared.

"You mean I'm giving Tempest his afternoon feed." Mist corrected him.

"Hey, I got the door, didn't I?" Blue said playfully.

"I know." Mist smiled.

"So, what brings you here, Lux?" Blue asked. "Come to see our adorable son, right?"

"Nopony can resist this cutie." Mist chuckled.

"He is charming little fellow." Luxury admitted. "But I'm afraid I didn't come here for him."

"Then what's up?" Blue asked.

"Well, see... the thing is..." Luxury said awkwardly.

"Come on, Lux." Mist urged. "You can tell us."

"Well... I've decided to propose to Constell." Luxury confessed.

"Really?" Blue bopped him on the shoulder. "You go, Casaneighva."

"Finally." Mist joked. "So, when are you going to pop the question?"

"Actually, that's why I'm here." Luxury admitted. "I want to make it as special as possible, and I need your help to do it."

"Us?" Blue asked.

"Of course." Luxury nodded. "Mist, you've lived with Constell for years. You know what she likes more than I do. And Blue, out of the two of us, you're the only one who's actually proposed to a mare."

"True." Blue smirked. "And I did nail it, didn't I?"

"You sure did, honey." Mist nodded.

By that point, Tempest had finished his milk. Mist took a moment to burp him.

"I was hoping I could, let's say 'rent out' _Blazin' Blues_." Luxury declared. "You know, put together a special surprise proposal. Blue could help me put it together, and Mist could keep Constell busy until the time comes."

"Sounds like a plan." Blue declared.

"We're in." Mist nodded.

"You sure it's not too much to ask?" Luxury inquired. "I know you guys have a lot on your plate right now, being new parents and everything. I don't want to put you out..."

"Relax, pal." Blue smiled. "We're happy to do it."

"And besides, Tempest could be really helpful in keeping Constell occupied." Mist added. "She just loves this little guy." She held up Tempest. "And you love your auntie Constell, don't you? Yes, you do!"

"Yuh!" Tempest smiled.

"Thank you all so much." Luxury smiled. "Even you, Tempest. I know you'll play your part perfectly..."

Luxury playfully ruffled Tempest's mane, causing the foal to giggle.

"I've got to go get some supplies." Luxury declared. "I'll swing by tomorrow with the full details."

"Good luck, Lux." Blue beamed.

"Thanks." Luxury grinned. "And thanks again for agreeing to help."

"Don't even mention it." Blue shrugged. "That's just what friends do for each other."

"And we'd love for you and Constell to feel the same wedded bliss we feel." Mist added.

"If all goes well, we will." Luxury declared. "And if she says 'yes'..."

"Why wouldn't she?" Blue asked. "You're a real catch!"

"And already crazy about you." Mist smirked. "Face it, her saying 'yes' is pretty much a foregone conclusion."

"Maybe, but it wouldn't hurt to hedge my bets by giving her the most romantic proposal I can think of." Luxury smiled. "And we'll get right on that tomorrow. Until then, my friends..."

Luxury slipped out of the front door.

"Well, how about that?" Blue grinned. "Lux is finally going to pop the question to Constell. Who'd have thought it?"

"Boy, things have changed since I first met the two of you." Mist declared. "Remember back when you and Luxury were competing for my affections?"

"Boy, do I." Blue smirked. "I never had a romantic rival before. Especially not one who was loaded. For a while there, I started worrying that you'd choose him."

"Because of his money?" Mist frowned. "You really didn't give me much credit back then."

"What can I say?" Blue defended himself. "The guy had a lot of things going for him. Rich, handsome, sensitive... Sometimes, I was worried you wouldn't choose me."

"Of course I chose you." Mist chuckled.

"Yeah, after that Char guy came after you." Blue noted. "I really thought I was gonna lose you..."

"I thought I was going to be lost myself for a while there." Mist admitted. "Those were a crazy few weeks, weren't they?"

Those were indeed turbulent times. Before that fateful night when she met Blue and Luxury, Mist had been utterly dedicated to her studies as Princess Twilight Sparkle's personal student. She had become completely engrossed in her work, not having time for most other things, let alone romance.

Then came the Grand Galloping Gala, with Mist practically forced to attend by her brother and sister-in-law. At first, Mist was resentful at losing valuable study time. Then she bumped first into Luxury, then Blue. Her up-until-then dormant teenage hormones had suddenly kicked into overdrive, and she found herself besotted with both of them. For quite a while, she was torn between them, each one connecting with them in different, yet meaningful ways.

Mist might not have been able to choose between them, if not for the then-rogue Changeling Char attacking a royal gathering and holding her hostage. Both colts sprang to her rescue. In the end, when Char launched one final attack, Mist was given a choice of who to go to for safety, Luxury or Blue. And she chose Blue, subconsciously making her choice at last. Luxury respected her decision, and stepped aside. Not long after, Luxury started a relationship with Constell, which lasted right up to the present.

"Gotta admit, I didn't think Lux would hook up with a new mare so fast." Blue declared. "Let alone Constell."

"But he did." Mist smiled. "And now he's about to ask Constell to take their relationship to the next level. They'll finally feel the way we feel."

"And what a feeling it is." Blue chuckled.

"So you're not the least bit... sick of me, after all these years?" Mist smiled coquettishly.

"Only lovesick, babe." Blue grinned. "And there's no cure for that."

"Luckily." Mist beamed.

As they leaned in to kiss, Tempest suddenly took off again.

"Whee!" He cooed.

"Kids..." Blue rolled his eyes.

"We'd better put him down for a nap soon." Mist declared. "Otherwise, he'll be cranky tomorrow."

"And we wouldn't want that." Blue caught Tempest. "Would we, my little daredevil?"

"Nuh!" Tempest squeaked.

The next morning, Luxury arrived as promised, and they started planning things out.

"I'm thinking I could have the proposal on Saturday." Luxury declared. "Constell said she has this summit to go to with her mother this week, and it's best she gets that out of the way first."

"Good thinking." Blue nodded.

"Mist, will you and Tempest be ready to keep Constell busy until late afternoon?" Luxury asked.

"Ready and able." Mist nodded. "Right, Tempy?"

Tempest blew a raspberry, then giggled gleefully.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mist grinned.

As the big day came, Mist took Tempest to the castle. They found Constell in the garden, sitting in the gazebo.

"Hi, Connie." Mist smiled.

"Hey, Mist." Constell grinned. "And hello, Tempest. Did you miss me?"

"Geh!" Tempest held out his hooves, wanting Constell to hold him.

"Looks like it." Mist chuckled.

"Come here." Constell picked up Tempest. "Ooh, you're getting big, aren't you? Yes, you are!" She tickled his tummy.

"Eeee!" Tempest giggled.

"Look at you." Mist chuckled. "Aunt Constell. The transformation is complete."

"Boy, I tell you." Constell sighed. "After the week I've had, I really needed this. That summit seemed to go on forever. Glad to be home, though."

"Of course you are." Mist smiled. "It's where all your loved ones are. Your parents, me, and Luxury. How are you two doing, by the way?"

"I'm not so sure, to be honest." Constell suddenly frowned.

"How do you mean?" Mist asked, worried.

"After I got back from the summit, he's been acting a little strange." Constell declared. "He's been all quiet, and secretive..."

"I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for that." Mist assured her.

"Maybe he's starting to get bored with me." Constell fretted. "We've barely spent any time together since I got back. Maybe he's decided to call time on our whole relationship."

"As Big Red might say: 'Darlin', that's a whole lotta kooky talk'." Mist snorted. "Luxury adores you, Constell. I can see it."

"But he only started dating me after you." Constell pointed out. "Deep down, I've always worried that I was just the rebound mare..."

"Rebound nothing." Mist frowned. "Luxury loves you, Connie. Truly loves you. Whatever connection he and I may have had once was nothing compared to what you two of you have now. Trust me, you're no rebound mare. You're the mare Luxury loves more than anything else. You two are just perfect together."

"Then why has he been so distant lately?" Constell asked.

"Well, um..." Mist frowned, trying to come up with a plausible reason that wouldn't give away the plan. "Maybe he's just having trouble with the whole 'lawyer' thing. I hear that line of work can be pretty tricky."

"He'd tell me, though." Constell pointed out. "He's talked to me about tough cases before."

"Maybe it's just a sensitive subject." Mist shrugged. "Maybe it's something he feels he can't tell you, no matter how much he may want to."

"I guess that might make sense..." Constell admitted.

"Of course it does." Mist smiled, relieved that her idea had succeeded. "Now, let's knock off all the worry and just enjoy the day. I'm sure Tempest would love a ponyback ride from his favourite aunt. Right, honey?"

"Yuh!" Tempest cheered.

"Well, if that's the way you want it." Constell smiled, placing Tempest on her back. "Hold on tight, little colt!"

Constell gently trotted around the garden, Tempest cheering gleefully. Mist smiled, glad that her ploy had worked. But she also knew for sure that Constell's doubts would be disproven before the day was over.

 _'Just you wait, Connie.'_ She thought. _'You're going to find out just how much Luxury loves you...'_

Meanwhile, over at _Blazin' Blues_ , Vinny and Blue were putting together the surprise, under Luxury's directions. Luxury planned to decorate the bar with several of Constell's favorite things.

"Okay, put the night blossoms over there." Luxury instructed. "Those are Constell's favorites..."

"You got it." Blue nodded.

"And those black diamonds should go over there..." Luxury continued. "...Or maybe over here. I don't know. They don't seem to catch the light so well. And these ribbons are supposed to be black, not very, very, very, very dark gray!"

"Kid, relax." Vinny snorted. "You're gonna have a conniption fit if this keeps up."

"Sorry." Luxury said breathlessly. He pulled out a small velvet box. Inside was a gold horn ring with a small black gem embedded in it. "I just... want this to be perfect."

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret, pal." Blue smiled. "Your proposal doesn't have to be perfect."

"It doesn't?" Luxury frowned.

"'Course not." Blue nodded. "Don't forget, my proposal was a little spurred on by Mist telling me she was pregnant. I wanted to do right by her, make her an honest mare. Of course, her dad nearly killed me before I could pop the question..."

"I suppose it mustn't have been the most conventional proposal ever..." Luxury noted.

"Far from it." Blue frowned. "The point is, the circumstances behind the proposal don't matter. You just gotta say what's in your heart. Stick with that, and you'll be just fine."

"I hope so." Luxury frowned. "If Constell doesn't say 'yes', I think I'll just shrivel up and die..."

"Don't even think that." Blue admonished him. "Of course she's gonna say 'yes'. You guys are a match made in heaven."

"I know..." Luxury sighed. "And it will only get more heavenly after tonight..."

"So let's get back to work." Blue smiled.

"My thoughts exactly." Luxury grinned.

"I really should be charging for this sort of work." Vinny declared. "Lucky for you, I got a soft spot for romance. That, and I don't have any dirt on your parents..."

Back at the castle, Mist was keeping an eye on the sundial. Before long, the time for Luxury's surprise neared.

"Hey, Constell." Mist called. "What do you say we head down to _Blazin' Blues_ , get a couple of drinks?"

"Okay." Constell nodded. "Havin' fun with this little rugrat is thirsty work."

"Bleh!" Tempest waved his rattle.

"Don't worry, sweetie." Mist picked up her foal. "Daddy's bar's got some nice juice he stocked up on, just for you..."

"Mmm!" Tempest licked his lips.

As they walked down the streets, Constell started to frown again.

"What's up, Connie?" Mist asked.

"I haven't seen Luxury all day." She declared. "Even the way he is at the moment, he drops by the castle at least. Guess he must still be busy with that work of his."

'Oh, you have no idea...' Mist thought.

Blue spied the mares and foal approaching the bar.

"Here they come!" Blue told Luxury. "It's now or never!"

"And I pick 'now'." Luxury said firmly.

"Good luck, kid." Vinny smiled.

As they neared the door, Mist stepped aside.

"After you." She told Constell.

"But you're the one carrying a foal." Constell pointed out.

"Please, I insist." Mist urged.

"Okay..." Constell shrugged.

Constell walked into the bar, and was surprised to see all the night blossoms, black diamonds, and ribbons.

"What's going on?" She frowned. "What is all this?"

Luxury stepped forward, the velvet box hidden behind his back.

"Hello, Constell." He declared.

"Luxury?" Constell gaped. "What are you doing here?"

"Constell, there's something I want to say to you." Luxury stated. "You are the most wonderful mare I've ever met. You light up even the darkest parts of my life. Being with you has been the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Oh, um... thanks." Constell blushed. "But what's with all the grandeur?"

"I wanted to surprise you." Luxury answered. "That's why I've been a little... distant lately."

"But what kind of surprise is this, anyway?" Constell frowned. "It's not my birthday, not our anniversary..."

"No." Luxury shook his head. "It's something far more meaningful. At least, I hope it will be."

Luxury knelt down, and brought out the box, opening it to reveal the ring inside.

"Oh..." Constell gasped.

"Constell, my shining star, will you do me the honor of consenting to be my wife?" Luxury asked.

Constell stood there, stunned. Seconds passed without her so much as blinking. Everypony in the bar (except for Tempest, who didn't know what was going on) worried that Constell would refuse.

"I... I will." Constell whispered, as she started to cry. "I will marry you, Luxury!"

"Oh, what a relief!" Luxury smiled, as he slid the ring onto her horn. "For a second there, I thought you were going to say 'no'."

"Never." Constell embraced him. "I was just a little surprised. Because of how you were acting lately, I was worried you were going to break up with me."

"Never." Luxury echoed. "I hate that I made you feel that way, but I wanted to make this perfect."

"And I'm guessing Mist and Blue were in on it?" Constell smirked. "Way to play me like a violin, Mist."

"Congratulations, you two." Mist grinned.

"Yeah." Blue nodded. "Soon, you'll be part of the newlywed club, just like us."

"Indeed we will." Luxury nuzzled his fiancee.

"It can't be soon enough." Constell beamed, as she and Luxury shared a kiss.

"Ah, geez..." Vinny sniffed. "Soft spot for romance, alright..."

"This calls for a celebration." Blue declared. "Drinks all round!"

"Yuh!" Tempest squealed.

"Better make his a double grape juice." Mist chuckled.

"Comin' right up, little colt." Blue beamed.

After spending the early evening celebrating, Mist and Blue departed for home, planning on putting down the drowsy Tempest for the night. Once that deed was accomplished, they climbed into their own bed, themselves exhausted from the day's efforts.

"So, it's finally happening." Blue grinned. "Luxury and Constell are finally tying the knot."

"Yeah..." Mist smiled. "Let's hope they're as happy together as we are."

"Who knows, there just might be a foal in their future too." Blue declared.

"How wonderful would that be?" Mist sighed. "Tempest would have his own little playmate."

"And then those two would really know what it feels like to be as happy as us." Blue nodded. "Speaking of which... still glad you chose me?"

"Always." Mist nuzzled against him. "And while Constell didn't exactly choose Luxury, I know she's glad they're together, too."

"Me too." Blue kissed his bride. "Night, babe."

"Good night, handsome." Mist kissed him back.

The couple fell asleep in each others' hooves, thoughts of their friends sharing the same wonderful feeling they did as they drifted off into slumberland... only to awaken minutes later, when Tempest cried.

"WAHHHH!"

"I got it..." Blue climbed out of bed.

"Thanks..." Mist yawned.

Blue trotted over to Tempest's crib, and rocked his son back to sleep. He climbed back into bed beside his wife.

"Let's just hope any foal Luxury and Constell have isn't a light sleeper." He declared.

"That's one aspect of our lives I hope they don't have to deal with." Mist said wryly.

The two fell asleep once more. Thankfully, Tempest would not wake again until morning, granting them a near-full night's sleep. Blue and Mist's life together had its trials, but ultimately, they wouldn't want it any other way...

 **Behind The Scenes:**

* "Growing Pains" put Mist in the spotlight at last. It involved a bit of a timeskip, so she could be a teenager, and thus, experience all the turbulent emotions of that period of life.

* (Shen's General) Speaking truthfully, "Growing Pains" in my opinion is the weakest of our works. I don't know how to explain it, but there were just parts that felt stilted. I don't know if the timeskip would had made much difference aside from Mist's age, because we never actually mentioned Blueblood having back problems, or other stuff.

* Making Mist Twilight's pupil made for an interesting echo of Twilight's own beginnings. In the story, Mist was as obsessed with her studies as Twilight once was. Only it wasn't friendship that changed her ways...

* When we started out this story, we hadn't quite figured out who Mist would choose. Ultimately, we went with Blue Blazes, feeling he could connect with Mist on a deeper level.

* The pairing of Luxury and Constell was a last-minute thing. We didn't want the poor guy to end up with nothing at the end of the story.

* We introduced Sleight Gambit in this story as preparation for his own tale, "Sleight The Mystifying And Extraordinary."

* Shen based the love triangle between Mist, Blue, and Luxury on the main character of _Hart Of Dixie_ , Zoey Hart, and her two suitors were based on two of Zoey's love interests. Luxury is based off George Tucker, a lawyer and an all-around good guy. Blue Blazes is based off Wade Kinsella, a bartender who has an eccentric personality. Spoiler alert for those who hadn't seen the series, but simply, Zoey ended up choosing neither for the first part, but eventually ended up with Wade, as she ended up pregnant with his child. Which kinda explains the whole subplot of Mist being pregnant with Blue's child.

* (Shen's General) Furthermore, this story was inspired by the movie _This Means War_ with Tom Hardy, Chris Pine and Reese Witherspoon, where two secret agents pine for the love of a product tester.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	5. The Legacy Of O'Malley

**A Look Back**

 **Chapter Five: The Legacy Of O'Malley**

It was a beautiful day in Canterlot. Caboose was in his Royal Guard uniform, on patrol with Captain Fletcher Ulysses. Things were quiet, so the two passed the time by talking about Fletcher's upcoming wedding to his fiancee, Dove.

"So, you got a DJ yet?" Caboose asked. "I think I could get Vinyl to step in..."

"Thanks, but Dove and I are thinking of something less... contemporary." Fletcher admitted.

"Huh?" Caboose frowned.

"We're going for more classical music." Fletcher declared. "Violins, cellos, that sort of thing."

"Oh, in that case, how about Octavia?" Caboose smiled. "I'm pretty sure she could join in the fun."

"That would be nice..." Fletcher smiled. "Thanks, Caboose."

"Hey, what are best stallions for?" Caboose grinned. "It's a good thing that my brother married both a DJ and a cellist, though."

"Indeed." Fletcher nodded.

Just across the street, a stallion with a dark green coat, light green mane, mint green eyes and a Cutie Mark of a scale was walking around. He was clearly new to Canterlot, still getting his bearings.

"Haven't seen him around before." Caboose mused. "Must be new in town."

"And he seems a little lost." Fletcher noted. "Well, as upstanding members of the Royal Guard, it is our duty to assist all ponies, no matter how small the problem."

"Amen to that." Caboose nodded.

The two of them walked over to the wayward stallion.

"Pardon me, sir." Caboose declared. "Might we be of some help?"

"Well, I do need some dir- you!" He suddenly glared at Caboose, hate in his eyes.

"...Me?" Caboose frowned.

"At last, we meet again!" The stallion snarled. "I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Say what?" Caboose asked.

"Now, I will have my revenge, O'Malley!" The stallion declared.

"O'Malley?" Fletcher frowned. He had learned of Caboose's violent, sociopathic alterego while going through Caboose's records, back when he first became Captain. He'd also heard 'horror stories' about him from the other guards, especially the squadron that was wiped out by O'Malley all by his lonesome. As such, he was well aware of what the stallion was talking about.

Caboose stiffened upon the mention of the name. Ever since his creation all those years ago, O'Malley had been a constant blight for Caboose. While the malevolent personality shard had proven useful on occasion, Caboose had always hated the fact that he could seize control of his body at any time, and use it to hurt others, often brutally. But it seemed there was nothing he could do about it. However, one day, O'Malley decided he wanted complete control over Caboose's mind and body. He almost succeeded, but Caboose was able to fight back, and erase O'Malley from his mind once and for all. After years of being free of him, Caboose thought nopony but his brothers, Dusty and Daring would mention his name ever again.

"Sorry pal, but O'Malley has left the building!" Caboose declared. "I'm Caboose!"

"You expect me to believe such a pathetic lie?" The stallion snarled. "I'm gonna kill you!"

The stallion lunged at Caboose, but Fletcher intercepted him, pinning him to the ground.

"Mind telling me why you're trying to kill my Lieutenant?" Fletcher asked.

"Because he ruined my life, that's why!" The stallion spat.

"Let's start from the top." Fletcher declared. "What's your name?"

"Gangrene." The stallion answered. "Gangrene Grudge."

"And why are you attacking my friend again?" Fletcher prompted.

"Because he broke damn near every bone in my body!" Gangrene snarled.

"I did?" Caboose asked.

"Don't pretend you don't remember!" Gangrene roared. "Some rich guy in Las Pegasus hired me to guard this building of his. Then you showed up and beat me to within an inch of my life! I spent almost a year in hospital because of you! By the time I got out, my marefriend had moved on, I lost my apartment, and I couldn't get a decent job any more!"

"Rich guy...?" Caboose racked his brains. "Oh! That must have been Lucre Grande. The family did a job for a rival crimelord, years back, to rob that building of his. The others told me how O'Malley beat up a guard during the operation. That was you?"

"Well, I'm sorry to break it to you, Mr. Grudge, but the stallion you hold such hate for no longer exists." Fletcher announced.

"What?" Gangrene growled. "What are you talking about? He's right here!"

"Actually, he isn't." Fletcher told him. "This is Caboose Napoleon."

"So... what?" Gangrene frowned. "This is O'Malley's twin brother?"

"In a sense." Fletcher declared. "You see, O'Malley was not a true singular stallion. He was a product of Caboose's fractured mental state."

"Come again?" Gangrene squinted.

"What he means is that O'Malley was my split personality." Caboose declared. "You thought it was me who beat me up because O'Malley was in the driver's seat."

"That's... that's crazy!" Gangrene snarled.

"Crazy or not, it's the truth." Caboose declared.

"How do I know you're actually telling the truth?" Gangrene asked. "Where's O'Malley now?"

"I got rid of him." Caboose declared.

"You... got rid of him?" Gangrene scowled.

"Yep." Caboose nodded. "The guy finally got too big for his horseshoes. He tried to take over completely. Of course, I wasn't having any of that, so I fought him for control. We fell out of that clock tower over here..." He pointed to the said clock tower, which had undergone heavy renovations since then (mostly thanks to Grimoire's contributions). "We hit the ground pretty hard. When I woke up, O'Malley was gone for good."

"And I'm supposed to just take all this at face value?" Grangrene snorted. "For all I know, you could just be stringing me along with some outrageous tall tale! And I won't let you play your little games with me!"

With a burst of strength, Gangrene broke free of Fletcher's hold, and charged Caboose.

"Die!" He yelled.

Caboose took Gangrene's punch in the face.

"Yeowch!" He yelled, clutching his face. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!"

"I've been waiting so long for this..." Gangrene sneered, throwing another punch.

Caboose caught the punch, and twisted Gangrene's hoof against his back.

"Argh!" Gangrene groaned.

"That's quite enough of that, thanks." Caboose declared, grunting from the stinging of his face.

"Good work, Lieutenant." Fletcher declared. "As for you, Mr. Grudge, I'll be placing you under arrest for assaulting a Royal Guard."

"You can't be serious!" Gangrene snarled. "Arrest him! He's the criminal, not me!"

"Not any more, pal." Caboose declared. "Besides, like I told you, I'm not the one you have a beef with."

Caboose and Fletcher brought Gangrene to the barracks, locking him in a cell.

"I don't know you did it." Gangrene glared at Caboose. "Becoming a Royal Guard, making everypony thinking you're an honest, upright citizen..."

"It's a pretty long story, actually." Caboose declared. "Lots of long stories, really..."

"I don't care." Gangrene spat. "This act of yours means nothing. I know who you really are, O'Malley."

"I keep telling you." Caboose growled. "I'm not O'Malley."

"Still sticking to the whole 'split personality' thing?" Gangrene snarled.

"Yeah." Caboose nodded. "Because it's the truth."

"So you keep saying." Gangrene snorted. "But where's your proof?"

"You want proof, I'll get you proof." Caboose said firmly. He turned and left the barracks.

Some time later, Caboose returned, bringing with him Vinny, Lars and Sonny.

"These are my brothers, Vinny, Lars and Sonny." Caboose declared. "They know all about O'Malley. Tell 'im, guys."

"It's true." Lars declared. "O'Malley was a fragment of Caboose's psyche, brought into being by a traumatic experience."

"Which we won't go into, for personal reasons." Sonny added.

"The point is, O'Malley was real, but he isn't any more." Vinny announced. "He's long gone."

"See?" Caboose smiled.

"Forgive me if I don't find your brothers backing up your story to be all that convincing." Gangrene spat.

"It's the truth, pal!" Vinny spat. "You calling us liars?!"

"Easy, Vin." Sonny declared.

"It's hardly our problem if he can't accept the truth." Lars sighed.

"Thanks anyway, guys." Caboose smiled.

"Why do you care so much about what this creep thinks anyway?" Vinny asked.

"Because if I don't convince him, he'll spend the rest of his life hating me." Caboose declared. "I don't want him to waste all those years."

"If that's the way you want it... good luck." Sonny smiled.

"I won't need luck." Caboose grinned. "I have a back-up plan..."

Not long after, Caboose led his wife Daring Do into the barracks.

"So, you're the guy who attacked my husband?" She glared at Gangrene.

"That's right." Gangrene glared back. "And I'm guessing he told you why?"

"Yeah, because you think he's O'Malley, and that he's just been pretending to be somepony else this whole time." Daring snarled. "Well, you're wrong. Caboose is Caboose. He wouldn't hurt a fly. And O'Malley is gone, which means you're in there for nothing."

"Of course you'd back him up." Gangrene sneered. "You're his wife. Of course you'd be taken in by the lies."

"They're not lies." Daring spat. "I've seen O'Malley in action. And I'm telling you, he is gone. Only Caboose remains. And Caboose is a wonderful husband, a caring father, and an excellent Royal Guard. He doesn't deserve your hate."

Gangrene was touched by the depth of Daring's love for Caboose. He almost had a mind to believe her... but shook it off.

"Finished?" Gangrene asked. "Good. Another act isn't going to convince me, lady."

"Fine." Daring growled, walking away. "Have fun rotting in that cell."

As Daring left the barracks, she passed Caboose.

"Sorry, honey." She sighed. "I tried to reason with him, but that clown's just too stubborn to listen to reason."

"That's okay, Daring." Caboose assured her. "As much as I hate having to do this, I still have one more option up my sleeve..."

The next morning, Caboose decided to take drastic measures. He had the doctor who diagnosed his condition send over the medical report. As he walked into the barracks, he passed Fletcher, who was watching over Gangrene.

"Here." Caboose passed the paper through the bars.

"What's this?" Gangrene asked.

"Oh, just a note from my doctor." Caboose told him. "Read it."

Gangrene took the paper and looked at it.

 _'Caboose has developed the most severe case of dissociative personality disorder I have ever seen. This other personality, who dubs himself "O'Malley" displays all the emotions and actions that Caboose has never allowed him to feel. For years, Caboose repressed that side of his personality, until a recent betrayal by a mare he believed had loved him brought it all to the surface, manifesting itself in a new persona, who acts out all the dark impulses Caboose has ever repressed.'_

 _'O'Malley is by far the most complete, fully-functioning persona I have ever encountered. In medical terms, that would make him a truly unique subject. Alas, it also means any medication I could prescribe would be hopelessly inadequate. Unless Caboose is somehow able to reconcile and reintegrate the two halves of his personality, I fear O'Malley will never leave.'_

Gangrene wanted to think it was a trick, but he couldn't. He saw how aged the paper was, and even recognised the seal of the hospital the doctor worked at stamped on the paper (having suffered a minor tumble over in Bitaly a short while ago), along with the doctor's signature. It wasn't a lie, or some cheap forgery. No, it was far too well-made for that. It was fully legitimate. He lowered the paper.

"...So, it's true." He sighed. "All this time, I've been hating some figment of a stallion's mind. One that isn't even around any more..."

"If it makes you feel any better, the whole reason O'Malley even existed was because of me." Caboose declared. "If I'd been better at expressing my feelings back then, all that stuff wouldn't have gotten repressed, and eventually came out as O'Malley. So maybe you should have yourself a little payback." Caboose opened the cell door, to both Gangrene and Fletcher's surprise. "Killing me would be a bit much, but how about you give me a couple of solid whacks in the face? That'll make us even, right?"

"Now hold on." Fletcher frowned. "Even if you're consenting to it, I can't just let Mr Green assault my Lieutenant!"

"Why not?" Caboose asked. "We're all about justice, right. Well, this is justice, and it's been a long time coming." He turned to Gangrene. "Come on, do it!"

"Well, uh..." Gangrene frowned.

"Go ahead." Caboose urged. "It'll make us both feel better."

Gangrene lifted up his hoof, toying with the thought of actually hitting Caboose. After all, it was still technically his fault Gangrene had suffered so much. But, to his surprise, he found he couldn't do it.

"Ah... I can't." He sighed.

"Why?" Caboose asked. "You said it yourself. O'Malley ruined your life. And O'Malley came from me. It's only fair that I take some lumps for it."

"But you're not O'Malley." Gangrene declared. "I see that now. You're nothing like that thug who broke every bone in my body. You may have his face, but you've got something he didn't; A heart."

"True..." Caboose shrugged.

"Your wife was right." Gangrene sighed. "I've wasted too much of my life hating a stallion who doesn't deserve it. It's time I put the past behind me, and move on. That is, if you'll let me."

"Sure." Caboose smiled. "I'm not really in the mood to press charges. Anyway, I've already hurt you enough."

"Thanks, Caboose." Gangrene smiled. "Not just anypony would be so forgiving to a guy who tried to kill them."

"What can I say?" Caboose grinned. "I'm a pretty special kind of stallion."

"If you'll come this way, Mr Green." Fletcher offered. "I'll bring over the paperwork for you to sign."

Gangrene signed Fletcher's papers, and made to depart from the barracks.

"So, what's next for you, my green friend?" Caboose asked.

"Well, I came to Canterlot for a fresh start." Gangrene announced. "So I'll be sticking around."

"Maybe we can grab a drink sometime?" Caboose offered. "Vinny co-owns this great little bar downtown."

"Yeah, maybe..." Gangrene nodded.

Gangrene departed the barracks, giving Caboose a small nod.

"Well, that was... an experience." Fletcher declared, as he filed away the paperwork. "But everything worked out in the end, eh, Lieutenant?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Caboose muttered.

"What's wrong, Caboose?" Fletcher asked.

"All these years, I thought I was finally free of O'Malley." Caboose sighed. "But he keeps on haunting me..."

"It's not an easy thing, getting away from your past." Fletcher sympathised.

"It's more than that." He rubbed his forehead. "Sometimes, I get this weird feeling in the back of my head, like there's an empty space O'Malley used to be in. It's as if my brain's trying to say I'm incomplete now."

"I'm sure that's worth being rid of him." Fletcher declared. "According to the reports I read, he was quite the piece of work."

"Trust me, no mere words on paper can describe what O'Malley was really like." Caboose said darkly. "Nopony knows what I went through with him."

"I could, if you'd explain it to me." Fletcher offered.

"Okay, you want to know what O'Malley was like?" Caboose asked. "He was a total psycho! Sure, he had his good side, but in the end, he tried to take everything from me. Whenever he beat some poor guy to a pulp, I always felt sorry for that guy. Even if most of 'em were enemies of the family, nopony deserved that kind of rotten treatment. For years, I blamed myself, thinking that if I could only keep O'Malley under control, he wouldn't do so much damage..."

"You can't blame yourself for what some split personality did." Fletcher told him. "All that's in the past now. You are your own stallion, free to make your own choices, without O'Malley interfering. And you've been making some pretty good ones, from what I've heard..."

"Yeah, I guess..." Caboose frowned. "But-"

"But nothing." Fletcher interrupted. "Look at all you've accomplished since you expelled O'Malley from your mind: You married a wonderful mare, raised two marvellous children, and of course, became quite the talented Lieutenant."

"You really mean that?" Caboose smiled.

"Of course." Fletcher nodded. "I may not have known you when you had O'Malley in your head, but as far as I'm concerned, that doesn't matter. And do you why? Because I like to think I know you at your best, right now."

"Aw, thanks." Caboose gushed. "You're too kind, Fletch."

"I chose you to be my best stallion for a reason." Fletcher declared. "You may not be the most... professional stallion around, but you have the biggest heart I've ever seen. You are a good stallion Caboose, despite your past. Never forget that."

"I'll try not to." Caboose nodded. "Wherever O'Malley is now, he can't hurt me. Those days are long gone. Ever since he went bye-bye, I've been making my own way in the world. I've done all sorts of thing he never could. I'm a better stallion than he could ever be."

"That's the spirit, my friend." Fletcher smiled.

"But enough me." Caboose shrugged. "Let's get back to the wedding. You still up for Octavia jammin' with the band."

"Absolutely." Fletcher nodded. "And perhaps Sonny and Bon-Bon could deal with the catering?"

"I'll be sure to ask." Caboose smiled. "Now, about the guests..."

The two continued chatting about Fletcher's upcoming nuptials. Being reminded of O'Malley had shaken Caboose up those past few days. Thankfully, those who loved him had been here to provide support, and Fletcher had reminded Caboose of how far he had come since disposing of O'Malley. Caboose was indeed his own stallion, and nothing could ever change that.

 **Behind The Scenes:**

* "Me, Myself And O'Malley" was our official send-off for Caboose's split personality. We felt it wouldn't be fair on Daring for O'Malley to keep rearing his vicious head, so he had to go.

* (Shen's General) I believe this is the craziest Caboose had ever gotten in our stories. In stories following this, he still has his funny tendencies, but it is more subdued. I mean, we have narrator Caboose and past Caboose chatting it up during this story.

* While written after "Growing Pains", this story was set before it, focusing on Caboose's proposal to Daring, which would of course led to the birth of their daughter Hurricane, who debuted in "Growing Pains".

* The scene where Vinny slaps Caboose and tells him to get a hold of himself is based on a similar scene from _Tropic Thunder_.

"The scene in "Me, Myself And Caboose" where the brothers sing "Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life" is taken from _Monty Python's The Life Of Brian_.

* The clash between Caboose and O'Malley near the story's end was much like the fight between Charlie and Hank from _Me, Myself & Irene_.

* This would be the last of our "short" stories; After this, Shen and I endeavoured to make our stories much longer.

* (Shen's General) He's not wrong there. We went on to much bigger things after this story.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	6. Married To The Mob

**A Look Back**

 **Chapter Six: Married To The Mob**

Over at Grimoire Napoleon's manor, on the outskirts of the Everfree Forest, the Napoleons wives had gathered for a special, yearly event. Officially, it was the anniversary of Daring's marriage to Caboose, but it was also a celebration of the day the Napoleon brothers had brought their mares on their first dates. Every year, they gathered on this day to reminisce and recall past times. Though Octavia hadn't been around for that day, she had been invited by Vinyl, on the grounds that she was the wife of a Napoleon, just like the rest of them.

"Well." May declared. "Another year has passed."

"Yep." Redheart nodded. "And what a year it was."

"Amen to that." Berry Punch grinned. "Whole bunch a' crazy stuff went down, didn't it?"

"Almost like the old days." Lyra noted.

"Don't remind me." Bon-Bon frowned. "Back then, it was like Equestria was in peril every other week."

"Yeah, things were pretty wild back then." Vinyl agreed. "Good times..."

"They were... lively days, I'll admit..." Octavia shrugged.

"Yep, just the way I liked 'em." Daring nodded. "'Course, I was a lot younger back then."

"Oh, pish-posh." May grinned. "You've barely aged at all. I'm actually a little jealous..."

Zecora came into the room, carrying a tray of herbal tea.

"Some herbal tea, for you and me." She smiled.

"Thanks, 'Cora." Berry took her cup.

"And thanks for hosting the get-together this year." Lyra added. "I know you've been busy with the new foal and everything..."

"It is no troublesome thing." Zecora declared. "I simply asked Grim to do some foalsitting."

"And I asked Salt to look after our little lady." Redheart revealed.

"Bet you'll get Murray to do that next year, huh?" Berry asked Bon-Bon.

"I doubt I'll have to try too hard." Bon-Bon chuckled. "Sonny can't wait to be a dad. He's been buying all sorts of toys and looking up the best recipes for foal food for months now."

"It won't be long before that little guy or gal comes out, huh?" Lyra beamed.

"No, it won't." Bon-Bon nodded. "And I can't wait to meet him or her either."

"What about you, May?" Redheart asked. "I know you're not quite as far along as Bon-Bon, but you must be pretty excited too."

"More than you can imagine." May smiled. "The whole reason I wanted to get out of politics was so I could raise a family with Murray."

"And how's he feeling about all this?" Vinyl asked.

"He's a little nervous." May admitted. "But he's really onboard with being a dad."

"Well, we'll see." Redheart declared. "You never know quite how fatherhood will change a stallion. Look at Salt. He was so adamant about wanting a colt that I was worried having a filly would end up causing him to resent our child. But I was wrong. He absolutely adores little Lightning."

"Who wouldn't?" Berry chuckled.

"Trouble is, he adores her a little too much." Redheart remarked. "He's always playing with her, trying to get her to one day pursue a career in boxing... Sometimes, I barely even get to hold her myself!"

"Well, well." Octavia smirked. "Who knew that big, tough stallion could be such a softie? Reminds me of Slot, actually..."

"Speaking of which, what's the plan if you three ever decide to have a kid?" Daring asked. "Who'd be the birth mother?"

"We're not really looking to have kids at the moment." Vinyl shrugged. "And if we ever do... we'll just figure that out when the time comes."

"Or, has Slot quoted, 'whichever sticks'." Octavia mused.

"Suit yourselves." Lyra shrugged.

"Any foal of yours would be blessed twice, to have two mothers so nice." Zecora declared.

"Thanks, 'Cora." Octavia smiled.

"My pleasure." Zecora grinned. "I'm sure you would give any foal love beyond measure."

"Someday, maybe..." Vinyl shrugged. "But today, we just relax, and chat about old times."

"Hear, hear." Berry raised her cup.

"Boy, just look at us." Bon-Bon smiled. "We've all been through so much together."

"Yep." Berry nodded. "And to think, none of that would've happened if Daring hadn't decided to drop by Ponyville to prepare for her wedding to Caboose."

"If it weren't for that, the boys wouldn't have come to town." May remarked. "And they wouldn't have asked us all to be their dates to the wedding."

"And everything that happened afterward wouldn't have happened at all." Redheart remarked. "We wouldn't have started dating the boys, married them, started families, and everything inbetween..."

"And what a tragedy that would be." Zecora smiled. "To not have so much to experience, so much to see..."

"It's been quite a ride, alright." May agreed. "Remember the day we found out they were all part of the mafia?"

"Boy, do I." Bon-Bon nodded. "That was a real shocker."

"Yeah, no kidding." Lyra snorted. "Up until then, I thought Lars was just this sweet, bookish stallion. I never imagined he would turn out to be a hardened criminal."

"None of us saw it coming." Redheart admitted.

"I was so angry at Slot for keeping that from me." Vinyl recalled.

"I was quite enraged at Grim." Zecora admitted. "I believed I would never forgive him!"

"We were all pretty cheesed off." Berry agreed. "If it hadn't been for Daring talking us down, we'd have probably ended things with them right then and there."

"Just one more we owe you, Daring." May grinned.

"Well, I couldn't just stand there and let you guys throw away everything you had with them." Daring said humbly. "I went through the same thing with Caboose, and I knew that deep down, the brothers were all good ponies."

"And you were right." Vinyl agreed. "You convinced us all not to make the biggest mistake of our lives."

"And not long after that came that whole... 'Red Eclipse' business." Redheart said distastefully.

"Now that was a horrible experience." Bon-Bon cringed. "That creepy little stallion and his thugs trying to kill us..."

"Equestria, on the verge of downfall." Zecora said darkly. "With a maniac out to rule it all."

"Not to mention our loving partners locked us up in that secret bunker of theirs." Berry added. "I don't know about you gals, but I'm still a little bit sore about that."

"Personally, I got over it pretty quick." Lyra shrugged.

"And what of the aftermath?" May asked. "The boys all revealed themselves and their criminal activities to the world."

"That made things a little harder." Bon-Bon mused. "Most ponies acknowledged their role in saving Equestria, but more than a few held their profession against them."

"And they didn't think much of us being with them." Redheart added. "One of my co-workers at the hospital was quite vocal about it. Thankfully, he was in the minority. Eventually, he was transferred, so I didn't have to worry about him anymore..." She then frowned. "Although I think Salt might have had a hoof in that... I did hear that my former co-worker had a few broken ribs when he left..."

"I faced my share of detractors, too." May noted. "Some were even calling for me to be thrown out of office. Fortunately, saner minds prevailed, and I remained Mayor until I decided otherwise."

"Those were trying times, alright." Lyra declared. "I was already considered odd amongst most ponies for my fascination with humans. The revelation that I was dating a gangster just gave them something new to mock me for."

"Those rotten buckers." Bon-Bon snarled uncharacteristically.

"I feel you, sister." Vinyl declared. "I lost more than a couple of fans over that little announcement."

"And I did get word from the publishers that sales of my book went down a little after that..." Daring recalled.

"I am no strangers to whispers and insults from near." Zecora declared. "I received the same when I first arrived here."

"Eh, I just ignored it." Berry shrugged. "It didn't matter to me what some small-minded busybodies thought. As long as I had Vinny, everything was just fine."

"Good for you." Bon-Bon snorted. "It wasn't so easy for the rest of us to ignore those insults. Lucky for me, I had Sonny to cuddle the pain away..."

"That must have been rough for all of you." Octavia declared.

"It was. But, ignore them or not, eventually, those insults faded." May declared. "The revelation of the Napoleons' true activities became old news, to be replaced by some new scandal."

"Not fast enough, if you ask me." Lyra frowned.

"But at least went back to normal." Bon-Bon smiled.

"Better, actually." Redheart grinned. "Our stallions decided to go their separate ways, give the mafia life a little less focus, and spend more time with us."

"And how wonderful that was." May sighed. "Seeing Murray every day was incredible."

"Sonny took me to Canterlot, and we achieved our mutual dream of opening up a restaurant..." Bon-Bon declared.

"Don't forget about me and Lars." Lyra smiled. "Lars got to teach at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorn, and I could devote more time to my own studies."

"And Vinny and me moved into this huge-flank house." Berry grinned. "Pretty swanky, huh? And Vinny went into business with that Blue Blazes kid. Now I'm the wife of a bar owner! It's like a dream come true..."

"Not to mention Grimoire had a new mansion made." Zecora added. "Close to where I had once stayed."

"So we all landed on your hooves." Daring declared. "Not many mares can say that."

"But things didn't exactly stay 'normal' for long." May recalled. "More changes and exciting experiences soon came our way. My final, reluctant run as Mayor, for instance. Murray wasn't happy when I told him I wanted to drop out and start a family..." She smiled. "My, how things change..."

"And there was Salt's return to the boxing ring." Redheart scowled. "I was so angry at him about fighting with a damaged hoof, and putting his own glory about everything. I almost felt like he wouldn't make it to see Lightning's birth, but he did it, proving what really matters to him..."

"I had to deal with Sonny suddenly becoming cold, and distant." Bon-Bon frowned, recalling Sonny's recent struggles with his own sexuality. "I felt like I was losing him, until I learned it was actually because of an old 'friend' of his rolling into town. But it all worked out in the end, though, after I introduced that 'friend' to my hoof..."

"Okay..." Lyra cringed. "Well, Lars had this big court case. Things got pretty rough for him, but I stood by him like a loving wife should, and he made the right call, ensuring one less crook is out on the streets of Canterlot."

"You think that's something?" Berry snorted. "Vinny and me had to deal with these snooty neighbours trying to drive us out of Canterlot. Now that was rough."

"Sure sounds like it." Daring frowned. "Take it from me, there's nothing worse than bad neighbours. I once camped out over in Saddle Arabia. The stallions in the tent next to me were so loud and annoying... Took every ounce of restraint I had not to go over there and knock 'em both out..."

"So, how did you and Vinny work things out with the neighbours?" Redheart asked.

"Oh, Vinny managed to... persuade them to let things go." Berry smirked. "He has quite a way with words, you know. Especially the written variety..."

The mares were a tad confused, not in on Berry's joke.

"Well, I've probably got you guys beat." Vinyl chuckled. "My best friend became my co-wife."

"I must admit, I never saw things turning out this way when I ran into Vinyl and Slot that night." Octavia declared. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you..."

"Well, my experiences this year weren't quite as... interesting as yours." Daring smiled. "I met a new friend, Dove, and supported Caboose when that new Captain, Fletcher, joined the Guard. It was a little rough at times, what with Fletcher being the fiancé of Dove. Made for some awkward moments, I can tell you that..."

"I'll bet." Lyra snorted.

"Then there was the clash between my sister and my mister." Zecora recalled. "I feared Zaria and Grim would never along. Fortunately, I turned out to be wrong."

"And me and Vinny finally tying the knot." Berry declared. "What a wonderful day that was."

"It really was..." May sighed.

The mares all agreed, unaware of how close Vinny had come to running out on the ceremony. If not for the intervention of his brothers, Berry would very possibly not even be with him anymore.

"And of course, there's the most harrowing experience of all." Zecora announced. "Killsquad's attack, and Grim's almost fall." She sighed deeply. "And the illness with which he was stricken, of which he did not tell me, the big chicken."

"And that psycho Killsquad." Daring snarled. "Who'd have thought one stallion with a grudge could cause so much damage?"

"Tell me about it." May shuddered. "It really felt like everything was unraveling. That it was all over."

"But once again, we pulled through." Redheart smiled.

"With a little help from some friends." Berry grinned.

"One of whom had very lofty connections." Bon-Bon declared, thinking of Discord, and how the favor he owed the Napoleons led to Isis, the Serpent Deity of Life, restoring Grimoire from near-death.

"My Grim was brought back to me, once again completely healthy." Zecora smiled. "And with Arkham, our new sweetie, we could be a happy family."

"But aren't we all family, though?" Bon-Bon asked. "Even if it's just sisters-in-law, we all bear the Napoleon name now."

"So true." May nodded. "And I couldn't wish for a better family than all of you."

"You said it." Berry grinned.

"Some of us were already friends." Bon-Bon glanced at Lyra. "But now, there's an even greater bond between us."

"Yeah." Lyra nodded. "The bond of familial love."

"I really do love you guys." Vinyl admitted.

"Me too." Octavia added. "I know I haven't been a part of the family that long, but that's just the way I feel."

"What does time have to do with it?" Daring joked. "I've been a Napoleon longer than any of you, but you don't hear me lording it over the Joanie-come-latelys, do you?"

"Exactly." Redheart nodded. "Regardless of time, we're all Napoleons. We're all family."

"That is so very true." Zecora nodded. "And I love spending time with all of you."

"How about a toast?" May raised her cup. "To one amazing year, and many more to come!"

"Cheers!" The mare all clinked their cups together.

At that point, the brothers came into the room, most of them seeking to escort their mares home.

"Hey, 'Cora." Grimoire smiled, carrying Arkham. "Guess who missed mommy?"

"Muh!" Arkham reached for Zecora.

"Oh, I missed you too, my cute little boo." Zecora cuddled her son.

"Arkham wasn't the only one." Salt declared, holding Lightning.

"Mama!" Lightning squeaked.

"Come here, sweetie." Redheart embraced her daughter.

"So, do you girls have a fun time?" Lars asked.

"Always." Lyra nodded, as Lars embraced her.

"Hope you didn't bring up anything... too sensitive?" Sonny asked, fearing that Bon-Bon might have mention something he'd rather she didn't.

"Of course not." Bon-Bon kissed him.

"Boy, I missed you." Vinny snuggled against Berry. "What say tonight we break out the elderberry schnapps, and have some fun?"

"You read my mind." Berry chuckled.

"Hello, ladies." Slot smirked at his two wives. "Miss me?"

"You know we did." Vinyl chuckled.

"A trio's better than a duo, I always say." Octavia declared.

"Ain't that the truth." Slot embraced both of them.

"We'd better hurry back." Caboose told Daring. "I've got a special anniversary surprise waiting for you back home."

"Ooh, really?" Daring smiled. "More special than last year, when you had the Royal Guard spell my name in the sky with magic fireworks?"

"Way more special." Caboose boasted. "Trust me, you won't believe your eyes."

"Well in that case, we'd better get moving." Daring declared, she and Caboose rushing out of the room. "See ya, guys!"

"We oughta be going, too." Bon-Bon declared.

"Don't wanna miss the train to Canterlot." Lyra added.

"And wait another half hour." Lars frowned.

"Bye, guys." Sonny smiled.

"See you all soon." Berry told the Ponyville-based mares.

"Real soon!" Vinny beamed.

"We'd better be headed home ourselves." Redheart told Salt. "We'll need to put this little rascal to bed soon."

"A future champ like this doesn't need sleep." Salt declared. "She's a machine, just like her dad!"

"Salt..." Redheart frowned.

"Okay, fine." Salt gave in. "We'll put her to bed."

"Ding-ding!" Lightning giggled. "Knockout!"

"Really wishing I hadn't taught her those words right now..." Salt pouted.

"Come on..." Redheart nudged her sullen husband away.

"We'd better get to bed too, if you know what I mean..." Slot told his wives.

"And we do." Vinyl chuckled.

"Lead the way, stud..." Octavia grinned.

Murray and May were the last to leave.

"The little fella didn't cause any trouble while I was away, right?" Murray asked.

"Of course not." May chuckled. "Trust me, this foal won't be coming out just yet."

"Not without me there to see it, I hope..." Murray smiled.

After Murray and May left, it was just Grimoire, Zecora and Arkham.

"So, did you mares have a good time?" Grimoire asked.

"We always do." Zecora grinned. "And Grim... thank you."

"And... what exactly are you thinking me for?" Grimoire asked.

"For entering my life, and also making me your wife." Zecora declared. "When you married me, you brought me into such a large family. All my sisters-in-law are so wonderful, and to spend time with them is so pleasurable."

"My thoughts exactly." Grimoire smiled. "This family of ours is just the greatest, isn't it?"

"That is so true." Zecora beamed. "And once again, thank you."

"You're welcome." Grimoire chuckled, gently stroking Arkham's mane. "Now, let's get this little guy off to bed. Then have a little get-together of our own."

"With pleasure." Zecora sighed. "For I love you without measure."

"Me too, 'Cora." Grimoire kissed her. "Me too."

It was a special day for all the mares. Being together always made their day, and being related was the icing on the cake. They knew they could always count on each other to listen to listen to each others' stories, or lend support. And they would continue coming together on that day for many years to come, as an annual celebration of the day that lead to them all becoming family.

 **Behind The Scenes...**

* "From Ponyville With Love." started out as a little pairing game Shen had come up with when he was bored. He paired the Napoleon brothers with mares from Ponyville, based mostly on their past-times and personalities. Well, it wasn't long before we decided to make that game a reality, leading to the big story.

* (Shen's General) Ah, this one was particularly a enjoyable one for me. While it felt a bit rushed in parts, especially the Grimm and Zecora pairing, I had a ton of fun doin' this.

* (Shen's General) The name of the story is from the movie title _From Paris With Love_. However, the story was inspired by _Seven Brides For Seven Brothers_ , a 1954 film with Howard Keel about how seven brothers came and took seven girls, after their eldest brother got married to a girl he just met. It's kinda backwards, given Caboose is the youngest.

* (Shen's General) Originally, Salt was intended to be shipped with Colgate/Minuette, since boxers do tend to lose teeth a lot. But at the time of writing this story, I was really into Nurse Redheart, so we went with her instead. That scene where Salt saved her from those thugs is actually based off a scene from _The Expendables_ , where Jason Statham's character Lee Christmas took down a bunch of punks on a basketball court. Hence why Salt is voiced by Jason Statham.

* (Shen's General) The pairing of Grimoire and Zecora was actually something that I thought up half way through the story. We hadn't paired her off, and I figure she would be perfect for Grimm. Also, this was before I had figured out Grimoire and his first wife Sandy's whole story, so that part with remembering Sandy smiling in her wedding dress might not make sense since their wedding was a reverse shotgun wedding in "The Napoleons", with Sandy being forced to marry Grimoire, and loathing him for it.

* In the early stages, it was planned to have the brothers meet their mares all on the same day. This seemed a little unlikely, so we changed it later on.

* It was Shen's idea to have the Mane Six make appearances in the story. I hadn't used them for a while, so I was all for it.

* The Napoleon family members mentioned in "The Big Day Arrives" (Hannibal, Jigsaw, and John "Seven" Doe) are references to _Silence of The Lambs_ , _Saw_ , and _Se7en_.

* (Shen's General) The song 'Journey' was chosen out of respect for _The Sopranos_ , who in the final scene of the final episode, had this song playing. _The Sopranos_ is about mafia, and the Napoleons are mafia.

* With "Sleight The Mystifying And Extraordinary" lined up after "From Ponyville With Love", we put in a little cliffhanger scene at the end, leading into that story. Note that this takes place towards the end of the abovementioned story.

* (Shen's General) If you pay close attention to certain details in Vinny and Grimoire's chapters, you will notice references to Anarchy. I'm sure you will notice them. Remember, Anarchy's small name is 'Archie'.

* (Shen's General) Furthermore, Caboose's remark about 'the list' and 'referencing the show that was cancelled too soon' in the second chapter was a reference to _My Name Is Earl_ , which was cancelled on a cliffhanger that pissed me the (BLEEP!) off. Caboose would also go on to reference other shows like _Footloose_ , _Kung Fu Panda_ (and _Freakazoid_ ) and _The Muppets_. For those who don't get the last one, here's a hint: what do Muppets do when panicking?

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	7. A Father-Daughter Story

**A Look Back**

 **Chapter Seven: A Father/Daughter Story**

King Sleight Gambit, the only known pony ruler of the Changelings, was pacing around the hive's throne room impatiently, waiting for a certain somepony.

"Where is she?" He frowned. "She's never this late coming back."

"Calm yourself, my love." His wife, Queen Chrysalis rolled her eyes. "I'm sure she's fine."

"Seriously?" Sleight shook his head. "What if something happened to her? What if she was attacked by some lowlife?"

"She's more than capable of taking care of herself." Chrysalis countered. "If she pushes herself enough, she can turn into one of those musclebound Minotaurs. That would be enough to fend off most aggressors."

"Most, not all." Sleight pointed out. "...Maybe I should go out and look for her."

"Look for who?" A gray-coated, light green-maned filly with luminous blue eyes, and a red slipper Cutie Mark entered the room. A flare of green fire enveloped her as she took on Changeling form. She was Chrysalis' hatchling #32425761, or "Glinda", as she was better known.

"Glinda!" Sleight gasped. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry I'm a little late." Glinda apologised. "I went out for smoothies with Vito after school. Guess we lost track of time. But V was able to teleport me here, so I wouldn't be any later than I was already."

Vito Cross, son of Prince Blueblood and his wife Dusty Napoleon, had entered into a relationship with Glinda a while back, after agreeing to tutor her in magic (not being aware of her Changeling state at the time). Before then, she was usually escorted back to the hive by a couple of soldiers, but Vito usually arranged for a royal carriage to carry her back instead. It was the carriage's absence that had first roused Sleight's worries.

"We were worried sick, young lady!" Sleight growled.

" _He_ was worried sick." Chrysalis corrected. "I knew you'd make it back safe and sound."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, my Queen." Glinda bowed.

"I should have known it was that kid holding you up." Sleight declared. "I know you're into each other and everything, but you can't just lose yourself like that."

"I won't." Glinda promised. "And besides, I made it back safe and sound. What's the biggie?"

"The 'biggie' is that you shouldn't be gone so long, young lady!" Sleight growled.

"I'm not a larva anymore, you know." Glinda pouted. "I can take care of myself. And V was with me, remember?"

"Of course I do." Sleight declared. "But the fact remains that you and your coltfriend are just kids. And there's a lot of twisted scum out there who'd love to hurt you if they had the chance."

"Bring 'em on." Glinda snorted. "They wouldn't even know what to look for. I was in my pony disguise all day."

"But what if some punk had a way to detect Changelings?" Sleight asked. "Think about that, the next time you and your coltfriend go off somewhere alone."

"Geez... overreacting much?" Glinda rolled.

"Excuse me?!" Sleight growled.

"I agree with Glinda." Chrysalis declared. "It's highly doubtful something like that would happen. Not every pony is as anti-Changeling as Red Eclipse, or even as the species as a whole was back in the old days."

"Yeah, but there's always a chance some nutjob will crawl out of the woodwork." Sleight countered.

"A slim chance." Chrysalis retorted.

"But still a chance." Sleight said stubbornly.

"Now you're just being paranoid." Glinda shook her head.

"I'm just looking out for the wellbeing of one of my subjects." Sleight declared. "It comes with being King. And as long as you live in this hive, you will respect that."

"Yeah, I guess..." Glinda muttered.

"Good." Sleight nodded. "Now go get yourself cleaned up before supper."

"Yes, my king." Glinda bowed, a little sullen, before leaving the throne room.

"Kids these days..." Sleight sighed. "What are ya gonna do?" He noticed Chrysalis smirking at him. "What?"

"Look at you." Chrysalis chuckled. "You're acting like she's your daughter."

"Well, technically, she is." Sleight shrugged. "You laid her egg, and I married you, so that makes me her step-father or something, right? Just like all the others."

"True, but with her, it's different." Chrysalis declared. "Her, you treat as if she is your actual blood relative."

"No I don't." Sleight lied.

"Ah, but you do." Chrysalis countered. "And I know why. You made her acquaintance on your very first day here. You watched her grow. You even suggested her as the Changeling we would send to Canterlot to learn at Celestia's School. She has always had a special place in your heart."

Sleight tried to deny the truth in Chrysalis' words, but he couldn't. There was always a special connection between himself and Glinda. That day, long ago, when he held her larval form in his hooves; He was repulsed at first, but quickly found here to be charm in her little form. After becoming King, he returned to the nursery. After having her pointed out to him by the nurse Dair, he approached her once more...

 _Flashback..._

Sleight stood in the nursery, right in front of the honeycomb where the larva Glinda resided. Using his magic, he gently eased her out, and into his hooves.

"Hey there, little lady." He smiled. "Remember me?"

Glinda smiled.

"Of course you do." Sleight chuckled. "I'm unforgettable... Anyways, guess what? I'm your new King. Married Chrysalis, and everything. Means I'll be sticking around. Pretty great, huh?"

Glinda made a high-pitched clicking sound.

"I knew you'd say that." Sleight joked. "And I promise you, little missy, I'm gonna be the best darn King this hive's ever seen... which shouldn't too hard, since I'm actually the first...

Glinda squeaked in confusion.

"Never mind." Sleight shrugged. "What matters is that I'm here, and I'm gonna be looking out for all Changelings in this hive. Especially the little ones, like you."

Glinda smiled.

"That's right." Sleight chuckled. "Smile away. You're gonna have plenty to smile about if I can help it..."

 _The present..._

"Okay, so maybe I did feel a bit of a... connection back then." Sleight shrugged.

"So much so that you kept a close eye on her as she grew." Chrysalis recalled.

"Well, not that close." Sleight declared. "I was kinda busy with my Kingly duties."

"But not too busy to check up on her every once in a while." Chrysalis pointed out.

"True..." Sleight admitted.

 _Flashback..._

A couple of years after becoming King, Sleight was walking through the village when he saw Glinda with her friends. At this point, Glinda had developed her shell and wings, which were buzzing feverishly.

"Today's the day, guys." Glinda boasted. "I'm gonna fly!"

"Are you nuts?" One of her friends frowned. "You're not old enough yet. None of us are!"

"Wanna bet?" Glinda smirked.

 _'The little ladybug's got spunk, I'll give her that.'_ Sleight thought.

Gritting her teeth, Glinda urged her wings to flap even harder. Slowly but surely, she began to rise off the ground. She hovered about, her flight unsteady, but solid.

"Whoa." The shortest of Glinda's friends gasped. "She's doing it. She's really doing it!"

"Yeah, I am!" Glinda boasted. "So much for not being old enough..."

Suddenly, Glinda's wings, overtaxed by the exertion, gave up the ghost, and Glinda dropped out of the sky.

"Whoaaa!" Glinda yelped.

'Oh, buck!' Sleight cringed.

Just before Glinda hit the ground, Sleight caught her in a magic field.

"Gotcha!" He smiled.

"Oh, wow." Glinda said breathlessly, painfully aware of how close she had just come to going splat. "Thank you, King Sleight."

"You're welcome, kiddo." Sleight smiled, as Glinda's friends bowed before him. "But you really shouldn't be trying to fly so early. Those little wings of yours aren't quite ready yet."

"How long am I gonna have to wait?" Glinda pouted.

"Long enough." Sleight told her. "Just be patient, kiddo."

"I hate being patient." Glinda moaned.

"I know how you feel." Sleight declared. "Before I came to this hive, I felt like my life was going nowhere. I knew I was destined for bigger things, and I was getting tired of waiting around for those 'bigger things' to happen. But, just when it looked like nothing was ever going to happen, I found this hive, and my destiny. So don't just stand around, hoping for things to happen, Glinda. Just live your life, and before you know it, all that stuff'll be coming to you."

"Okay, I guess I can wait a little while longer..." Glinda shrugged. "Thank you, King Sleight."

"Anytime, kiddo." Sleight ruffled her mane affectionately. "Now you run along and have fun with your pals. It's a beautiful day, and it'd be a shame to waste it."

"Yes, your highness!" The young Changelings chorused, racing off to enjoy themselves.

"Ah, kids..." Sleight smiled.

 _The present..._

"I really was in the advice-giving zone back then, wasn't I?" Sleight smirked.

"Don't change the subject." Chrysalis told him. "That was just the start of it. Before long, you were imparting all sorts of pearls of wisdom to her..."

"I wouldn't quite put it like that." Sleight countered.

"Well, I would." Chrysalis chuckled. "Honestly though, I rather liked it. You showed the true wisdom of a King during those times. A pity you did not impart that wisdom to more Changelings..."

"Most Changelings didn't need it." Sleight shrugged. "They were doing just fine on their own. But Glinda had an... adventurous streak. Remember that time she almost went on a little walkabout?"

 _Flashback..._

Sleight was just outside Chrysalis' tower, chatting with Sazh.

"So, how was your trip to Canterlot?" Sazh asked.

"Same old, same old." Sleight shrugged. "We talked about figuring ways to bring our two cultures together. Tossed around some good ideas."

"Like what?" Sazh asked.

"Like..." Sleight trailed off, as he saw Gilda trying to scale one of the hive's walls. "Hey! Hold it right there!"

Sleight charged over.

"What do you think you're doing, little missy?" Sleight growled.

"I just... wanted to go outside." Glinda pouted.

"Oh, no." Sleight declared. "You're not old enough yet, kid."

"'Not old enough'." Glinda growled. "That's all I ever hear!"

"Yeah, because it's the truth." Sleight declared.

"What's so bad about me going out there anyway?" Glinda asked. "You dealt with Red Eclipse, so it's perfectly safe!"

"Not exactly." Sleight declared. "Aside from the odd anti-Changeling pony, there are a bunch of wild animals out there who'd just love to chow down on a little Changeling's crunchy shell."

"Let them try." Glinda said defiantly. "I've been working on my shapeshifting. I could turn into something big, and scare 'em off!"

"Oh, yeah? Prove it." Sleight challenged her.

"You got it." Glinda nodded. "Stand back..."

Glinda screwed up her face in concentration. Her magic flared up, and she partially changed into something big and scaly... before reverting back to normal. She stumbled back, exhausted by her efforts.

"Wow." Sleight said sarcastically. "That was really impressive. Those wild animals are gonna run for cover."

"That was just practice." Glinda claimed.

"Look kid, you're not going anywhere yet." Sleight said firmly. "Consider that a royal proclamation."

"But... I just want to see what's out there." Glinda sighed. "I've been in this hive my whole life. I wanna get out there, see the rest of the world, meet new beings."

"I get what you're saying." Sleight admitted. "I used to travel all over before I came to the hive. Every day, I saw new places, met new faces... Quite an experience, it was."

"So why can't I go?" Glinda asked.

"Like I said, you're not old enough." Sleight declared. "But you will be soon."

"I hope so." Glinda declared. "Imagine if I could go to places like Canterlot, or the Crystal Empire..."

"Some day, kiddo." Sleight assured her. "Some day..."

 _The present..._

"Lucky for Glinda, 'someday' was closer than either of us thought." Sleight grinned.

"Indeed." Chrysalis nodded. "After our next little meeting with Celestia, we instituted the program to have several of our young Changelings take on pony form and go to schools across Equestria."

"The second we started talking about it, I knew which little lady would be at the top of the list." Sleight recalled.

 _Flashback..._

Glinda marched up to the throne room door. She was nervous, having never been called to the throne room before; She worried that she might be in trouble for something. Tentatively, she knocked on the door.

"Enter." Chrysalis' voice called.

Glinda nudged the dor open, and entered the throne room, where both Sleight and Chrysalis were waiting for her.

"Ah, there you are." Sleight smiled.

"A-am I in trouble, or something?" Glinda asked worriedly.

"Of course not, dear Glinda." Chrysalis said kindly.

"Then... why am I here?" Glinda frowned.

"Well, as it stands, we're putting together a little... outreach program." Sleight explained.

"Outreach?" Glinda repeated.

"Yes." Chrysalis nodded. "In an effort to help our kind connect with those outside the hive, we are arranging for several young students to take on pony form and attend some of their learning establishment, learning not only their skills, but their ways and customs also."

"And we were thinking maybe you'd like to be one of those Changelings." Sleight revealed. "There's a spot open over in Canterlot, at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns."

"Really?" Glinda gasped. "I'd get to go... to Canterlot?

"Indeed you would." Chrysalis nodded.

"Just like you always wanted." Sleight added. "So whattaya say, kiddo? Up for a little trip?"

"YES!" Glinda whooped. "Yes-yes-yes-yes-yes!" Catching herself, she bowed respectfully. "I would be honored, my King."

"That's the spirit." Sleight chuckled.

"We know you'll make us proud, dear Glinda." Chrysalis beamed.

It didn't take long for all the preparations to be made. Sleight and Chrysalis escorted Glinda to Canterlot themselves. As they landed not far from the School, Glinda and Chrysalis took on pony form.

"So... is it everything you thought it'd be?" Sleight asked.

"Even better." Glinda (or "Glenda" as she was known in that form) looked around in awe. "Thank you so much for this." She hugged Sleight.

"My pleasure, little missy." Sleight hugged her back.

"Good luck, my child." Chrysalis declared.

"Have fun out there, kiddo." Sleight added.

"I will." Glenda nodded. "See you soon, your highnesses!"

The royal pair waved Glenda off as she headed into the school.

"Look at how happy you've made her, Sleight." Chrysalis nuzzled him. "You truly are a wonderful King."

"If you say so..." Sleight said humbly.

 _The present..._

"And not long after that, Glinda made the acquaintance of young master Vito." Chrysalis smiled. "Thanks to him, she mastered the art of Unicorn magic."

"Yeah, I was so proud of her." Sleight smiled. "Especially when she found love, the way we did..."

"She really has grown into a fine young Changeling, hasn't she?" Chrysalis asked.

"I guess so." Sleight admitted. "She's sure not the same larva I held in my hooves all those years ago."

"So perhaps you should stop treating her like one?" Chrysalis urged.

"...Buck, I ran right into that one, didn't I?" Sleight scowled.

"Yes, you did." Chrysalis chuckled. "I know you don't want Glinda to get hurt, but we can't always control what happens to others."

"What are you trying to say, Chrys?" Sleight asked.

"I'm saying you should show the same kind of courage you did when you took on Red Eclipse." Chrysalis declared. "You put your doubts aside to save us all. Now you need to put your doubts aside again, and give Glinda the benefit of the doubt, trust her to make her way in life, without constantly worrying about her safety."

"...Okay, I guess I could give it a try." Sleight gave in. "Good thing I have you around to talk some sense into me, huh?"

"That's what a loving wife is for, is it not?" Chrysalis grinned, nuzzling him.

"Oh, yeah." Sleight chuckled, as they kissed.

"Now, I believe there's a certain filly you should be talking to." Chrysalis declared.

"Yep." Sleight nodded. "Be right back, darling."

Sleight exited the throne room, and head over to the washroom. Glinda was just finishing up.

"Hello there, my king." Glinda said flatly. "Come to make sure I don't accidentally drown myself?"

"Very funny." Sleight rolled his eyes. "I came to apologise for my outburst back there. You're not a larva anymore, so I shouldn't treat you like one. I just care about you a lot, Glinda. You were the first larva I laid eyes on. You've been like a daughter to me all these years. That's why I'm always so protective."

"I know." Glinda nodded.

"But I'm also proud of you." Sleight smiled. "Proud of the intelligent, inquisitive, adventurous young lady you're becoming. I couldn't be any prouder of you if you were my own flesh and blood."

"Aw, thanks." Glinda blushed. "And you know, I do appreciate everything you've done for me over the years. Encouraging me, helping my realise my dream... I don't know much about dads, but I'm pretty sure you're the best around."

"Thanks, kiddo." Sleight grinned. "Now, how about you get yourself some supper? And maybe later, we can talk about your day. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great... dad." Glinda hugged him.

"And maybe that coltfriend of yours could drop by sometime." Sleight offered. "I'd really like to get to know him better. Any colt you'd choose to be with must be something special."

"You better believe it." Glinda chuckled. "Just one more thing we can talk about after supper."

"Looking forward to it." Sleight smiled deeply as Glinda rushed off for her supper.

Though he was technically father to all of Chrysalis' offspring, it was Glinda who invoked the most paternal pride within him. Despite his misgivings, he always knew that she would continue to make him proud as she grew. That knowledge had only strengthened after the day's events. Chrysalis had reminded him of why he liked the young Changeling so much, and why he would always be proud of her, no matter what.

 **Behind The Scenes:**

* "Sleight The Mystifying And Extraordinary" was inspired by _Oz The Great And Powerful_ , a film that both Shen and I enjoyed. The story shares some plot structure with the film, but with differences.

* Originally, Shen wanted the villain for the story to be Buckshot, an ex-Royal Guardspony who tried to stage a coup against Celestia and Luna, from the Fanfiction user Metal-Kitty's story "MLP Project" (debuted in page 232). Alas, Metal-Kitty wouldn't grant us permission to use him, so Red Eclipse was created to take his place in our tale (which is probably just as well, since we were able to give him a very compelling backstory).

* (Shen's General) Also, originally, Red Eclipse was just going to be Red Eclipse, a plain evil terrorist who would go on to do bigger things. However, inspiration struck, and Red Eclipse soon became Black Knight and... well, it snowballed from there.

* In this story, we debuted the character of Twitch, a neurotic yet sociopathic stallion who would play an important role later on.

* We also revealed Sazh as the Changeling who was helped by Shine when he was a kid (as was mentioned in "Her Shining Paladin").

* This story followed on from our work in "Her Shining Paladin", completing Chrysalis' transformation from a villain to a protagonist.

* The capture of Red Eclipse by the Napoleons at the end served as a lead-in to a future story, "House Of The Crystal Sun".

* (Shen's General) In this story as well, we decided that Char wasn't going to be a one-off villain. His redemption would come shortly.

* (Shen's General) The whole Changeling number id thing never really caught on for the stories, so we just forgot about it.

* (Shen's General) Wizel was inspired by Vitruvius, the sage from _The Lego Movie_ , Sazh by Sazh of _Final Fantasy XIII_ , and Char... well, just a big guy is all. Glinda was of course inspired by the Good Fairy of the _Wizard of Oz_ stories.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	8. The Magic Of Love

**A Look Back**

 **Chapter Eight: The Magic Of Love**

Hearts And Hooves Day had come to Equestria once again. Couples all over, from young to old, from those who had been together in romantic bliss for years to those who had only recently joined their hearts together, were celebrating this beautiful day.

Over in Canterlot, Pureblood, son of Prince Blueblood and Dusty, was spending time with his fillyfriend, Strut Step. Strut was a child beauty queen, who often traveled Equestria, but she visited him quite often. He mostly enjoyed her visits, except for the times when she dragged him along on dress shopping.

"Ooh, this looks cute." Strut pulled a plum-colored dress from one of Canterlot Boutique's many clothes racks. "And this one really brings out my eyes." She held up a sky blue outfit.

"I'm sure you'd look great in all of them." Pureblood declared, carrying bags containing other items of clothing.

"Aw, you're sweet." Strut smiled. "But we won't know for sure until I try them on."

"Don't you already have enough dresses?" Pureblood groaned, holding up the bags. "I thought I was supposed to be your coltfriend, not your valet."

"I know, but I need these dresses for the pageants." Strut told him. "And I need to spend time with you, so I'm killing two birds with one stone. Can't argue with that logic."

"Wanna bet?" Pureblood muttered.

"Oh, now this is fantastic!" Strut picked up a silvery dress. "Can I try this on?" She asked the proprietor, Sassy Saddles.

"But of course, my dear." Sassy nodded.

Strut took the dress into a changing room, Pureblood reluctantly following.

"Look, I get that it's important to look good for the pageants." Pureblood admitted. "But still, it's Hearts and Hooves Day. We really should do something more than shop."

"And we will." Strut said from behind the curtain. "Soon."

"Doesn't look like it to me." Pureblood frowned.

"Don't pout, sweetie." Strut declared. "Now, how do I look?"

"Like it matters-" Pureblood started, as Strut stepped out of the changing room.

Pureblood stopped in his tracks. Strut looked especially pretty in the silvery dress.

"Well?" Strut smiled.

"Wow." Pureblood smiled. "You look great in that. You should definitely get it."

"I will." Strut grinned. "And I know it isn't exactly fun, lugging all my stuff around. It's sweet of you to do it." She pecked him on the cheek. "How about I make it up to you? Smoothies and a movie. My treat."

"Sounds perfect." Pureblood sighed. "And for the record, I'm sorry about complaining. All this work is worth it if it means spending time with you."

"Oh, you are sweet." Strut kissed him on the cheek. "Let me just pay for this, and we can grab those smoothies."

"I'll be waiting." Pureblood grinned.

Meanwhile, over at the castle gardens, Vito was spending time with his own fillyfriend, Glinda, who was currently in pony form.

"Happy Hearts and Hooves Day, Glinda." Vito gave her a gold necklace with a pendant in the shape of a heart.

"Oh, V." Glinda cooed. "You shouldn't have."

"But I did." Vito chuckled. "A beautiful lady like you deserves the best."

"Well, aren't you just the sweetest coltfriend ever?" Glinda smiled.

"Don't I know it." Vito bragged.

"That's what I love most about you: Your humility." Glinda lightly teased him.

"Funny." Vito smirked. "Come on, admit it. You find it adorable."

"Well, there is something oddly endearing about that big head of yours." Glinda stroked Vito's face.

"Knew it." Vito smirked. "Say, why don't we go indoors, and you can change back to your true form?"

"So you prefer my true self over the Changeling form?" Glinda asked. "You don't mind kissing a bug rather than a pony?"

"'Course not." Vito smirked. "I'm not that shallow, you know."

"Could've fooled me." Glinda teased him some more.

"You ask me, it's what on the inside that counts." Vito declared. "Besides, Changeling you has really pretty eyes."

"And you'd just look at get a good, hard look at them, wouldn't you?" Glinda grinned. "Then let's not waste any time."

"My thoughts exactly." Vito chuckled, as they headed indoors.

On the other side of the castle, Princess Miracle was entertaining Spike. She had developed a crush on the young dragon in recent times. Spike, knowing what it was like to have feelings for one older than he, had convinced her that it would be best if they remained friends for the moment, since they both had many, many years ahead of them, and plenty of time in the future to deal with any burgeoning feelings. Though Miracle still had strong feelings for him, she put them aside, content to just enjoy his friendship for now. Though she couldn't pass up an opportunity to spend Hearts and Hooves Day with him...

"I'm so glad you could make it, Spike." Miracle smiled, holding up a bowl full of gems.

"Well, I couldn't refuse such a gracious invitation, could I?" Spike smiled, taking a bite out of an emerald. "Say, did you get taller since I last saw you?"

"Sure have." Miracle nodded. "Mom says I'm getting more beautiful every day."

"You are growing up, that's for sure." Spike admitted.

"I'll bet one day, I'll be as pretty as mom." Miracle declared.

"I'm sure you will be." Spike shrugged. "I probably won't be that much bigger by the time you're fully grown, though. Dragons grow pretty slowly. At least, when greed isn't involved..."

"That's what I've heard." Miracle smirked, having heard the tale of how Spike had once succumbed to his greed, and become a full-sized dragon in a matter of hours. "But I like it that way. At least I'll be able to talk to you without craning my neck way, way up for a while."

"Let's not get too focused on the future." Spike shrugged. "Let's focus on the now; Two friends, enjoying Hearts and Hooves Day."

"Yep, friends..." Miracle beamed.

Meanwhile, Prince Anthem of the Crystal Empire was having a picnic in one of the Crystal Empire's many lush, green fields with his new wife, Princess Winter Beach.

"What a beautiful place." Winter took in their surroundings.

"Not as beautiful as the company." Anthem kissed her on the cheek.

"Be serious." Winter jokingly chided him. "We have great views back home, but nothing like this." She gazed upon the crystal structures through the sunshine was gleaming off of. "And I wouldn't even be here if I'd never met you."

"And I wouldn't be so happy right now if I'd never met you." Anthem countered. "So I guess that makes us even."

"Boy, the folks back home must have been surprised to hear about me marrying an honest-to-Faust Prince." Winter beamed. "So was I, actually."

"The best things in life usually are surprises." Anthem grinned. "I never thought I'd fall in love on that vacation. It was a pretty big surprise there. And look how that turned out."

"Yeah..." Winter nuzzled against him. "Perfectly."

"So true." Anthem cuddled his love.

Over in Dodge Junction, Huckleberry, one of the three adopted children of Big Red and Cherry Jubilee, was preparing for his date with his marefriend Prairie.

"Lookin' good, Huck." He told his reflection. "Lookin' real good..."

"Another date with Prairie, huh?" Huckleberry's younger brother Globe asked.

"This is becoming quite a recurring thing." Eclipse smirked. "Is the ladykiller actually starting to settle down?"

"And would that be so wrong?" Big Red interjected. "Don't pay 'im no mind, Huck. A good filly like Prairie is hard ta find."

"She is a real sweetheart." Cherry smiled.

"Of course." Huckleberry nodded. "I don't go out with just any mare, y'know."

"Keep telling yourself that, bro." Eclipse snorted.

"Come on, Eek." Globe frowned. "Knock it off."

"I'm just kidding." Eclipse snorted. "Some ponies just can't take jokes any more..."

"Joke all you want." Huckleberry smirked. "Nothing can bring me down today." He marched over to the door. "Don't wait up!"

The family watched as Huckleberry departed.

"Ah, young love." Cherry leaned against Big Red. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Sure is, darlin'." Big Red chuckled.

Huckleberry hurried over to the soda shop, where the lovely Prairie was waiting.

"Howdy, stranger." Prairie smiled. "Happy Hearts and Hooves Day."

"Happy Hearts and Hooves Day, indeed." Huckleberry grinned, pulling a desert rose out from under his heart. "A lovely flower for a lovely mare."

"Well, I do declare, you are one heck of a charmer!" Prairie took the rose and sniffed it.

"Guilty as charged." Huckleberry smirked.

"Now I've got a present for you." Prairie embraced Huckleberry, kissing him deeply. "Did you like it?"

"Oh, yeah..." Huckleberry chuckled, lovestruck. "No present could be better, especially since it came from the prettiest mare in town."

"Oh, stop." Prairie giggled. "That's not true."

"It is to me." Huckleberry pledged.

"C'mere, you." Prairie kissed him again.

"Talk about the gift that keeps on giving." Huckleberry purred, before giving Prairie one of his own.

Not too far from there, Echo Alchemy and his wife Sunset Shimmer were also making the most of the day. Their foal was sleeping peacefully, and their houseguests had graciously let them have the house to themselves.

"Ah, now this is perfect." Echo sighed. "After everything we've been through recently, I was starting to worry we might not have a day like this again."

"You really shouldn't be so negative." Sunset leaned against his shoulder. "As long as we're together, I know everything will work out."

"Once again, my love, your faith is what inspires me to hope for the best." Echo rubbed his nose against her. "Have I ever mentioned how glad I am that we met?"

"Only about a hundred times." Sunset chuckled.

"Then let's make it a hundred and one." Echo kissed her.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Sunset declared.

Behind the door was a Crystal Pony courier, holding a large bouquet of flowers.

"Delivery for Sunset Shimmer-Alchemy." The courier declared.

"That's me." Sunset nodded. "And, er... who is this from?" Sunset knew Echo would give her flowers in pony, rather than just have them delivered.

"I'm afraid the order came from an anonymous source." The courier shrugged, holding up a notepad. "Sign here, please."

Sunset signed the pad.

"Thank you." The courier smiled. "Happy Hearts and Hooves Day."

"You too." Sunset nodded pleasantly.

Sunset returned to the living room, carrying the bouquet with her magic.

"And what's this?" Echo frowned.

"A gift from an 'anonymous source'." Sunset declared.

"A secret admirer, eh?" Echo frowned. "I wonder who that could be?"

"I have a few ideas." Sunset admitted. In truth, she had only one idea, and it involved a certain ex-Guardspony.

"Well, whoever it is seems to have overlooked the fact that you're married." Echo scowled. "It's very poor form to pursue a taken mare. If I ever find out who it is..."

"Relax, Echo." Sunset joined him on the couch again, nuzzling him. "You're the only stallion for me, remember?"

"I try to." Echo smiled.

"Well, maybe this will help refresh your memory." Sunset kissed him passionately. "Well?"

"Getting there." Echo smirked. "Maybe you should give me another, just to be sure."

"You got it." Sunset chuckled.

The two kissed once more. The bouquet, bereft of Sunset's magic, dropped to the floor, her concentration elsewhere.

Over in Ponyville, Prince Day Light had come to visit his long-distance marefriend, Princess Starlight.

"Hey, Day." Starlight greeted her love with a hug. "How are things?"

"Much better now that we're together again." Day Light grinned.

"Flatterer." Starlight chuckled. "But seriously, how are things over in Haygypt? How's your training going?"

During Starlight's initial visit with her fellow royals to Haygypt, Day Light had been struck by a blast of dark magic. The blast activated his Tenebros Gene, giving him the power to manipulate sand in anyways he could imagine, from forging an armor to creating objects. After the crisis ended, Day Light had decided to put as much effort into mastering his new powers as he could.

"Quite well, actually." Day Light declared. "I recently learned that I can shape the armor, even form weapons out of it."

"Cool." Starlight beamed. "And how are your parents holding up after the whole 'Black Thorn' thing?"

"Well, it's been a little rough, picking up the pieces." Day Light admitted. "But dad at least is done blaming himself for everything that monster did. And mom's been behind him every step of the way."

"And I'm guessing your dad didn't have a problem with you coming down here?" Starlight asked.

"For the most part." Day Light shrugged. "Though I did catch him glancing wistfully at some of my old toys... I think he's finally realised I'm not a colt any more."

"Yeah, it's hard to let go." Starlight noted. "When my brother Dusk decided to go and travel Equestria, mom and dad were a little shaken up by it. But they accepted it soon enough."

"Believe me, just the fact that dad let me go was good enough for me." Day Light chuckled. "If not for his blessing, I wouldn't be here with you right now."

"Yeah, I guess we owe him that." Starlight snuggled against him. "Now, how about that tour of Ponyville? I can show you all the best spots for picnics, sitting alone together, kissing..."

"Can't wait." Day Light smirked, taking her hoof in his. "Lead the way."

The two walked off into Ponyville, side by side.

Over in Haygypt, Day Light's father, Nightshade, was worrying about his son's present condition.

"Do you think he made it there okay?" He asked his wife, Red Rose.

"Of course he did." Red Rose chuckled. "Really, dear. You mustn't worry so. Day Light can take care of himself."

"I know." Nightshade sighed. "It's just..."

"His first time away from home?" Red Rose smiled.

"Yes." Nightshade nodded.

"It's sweet of you to care so much about Day Light, but he'll be fine." Red Rose declared. "He is your son, after all. He has all your best qualities. Strength, determination, compassion..."

"I suppose you're right, my dear." Nightshade admitted.

"And, with him out of the castle, we have a little more time to spend... alone." Red Rose nuzzled her husband.

"Right again, darling." Nightshade grinned saucily.

The two kissed deeply, taking advantage of their newfound privacy.

Just outside Appleloosa, Troubleshoes Clyde was giving his marefriend Derpy a gift to mark the occasion; a custom made stetson, with a muffin decoration set in the top.

"Oh, wow." Derpy grinned. "This is... perfect."

"You really think so?" Troubleshoes asked. "Never was much good at gift-givin'..."

"I love it!" Derpy put the hat on, then kissed her coltfriend. "And I love you!"

"Aw, shucks..." Troubleshoes blushed. "Wanna get a milkshake fer two?"

"You bet." Derpy nodded.

As they walked down into Appleloosa, they both tripped at the same time, landing facefirst in the dirt. They both laughed uproariously. They really were perfect for each other.

Back in Canterlot, Caboose and Daring's daughter Hurricane was with her coltfriend Gauntlet, on the Junior Guardsponies training course.

"Loser buys lunch." She teased Gauntlet.

"Hope you brought your wallet." Gauntlet grinned.

The two charged down the course, jumping hurdles, swinging across water traps, and climbing walls. Both being the offspring of Royal Guards, they were quite evenly matched. As they neared the finish line, Hurricane put on a burst of speed, just barely finishing first. Soon after, the pair collapsed.

"I... win..." Hurricane gasped. "You... owe me... a parsnip paella."

"You... got... it..." Gauntlet wheezed.

Taking a moment to catch their breath, the two stood back up and headed to the nearest diner.

"I'll beat you next time, though." Gauntlet smirked.

"We'll see about that." Hurricane nudged him playfully.

"It's good to have such decent competition." Gauntlet admitted. "Not to mention gorgeous."

"Thanks." Hurricane blushed. "Having a coltfriend who can keep up with me is a real plus in my book."

"Yeah, it's good that we can push each other as much as we support one another." Gauntlet agreed.

"Speaking of support, I hope you got your allowance this week." Hurricane grinned. "The appetite I'm packing, you're gonna need it..."

"How about adding a little extra to that?" Gauntlet asked. "Race ya to the diner?"

"Hmm, what are the stakes?" Hurricane asked.

"Winner gets a kiss from the loser." Gauntlet smirked.

"You're on!" Hurricane declared.

"And... go!" Gauntlet called, as they took off at high speed.

Along the way, the pair passed one of Canterlot's fanciest restaurants, where Captain Fletcher Ulysses was treating his fiancee Dove to lunch. Their wedding was growing nearer, though there had been delays due to Fletcher suffering an "on-the-job accident" in the form of getting caught in an explosion. Fortunately, the wounds weren't too bad, and he recovered quickly. However, it was quite a scare for Dove, having never seen her husband getting more than a twisted hoof before then. Since that day, Dove had been fearing that she would become a widow before she even became a wife.

"How's the quinoa?" Fletcher asked.

"It's fine." Dove declared.

"...Is everything okay, dear?" Fletcher asked.

"Everything's great..." Dove smiled.

"Come on, Dove." Fletcher urged. "I know something's been bothering you lately."

"It's just... after that bomb scare, I've been worrying about what else might happen to you." Dove sighed. "Seeing you all bandaged up and unconscious made me realized just how dangerous being a Royal Guardspony really was... and now, everyday you go out there, I keep on fearing that Caboose or another guard is going to come to my door and say that something awful had happened and..." Dove sniffed a bit. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I just don't know if I can deal with losing you..."

"Dove... that won't happen." Fletcher told her. "I promise."

"But how can you be sure?" Dove asked.

"Because things like that explosion don't happen every day." Fletcher smiled. "Besides, it would take more than an explosion to take me away from you. Death itself can't stop me from being with you."

"Oh, Fletcher..." Dove snorted. "You should hear yourself right now..."

"I meant every word." Fletcher grinned.

"As lovely as it was, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Dove told him.

"I know I can't actually prevent myself from dying, but we shouldn't allow our worries to control us." Fletcher declared. "Have faith, my love, that no force in Equestria can tear us apart."

"You always did know just what to say to me." Dove chuckled. "You really are the most wonderful stallion I've ever known."

"And you, the most wonderful mare I've ever met." Fletcher smiled. "Your love is the greatest magic I have ever seen."

"Oh, boy..." Dove rolled her eyes. "You can be so corny sometimes... Better kiss me before I throw up."

"With pleasure." Fletcher chuckled.

The two kissed passionately, their food forgotten.

In a bar over in Ponyville, the don Zebediah was treating his marefriend Zaria to drinks.

"A touch more wine, my dear?" He asked.

"With great pleasure." Zaria nodded. After Zebediah refilled her glass, she raised it. "A toast, to the stallion I treasure.

"I'll drink to that." Zebediah chuckled. "Boy, things have really turned around for me lately. I finally made peace with Grim, finished with all the backstabbing, and I got myself a gorgeous mare as a bonus."

"Just a bonus?" Zaria said in mock indignation. "Of that statement, some mares might make a fuss."

"But you're not just some mare." Zebediah grinned. "You're the most gorgeous thing on four legs I've ever seen. You have no idea how glad I am to have met you."

"Well then, perhaps you can enlighten me." Zaria smirked. "Maybe then, I will see..."

"You got it." Zebediah embraced her, kissing her deeply.

Over in Discord's pocket dimension, the Draconequus was showering his love Isis with gifts.

"Here's some flowers, chocolates... Hearts and Hooves Day cards..." He rounded off, the items pouring down from out of nowhere.

"I appreciate the gesture, Dissy, but if you keep this up, you'll flood the house." Isis chuckled.

"Sorry." Discord apologized, cutting off the flow of gifts. "I'm so glad to finally have a special somepony on this wonderful day."

"I didn't even know of this day until you told me." Isis stated. "As far as I know, it didn't even exist the last time I came down here..."

"If it did, I wouldn't have noticed." Discord shrugged.

"I will admit, there is a certain... charm to the festivities." Isis smiled. "A day that celebrates love. How wonderful."

"And I couldn't think of anypony I'd rather spend it with." Discord declared, embracing her.

"Me neither." Isis grinned. "Except maybe our little one." She stroked her and Discord's egg child, which was still waiting to hatch.

"Ooh, I can't wait to see the little guy." Discord smiled. "Who do you think he'll take after?"

"It doesn't matter to me." Isis sighed. "Just as long as we're together."

"I hope I can be a good dad." Discord fretted. "It's a little out of my comfort zone... Then again, so was friendship and love, once upon a time."

"I'm sure you'll be a wonderful father." Isis held his talon in hers. "Just as wonderful as you are a mate."

"Thanks, I." Discord nuzzled against her.

Discord conjured up a huge card, which read "I'm yours, forever and ever".

"And I'm yours." Isis kissed him. "Happy Hearts and Hooves Day."

Over in the Canterlot caverns, Isis' brother Osiris, the Serpent Diety of Death, had a surprise visitor in the form of Midnight Blossom.

"Midnight?" Osiris frowned. "What are you doing here? It was to my understanding that you had the day off."

"Well, I figure since today is Hearts and Hooves Day, you could use a little company." Midnight suggested. "Even brought some snacks."

"Wait... Hearts and Hooves Day?" Osiris asked.

"Yeah." Midnight nodded. "A day when you give gifts and spend time with ponies you like and love."

"Really?" Osiris asked. "And you decided to spend this 'day' with me?"

"Sure." Midnight smirked. "After all, I had been guarding your cave for about a month now. Figure you could use a friend today."

"Oh... um..." Osiris murmured, flustered.

This was rather awkward for the ancient diety. But oddly not the first time he felt this way. He had come to call her ancestor (who bore the same name and Cutie Mark) a friend, and with time, he had begun to develop some sort of feelings that he didn't know was love at the time... but even then, he didn't had the time to explore those feelings, as that Midnight would go on to take his scale and betray him by using it for her own dark, yet selfless, means.

But now, here he was, faced with another Midnight, who seemed to had not developed any genocidal tendencies, and was actually willing to be his friend like her ancestor. But it did not do anything to erase his wariness. After all, he did not expect the old Midnight to go and do what she did, and if he wasn't careful, she might go and do the same thing.

"Look, I'm flattered, really." Osiris declared, trying to play it safe. "But you don't have to-"

"Sure I do." Midnight retorted. "And besides, it doesn't look like you get many presents. Time somepony alleviated that."

"...Thank you." Osiris gave a small smile. "You're very... kind."

"Here." Midnight passed him a chocolate-covered strawberry. "Try it."

Osiris took the fruit with his magic and put it to his mouth, and chewed it deeply.

"Mmm..." He smiled. "Not bad... the chocolate is tantalizingly smooth, and the strawberry is so very sweet and tangy... once again, you ponies exceed my expectations when it comes to culinary prowess."

"I had a feeling you'd like them." Midnight chuckled. "Want another?"

"Yes, please." Osiris opened his mouth.

"Catch!" Midnight tossed another strawberry into his waiting maw. "Score!"

The two ate until the basket was empty.

"Boy, I'm stuffed." Midnight laid against Osiris' coils. "And a little drowsy... You don't mind if I catch a few winks, do you? These scales of yours are pretty comfy."

"It's... fine with me." Osiris said awkwardly.

"Thanks." Midnight rested her head against his scales.

Osiris felt a curious warm feeling as the mare dozed against him. It felt... right. He curled up on the floor himself, looking wistfully at Midnight's sleeping form.

Back in the Crystal Empire, Elatha the part-dragon, part-pony hybrid was in the gardens of Echo's estate, watching her daughter, Snow, play. As she did, Wave the Zebra sidled over to her.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi." Elatha nodded.

"So... got any plans for today?" Wave asked.

"Not especially." Elatha shrugged "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking we could grab dinner together." Wave suggested.

"I don't know, Wave..." Elatha frowned.

Wave had asked her out once before. She had rebuffed him, believing their lifestyle at the time didn't allow room for romance. Even now, she was still hesitant. After all, she had endured many hardships back in her time, one of which still lingered in the back of her mind, which made the thought of even seeking companionship with another stallion more galling.

"Come on, E." Wave pleaded. "One date wouldn't hurt, would it? Besides, we don't gotta be worrying about getting hurt any more, so we might as well enjoy it."

"Maybe..." Elatha shrugged.

"And you could always get your bro to look after Snow." Wave pointed out. "And I promise, you'll have the time of your life."

"That may not necessarily be a good thing." Elatha frowned. "Besides, I seem to recall you asking this kind of question before, and not being too happy when I refused."

"Things are different now." Wave urged. "If there's one thing that mess with Franken-Nero and Aether taught me, it's that I care more for you than I thought I did. It's not just your looks I'm into now. I really feel like you're the most wonderful mare around."

"Oh, Wave..." Elatha blushed.

"Just one date, that's all I ask." Wave offered. "If you don't like how things, I'll call it quits, I swear."

"Well... I guess one date wouldn't hurt." Elatha smiled. "Okay, let's do it."

"Yes!" Wave hugged her. "You won't regret it, trust me!"

"Let's hope so." Elatha chuckled.

Meanwhile, their friends Willow and Moana were sitting at the other side of the garden, watching the flowers blossom.

"Ah, the beauty to be found in a common flower." Willow sighed. "But compared to yours my dear, it is utterly repugnant."

"Ooh, I love it when you get all poetic." Moana purred.

"It helps to have a muse as enchanting as you." Willow kissed.

Elsewhere, in a cemetery outside the town of Reinwood, none other than Echo's father Deathgaze was making his way through, soon coming to a halt in front of a tombstone that read 'Claudia'.

"...Hey, Claudia." Deathgaze began. "It's me. Gaze. I know it's been a while since I last visited. Things had been getting away from me all year..." He then sat down. "You would be happy to know that me and your son had finally met for the first time. And... as of now, he's a father, an accomplished professor, and a Night..." Deathgaze stopped himself suddenly, unable to bring himself to say that word in front of his beloved. "...You would be proud of him, Claudia." He let out a harrowing sigh, as his sunglasses began to fog. "...I still miss you, you know... out of everything that had happened in my miserable life... you were the first good thing in a long time that had ever happened to me... I still remember the first day we met..."

 _Flashback..._

Deathgaze was not having a good day.

He had recently arrived in Reinwood, having parted ways with his once best friend, Aether, after a disastrous attempt to bring down the company that terrorized and destroyed his home.

He wasn't sure what he was hoping for when he came into town. After all, he was just a budding Maelstrom (a powerful Nightcrawler, as Nocturne said he was) and a Thestral to boot. But it seems like the moment he stepped into town, he became a magnet for every bigot to come and make his life miserable.

One in particular was none other than Nero, a wealthy noble who had a mean streak as far as he could see. That mean streak was mostly focused on Deathgaze. Ever since the Nightcrawler had come into the area, Nero had made it his mission to have him driven away, and he had convinced many ponies to think the same way.

That very morning, Deathgaze had been accosted by some of Nero's supporters. In the altercation that followed, Deathgaze had received a black eye, though his opponents had suffered worst injuries (purely from Deathgaze acting in self-defense, though). It took Deathgaze nearly all of his strength to not take off his sunglasses (which was given to him by Nocturne as a gift to 'help' when his powers get out of control) and teach Nero and his cronies a lesson... but then again, if he did that, he could end up wiping everything out in a five mile radius.

All he do now was just go to his shanty of a home in the countryside, and try to put this bad day behind him... at least, that was the plan, when suddenly, he bumped into somepony.

"Oof!" The mare gasped.

"So sorry, madam." Deathgaze apologized. "I wasn't watching where I was-"

Deathgaze stopped as he say the beautiful mare he had bumped into. She had a pale brown coat, with a lavender mane, silver eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a parasol.

"That's alright." The mare smiled. "Accidents happen." She scrutinised him. "You're new around here, aren't you?"

"Yes." Deathgaze nodded. "Deathgaze, at your service."

"My, what an... interesting name." The mare declared. "I'm Claudia."

"Claudia?" Deathgaze's heart sank, as he recognized the name. "As in the wife of Nero?"

"Yes." Claudia sighed. "I do hold that 'honor'."

"No offense, but your husband is quite the intolerant brute." Deathgaze snarled. "Ever since I came to Reinwood, he and his cronies have been trying to drive me out of town... usually by force."

"I'm sorry." Claudia apologised. "Nero can be... uncompromising in his beliefs."

"What about you?" Deathgaze asked. "Do you think the same way he does? Do you believe me a freak? A monstrosity that does not belong here?"

"Certainly not." Claudia said, appalled. "As far as I'm concerned, it's what's on the inside that matters."

"If only your husband were so enlightened." Deathgaze sighed.

"Don't let him get to you." Claudia consoled him. "No matter what he says, I can tell that you're a good and decent stallion. And nopony can take that away from you."

"I guess you're right." Deathgaze smiled. "Thank you, Claudia."

"My pleasure." Claudia beamed. "It was very nice to meet you."

"Perhaps we could... cross paths again some day?" Deathgaze offered.

"I'd like that." Claudia nodded.

"So would I." Deathgaze agreed. "Until then..."

Deathgaze walked back to his humble home, feeling much better about himself. Claudia's earnest compassionate and encouraging words had struck a chord with him. It had been so very long since a pony was that nice to him. On that day, a seed was planted in his heart, one that would soon sprout into love...

 _The present..._

"You were the first pony that actually gave me a purpose in continuing on." Deathgaze smiled wistfully, "Despite being married to that monster...you treated me with the utmost kindness... and eventually, you gave me your heart... and two foals..." Suddenly, Deathgaze's eyes begin to water, as his hooves shaked. "And how did I repay you? The moment Nero found out, I just ran." He held up his hoof, his eyes glowing black wisps, causing the said hoof to emit smoke. "I had all this power within my hooves... and I did nothing. I just didn't know what I could take... you seeing me as a coward who run from danger... or you seeing me as this monster who kill those who stood in his way... and after what Nero did to you and Synchro... I would have done the latter."

Deathgaze looked down the headstone.

"I am a Nightcrawler." He said sadly. "Because of some genetic quirk, I have always been an outsider. That is why I was always traveling; Because deep down, I knew I could never fit in anywhere. But at the same time, I knew my powers gave me an obligation to help those in need. Those acts made me feel a little better about my shortcomings. Using my powers for good made things easier. And it... helped ease the pain of knowing you were gone."

He placed a bluebell on Claudia's grave.

"Happy Heart and Hooves Day, Claudia... I wish things would had been different... if I had only helped you." Deathgaze murmured, as tears streamed down his cheeks.

A sudden wind picked up. One of the bluebell's petal detached from the flower, and fell into Deathgaze's hoof. He smiled, believing he had been given a sign of forgiveness.

"Until the day we are again together, my beloved..."

Love existed in many shapes and forms. The new love that had sprang up would prove as enduring as the love that came before it. And each Hearts and Hooves Day marked a milestone of that love. For those who truly loved each other, every day was a celebration of their adoration.

 **Behind The Scenes:**

* "Love, Equestria Style" was our first attempt at an anthology story, each chapter focusing on a different pairing.

* This story allowed me to tell the tales of how Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie wound up with the stallions I selected for them, something quite a few of my readers were curious about.

* (Shen's General) Also, it gave us the chance to build on established ships as well as ships we barely touched and make new ones.

* The Spitfire/Soarin' chapter "The Wonder Of Love" featured a homage to the Youtube video "Literal Drinks" by TomSka.

* (Shen's General) While this was mostly a love story anthology, we did have non-romantic plots, like in 'Crushed' and 'Sins of the Father', the first being Spike getting his heart smashed to bits, and the latter with Sleight confronting his abusive father. On the upside, we had a mostly comedic 'Royal Pain II: The Reckoning', featuring our would be antagonist for "Project: Transcendence," Nalik-Aqqbar Royale of Schwartzamungaknackerhobblestan. Btw, the first part of the long name came from the 'Schwartz', the parody of 'The Force' from _SpaceBalls_.

* (Shen's General) Btw, the vicious words from the beginning of 'Sins of the Father' is actually from the end of the song 'Rise' by Skillet. It's the very last words of the song, can't miss it.

* "Not For Resale" was modelled after the _One Tree Hill_ episode "To Wish Impossible Things."

* Originally, we had toyed with a chapter revolving around the Flim-Flam Brothers. They were to both fall in love with a beautiful mare named Natascha Lady-Luck, only for it to be revealed that she was an agent of the Napoleons, sent to track down Twitch. But somewhere along the line, that idea slipped through the cracks.

* (Shen's General) But it's not to say we won't try for it in the future. If you think we should, you should say so.

* (Shen's Genera) I have a confession. When I had conceptualized Silver Wind (whose name was originally going to be Silver Mist, but blue got the name wrong at one point, and I just stuck with it, 'cause it sounded good), I had made it to where Silver, to put it bluntly, loved sex. This found its way into Mist's character as well. That said, for most mature elements that you would find in stories following this, that was my bad. Sorry.

* (Shen's General) Another confession. The "Love Is Fun!" chapter has to be my least favorite chapter of the story. I just wasn't inspired when editing that chapter, and I didn't care for Cherry Fizz. Bluecatcinema says he is a background pony from an episode at one point, but to me, Cherry Fizz just seems rather dull in comparison to other love interests we made. Sorry, Blue.

* (Shen's General) "A Prince's Proposal" was a rather odd chapter. It was made shortly after the season 4 finale, prompting us to actually write in the 'Crystal Castle' (which was also why Slot was ranting about it in the 'From Ponyville, With Love'. It was the first time we used Dusk Shine in a long time, and Starlight as well (hence that _Boy Meets World_ joke about the little sister coming back onto the show).

* We had intended for Spike to appear in the final chapter, but ultimately, that scene was removed.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	9. Crusaders Forever?

**A Look Back**

 **Chapter Nine: Crusaders Forever?**

Princess Miracle was being given an impromptu lesson in Princesshood by her mother. Celestia had brought her along to a meeting at the Canterlot city planning committee, meaning she had to endure all the endless, boring talk about things like "tax reforms" and "gentrification" and other subjects she had no clue about.

"I believe a new natural foods store in that location could really help the economy." A green Unicorn mare declared.

"That does sound like a good idea..." Celestia noted.

Miracle laid back in her seat, bored beyond belief.

"Please stop fidgeting, darling." Celestia told her.

"I can't help it." Miracle groaned. "This stuff is so boring!"

"It may be boring, but it essential to the livelihood of Canterlot and its citizens." Celestia declared. "One day, it will be your responsibility to attend such meetings."

"Really?" Miracle groaned. "Is it too late to abdicate my position?"

"Very funny, young filly." Celestia frowned.

"I just don't see how all this stuff is so important." Miracle sighed.

"You will when you're all grown up." Celestia told her. "Once you're a grown mare, you'll embrace this, and do everything you can to help make this city better."

"I wish I could be a filly forever..." Miracle sighed.

"Well, you won't be." Celestia declared. "One day, you'll be an adult, and so will your friends. They'll all have their roles to play in adult society, each one contributing to the betterment of Equestria."

"...We will, won't we?" Miracle realised.

"Of course." Celestia nodded. "It's all a part of growing up."

"Yeah, I guess..." Miracle muttered.

Miracle sat through the rest of the meeting quietly, engulfed in thought. She had always been aware that her longevity would mean she would outlive Hurricane, and even her cousins, Vito and Pureblood. But she had accepted that, believing that she could spend their lifespan with them, always sticking together, as they did when they were the Cutie Mark Crusaders Royale. But now she realised that this would not be so. Once they were all grown up, they would go off on separate vocations. There really wasn't going to be as much time as Miracle thought...

After the meeting ended, Celestia and Miracle returned to the castle.

"I know it wasn't exactly fun sitting in on the meeting." Celestia declared. "But you were a good girl to be so patient."

"Can I go play with the others now, mom?" Miracle asked.

"I don't see why not." Celestia smiled. "You're not an adult yet, after all..."

"Thanks, mom!" Miracle beamed, racing off to the courtyard.

"Have fun, darling." Celestia chuckled.

Just as Miracle expected, Hurricane, Vito and Pureblood were already at the courtyard.

"Hey, guys!" She smiled.

"Hey, Mir." Hurricane grinned.

"You back from that 'take your foal to work' day Aunt Celestia dragged you on?" Vito asked.

"Yep." Miracle nodded.

"How was it?" Pureblood asked.

"Boring." Miracle scowled. "I can't believe I'll actually have to do that stuff myself when I'm older."

"Tough break, pal." Hurricane pat her on the shoulder.

"I am so not looking forward to growing up." Miracle sighed. "I'd rather be a kid for a little longer. You guys know what I'm talking about, right?"

The others didn't look like they agreed.

"...Right?" Miracle asked.

"Actually, I'm kinda lookin' forward to be a grownup." Hurricane admitted. "I'll be able to join the Royal Guard, like dad. Captain Fletcher says I've got the makings of a great strategist in me..."

"And I can't wait to try my hoof at being a chef." Pureblood smiled. "Uncle Sonny's been teaching me all sorts of great cooking tricks. Maybe someday, I can open up a restaurant like he did. Maybe over in Bitaly..."

"Pfft, boring!" Vito snorted. "Once I get big, I'm going to go traveling around, see the world. I'll even bring Glinda along for the ride..."

"Really?" Miracle frowned.

"Hey, uncle Lars gave me a thirst for knowledge." Vito shrugged. "I gotta get out there and feed it."

Miracle was dismayed. It seemed they were going to be even further apart as adults than she feared...

"I don't believe what I'm hearing." She scowled. "You're all just going to go off doing all this stuff? What about us? The old team. CMCR forever?"

"We'll still see each other." Hurricane pointed out.

"Not often enough." Miracle snorted.

"What's gotten into you, Mir?" Pureblood asked.

"Me? What's gotten into you?" Miracle snarled. "Don't you realize we're all going to drift apart as we get older?"

"Hey, that's part of growing up." Vito shrugged. "Just gotta live with it."

"Well maybe I don't want to live with it!" Miracle yelled, becoming emotional. "Maybe I don't want to grow up. Maybe I just want everything to stay the way they are!"

"But they won't, Mir." Hurricane told her. "Things change! And all we can do is prepare for the changes, even embrace them!"

"Then go and enjoy the changes!" Miracle snarled. "See if I care!"

Miracle stormed out of the courtyard, tears running down her face.

"Was it something we said?" Vito frowned.

Miracle hurried over to her room. Locking herself in, she jumped onto her bed, put a pillow over her face, and screamed. Moments later, there was a knock at her door.

"Go away!" She groaned.

"Come on Mir, it's us." Hurricane's voice called. "Let us in."

"Why bother?" Miracle sighed. "You're all just dying to leave me behind one day, anyway!"

"We won't do that." Hurricane insisted.

"Yeah." Vito nodded. "We'll still be friends, just... further away."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful!" Miracle said sarcastically.

"Nice, V." Pureblood frowned.

"Me? What did I say?" Vito scowled.

"Why don't you just come out, and we can talk?" Hurricane asked.

"I don't feel like talking right now." Miracle said sourly. "Just... leave me alone. You all will eventually, so why not now?"

"That won't happen, Miracle." Hurricane declared. "Miracle?"

Miracle didn't answer.

"What now?" Pureblood asked.

"I don't know." Hurricane shrugged. "Not much we can do if she won't even talk to us."

"So much for you being the smart one..." Vito snorted.

"What's going on?" Celestia asked, as she approached them.

"Oh, jeez..." Pureblood cringed.

"Well?" Celestia asked.

"Miracle's... not herself." Hurricane declared. "She got really upset just now, and locked herself in her room."

"Upset?" Celestia frowned. "About what?"

"Well, we were all talking about what we're gonna do when we're grown up, then she just lost it." Vito said bluntly.

"I see." Celestia nodded. "Maybe I should talk to her."

"Good luck." Pureblood smiled.

Using her powerful magic, Celestia unlocked the door, and entered the room.

"Miracle?" She asked.

"Please don't, mom..." Miracle sighed. "I don't wanna talk to any pony."

"But your cousins and Hurricane are worried about you." Celestia pointed out.

"It doesn't look like it to me." Miracle sneered. "They were all talking about how they can't wait to grow up and leave me behind."

"I'm sure they didn't mean it like that." Celestia soothed her.

"But they will, though." Miracle sniffed. "We'll be going to other places, and doing other things when we grow up. We'll barely see each other..."

"Now don't start thinking like that..." Celestia urged.

"Why not?" Miracle asked. "You said it yourself; We'll all be going down different paths."

"But that doesn't mean you'll be apart." Celestia smiled. "Bonds as strong as yours can't be severed by distance."

"Nice words, mom." Miracle frowned. "But it doesn't change anything."

"Neither does sulking in your bedroom." Celestia pointed out. "It's better for you to talk these issues out with the others, instead of keeping them bottled up inside."

"Hmph!" Miracle buried her head in the pillow.

"Please... just think about it." Celestia pleaded.

Miracle locked the door behind her with her magic.

The next morning, Miracle went out into the courtyard, and stared into space, still overcome with the harsh truths of growing up.

"Hey, Mir."

Miracle turned around to find the others behind her.

"What do you guys want?" She scowled.

"Come on, Miracle, don't be like that." Pureblood frowned.

"Like what?" Miracle spat. "The only one worried about our friendship coming apart? I'm sorry. I thought we were Crusaders forever! Or are you in such a rush to grow up that you've forgotten all that?"

"We haven't forgotten anything." Vito assured her.

"You think you're the only one worried about us growing apart?" Hurricane asked. "Of course you're not!"

"I... I'm not?" Miracle gaped.

"Of course." Pureblood nodded. "Heck, some of us have already been through something like that. Remember when V and me thought we were going to be split up when our uncles offered to teach us?"

"Sure I remember." Miracle nodded. "You guys were really upset about it."

"That's putting it mildly." Vito snorted, remembering the argument he and Pureblood had.

"We all understand how you feel, Mir. We've been a team for so long, now." Hurricane smiled. "Even before becoming Crusaders, we were tight. Best friends."

"Yeah." Miracle smiled half-heartedly. "Those were the days..."

"I still remember the day we became Crusaders." Pureblood recalled.

"Yep." Vito grinned. "That was all your idea, Miracle."

"It was a good one, wasn't it?" Miracle sighed.

"Good? Try great!" Hurricane chuckled. "Remember our first try at getting our Cutie Marks? Playing all those sports?"

"Boy, do I." Vito chuckled. "We wound up hurting a lot of innocent Guards that day..."

"At least we found out none of us were athletically inclined." Miracle noted.

"Hey, try telling Pure!" Vito scoffed. "I will never get how he's so strong."

"Probably because I ate all that mashed alfalfa when I was a foal." Pureblood smiled.

"Ugh, I hated that stuff." Vito cringed. "Still do."

"It didn't matter how good or bad we were." Hurricane shrugged. "We still didn't get our Cutie Marks."

"Yeah, we actually thought we'd get them on our very first day as Crusaders." Miracle recalled. "We must have been crazy..."

"And things just got crazier from there." Pureblood smiled. "Like when you guys took part in that fashion show."

"Which you refused to take part in." Hurricane recalled. "Until we gave you a little persuasion, that is..."

"Still couldn't get me on that stage, though." Pureblood said proudly. "I did a pretty good job behind the scenes... and speaking of pretty, that's when I met my future penpal and fillyfriend, Strut Step." He sighed blissfully.

"Yeah, it wasn't that good of a meeting for the rest of us." Vito snorted.

"Still, we struck the audience speechless when we went out there." Hurricane grinned, recalling the stunned reactions of the crowd (unaware that it was because of how terrible they looked).

"We really left a mark there." Miracle noted. "Too bad no Marks were left on us that day..."

"How about when Hurricane roped us into looking after Michael?" Pureblood asked.

"Don't remind me." Vito scowled. "We spent all day chasing after that little rugrat."

"I had no idea he'd be such trouble." Hurricane shrugged. "He was never so troublesome at home..."

"We did a better job getting V and Pureblood to make up after that big argument of theirs." Miracle recalled.

"It was a good plan." Hurricane chuckled. "Even if we accidentally left dad buried for four hours..."

"Speaking of accidents, remember when Miracle turned her grampa into a Vampony?" Vito snorted.

"Real nice, V." Pureblood glared.

"What?" Vito asked. "Aside from all the terror, it was actually pretty cool!"

"Although her mom did end up turning Dad into Mr. Shovelface the vampire." Hurricane frowned, as she then turned towards the sky. "That's supposed to be an insult on Robert Pattinsteer, by the way."

"Okay..." Vito frowned, perplexed by Hurricane's action. "That was a real mess, though. Miracle was really shaken up about turning her own grampa into a monster."

"'Monster'?" Pureblood scowled. "Seriously?"

"It's no problem." Miracle shrugged. "I'm over it. Hey, remember when we found out Mist was pregnant?"

"I remember Hurricane blabbin' the secret to her dad." Vito frowned. "Who then told Daring, who told mom, who told-"

"I get it." Hurricane scowled. "What, a filly can't make one mistake?"

"Let's forget about that." Pureblood declared. "Hey, remember the wild Nightmare Night our uncles put together?"

"Like I could ever forget." Miracle shuddered. "I'd never been so scared before..."

"Yeah, Vito practically soiled himself." Hurricane pointed out.

"No, I didn't!" Vito scowled. "I knew it was them the whole time!"

"No, you didn't. They told us off-screen that they were those monsters." Hurricane corrected.

"Huh?" Pureblood frowned. "What do you mean, 'off-screen'?"

"Just dusting off the ol' fourth wall, PB." Hurricane shrugged. "Haven't really used it for a while."

"Sometimes, I forget how weird you can be..." Vito shook his head.

"I didn't even know it was possible to feel that afraid." Miracle noted, trying to get back on track.

"Speaking of feelings you never felt before, how about when you got that massive crush on Spike?" Hurricane smirked.

"I-I wouldn't call it 'massive'..." Miracle blushed.

"It was something, alright." Vito jeered.

"How would you know?" Pureblood shot back. "You were so scared of the guy, you hid in your room the whole time he was there!"

"Can I help it if dragons freak me out?" Vito scowled. "Let's talk about something else. ...Hey, how about that Hearth's Warming Eve when we got all charitable?"

"Mostly us." Pureblood snorted. "It took you a while to get into the giving spirit."

"But I did it in the end, didn't I?" Vito huffed.

"You sure did." Hurricane smiled. "Giving your scarf to that little filly was so sweet."

"What can I say?" Vito smirked. "That's just the kind of guy I am."

"And you never let us forget it." Miracle rolled her eyes.

"After that, we finally started getting our Cutie Marks." Pureblood grinned.

"Naturally, I was first." Vito boasted. "Using my unparalleled magic skills to teach a supposedly 'hopeless' student, turning her into a regular prodigy... and getting a fillyfriend into the bargain."

"Even if she did turn out to be a Changeling." Hurricane noted.

"Didn't bother me as much as you'd think." Vito admitted. "She's got some pretty gorgeous eyes..."

So you keep saying." Pureblood rolled his. "But I got my Cutie Mark after perfecting great-grampa Clyde's aquilegia soup. It's funny, though. I just wanted to make it taste better. I never imagined it would end up revealing my special talent. It was a real surprise."

"You wanna talk surprises?" Hurricane snorted. "How about when I found out I was a bona fide genius? Came totally out of left field!"

"I still say you should have gotten a second opinion." Vito snarked.

"Funny." Hurricane glared. "I think dad was more shocked than I was. Something about his own kid better smarter than him really shook him up."

"As I recall, you were pretty shaken up yourself." Miracle noted.

"No kidding." Hurricane nodded. "It was like everything was changing fast, and I didn't even know who I was anymore. But after using my smarts to help take down that thug, it all became clear. I knew who I was, and where I belonged. And I got my Cutie Mark too."

"Which left me as the last Crusader standing." Miracle noted. "I thought I'd never get my Cutie Mark. Then all that stuff with Echo's monster form happened."

"Ooh, that was scary." Pureblood shuddered.

"Yeah." Vito cringed. "And I thought what happened on Nightmare Night was terrifying."

I really thought it was the end when he had me cornered." Hurricane returned. "But our own little Miracle saved the day."

"I just couldn't let him hurt you." Miracle recalled. "I knew I had to save you somehow, and then this power just surged out of me. I didn't just save you all, I saved Echo too. And I earned my Cutie Mark on top of that."

"It was pretty awesome." Vito admitted.

"A night I'll never forget, at least." Pureblood nodded.

"Those were good times, alright." Hurricane smiled.

"But those times are over." Miracle's face fell again. "And our foalhood will be over soon, too. And slowly but surely, we'll drift apart, new jobs, new responsibilities pulling us away."

"That's not going to happen." Hurricane declared.

"How can you be sure?" Miracle asked.

"Seriously?" Vito snorted. "We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders Royale, remember? Even with our Cutie Marks, that's never gonna change!"

"Vito's right." Pureblood smiled. "Look at everything we've been through together. All the fun and excitement."

"Sure, we're worried that we might end up drifting apart." Hurricane admitted. "But that doesn't mean we have to stand by and let it happen."

"Sure, when we're grown up, we won't see each as much as we do now, but that doesn't mean we'll be friends any less." Vito declared.

"That's right." Pureblood smiled. "Cutie Marks or no Cutie Marks, adults or no, we'll always be connected, no matter what."

"We'll always be together." Hurricane added. "If not in pony, then in spirit."

"You're right." Miracle smiled. "You're all right. Gosh, I've been so silly, haven't I?"

"Nah." Vito shrugged. "We've all been there."

"But as long as we support each, we won't have to go back." Pureblood declared.

"Oh, yeah." Hurricane nodded. "Ain't that the truth."

"I'm done worrying about the future." Miracle declared. "Time to focus on the present. And presently, how would everypony like to get some smoothies? My treat!"

"You read my mind." Vito chuckled.

"I'm in." Pureblood grinned.

"Me too." Hurricane nodded. "Lead the way. And Mir? It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." Miracle nodded. "Thanks for helping me out of my funk, guys."

"No problem." Pureblood beamed.

"Crusaders forever, right?" Vito asked.

"Right." Miracle beamed.

"Let's get moving." Hurricane declared. "Those smoothies won't drink themselves! Unless they made some new kind of cannibal smoothie..."

"Oh, Hurri..." Miracle rolled her eyes, as the twins guffawed.

Miracle had realised how wrong she was to worry. Friends like these would always be there for her, no matter the distance between them. They really were Crusaders forever.

 **Behind The Scenes:**

* Ah, "Cutie Mark Crusaders Royale". I have to say, I was initially reluctant to do this story, since I had already done "Cutie Mark Crusaders: The Next Generation" a while back. But Shen managed to convince me otherwise, and I'm so glad he did, because this really turned out great.

* This story involved another time skip, taking place three years after "Growing Pains".

* In "A Nightmare In Dodge Junction", Caboose was going to mention how he went Vampony hunting with the Belmonts, as a nod to the _Castlevania_ game series.

* The horror icons the Napoleons dressed up as in "The Legion of Nightmare" were based on Jason Voorhees ( _Friday the 13th_ ), Freddy Krueger ( _Nightmare On Elm Street_ ), Leatherface ( _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ ), Pyramid Head ( _Silent Hill 2_ ), Psycho Mantis ( _Metal Gear Solid_ ), Freddy Frazzbear ( _Five Nights at Freddy's_ ), and Slenderman.

* Miracle was set up to be a future love interest for Spike because we'd already put the little guy through the wringer in "Love Equestria Style" and felt he needed some love himself.

* "My Dad Vs Your Dad" was partially based on an episode from the series _Enlisted_. (From Shen: That series was wrongfully killed before it's time. Damn you, FOX!)

* (Shen's General) The "More Cutie Mark Chronicles" chapter was to give more backstory for each of our OCs, especially the brothers, who also got their middle names.

* (Shen's General) Oddly, "Medal Madness" was made because we wanted to do a Equestria Games chapter, and it ended up focusing more on the Napoleons. But it did build up some things, like hint at the Ms. Harshwhinny and Marshall Starr relationship.

* "Darkness and Light" served to introduce Echo Alchemy, who went on to have a starring role in later stories.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	10. Spirit Quest

**A Look Back**

 **Chapter Ten: Spirit Quest**

In a place bordering Equestria, yet almost somehow beyond it, the souls of the departed resided. While normally, such a place was only reachable through death (or the occasional near death experience), there lied two places where souls gathered that could be accessed by the living.

The first was none other than Tartarus, a grim and hellish place where only the most wicked of souls resided, be they living or dead. Celestia and Luna themselves had doomed quite a few evil beings in their time to this place, and with the exception of the time Cerberus was lured from his post at guarding Tartarus's gate and a evil magic-sucking centaur was able to slip free, the place was the perfect prison for the worst kind of beings known to ponykind.

The second was but a place that was recently discovered, having been located in the sanctuary belonging to the last two known deities in existence. It was a place known as the Garden of Souls, tended to occasionally by Isis, the Deity of Life, where the souls of those with virtuous hearts continued their existence in peace. They existed as spirits, free to enjoy this paradise without any worries or cares. Furthermore, due to recent events, the Garden was now more accessible to the mortal world, and for the first time in ages, the living could talk with the dead face to face.

It was truly a most wondrous place... but one spirit was having trouble enjoying its wonder.

His name was White Knight Paladin, father of Shine Paladin. He and his wife, Silver Wind, had recently enjoyed a pleasant surprise when their son, Shine Paladin had stumbled upon the physical gateway to the Garden, and called upon its properties to speak with them. It had been a joy for them to converse with their son, having been so cruelly taken away from him when he was just a colt by a flash flood. But their conversation had brought up a sore spot for White; His brother, Black Knight Paladin, the war monger that sought to use the Crystal Sun to rule Equestria.

For the longest time, Shine and Mist had remained fully unaware that their father had a brother, and it wasn't till around the time of such an event that Big Red told them everything.

White still couldn't understand why Black did what he did.

He always thought that he and Black were close. Sure, there was a bit of drama regarding Black's Earth Pony body and his Pegasus body, but they loved each other as much as brothers could (without it being creepy, of course). But as years went by, White felt his brother slipping away from him, the stallion becoming more coarse and confrontational, and having violent outbursts. White had chalked it up to him trying to come to terms with their parents' death (who, like himself and Silver, were taken from their children too soon), and that with time, Black would simmer down.

But then came the day he and Black joined the Royal Defense Legion and deployed to Saddle Arabia. He thought that serving his country would do well for Black, as it had for their father, and their ancestors, and at first it seem it had. It wasn't long till Black had become squad leader of their platoon, and he his second-in-command.

But then things started going wrong. Dead wrong.

It all started with a raid on the village of Reinadh, which was one of the first settlements known in pony history to house both pony and Changeling. The two brothers, along with four other in their platoon, went in, believing that this village was hiding illegal weapons and had intent on selling it to much bigger threats. It was a bloody battle, and at the end, the village was razed to the ground, and one of their own, a young soldier named Rookie Blue, was killed.

If losing his comrade wasn't bad enough, he soon learned from Black himself that the 'illegal weapons' was just a ruse to attack them, claiming it as a political 'pre-emptive strike' on pony and Changelings relations, and a means to destroy the 'virus' of their cohabitative ways. Needless to say, White was beside himself with disgust. He had unknowningly taken part in murder, and lost one of his friends in the process. Furthermore, Black had outright threaten him and his comrades if they told anyone of what really happen.

White was torn between his duty to his family, and duty to his country and to the princess. After much deliberation, with a heavy heart, he came before Celestia, and told her everything. Black, as hard as he tried to deny it, was tried and was sentenced to life imprisonment. But nothing could hold the older brother back, as out of anger, desperation, and fury over being betrayed, unleashed an all-out assault on all that stood between him and Celestia.

When it came down to it, it was just him and Black... some vicious words were exchanged and in the end, after a good shot in the eye, Black was thrown off the side of a cliff and was presumed dead.

While he was applauded for his efforts, White felt nothing but overwhelming guilt, knowing full well that his actions had lead to him losing his brother, his last living blood relative. This guilt eventually drove him to leave the Royal Defense Legion and returned home in tears to his best friend, Big Red, and settle for a quiet life.

Fortunately, this had allowed him to meet and marry his love, Silver Wind, and siring two foals. He enjoyed a happy existence with his family. His life had seemed so perfect at that point. Soon, Black faded away to the back of his mind, and White thought he would be able to move on with his life...

But then came the day he and Silver had died, and he found that not only was his brother still alive, but was actually trying to revive his already dead body, and driven to tears and anguish over not being able to. Such a scene had left White in confusion, seeing such a startling contrast to the stallion that burned down a village... but it also left hope in him that his brother was not the monster everyone else (aside from a select few) believed him to be...

But alas, things seem to went back to normal for the older stallion. Though White dedicated himself to watching over his children, he would take a peek at Black every once in a while. Every time, he saw Black commit some depravity, such as victimizing Changelings, and colluding with would-be conquerors, all under the name "Red Eclipse". Just seeing the perversion of the once innocent 'codename' his brother used as a cutie-mark seeing colt made White sick to his stomach.

Then came his attack on the Crystal Empire, and his attempt to use the ancient artifact known as the Crystal Sun to become all-powerful (even being willing to sacrifice his own great-niece, Miracle, to do it). That was the last straw for White. There was only so much pain he could take at seeing his brother devolve into something so hideous, so he turned away from all thoughts of his brother. He refused to even greet him when he crossed over to the afterlife, though he had hoped deep down that his brother would be permitted access to the Garden.

He barely even thought of him until the talk with Shine. That talk made him realize that in spite of Black's 'death', he had never even seen Black in the Garden, or sensed his presence. The more he thought about it, the more White realised what he had to do. On the anniversary of Black's demise, he decided to step into action.

"I must find Black." He told Silver that day. "I have to see him. I don't care what he did, but I just have to talk to him."

"Do you really think talking will help?" Silver asked. "After everything that's happened?"

"He's still my brother." White declared. "I have to settle things with him. Besides, I've put this off long enough."

"But do you even know where to look?" Silver asked.

It was a valid question. The realm of the spirits was near-infinite in size. However, spirits did not have to worry about traveling vast distances. They could be anywhere in the realm they wanted to be. Even so, it would be difficult, finding one spirit out of trillions.

"I have to try." White declared. "Ever since we talked with Shine, I've realised that I've put things off long enough. I need to see Black again, and make peace with him."

"I know you do." Silver smiled. She kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck."

"Thank you, my darling." White smiled. "I don't know where I'd be, without your support."

"Probably still here." Silver joked, as she nuzzled him deeply, "But don't be gone too long. It's not really paradise without you... especially in the bedroom."

"So you keep saying..." White said awkwardly. Even now, his wife's sultry talk made him a little nervous.

White wandered out into the white mists. The realm of the spirits was different than the world of the living. Its appearance was shaped by an individual's thoughts, desires, and memories. White himself had conjured up a replica of his homestead back in Dodge Junction when he and Silver first crossed over. It helped remind them of what they had left behind, while providing them with a warm sense of familiarity. As White left the house, a path appeared through the mists for him to walk on.

"You're out there, Black." He whispered. "I know it."

White continued his trek down the path. To a mortal, searching for one soul out of trillions would have sounded fruitless, but souls were able to find each other via shared emotions. White was sure Black would want to be sought out and reconciled with, so he focused his thoughts and feelings on his estranged brother. As he concentrated, he saw a figure emerging from the mists.

"Is it...?" He gasped, thinking he had found his brother at last (and quicker than he expected, at that).

But it wasn't. It was some other spirit. Though disappointed, White was nonetheless pleased to see Red Baron Barrel-Roll, the father of his best friend.

"Howdy, White." Red Baron smiled.

"Hey, Red." White smiled. "How ya bin?"

"Can't complain." Red shrugged. "Up here, there ain't no cheater beagle on a flyin' doghouse tah gimme trouble in the air..."

"How about you? What brings you out into the mists today?" Red asked.

"Just business." White admitted. "I've decided to find Black's spirit and talk to him."

"Ah see." Red nodded. "Finally gonna talk things out, huh?"

"That's if I can find him." White nodded.

"Shoot, shouldn't be that tough." Red declared. "All we gotta do is think a' Black and what he meant to us, and he should pop right up."

"Well, that's what I just did, and you showed up instead." White declared. "Guess this isn't an exact science."

"'Course not." Red smiled. "Science is about head stuff. This is about heart. Just bring out those feeling you got about Black an' go for it. Ah'll help ya, too."

"Thanks, Red." White smiled.

They wandered through the mists, trying to focus on Black. Unfortunately, White's feeling of familial loss resonated in a different way, and he found himself face-to-face with a broad, powerful Bitallian stallion.

"Dang it." White cursed. "Wrong stallion."

"Can I help you, pal?" The stallion frowned. "Me and my wife were having some 'alone time', and then I got this feeling that somepony was calling me. I'm guessing that was you?"

"Sorry." White said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to bother you. I was... looking for my brother."

"Family matters, huh?" The stallion smiled. "I know how important those can be. Name's Clyde, by the way. Clyde Napoleon. Hailed from Bitaly."

"White Knight Paladin." White nodded.

"Fancy." Clyde snorted. "You one of those upper-class snobs?"

"Actually, I lived in Dodge Junction." White declared, "But I did serve in the army."

"Workin' stiff, huh?" Clyde smiled. "Good to know. I was in the family business, myself."

"I'm guessing you still have loved ones among the living?" White asked.

"Oh, yeah." Clyde nodded. "My sons. All of them have done so much with their lives. I'm so proud of them."

"I know how you feel." White smiled. "My kids have made me proud too."

At that moment, Red came over.

"Any luck, pal?" He asked White.

"Not just yet." White admitted.

"Me neither." Red declared. "Ah did bump inta this fella, though."

From out of the mists came a Thestral.

"Sez his name is Synchro." Red added. "He's got brother issues too, if ya cin believe it. Offered ta help out."

"Really?" White asked.

"I've got nothing better to do." Synchro shrugged, his spirit form having regained the wings he lost in life, and his scars faded.

"Mind if I pitch in, too?" Clyde asked. "I know a lot of folks around here. They might know your brother themselves."

"I'm sure you have more important matters to deal with." White declared.

"Naw, Bonnie wouldn't mind if I took off for a bit. She was about to get into some freaky stuff..." Clyde shuddered. "Figure I could put it off by helping you out. Makes for a good change of pace."

"The more, the merrier." Red smiled. "Right, White?"

"I suppose a few more eyes wouldn't hurt." White admitted. "Okay, Clyde and Synchro. My brother's name is Black Knight Paladin. Don't suppose you haven't already seen him?"

Instantly, Clyde and Synchro's eyes widened.

"Black Knight? As in the one responsible for the Crystal Sun incident?" Synchro gaped. "You're his brother?"

"Yeah... I'm guessing you're familiar with him?" White frowned.

"Not really, but I do know that he blew up my ancestral home!" Clyde growled. "That mansion was in my family for generations, and he destroyed it."

"I know he did some terrible things." White sighed. "But I'm hoping that he's not as bad now that he's crossed over."

"I wouldn't count on it." Clyde spat.

"C'mon, pardner." Red declared. "It's a family matter, remember?"

"And at least he didn't kill of your family." White pointed out.

"Not for lack of trying." Clyde snorted.

"Ya said you'd help, didn't ya?" Red pointed out. "An' a stallion's word is his bond."

"True." Clyde sighed. "And I never go back on my word..."

"Besides, Black wasn't all bad." White added. "He had good intentions."

"So did I." Synchro mused. "Things didn't work the way I hoped, and I wound up here. And if Black's here too, then he can't be that much of a monster, right?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Clyde shrugged.

"So, did either of you happen to see him when he crossed over?" White asked.

"Nope." Synchro shook his head. "To be honest, I kept to myself when I crossed over. Don't really like to converse with others."

"Same here." Clyde declared, "But hopefully, we will be able to find him soon."

After giving their new friends a brief description of Black, White and Red continued their search, with Clyde and Synchro alongside them. Unfortunately, their search came up with nothing.

"Anything?" White asked when the four met up.

"Afraid not." Clyde shook his head. "I called forth all my guys from back in my living days, and none of them saw him."

"I didn't find anything." Synchro admitted.

"Well, I got nothing." Red Baron shook his head. "And I had been thinking of him pretty hard."

"I just don't get it." White shook his head. "We were able to call forth every single pony we know just by thinking of them without any problem, but with Black, it's like he's a ghost... and since we're already dead, that's saying something..."

"Well, I hate to say this, but maybe Black didn't come here when he died." Red Baron declared. "Maybe he went... down below."

"To Tartarus?" White frowned. "No! No way! Black did some bad things, sure, but he had good intentions! He wouldn't have been sent down there, never!"

"No offense, but that's your opinion." Synchro declared. "The higher ups might have thought otherwise. I know they had a hard time figuring out where I would go..."

"Sync does had have a point." Clyde nodded. "Because let's face facts, attempted genocide is something that can't be written off by having 'good intentions'."

"He's not there, I know it." White said stubbornly.

"It wouldn't hurt ta make sure, would it?" Red Baron asked. "If he wuz there, an' you never took the opportunity to go an' see 'im, ya'd never forgive yerself."

Although the spirits condemned to Tartarus were imprisoned within its depths forever, more virtuous souls were permitted to enter and depart as they wished. Whatever power controlled the spirit realm seemed to have acknowledged that even evil souls needed to be visited by family.

All any spirit needed to do to visit was to imagine the gates of Tartarus themselves. The gates would appear before them, and they could pass through. However, there was a level of risk involved. Evil spirits, long degraded into savagery, would reach out and try to snatch the unwary. One had to be cautious while traveling through the realm of the damned.

"Okay, fine." White sighed. "I still say it's a waste of time, but I might as well check."

"You mean _we_ might as well check." Clyde declared. "I have some unfinished business with one of the inmates down there..."

"And you're going to need somepony to watch your backs." Synchro noted.

"You don't have to do this..." White frowned.

"Ah dunno about them, but I sure gotta." Red Baron declared. "Black wuz mah son's best friend once, and you are too. I'm with ya all the way."

"Thanks, Red." White smiled. "And thank you too." He told Clyde and Synchro.

"Enough talk." Clyde snorted. "Lets get moving."

"Agreed." Synchro nodded.

"Okay, here goes..." White concentrated hard.

From out of the mists came a red glow, with a large set of wrought iron gates emerging from within. The gates opened, a dark tunnel on the other side.

"Anypony who wants to back out, do it now." White said quietly.

"As if." Synchro snorted.

"I never back down once I've set my mind to something." Clyde said proudly.

"Takes more than some dark li'l tunnel ta scare me." Red smirked.

"Then off we go." White declared.

The four stallions passed through the gates, into the tunnel. Despite not having real bodies anymore, they could feel a chill in the air, as they proceeded into the realm reserved only for the most wicked. Beyond the tunnel, Tartarus was a craggy desolate wasteland, pungent smog flowing all around.

"Nice place." Clyde snarked, "I now kinda feel bad for all the times I told someone to go to Tartarus."

From out of the shadows emerged a twisted claw, which latched itself around Red's hoof.

"Whoa nelly!" Red yelped. "Leggo! Leggo!"

Red struggled, but the claw held on tightly.

"Back off!" Synchro slammed his own hoof onto the claw.

There was a blood-curdling screech, and the claw let go, flowing back into the shadows.

"Thanks, pardner." Red smiled. "That wuz a close one."

"That's what I'm here for." Synchro shrugged.

All around the craggy, smog-filled area, there were accursed spirits, chained to rocks. As punishment for their wicked deeds in life, they were trapped forever.

"Release me!" Prince Nobleblood, the arrogant, selfish father of Blueblood, struggled futilely at his chains. "I don't belong down here, do you hear me?! I don't belong here! I am a Prince! I deserve better!"

Another inmate was the former Queen of the Changelings, Thorax. She had been sent to Tartarus for leading her kind to hate and prey on ponies.

"All for the hive." She muttered, in a never-ending mantra, the only thing that allowed her to keep her sanity. "All for the hive..."

"This really is as bad as I've heard." White frowned.

"No kidding." Synchro mused. "To be honest, I'm surprised I didn't get sent here when I died. I didn't exactly have a spotless record..."

"Neither did I, and I got in up top." Clyde noted. "Guess we're better than we thought we were..."

"Yeah, maybe..." Synchro murmured.

"So how did you die anyways?" White asked. "Judging by your scars, I'm guessing it wasn't a pleasant life for you."

"It wasn't..." Synchro frowned. "I won't bore you with the details, but all I can say is that I died trying to make all the ponies into Nightcrawlers... just like me."

"Nightcrawler?" Red Baron frowned.

"Ponies who can use dark magic at will. It's part of our DNA." Synchro explained. "I was so angry at life for my misery, and I had hurt many ponies because of it... yet I wasn't condemned to this place."

"You think that was bad?" Clyde scoffed. "I was a mafia don."

"Mafia?" White gaped. "You mean as in _Goodfellas_?"

"Exactly." Clyde nodded. "I did all sorts of bad stuff in my days. Granted, most of them were done to help the unfortunate, but yeah, I didn't have a good track record myself."

"How did ya die?" Red Baron asked.

"Got shot and exploded." Clyde said bluntly.

"How awful." Synchro cringed.

"Oh no, I died from the shot first. I had grenades strapped to my chest long before that. Let's just say that my killer got a very nice surprise." Clyde said wryly. "You guys?"

"My wife and I died in a flash flood." White declared. "Came right out of nowhere."

"Nat'ral causes." Red declared. "Jest passed away in mah sleep. Seems kinda tame, compared ta all a' you guys..."

"At least you two went quickly." Clyde declared.

"And with a little less pain than us." Synchro pointed out.

As they made their way deeper, they ran into several more poor souls.

Several of those damned spirits belonged to those who had been killed by Clyde's own family, such as the Gentlecolts, the disgraced don Zugzwang, and even the father of Clyde's daughter-in-law, Rainstorm Kamek. Save for Zugzwang, who cast a glare his way, none of them recognised Clyde as the father of their killers.

The Gentlecolt was all sharing the same space, gathered in a circle.

"Terrible weather, isn't it?" Mr Suave asked.

"Yes, awful." Mr Finesse agreed.

"Indeed." Mr Polite nodded.

"Smog again, tut, tut." Mr Sophisticated sighed.

"Oh, dear!" Mr Debonair gasped, as his body suddenly burst into flames.

"What it it?" Mr Charm asked.

"It appears I've spontaneously combusted." Mr Debonair pointed out.

"Again?" Mr Savoir frowned.

"Afraid so." Mr Debonair nodded.

"Terribly sorry, old chap." Mr Clean declared.

"It's quite alright." Mr Debonair sighed. "I've gotten used to it."

"Oh, is it raining sulphur again?" Mr Manly asked.

One of the newer inmates, Striker Killsquad, also recognised Clyde.

"You..." He snarled.

"Me." Clyde smirked. "Who'd have thought you'd be the one in chains, and I'd be the free stallion?"

"It's not fair!" Killsquad spat. "How can you be free, while I'm shackled to a rock?"

"Because I'm actually a decent pony, deep down." Clyde smirked. "And you're not."

"Whoever's in charge here really messed up." Killsquad scowled.

"Keep telling yourself that." Clyde smirked. "It oughta help with the eternity of suffering you have to endure..."

As the group continued onward, they came across the place where those who had not been dead when they were banished resided, such as Lord Tirek, who was still trapped in his cage.

"What are you looking at?!" He roared, as they passed by.

"Figgered that guy'd be a lot more impressive." Red snorted.

"I didn't." Synchro sneered.

Clyde spotted another living prisoner; Twitch, the backstabbing stallion who had killed his son, Anarchy.

"Well, well, well." He smirked, slipping away from the others for a moment. "Can't pass this opportunity up..."

Clyde marched right over to Twitch, whose chain was held in place by a metal spike.

"Hello, Twitch." He smiled. "Long time, no see."

"Oh, n-n-no..." Twitch gulped, backing up against a stone wall.

"Oh, yes." Clyde smirked. "I've got a little present for you..."

"Wait, you can't h-h-hurt me..." Twitch murmured. "You're a ghost... and I'm..."

Clyde brought up his hoof right between Twitch's legs.

"OH!" Twitch groaned.

"This is for Anarchy." Clyde snarled, kicking Twitch in the groin a dozen more times. "And that was for trying to off my other sons..." He then curbstomped it one last time. "And that... well, I just love doing curbstomps."

"Urgh..." Twitch collapsed.

"Now, I have a question." Clyde smirked. "Where is Red Eclipse?"

"I-I don't know." Twitch declared, "I-I haven't seen him at all..."

"Is that your final answer?" Clyde readied another kick.

"I s-swear, it's the truth!" Twitch quivered. "Why would I lie?"

"Fair enough. Enjoy your eternity of punishment." Clyde sneered, heading off to rejoin the others.

"Where were you?" Synchro asked.

"Just checking a lead." Clyde shrugged. "I talked to a stooge of your brother's, and he hasn't seen him either."

"How can that be?" White frowned. "He was sent here at around the same time. If he doesn't know where Black is, then who does?"

"Maybe we should get outta here." Red frowned. "Place is gettin' creepy."

"I guess there's nothing more we can do here." White sighed.

The group returned to the Garden.

"Sorry you couldn't find your brother." Clyde declared.

"If it helps, I know the feeling." Synchro added.

"That's okay." White sighed. "It was good of to help, in any case. Besides, I have one more option..."

"What option?" Red asked.

"An option I'd really rather look into... alone." White declared.

"Fair enough." Red nodded. "Good luck, pardner..."

As the other stallions left, White prepared himself.

As White concentrated, a tall, broad Pegasus stallion with a silver coat, blue eyes, black mane, and a spear Cutie Mark appeared.

"Father." He declared.

It was indeed Ivory Templar, White and Black's father.

"Hello, son." Ivory nodded. "It's been a while."

Ivory's statement was true. After White had first crossed over, he had been greeted by the spirits of his long dead parents. It had been a joyous reunion, and they did spend quite some time together after that, gradually, White and Silver's need to watch over their children took precedent, and they saw each other less and less.

"How are you?" White asked.

"As good as can be expected, considering my current status." Ivory said dryly.

"Father, I've been looking for Black." White declared. "Have you seen him, by any chance?"

Immediately, Ivory's face contorted into a glare.

"No, I haven't." Ivory scowled. "And I have no desire to. I don't see why you would either, after everything he's done to tarnish our family's reputation."

"Look, I know you're mad at him. I am a bit myself, but I still want to see him." White frowned. "I had been putting it off for far too long."

"I think you are just wasting your time." Ivory growled.

"Don't be like that, father." White frowned. "In the end, Black is still family. Isn't there a part of you that wants to see him again? Your own son?"

"He's no son of mine." Ivory snarled. "All those heinous acts he committed went against everything I taught him."

"But he wasn't all bad." White declared. "I know it."

"He always was all bad." Ivory spat. "From the very beginning."

"How could you say that?" White gasped.

"I knew from the very beginning that there was something up with that boy." Ivory scowled. "The fact that he didn't have any wings, for starters."

"Why was that?" White asked, now curious. "I was always curious about why Black was an Earth Pony. Was it because we had some Earth Pony ancestry in our family line?"

"No." Ivory declared.

"How can you be so sure?" White asked.

"Because there are no Earth Ponies in our blood line." Ivory declared. "Trust me, I had talked to each and one of them in this place. Not once had there been a Earth Pony in our bloodline. All Pegasus."

"But how could-" White asked.

"I have my suspicions." Ivory declared. "Just before I found out your mother was pregnant, I had to take a business trip to Whinneyapolis. When I got back, White Dove broke the news to me. I was happy at first, but when Black was born, I noticed the lack of wings instantly. Since there were no Earth Ponies in either of our blood lines, I couldn't help but consider one option..."

"You... you think mom cheated on you?" White gaped.

"I didn't want to think that." Ivory declared. "But I couldn't deny how well it fit into things. I was gone a couple of weeks, and the doctor said she would have fallen pregnant around the time of my departure."

"Oh, no..." White frowned.

"Like I said, I didn't want to think about." Ivory declared. "So I pushed my misgivings aside, and focused on raising Black alongside your mother. It wasn't easy, though. Every time I saw those empty sides of his, all my worries came flooding back."

White was stunned. All this time, he'd never have guessed... But it would explain some things, like Black's resentment of White having wings. He must have picked up on Ivory's own feelings, and took them out on his brother, and then the world.

"Unfortunately, that wasn't the only thing wrong with the kid." Ivory said sourly. "He always had a darkness inside him, and it only got worse as he got older. I saw all the evil he committed from here. Every sick, disgraceful act, every monstrous deed. His 'pony supremacy' movement, his attempts at genocide... As far as I'm concerned, Black is no son of mine."

"How can you say that?" White gasped. "In spite of everything, Black thought he was doing the right thing!"

"And in his mind, 'doing the right thing' involved slaughtering innocents." Ivory spat. "That is unforgivable."

"I used to think that." White admitted. "But my son helped remind me that Black was still my brother, and that he still loved me. He is, and always shall be family to me."

"When did you become so soft?" Ivory sneered.

"Is it soft to be forgiving? To have compassion?" White asked. "Then call me soft!"

"Yes, you are." Ivory snarled. "Why else would you leave the RDL the way you did?"

"I had to." White frowned. "I couldn't serve any longer, after what Black fooled me into doing."

"You betrayed your comrades, and your country." Ivory sneered.

"That's taking it a little far." White snarled.

"Oh, really?" Ivory snorted. "What about what you did afterward? Hooking up with that floozy..."

"My wife is not a floozy!" White growled.

"She's something, alright." Ivory declared. "She couldn't keep her hooves off you for five minutes back then..."

"We were young, and in love!" White spluttered. "Was that a crime? Besides, without Silver, your grandfoals wouldn't even be here!"

"Yes, my grandkids." Ivory scowled. "Shine, who's just as soft as you... Making peace with Chrysalis, after all she did..."

"Like peace is such a bad thing." Shine snarled. "And what about Mist? She's a wonderful young mare!"

"Oh, yes, wonderful." Ivory nodded. "Expect when she strung along two stallions at once. A decent mare would never do anything like that back in my day..."

"She wasn't stringing them along." White declared. "She chose one of them in the end, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did." Ivory nodded. "And they almost had a foal out of wedlock. That would have been a disgrace..."

"Except it wasn't." White growled.

"That's only the tip of the iceberg." Ivory frowned. "You may not have been a lunatic like Black, but you had failings of your own. Failings you passed on to my poor grandfoals. I really thought you would become a stallion of dignity and honor, but I guess I was wrong."

"...Wow..." White shook his head in disbelief. "So that's what you really thought of me and my lifestyle? How long have you thought this about me?"

"That doesn't matter." Ivory declared, regretful of his outburst. "It's all in the past, so let's leave it in the past. Leave Black in the past.

"...Did you ever love Black?" White asked, disdain written in his face.

"...I don't know." Ivory admitted. "Believe me... I have tried... but there's that fact that Black may not be my son, reminding me of what a waste it would be... you can't truly love a foal that isn't yours by blood the same as one that is..."

"...That is complete bull-crap." White snarled. "How can you... I don't even know you anymore. Black was right about you..."

"What? What do you mean?" Ivory glared.

"It was something Black said to Shine... during the whole Crystal Sun incident... about you not truly loving him because of his heritage." White shook his head. "I thought it was just Black trying to justify his actions... but now..."

"Don't you dare think of making me out to be the villain here." Ivory snarled. "Despite my misgivings, I did my best to raise him. Both me and your mother... but it did nothing to change what he would become..."

"Maybe if you weren't so conceited by your pride, and had your head so far up your own flank, maybe Black wouldn't had turned out this way." White growled.

"Or maybe Black was just bad news from the start." Ivory rebutted.

"You don't know him like I do!" White snarled. "You and mom both died when we were just kids. You only knew the first ten years... I knew him for far longer than you ever could..."

"For all the good it did." Ivory declared. "I know you tried to keep him on the straight and narrow, but it was a wasted effort. Big Red didn't help much either. He was always soft..."

"Big Red was Black's first friend." White declared. "They had a bond. Black loved Red like another brother. He would never really hurt him."

"That's not how I remember it." Ivory said coldly.

"And what does mother have to say about this?" White challenged. "We should hear her side of the story!"

"Not a chance." Ivory scowled. "It's bad enough you dragged me into this. Don't do the same to your mother. You think what Black did broke your heart? She was distraught. Don't you dare even think of calling her."

"Okay, I won't." White seethed. "But something tells me she wouldn't be so quick to give up on Black. Not like you..."

"That's your opinion." Ivory snarled.

"A valid one, too." White chided him.

"You asked me if I knew where your brother was, and I answered." Ivory said coldly. "I no longer feel like talking about him. So if you'll excuse me..."

Ivory walked back into the mists, vanishing. White lowered his head in sorrow. He returned to the pseudo-home he shared with Silver.

"It was all for nothing." He sighed. "I couldn't find any trace of Black anywhere. Not here, or in Tartarus..."

"Oh, White..." Silver sighed.

"I even called on dad for help." White noted. "But he made it quite clear that he doesn't care where Black is, or for most of my life choices, actually. I never imagined he could be so callous..."

"I'm sorry, darling." Silver held him. "I really am..."

"I just don't know what else I can do..." White sighed.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. White answered it to find Red, Synchro and Clyde.

"Hey, guys." White said dully.

"Hey, pardner." Red nodded.

"From the dour mood, I'm guessing your final lead came up empty?" Synchro asked.

"Worse than empty." White frowned.

"Well, lucky for you, Ah got one more idea." Red declared. "It's a long shot, but it's all we got left."

"What is it?" Silver asked.

"We could look on the world of the living." Clyde declared.

"What?!" White gaped. "But Black's dead."

"True." Synchro nodded. "But if he isn't around here, or in Tartarus, then maybe he's a ghost, haunting the world below due to unfinished business."

"It's worth a try, at least." Silver told White.

"Yeah, I guess..." White admitted.

"Then let's pop outside an' check." Red smiled.

They all gathered outside the house, and looked down at the ground.

"So, where do we look?" Clyde asked. "The land of the living's a big place, you know..."

"He may be haunting the scene of his death, or possibly his grave." Synchro declared. "It would fit the whole 'unfinished business' thing..."

"We'll check the grave first." White declared.

White focused, picturing the grave in his mind's eye. A gap formed in the mist, Big Red's homestead appearing inside. The grave of Black Knight came into view.

"Ah, the ol' place looks as good as ever." Red smiled. "Mah boy's done a great job of keeping it together..."

"No ghost, though." Clyde noted. As spirits themselves, they would have noticed such a thing.

"Guess we should move on to the Crystal Empire." Synchro shrugged.

"Wait." White said suddenly. "Look at the grave."

On top of the grave was a green flower.

"Is that..." Silver gasped.

"An emerald azalea." White nodded. "Aside from you, only one other pony knew that was my favorite flower. And that pony was Black. The only explanation for that flower being there is..." He smiled. "Black's alive. He's alive!"

"But how?" Clyde frowned. "I mean, I heard that Black was shot point-blank in the heart... how could he be alive?"

"I don't know." White shook his head. "But this changes everything. If Black is still alive... that means he's out there still."

"...Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Synchro asked.

"Hard ta say..." Red frowned.

"It could be a good thing." White declared. "If he is somehow still alive, then there may still be a chance for him to turn things around, to make amends for his past misdeeds."

"Yeah, 'may'." Clyde snorted.

"Well, he clearly hasn't been causing any trouble since then." Synchro pointed out.

"He could just be in hiding." Clyde pointed out. "Putting a new plan together, maybe..."

"I know it's a long shot, but I don't believe that." White declared. "I have to believe Black's better than this. I have to."

"Ah hope yer right, White." Red declared.

"Well, if that's all, I'll be going for now." Synchro declared. "See ya around."

"Yeah, good luck." Clyde nodded. "And for the record, I hope you're right too."

"Hang in there, pal." Red urged.

"Thanks, Red." White smiled. He turned to Clyde and Synchro. "And thank you both for helping."

Clyde and Synchro nodded curtly as they faded into the mist. Red gave a smile as he followed. It was just White and Silver left, still gazing at the flower on the grave.

"Is it wrong to think Black can be saved?" White frowned. "Am I just fooling myself?"

"Of course not." Silver smiled. "He's your brother. You're right to have faith that he can change."

"Really?" White asked.

"There's always hope, my love." Silver nuzzled him. "There's always hope."

 **Behind The Scenes:**

* "House Of The Crystal Sun" was something Shen and I had been gearing up for quite a while. It was an epic romp, pulling in all our OCs, and the characters we had already used, for a clash of epic proportions. I honestly think it's one of our best works.

* It was in this story that we revealed the existence of the ninth Napoleon brother, Anarchy, whose tale was expanded upon later on. We also revealed that Shine and Mist had an uncle they never knew, one Red Eclipse (real name Black Knight Paladin), who had become a menace to all Equestria.

* King Sombra's horn proved to be a perfect plot device to empower Red Eclipse. As the largest piece of him left after his destruction, it would logically contain some of his powers...

* (Shen's General) Admittingly, it was a bad idea to put in the Crystal Sun, as we did a little to explain it and did nothing to build up to it. But it made for a good twist on the song 'House of the Rising Sun'.

* The scene where Miracle nearly died from her wounds in her father's hooves is based on a similar scene from the game _The Last of Us_.

* The concept where Chrysalis is drained by Red Eclipse/Black Knight and turned into a husk of herself is based on page 280 of Metal-Kitty's MLP Project. Furthermore, Twitch's monstrous transformation is based off 'Bruce', a hulking abomination that worked with Buckshot.

* The big battle between Shine and Red Eclipse is based on the Senator Armstrong battle from _Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance_. "It Has To Be This Way", the chapter's title, was based off the battle theme of the same name which was used in the said boss battle of said game.

* We moved the Napoleons to Equestria in the Epilogue so they could be closer to their marefriends, and be used in stories more often.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	11. The Gift That Keeps On Giving

**A Look Back**

 **Chapter Eleven: The Gift That Keeps On Giving**

In the Crystal Empire, Anthem was scouring the local stores for something special, something fabulous, something unbelievably incredible. The anniversary of the day he had first met his wife, Winter Beach, was approaching, and he was having quite a hard time coming up with a perfect gift to celebrate the occasion. He scoured through all the top jewellery stores, the best boutiques... Nothing seemed special enough to him.

 _'None of this is good enough.'_ He thought. _'It's got to be something extra-special... But what?'_

After another failed search, Anthem returned to the castle. He knew that Winter was at the spa with Cadance today, which meant he would be able to return with the hypothetical gift without her being any the wiser. That was the plan, at least... At the moment, he had nothing to hide, so his intricate plan was all for naught.

 _'Another round of big fat, nothing...'_ He thought, as he trudged down the halls. _'I've got to find something soon... I can't expect Winter to like some second-rate gift.'_

So wrapped up in his musing was Anthem that he failed to notice a pink little ball of energy sneaking up on him.

"BOO!" A shriek rang out from right behind him.

"AHHH!" Anthem yelped, leaping off the ground in fright. Catching himself with his wings, he heard the sound of giggling below.

"Silly Ant!" Anthem's little sister, Twyla, squealed. "I got you!"

"Yeah, real funny, sis." Anthem pouted, as he returned to the ground.

"Back already, son?" Shining Armor came over.

"Yep." Anthem nodded.

"Your anniversary gift search not go so well?" Shining asked.

"Ye- Hey, how'd you know?" Anthem frowned.

"You're just like your old stallion, kid." Shining chuckled. "I had the same kind of trouble getting your mother a gift on our first anniversary."

"So what did you do?" Anthem asked.

"Oh, that's a rough story, kiddo." Shining sighed. "I was so unsure of what to get her that I wound up buying this cheesy snowglobe."

"Whoa, really?" Anthem cringed. "I doubt mom was happy about that."

"Actually, she was." Shining smiled. "She absolutely loved it."

"Huh?" Anthem gaped. "But you said it was cheesy."

"It was." Shining nodded. "But Cadance knew I'd had a hard time picking out a gift. Just the fact that I'd tried mattered more than anything to her. She's held on to that tacky little snowglobe ever since." He patted Anthem on the back. "Remember, son. It's the thought that counts."

"Thanks, dad." Anthem smiled. "But all the same, I think I'm going to aim a little higher... mostly because I already got Winter a snowglobe during her first trip here."

"Well, to each his own." Shining shrugged. "Come on, Twyla. It's almost time for dinner. We're having your favorite: pyrite parsnips!"

"Yum!" Twyla licked her lips.

"Yay..." Anthem cringed. He was not a particularly big fan of pyrite parsnips, which Twyla loved for some reason.

Not long after, Cadance and Winter returned from the spa, both refreshed and rejuvenated from their visit. Cadance had had her mane styled into elaborate curls, while Winter's was in an elegant braid.

"Hey, Ant." Winter smiled. "What do you think?"

"You look great, Wint." Anthem smiled. "Always do."

"Makes me wonder why I even bother with the spa..." Winter joked.

"You deserve to be pampered every now and then." Anthem declared. His failure came to mind again. "You really do..."

"Are you okay, Ant?" Winter asked.

"Sure, why do you ask?" Anthem smiled.

"Well, you looked a little down just then." Winter observed. "Some kind of problem on your mind?"

"Oh, nothing major." Anthem lied. "Just one of life's little annoyances..."

"Maybe I can help." Winter offered.

"No!" Anthem yelled. Catching himself, he added "It's okay. I can take care of it myself. Besides, you don't want to trouble yourself after spending all that time relaxing at the spa."

"I guess so." Winter admitted. "But I am your wife, remember? If you need help, just ask."

"I will." Anthem nodded.

Shining and Twyla joined them, eager to greet Cadance.

"Mama!" Twyla squealed, leaping into her mother's hooves.

"There's my darling little filly." Cadance cuddled her. "Did you miss me?"

"Uh-huh!" Twyla nodded.

"She wasn't the only one." Shining joined in on the hug. "You look gorgeous, by the way."

"Mama pretty!" Twyla agreed.

"Oh, thanks, you two." Cadance beamed.

"And your timing couldn't be better." Shining added. "Dinner's just about ready."

"Sounds good." Winter beamed. "All that relaxation made me hungry."

"Parsnips! Parsnips!" Twyla cheered.

The family entered the dining room, and started eating their dinner. Twyla wolfed down her parsnips, and was hungry for more. Using her magic, she levitated Anthem's over to her plate. Anthem wouldn't have complained even if he didn't hate those gleaming vegetables, for he was still lost in thought over what to get Winter for their anniversary.

 _'Time's running out.'_ He thought. _'Even if it's not something super-fancy, I've got to get Winter something... but what?'_

The next morning, Anthem and Winter were walking through the streets of the Empire's shopping district. Anthem snuck glances into the store windows whenever Winter wasn't looking, hoping to spot a decent gift.

As they passed another store, Winter stopped. She gazed into the window, admiring a crystal sculpture of a family of dolphins.

"Aww, look at that." She cooed. "Isn't it just precious?"

"Yeah, it is." Anthem smiled, struck by inspiration. "These crystal sculptures are beautiful, aren't they?"

"Gorgeous." Winter sighed. "But that's enough sightseeing. Let's get some lunch."

"Right behind you." Anthem grinned.

As they continued down the street, Anthem made a point of remembering the store's name.

The next day, while Winter took Twyla to the park, Anthem returned to the store.

"Good morning." He smiled as he entered.

"Good morning, your highness." The store owner bowed. "My. It's not often I see the Crystal Prince enter my store..."

"Don't think of me as a Prince." Anthem declared. "Just as another customer. And I'd like to do some business with you..."

A short while later, Anthem returned to the castle with a package wrapped tightly inside a box. He snuck into the room he shared with Winter, and hid it where he knew his wife wouldn't look.

 _'Now I'm all set.'_ He thought. _'I can't wait to see the look on Winter's face...'_

Anthem slipped out of the room, quite pleased with himself. He greeted Winter and Twyla with a big smile when they returned.

"And how are my two favorite gals today?" He grinned, hugging Twyla and kissing Winter on the cheek.

"Hee!" Twyla giggled.

"Well, well. Somepony's pretty chipper." Winter chuckled. "Is it safe to say you've finally dealt with that little problem of yours?"

"Oh, yeah." Anthem nodded. "I've dealt with it with a very effective way, if I do say so myself."

"And will you be telling about any of it?" Winter asked.

"I wouldn't want to bore you." Anthem declared. "It's really nothing important."

"If you say so." Winter shrugged. "I'm just glad you're out of that funk at last. When you're not happy, I'm not happy. Besides, I always love to see that smile of yours." She nuzzled against him. "You're so cute when you smile..."

"You're not so bad yourself." Anthem grinned, returning the nuzzle.

"Awww!" Twyla jumped up and hugged them both. "Twyla says you're both great!"

"Thanks, sis." Anthem chuckled.

"You're great too, Twyla." Winter smiled. "Now, let's get you cleaned up for dinner, okay?"

"Okay." Twyla nodded.

For the next few day, Anthem could barely contain himself. Not so long ago, he felt as if there wasn't enough time before the anniversary. But now, he felt it couldn't come fast enough. He couldn't wait to surprise Winter with his gift. He just knew she was going to love it.

On the morning of their anniversary, Anthem woke up before Winter. First, he took his present out of its hiding place and into a picnic basket, planning to take Winter to their favorite picnic spot and surprise her there. Next, he made his way down to the kitchens. Despite having servants to do the job for him, he made Winter breakfast himself. While no gourmet chef, he did quite a decent job of it.

Carrying the meal on a crystal tray, he returned to their room to find his wife stirring.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." He cooed.

"Mornin'." Winter yawned. "You're always up before me, aren't you? Must be the time difference between here and Mihaymi. You'd think I'd be used to it by now..."

"Happy anniversary, darling." Anthem declared. "Breakfast in bed?"

"You shouldn't have." Winter sat up as Anthem brought the food over. "But I'm so glad you did."

"On this special day, you deserve only the best." Anthem lowered the tray onto her lap. "Meeting you was one of the best moments of my life."

"So I keep hearing." Winter chuckled. She looked down at the meal before her. "All my favorites. Thanks, Ant."

"And that's just the beginning." Anthem grinned. "For lunch, I thought we'd have a picnic on our favorite hill."

"Sounds great." Winter smiled. "I'm starving today."

Winter went about her breakfast with a little more gusto than usual, but Anthem didn't mind. He loved her so much, he wouldn't have cared if she was eating it out of a trough. In a matter of minutes, she was done.

"Mmm, so good..." She patted her stomach.

"You really think so? I couldn't tell." Anthem joked.

"Thanks, Ant." Winter hugged him tightly. "This is a wonderful gift."

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm so hungry today." Winter shrugged. "Maybe our cuddle session last night burnt more calories than usual."

"Maybe." Anthem smirked.

After Winter washed up and brushed her mane, she and Anthem went down into the study, falling into another cuddling session. Ten minutes or so in, Twyla dropped in on them.

"Aww!" She giggled. "Ant and Wint are getting all lovey-dovey!"

"They sure are." Shining chuckled, as he retrieved his daughter.

"Let's give them some alone time." Cadance declared. "It's a special day for them, after all, and they shouldn't be disturbed."

"Exactly." Shine nodded. "Come on, Twyla. Time for your bath."

"No fair..." Twyla pouted. "Ant doesn't have to take a bath..."

Anthem and Winter kept on cuddling, seemingly unaware of the interruption.

As noon approached, they prepared for their picnic. Anthem retrieved the basket, which contained the precious gift, along with a few other surprises.

"Ready?" He asked.

"You know it." Winter chuckled.

They departed from the castle and made their way through the Crystal Empire. Several of the Crystal Ponies waved in greeting as they passed by.

"Happy anniversary, you two!" Shiny Cents the merchant called.

"Thanks, Shiny." Anthem grinned.

"Congrats on another year!" First Class the mailpony waved.

"Thanks, First." Winter nodded.

Before long, Anthem and Winter reached the hill where they had all their best picnics.

"Race ya!" Winter said suddenly, rushing up the slope.

"No fair!" Anthem said playfully. "I'm carrying all this extra weight!" He waved the picnic basket.

"Maybe you need to log in more time at the royal gym." Winter teased as she reached the top.

"Ooh, low blow." Anthem cringed.

"Oh, you know I'm just kidding." Winter giggled. "I love you just the way you are. I wouldn't want you to change a thing about yourself."

"Same here." Anthem admitted. "I'd actually miss the teasing if it was gone. Can't imagine why..."

"You say the sweetest things." Winter joked.

"Not as sweet as these." Anthem pulled a bouquet of amethyst orchids from within the basket.

"Aw, thanks, Ant." Winter took the bouquet and sniffed the flowers. "What else do you have in there?"

"You're about to find out." Anthem grinned.

Anthem started removing the basket's contents with his magic. First, the blanket, which he spread over the grass, than some amber ale and diamond daisy sandwiches to start them off.

"More of my favorites." Winter smiled. "I hope you've got some of your own favorites in there. This day is about both of us, remember?"

"Oh, don't worry." Anthem nodded, bringing one of his favorites, a crystal celery panini. "I've got everything we need, right here."

"Then let's get to snacking." Winter grinned. "Running up that hill worked up another appetite..."

They started eating their way through the basket's contents. Anthem pulled out one item after another, making sure his gift lay hidden in the rear. Eventually, there was no more food left.

"Ooh, that was good." Winter sighed.

"I know." Anthem nodded. "I'll have to ask my parents to give the kitchen staff a raise. They really do great work."

"Guess we'd better start moving on." Winter declared. "Can't wait to see where we're going next."

"Actually, there's one last thing in the basket." Anthem announced.

"What is it?" Winter asked. "A beryl bagel? Some crystalberry jam?"

"Not exactly." Anthem brought out the gift, which was wrapped in silvery paper. "For you, my love."

"Oh, Ant." Winter smiled. "You're just full of surprises today, aren't you?"

"Yep." Anthem nodded.

Winter unwrapped the paper, and opened the gift. Inside was a crystal statue of two ponies, joined at the lips in a kiss. On the base was engraved the words "Winter, may our love be as unbreakable and as forever as diamond".

"Wow." Winter gasped. "Is this from-?"

"Sure is." Anthem nodded. "I saw how much you liked that dolphin statue, so I decided to get you this. What do you think?"

"Oh, Ant." Winter held the statue against her chest. "I love it!"

"Really?" Anthem asked.

"Really." Winter embraced and kissed him. "This is a really great gift."

"I'm so glad you think so." Anthem smiled.

"That said, I think I have an even better one for you." Winter grinned mischievously.

"You don't say?" Anthem looked around. "Where is it?"

Winter grasped Anthem's hoof, guiding it downwards. At the same time, she leaned against his head, whispering in his ear.

"It's right... here." She placed her husband's hoof on her stomach.

Anthem froze in shock.

"You... you're..." He gulped.

"Yep." Winter whispered, smiling widely. "I'm pregnant. That's why I've been so hungry lately. You're gonna be a daddy, Ant!"

"...Okay, wow." Anthem said, still stunned. "That... that is a way better gift than the one I got you."

"Do you... like it?" Winter asked, worried by Anthem's apparent lack of emotion.

"Like it? Like it? I love it!" Anthem declared. He embraced Winter and kissed her deeply. "I'm gonna be a dad! We're gonna be parents! Yeah!"

"Oh, thank Faust." Winter sighed with relief. "For a second there, I was worried you didn't want a foal."

"I don't blame you." Anthem said fairly. "I didn't even think about the possibility of having a foal with you until just now. But now that it's right here in front of me... I want this more than anything."

"So do I." Winter smiled. "We'll give our little one the best upbringing ever."

"You got that right." Anthem nodded. He pulled her in for another kiss. "We've got plenty of love to spare."

"Yeah. As forever as diamond." Winter quoted the inscription.

"And here I thought I had the best anniversary present ready to go." Anthem mused. "You beat me again."

"Can I help it if I'm just that good?" Winter joked.

"I sure hope not." Anthem chuckled. He stroked his wife's stomach. "To think, there's a foal inside you right now. We gave it life, together."

"Quite a team, aren't we?" Winter grinned.

"Nopony better." Anthem agreed.

After lying on the blanket for a while long, blissfully content, the couple returned to the castle, and broke the news to Shining, Cadance and Twyla.

"That's my boy!" Shining hugged Anthem.

"Thanks, dad." Anthem wheezed, his father's hug a little tight.

"Congratulations, both of you." Cadance beamed. "I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother."

"Did you hear that, Twyla?" Winter asked. "You're going to be an aunt!"

"Silly Winter." Twyla chuckled. "That's Ant, there." She pointed to Anthem. "I'm Twyla."

"Not quite what I meant." Winter rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I think she'll get it soon enough." Cadance grinned.

"Speaking of 'getting it', I'd better send my parents a letter about what's happening." Winter noted. "Here's hoping they love the idea of being grandparents as much as you do."

"I'm sure they will." Shining ruffled Anthem's mane. "Right, son?"

"Sure, dad." Anthem grinned. "Almost as much as we love the idea of being parents."

"So true..." Winter sighed.

That evening, Anthem and Winter snuggled in bed together.

"Well, that was an anniversary to remember." Anthem noted.

"No kidding." Winter chuckled, before turning serious. "...You really think we're ready for this?"

"Sure we are." Anthem nodded. "We'll be the best parents ever, just wait and see."

"Oh, we'll be waiting, already." Winter agreed. "T-minus eleven months and counting..."

"Here's to parenthood." Anthem kissed Winter deeply.

"Hear, hear." Winter kissed him back. "Love you, Ant."

"Love you too, Wint." Anthem whispered.

The two fell asleep in each others' hooves, dreams of parenthood running through both of their minds.

 **Behind The Scenes:**

* The basic set-up of "Summer Love" was a story request by Karts Of Sugar Rush. It allowed for some focus on Anthem, my OC son of Shining Armor and Princess Cadance, who I will confess had been a little underused until this point.

* (Shen's General) I admit, I had a bit of trouble on helping with this one. I usually struggle with stories I had little to do in making. But I persevere.

* Mihaymi was modeled after the city of Miami. Some of Miami's own landmarks were adapted for the story.

* Caboose's mention of a singing "Uncle Chef" in "Guess Who's Coming To Dinners" was a nod to the character Chef from _South Park_.

* Blueblood's father, Prince Nobleblood, was first introduced here, in flashback form. He was basically written to be like his son at his worst, but to the power of a hundred.

* Caboose calling Anthem "Valiant Heart" in "A Family Thing" was a nod to another fanmade Shining/Cadance foal. And Winter 'Red June', who is Valiant Heart's love interest... both made by kilala97 (check her out).

* The same chapter also alluded to a future story, "Home On The Range", with a reference to Big Red having to deal with "three little somethings".

* The side story involved Shining and Cadance regaining the "spark" in their marriage, leading to the birth of Twyla Crystal, Anthem's little sister.

* We also introduced Sparkling Night, Dusk Glow and Dazzle's son. Ebony pointed out that Dusk and Dazzle would have been married for quite a while by this point in the timeline, so we gave them a child of their own.

* This was the first story of ours that ran concurrently with others, taking place at similar times as "Sunset Shimmer Returns", "Home On The Range", and even (later on) "Stand By You".

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	12. Reflection

**A Look Back**

 **Chapter Twelve: Reflection**

Outside the Crystal Empire, in the expansive estate Echo Alchemy had inherited from his adopted father Nocturne, Sunset Shimmer was putting her son Arcane down for a nap. Echo was at work, teaching defensive dark magic to the Royal Guards of the Crystal Empire. Artorias was right there with him, serving as a promising member of the project, while Willow and Moana were attending a play, Nano was out drinking with his war buddies, and Wave, Elatha and Snow had gone to the park. It was just Sunset and Arcane. As much as she liked having their houseguests around, there were times when Sunset preferred to have some alone time with her husband and/or foal. Right now was one of those times. She loved rocking Arcane to sleep, and gently easing him into his crib.

The young colt snuggled into his blankets, holding his favorite toy, a stuffed dragon he'd named "Oogy", closely.

"Sleep tight, sweetie." Sunset gently kissed Arcane's forehead.

Arcane smiled lightly in his sleep.

As Sunset left Arcane to his rest, she sighed contentedly. Ever since her return to Equestria, her life had taken such unexpected, yet ultimately fulfilling turns. She glanced at herself in a mirror. Even though it had been over two years since she had come home, she still felt odd, seeing herself as a pony, having spent decades in human form in the world beyond the magic mirror.

Sunset sighed again, more retrospective than content. Her life had been so busy lately that she found she hadn't thought about that world for quite some time. It was a world that she had come to at arguably one of the lowest points in her life.

Despite being so many years ago, Sunset remembered those days well. Celestia had chosen her to be her personal student after she had passed her entry exam into the School for Gifted Unicorns with flying colors. Her parents, Corona and Sunspot, were thrilled, and Sunset herself was highly eager to accept that offer. She took on her role as Celestia's student with much enthusiasm, deeply grateful for the opportunity.

However, as her studies went on, Sunset quickly became arrogant and self-centered. She put her goals and her needs above everything and everypony else. She even distanced herself from her parents and isolated herself from any friends she had (though it was slim pickings to begin with). Things came to a head when Sunset learned of the mirror's existence. Looking into it when Celestia showed her, she saw herself as an Alicorn within the glass. After that, Sunset grew obsessed with the mirror, determined to use it to become a Princess, an alicorn with unprecedented power, destined to rule Equestria... all of that she felt Celestia was denying her. Celestia refused to speak of it anymore, saying that she wasn't ready, but Sunset refused to obey. Eventually, her obsession had gone too far and she found herself stripped of her title as student and removed from the castle...but utterly convinced that her destiny awaited her, Sunset overpowered the guards who were escorting her out the castle and passed through the mirror, and into the human world.

 _'What a blind, selfish idiot I was back then.'_ Sunset thought with great guilt. _'But that was just the beginning. I really started doing my worst after I passed through the mirror...'_

After emerging into the human world, Sunset wasted no time working her way up the food chain of Canterlot High. Before long, she was practically running the school. Anyone who stood against her, she ruined. Rarity, for instance, had run against her for the Queen of the Fall Formal position, and Sunset had crushed her. She would even ruin the friendships of others, just for her own amusement.

 _'It never gets any easier...'_ Sunset frowned. _'Thinking about those days is always so hard... I was such a piece of work back then.'_

Sunset was the undisputed master of Canterlot High, but that wasn't enough for her. She wanted more. She wanted the power and position she felt was rightfully hers, that she believed Celestia had denied her. She bided her time until the portal was open again, and returned to her homeworld. After taking a moment to gain her bearings, she sought out and stole Princess Twilight Sparkle's crown, which held the Element of Magic. She planned to use it to empower herself, and become the Alicorn she felt she was meant to be. But the crown's magic turned her into a demonic beast, corrupting her already dark thoughts, and she planned to invade and conquer Equestria. Fortunately, Twilight, who had followed her, used the true power of the Elements of Harmony to purify Sunset, freeing her not just from the corruption, but from her own twisted hubris.

Her mind clear for the first time in years, Sunset was disgusted with herself. But Twilight reached out to her, and became her friend.

 _'That was when things started changing for the better...'_ Sunset smiled.

With the help of Twilight's human friends (including Rarity, who chose to look past their past unpleasantness), Sunset began anew. Though the rest of Canterlot High weren't so quick to accept her reformation, Sunset proved herself when she turned the tide against the evil Sirens, freeing the school from their hypnotic singing.

 _'I'll never forget that night for as long as I live...'_ Sunset thought proudly. _'It was the first step towards redeeming myself after all the cruel things I'd done.'_

Though Sunset had finally gained acceptance, she started to worry about what her purpose in life could be. She even considered returning to Equestria at that point, reasoning that there wasn't much she could do in the mirror world any more.

The coming of the Friendship Games against Crystal Prep, and the arrival of Twilight's human counterpart, brought more trials. When the human Twilight was corrupted by the magic she had unintentionally stolen, Sunset stood up to stop her. Taking in the magic that had once turned her into a monster, Sunset was able to use the power for good, proving just how far she'd come. She managed to talk the human Twilight down, and offer her the hand of friendship, recalling the words spoken by the pony Twilight not so long before.

In that moment, Sunset had come full circle. From being a selfish pony, concerned only with her own personal glory, to a compassionate soul, ready to offer friendship to those who needed it. She had finally found her place. She would remain in the mirror world for decades more, communicating with the pony Twilight via a magic book Celestia had once given her. But eventually, she decided that the time had come for her to finally return to her true home. The human Twilight took her departure the hardest, as they had grown exceptionally close over the years. She said her goodbyes privately, with much tears, and couldn't bear to actually watch Sunset leave alongside the others.

 _'Oh, Twilight...'_ Sunset thought, a tear in her eye. _'Saying goodbye was hard for me too. But I left you in good hands. I just hope you're as happy as I am right now.'_

Once Sunset returned to Equestria, she found herself once again struggling to find her place. Thankfully, Celestia, who had forgiven her instantly upon her return, helped guide her in the right direction, managing to get her a job researching dark magic (one of her favourite subjects during the old days), leading to her working under Echo, an enigmatic dark magic researcher, as his assistant. What's more, she had developed a rather 'strong' friendship with Echo's detail, Sterling Cross. It seemed as though life had finally returned to normal for Sunset.

But it was not to be, as Sunset soon found herself pulled into a quest to recover the lost pages of King Sombra's spell book, which led to her being embroiled in a conspiracy between the 'Order of Darkness' and a group far more sinister. She was then betrayed by none other than Sterling, who had manipulated events so that she would fall in love with Echo and bear his foal, in hopes of the foal growing up to become the first of a an army of Nightcrawler (ponies who could use dark magic at will) super-soldiers.

Speaking of Echo, Sunset learned that he had a terrible affliction, a dark magic power that transformed him into a monster form whenever anger or fury consumed him. It was later revealed to be that of a Berserker spell, which was Echo's ability as a Nightcrawler. That power however was eventually lost when Echo confronted the other mastermind behind the events that transpired (as well as Sterling's co-conspirator), his brother, Synchro. Echo's dark side was burnt out of him via an encounter with the Crystal Heart, and Synchro gave him his own powers as he died. After Sterling was imprisoned for his crimes, Echo and Sunset settled down, ready to raise their foal.

 _'That was a wild time.'_ Sunset mused. _'Love, betrayal, impending motherhood... not quite how I envisioned my life back in Equestria. But I wasn't complaining...'_

Although there was their brief trip to Haygypt, and their encounter with Prince Nightshade and his evil alter ego Black Thorn, things seemed to have calmed down for the two of them. Echo inherited the manor they now resided in from his deceased adoptive father, Nocturne. It seemed like the perfect place to start a family.

But once again, adventure came knocking, as well as drama, as anti-Nightcrawler sentiment was on the rise, and the two were sent to confront a pack of Nightcrawler "terrorists" in hope of fostering peace between them and the normal ponies. Once they arrived, Echo learned of secret research Nocturne had performed on Nightcrawlers. The things he'd heard in the recordings had shaken him and ultimately nearly broke his resolve, almost driving him to turn his back on equinity, and Sunset tried her best to help him through it.

Fortunately, the rather timely birth of their son, Arcane, had all but restored Echo's will to stand up for what is right, and just in time, as they were soon under attack by a group of mercernaries, led by a rather ruthless stallion (who also turned out to be somepony from Echo's past, namely his abusive stepfather, Nero).

With the help of Echo's long lost father, they were able to defeat him and his partner, a creepy old stallion who claimed to have worked with Sterling back in the days, and soon discovered a traitor in their midst, who had intended to use both them and their enemies to create his own army... but he was promptly stopped and killed.

After clearing things up with the Senate, Echo and Sunset took the pack members into her home, as the pack's hideout had been destroyed during the adventure. They all lived together, as one big surrogate family. Each member of the pack had found their own way, and Echo and Sunset were happy to be with Arcane in a home so filled with love and happiness. Even though Sterling's escape not long after worried both Sunset and Echo, they chose to focus on their new family, and Sunset in particular hoped Sterling would one day turn over a new leaf, knowing that there was still good in him.

But as the days and weeks passed, Sunset focused on being a full-time wife and mother, Echo and Arcane helping to keep her mind off things. After all her trials and tribulations, Sunset had finally settled down into a happy, prosperous existence.

 _'All in all, not a bad life.'_ Sunset told herself. _'Not bad at all...'_

Just as Sunset was finishing her moment of retrospection, Echo returned home from work.

"I'm home!" He called.

"Shh." Sunset hushed him, turning away from the mirror. "Arcane's sleeping."

"Sorry." Echo whispered. He made his way over to Sunset and embraced her. "How was your day?"

"Same old, same old." Sunset shrugged. "In other words, perfect."

"Glad to hear it." Echo grinned.

"Hey, where's Artorias?" Sunset asked. "Doesn't he usually follow you home?"

"He saw Elatha and Snow at the park, and decided to join them." Echo declared. "Which means it's just you and me right now."

"Ooh, goody." Sunset smirked. "Whatever shall we do?"

"Would milady care to join me on the couch?" Echo asked.

"Would I ever." Sunset nodded.

They sat down on the couch, Echo draping a wing around her.

"Ah, I've missed this." He sighed. "Wasn't quite able to reach so far when you were pregnant..."

"Hey, it wasn't me who put a bun in this oven." Sunset joked, patting her stomach. "But for the record, I missed this too."

"Hmm. Those days seem so long ago now." Echo mused. "Back when we first met, I mean."

"Before we went on that crazy journey." Sunset nodded. "As smart as we both are, neither one of us would have ever seen that coming."

"So true." Echo smiled. "I was so content to keep myself shut away from the world, just doing my research. Then we went to the Crystal Faire, encountered my brother in that ghastly disguise, and began our quest."

"And look where we ended up." Sunset chuckled. "Together. In love. Married with foal. The whole enchilada."

"And so much more." Echo declared. "Your devotion and support helped me through so many dark times. It makes me glad you decided to come back from that mirror world you told me about. If you hadn't, I'd still in that musty old library, whiling away my sad, lonely life. For that, I will be forever grateful."

"Oh, go on." Sunset blushed.

"As you wish." Echo smirked. "You are the light that pierced the darkness of my life. Every good thing that's happened to me of late has been because of you."

"Hey, it wasn't all me." Sunset said modestly. "We made this life together. The ups and downs, the glories and the miseries, we came through it side by side."

"That we did, my love." Echo agreed. "That we did. And honestly, I've never been happier."

"Me neither." Sunset sighed.

The two embraced in a deep, loving kiss.

Sunset's life had indeed taken some twists and turns since she came back to Equestria. But even with all the harrowing and heartbreaking experiences, she wouldn't have changed a thing about how her life had turned out.

 _'If only my human friends could see me now...'_ Sunset smiled to herself, as she peeked at the mirror partway through the kiss. _'I wonder how things are going back there?'_

Meanwhile, in the world beyond the mirror...

In the city of Canterlot, there was a scientific research centre, the Tenebros Institute for Genetic Research.

Not many people had heard about the company, only except that it was originally founded in Crystal City a long time ago by a Tenebros Wheatley, and was now being run by his grandson, Barbossa Wheatley. It was only in recent years that the company had decided to open up shop in Canterlot. The institute specialised in the obscure side of genetics, its workers seeking to unravel the mystery behind the genetic quirks found within so many.

One of its chief workers and head researchers was a man with charcoal-gray skin, well-groomed white hair, and yellow eyes that seemed almost bat-like. He wore glasses and a lab coat, an ID badge bearing the name "Echo Alchemy" pinned to it. Under the coat was a dull purple shirt with a black star on it. The human Echo had been working at the institute for quite some time, attending to many projects and experiments. Currently, he was peering at a gene sample through a microscope.

"Hmm, fascinating..." He mused.

As he continued his observation, another man entered the room. He had tan skin, light blue eyes, orange hair and a matching beard. He wore a black suit with a white undershirt with a symbol of two crossed serrated blades on the chest pocket. He was the human version of Sterling Cross, hired as head of security of the institute, and Echo's personal supervisor.

"So, Professor Alchemy, how goes the research?" He asked.

"Quite promising, actually." Echo smiled. "The sample shows an increase in that unusual energy I've been looking into. It could prove to be an excellent starting point for further experiments."

"Good to hear." Sterling smiled. "The folks over at the Gene Trust didn't give us that research grant so you could play with your microscope all day. They expect results."

"With the kind of money they gave us, I'm not surprised." Echo admitted. "However, science is a tricky mistress. It takes time to unravel her mysteries."

"I know, I know." Sterling nodded. "But you know those rich folks. They're all so impatient. They want to see a return on their investments right away."

"I pray that they hadn't been too much of a nuisance today?" Echo asked.

"Nah." Sterling shrugged, "Those they are worried about that new company, Forefathers Enterprises. Those guys are into all sorts of things. Our backers are worried they might beat us to the punch."

"Not likely." Echo smirked. "Not when this institute has Echo Alchemy on its side."

"That's the spirit, pal." Sterling chuckled. "That big brain of yours hasn't let us down yet."

"And it never will." Echo said proudly.

"Don't I know it." Sterling grinned. "All the same, though, it never hurts to have some help. That's why they hired that new lab assistant."

"Lab assistant?" Echo asked.

"Yeah." Sterling nodded. "Figured you could use a hand."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to have some help with the test tubes and beakers..." Echo shrugged.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Echo called.

The door opened, and a woman who looked more-or-less identical to Sunset's human form entered the room. Her hair was shorter and straighter than the other Sunset's had been, and she was wearing a labcoat. Sterling grinned, appreciative of her beauty. Echo, meanwhile, was experiencing an odd feeling as he looked at her. Even though they had never met, he felt as if he knew her from somewhere.

"Hi." She smiled, as she walked over to them. "I'm the, er... new lab assistant. Sunset Shimmer."

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Shimmer." Sterling shook her hand, a wry smile on his face. "I'm Sterling Cross, supervisor and head of security. And this is the brainbox you'll be assisting: Echo Alchemy."

"Hello, Mr. Alchemy." Sunset smiled. "I look forward to working with you."

Echo blinked a couple of times, struck by a strange, unexplainable sense of deja vu.

"...Yes, as do I." He pulled himself together. "Are you... new to the area, by any chance?"

"Actually, I lived here many years ago." Sunset declared. "Just before I started high school, my dad got a new job, and we moved out of the country. After my parents passed away, I decided it was time to rediscover my roots, so I came back. There a lot of familiar sights, but quite a few new places too... this institute, for instance."

"Yeah, Barbossa Wheatley had heard about odd goings-on around this city." Sterling declared. "He decided to open up shop here, in hopes of unearthing the truth about it all."

"I imagine it must feel good to be back after all this time?" Echo asked.

"It was... until I noticed people walking up to me like I already knew them." Sunset frowned.

"Say huh?" Sterling asked.

"It's true." Sunset declared. "This pink girl came up to me from out of nowhere. She started rambling about how I'd 'come back' and how nice it was to see me after two years."

"Two years?" Echo asked. "I thought you said you moved away when you were a teenager?"

"I did." Sunset insisted. "So as you can imagine, I was more than a little confused. At first, I thought the girl was just crazy, until another one showed up and referred to me by name. That was enough for me to get to the bottom of things. I started talking with them, and they told me a very strange story."

"How strange?" Sterling inquired.

"Very." Sunset declared. "According to them, another version of me had arrived here from another world, not long after I'd moved away. I didn't believe them, until they started describing her. It was all very familiar-sounding, to a rather alarming degree. And believe it or not, they said that other version of me was from another world!"

"Seriously?" Sterling snorted, "Are you sure they weren't pulling your chains?"

"I too am sceptic." Echo agreed.

"So was I." Sunset admitted. "Until they showed me these two pics..."

She pulled out one photo, which was of 'her' graduation photo at Canterlot High.

"This was supposedly me, graduating Canterlot High." Sunset explained. "Even though I had never enrolled, let alone been to the school."

"...Okay, that is concerning..." Echo mused.

"Well, I am kinda freaked out by this." Sterling admitted. "I mean, she looks exactly like you... either that or she had gone to great lengths to assume your identity."

"That is nothing compared to the other pic they showed me." Sunset declared as she pulled out the other picture, which was of a Unicorn with her colors.

"...Is that a Unicorn?" Sterling deadpanned.

"Indeed it is." Sunset nodded.

"As in those imaginary creatures from fairy tales?" Echo asked, just as shocked.

"I know what you are both thinking." Sunset admitted, "But believe it or not, this Unicorn had apparently came to our world and enroll herself in Canterlot School."

"But...where the hell did this...'Unicorn' come from?" Sterling asked.

"Well, I asked the girls that, and according to them, the statue at the front of the school had this mirror which served as a gateway to another whole universe." Sunset explained, "On the other side, this world is called Equestria, where instead of people, there are ponies."

"Ponies?" Echo asked.

"Ponies?!" Sterling gaped, "No way..."

"Yes way." Sunset nodded, "Furthermore, in that world, there is a pony that resembles each and every human in this world. As there is a Unicorn like me, there were Pegasus and Earth Ponies, even other mythological creatures, that resembles each of us in that world."

"Pegasus, Earth Ponies, mythological creatures?" Sterling repeated, "Okay, I'm sorry, but this cannot be. You mean to tell me that there is a world through this mirror populated by a bunch of colorful horses who are simply us in their universe? Forgive me if I don't buy this..."

"Is it any stranger than those old stories that are still floating around? The ones about sirens, demons, and magic wormholes around Canterlot High?" Sunset asked. "Compared to those, does this really sound so farfetched?"

"Well, it's unlikely, but still quite plausible." Echo mused. "There are theories about worlds in parallel dimensional planes, which are vastly different from our own. I mean, have you read that paper from Miss Sparkle? The one stating that there could be hundreds of different iterations of our universe? It may be strange, insane, maybe, but nonetheless possible."

"It's nice to see someone believes me." Sunset smiled.

"But still, it's pretty crazy." Sterling snorted. "What, like there's another me out there? A pony who's gone the way I have in this world? Heck, I wouldn't wish that upon anyone. When I was a kid, I had it rough back in Egypt. I also had very big aspirations: being some knight in shining armor, joining up with one of those cool secret societies, travelling the world, that sort of thing..."

"Who knows? Maybe the other you has done all that." Sunset declared. "No one said this other world had to be an exact mirror. "

"If there is another me out there, I wouldn't wish for him to be anywhere else than in a place like this, doing the research that I love." Echo smiled.

"Okay, that's enough of that mushy bullcrap." Sterling rolled his eyes. "In case you two have forgotten, we have work to do."

"I would never forget." Echo smiled. "This is my life's passion, after all."

"I always had a liking for this kind of stuff myself." Sunset smiled. "I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy working with you, Mr. Alchemy."

"Please, call me Echo, miss Shimmer." Echo declared.

"Only if you call me Sunset." Sunset grinned.

"Deal." Echo nodded.

"Real cute, guys." Sterling rolled his eyes. "Now, how about that work? As for me, I've got some order forms to fill out. All these experiments are hard on the inventory..." He then winked at Sunset. "I'll catch you later."

Sterling left the room.

"Don't mind Sterling." Echo smiled. "He means well..."

"I'm sure he does." Sunset shook her head. "Now, what is it we're working on?"

"I've recently discovered this unusual energy." Echo revealed. "It's unlike anything I've ever seen before. I'm trying to isolate it, in hopes of identifying and replicating it."

"Sounds like real cutting-edge stuff." Sunset noted, peeking through the microscope.

"Indeed it is." Echo nodded. "It could revolutionize the world. Now, could you hand me that beaker, please?"

Sunset passed Echo a beaker full of purple liquid. As Echo took it, their hands touched.

"Oh, um... sorry." Echo apologised.

"That's okay." Sunset blushed.

"Now... back to the experiment." Echo said awkwardly. "Let's see if we can't get our little friend here to co-operate..."

As they continued working, Sunset couldn't shake the feeling that something special had just occurred. Special, yet somehow familiar...

 **Behind The Scenes:**

* I had originally planned to set "Sunset Shimmer Returns" in the present day. However, Shen convinced me to set it in our timeline of stories, having plans for Sunset.

* This story introduced Sterling Cross, and reintroduced Echo Alchemy (who had debuted in the last chapter of "Cutie Mark Crusaders Royale"), who both went on to play major roles in "Our Darkest Days" and other stories.

* (Shen's General) Believe it or not, I had thought up Sterling just as we were doing this, so Sterling's insertion into our universe was a bit rushed.

* (Shen's General) That scene with Slot carving his name is a callback (or call forward) to that chapter in "Summer Love", where Anthem and Winter found that same carving.

* (Shen's General) Admittedly, this story could easily be passed off as a 'here's what happened so far', as a big portion was Twilight recapping all that had happened to Equestria in Sunset's absence.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	13. Reach For The Skies

**A Look Back**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Reach For The Skies**

Out in Dodge Junction, Eclipse the Griffon, adopted son of Big Red Barrel-roll, was out in town, picking up some supplies for the homestead. Once, he would have considered such an act demeaning, not to mention beneath his notice, but nowadays he relished the opportunity to play his part among his newfound family.

He got the supplies at the local general store. Mr Viddles, the owner, passed Eclipse his purchases in a brown paper bag. Viddles was a pale orange senior stallion with a sandy mane and blue eyes. He had been working at the store for over thirty years. He knew everypony in town, and had gotten to know Eclipse and his brothers not long after they were adopted.

"There you go, young fella." He smiled.

"Thanks, Mr Viddles." Eclipse said politely.

"My pleasure." Viddles nodded. "Say 'hi' to Big Red and Cherry for me."

"Will do." Eclipse grinned.

As he left the grocery store, Eclipse smiled to himself. It wasn't so long ago that it was just him and his brothers, all on their own, forced to survive alone, and avoiding contact with others. But now, they had loving adoptive parents, and were part of a community who accepted them. Even Eclipse, who had a tendency to be gruff and aloof, couldn't help but be overjoyed at how well their life had become of late.

As he walked out onto the streets, he bumped into a feathered bulk.

"Watch where you're going there!" It was another Griffon, one with reddish brown feathers and a stern, authoritative presence.

"Sorry." Eclipse apologised. "Wasn't looking where I was going."

"Well, you should be more careful in future." The Griffon declared.

As the Griffon walked off, Eclipse made to leave... before spotting a folder on the floor, dropped by the Griffon in the collision. It was open, several important looking paragraphs written on it. Eclipse read the contents for a moment, then picked it up.

"Excuse me!" He called to the Griffon. "You dropped this!"

"What?" The Griffon turned. Instantly, he glanced at his suit, and at the folder. "The document!" He rushed over. "Thank you, young fledgling. This document contains some of the latest legislation for the Griffon parliament. They would have my lion butt if I had lost this."

"No problem." Eclipse shrugged. "But if you ask me, your lion butt might as well be toast."

"What do you mean?" The Griffon asked.

"Well, it's just that it was open on the ground, and I read some of it." Eclipse declared. "And honestly, there are quite a few problems."

"Like what?" The Griffon frowned, "I had my finest employees look this over a couple hundred times... and no offense, but I doubt a kid like you could do any better."

"I don't know. This kid can be pretty observant sometimes. And I have a knack for noticing problems. For starters, this part here." Eclipse pointed. "It completely overlooks Griffon/pony interactions, see? The way things are going, Griffons and ponies are only going to mix more and more. You've gotta be ready for what comes from that."

"What..." The Griffon glanced at the document where Eclipse pointed. "...Whoa, you're right. I can't believe they missed that."

"And this part here, about making cheap lodgings in trees." Eclipse continued. "Lots of ponies make a living out of growing stuff from trees. My adoptive parents have a cherry farm, you know. Wouldn't be so prosperous if the cherry trees had houses on them."

"Well...that is a valid point..." The Griffon mused.

"And here, this part about craft materials trading." Eclipse added. "There's plenty of clay banks around these parts, so you might want to consider changing the exchange rate for Griffon/pony trades. The one on this page is way off margin."

"...Huh..." The Griffon declared. "Guess me and the guys back home are going to have to take another look at this."

"Guess you should." Eclipse nodded.

"You're pretty sharp, kid." The Griffon noted. "What's your name?"

"Eclipse, sir." Eclipse answered.

"I'm CongressGriffon Flaps Featherton of Griffonstone." The Griffon introduced himself.

"Congress?" Eclipse mused. "Guess that explains the stuff on the paper... what brings you to Dodge Junction, anyway?"

"Just a meeting with the local governor." Flaps noted. "Need to hash out some agreements regarding air space issues."

"Well, good luck with that." Eclipse told him. "I have a job of my own to complete... namely getting these groceries home."

"I see." Flaps grinned. "Then don't let me keep you."

"See ya." Eclipse waved, as he headed for home.

"Yeah..." Flaps glanced at the papers and back at the young griffon. "Here's hopin'..."

Eclipse returned to the homestead.

"I got the stuff!" He called, as he brought the groceries into the kitchen.

"Oh, thanks, Eclipse." Cherry smiled. "You're such a dear for helping."

"No problem, ma." Eclipse grinned.

"What kept ya, pardner?" Big Red asked. "Long line at Viddles' store?"

"Actually, I ran into this Griffon. He was from the Congress in Griffonstone." Eclipse declared. "He had this pile of papers that he dropped. I picked them up, and even gave him my own view on 'em."

"What are you, a politician all of a sudden?" Huckleberry snorted.

"As if." Eclipse sneered. "I just saw some stuff I thought wasn't up to snuff, that's all. What, a guy can't give a couple of notes?"

"Huck didn't mean anything by it." Globe declared.

"Besides, there's nuthin' wrong with lendin' somepony yer honest opinion." Big Red added. "Ah'll bet that fancypants poley-tician was pretty impressed. Yer pretty sharp when ya wanna be, Eek."

"You may actually have a career in politics ahead of you." Cherry smirked.

"Yeah, right." Eclipse shook his head. "Do I look like a politician?"

"I don't know." Globe shrugged. "What does one look like?"

"Not like me, that's for sure." Eclipse declared. "Now what say we just forget about it? It's not I'm gonna be seeing that guy again..."

A couple of days later, Eclipse was back in town, having dropped off some cherries at Marshall Star's place. When that job was done, he headed over to the bar to get a cream soda.

"Hey, kid!" Flaps called, sitting at a table in the corner.

"Flaps?" Eclipse stared. "Didn't think you were still in town."

"Ah, politics sometimes takes longer than you'd think." Flaps smiled. "Come over here, I'll buy you a drink."

"You don't have to do that." Eclipse shook his head.

"Like feathers I don't." Flaps smiled. "I owe you for pointing out those oversights in my documents."

"Well... if you insist." Eclipse shrugged.

After ordering some drinks (Eclipse's being a cream soda), the pair drank silently for a moment.

"You know, I'm glad I ran into you again." Flaps said suddenly.

"Why?" Eclipse asked.

"Well, considering how you saw the flaws in our legislation, I got to thinking that we could use a sharp mind like yours back home." Flaps smiled.

"Yeah, I think 'sharp' might be stretching it a little." Eclipse declared.

"Don't sell yourself short, kiddo." Flaps chuckled. "Griffonstone needs bright kids like you. In fact, my department is always on the lookout for such talent."

"Your department?" Eclipse asked.

"Well, I may not look it, but I happen to be the head of GHS. Griffon Homeland Security." Flaps smiled, as he then pulled out a small business card, "We help keep the Griffon Kingdom running smoothly. To gather and distribute information, and protect the capital's privacy and security. A department that always looking for bright and young minds. Like you for instance."

"Me? Yeah, right." Eclipse snorted.

"I'm serious." Flaps urged. "When you hit eighteen, you should seriously consider applying for work there. I guarantee you'd snap up a job easily. Any job you'd like, in fact."

The possibilities left Eclipse reeling. The young Griffon had always been smarter than he'd let on. But an upbringing from his biological father, Lunard (who favored brains over brawn), had forced Eclipse to bury that part of himself. Eclipse didn't want to show any kind of intelligence, fearing his father would denounce him as "weak".

Even now, when he was free from Lunard's brutality, he still preferred not to exercise his head muscle, as it wasn't exactly a necessity for his new life. His brawn was all he needed to work with, and that was just the way he liked it.

"If you'd like, I could add your name to our list of prospective candidates." Flaps offered. "Once you turn eighteen, they'll give you a call, put together a consultation, see what works for you."

"is that a fact?" Eclipse mused.

"So, what do you say?" Flaps smiled.

"It's a decent offer." Eclipse admitted. "But I'm gonna have to say 'no'."

"No?" The smile slipped off Flaps' beak. "Why not?"

"Maybe I don't want to spend the rest of my buckin' life explaining stuff to some folks." Eclipse scowled. "Or maybe sitting behind a desk just isn't me."

"Seriously?" Flaps snorted. "Because from the looks of things, you've got got some real talent. There'd be a place for you in my organization when the time comes."

"Trust me, that's not gonna gonna happen." Eclipse shook his head.

"But why" Flaps asked. "You've clearly got what it takes."

"No, I don't." Eclipse insisted. "Trust me, I'm not the guy for this."

"But why not?" Flaps urged. "You're giving up a big opportunity here, kid. You should at least tell me why you're doing it."

"Because it's just not in me." Eclipse insisted. "Especially considerin' my... lineage."

"Excuse me?" Flaps asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means I had a criminal thug for a dad, okay?!" Eclipse snarled. "He was a jerk, and a brute, and he treated me like garbage!"

"I'm sorry to hear that." Flaps apologised. "But what does that have anything to do with-"

"Because odds are, I'm going to turn out just like him!" Eclipse yelled. "Even though I hate him and everything he did, I'll probably become just as big a thuggish jerk as he was!"

"Hold on, I don't think that'll happen." Flaps declared.

"Of course it will." Eclipse scowled. "This sort of thing's usually hereditary. A big part of criminal psychology usually involves the parents being the same way."

"And you really think you'll turn out the same way as your father?" Flaps asked.

"It's pretty much a given." Eclipse sighed. "And you don't want a guy like me around, messing up your Homeland Security."

"I see..." Flaps sighed.

"Thanks anyway." Eclipse stood up. "And thanks for the drink."

"No problem, kid." Flaps lowered his head. "It's your life, after all. Too bad, though. You showed some real promise. You could've been a great agent. Shoulda known you were too good to be true..."

Flaps imbibed the last of his drink, slowly and ruefully. He hated to see a promising career snuffed out before it even started.

Eclipse returned to the homestead, depressed. Having been forced to bring out his greatest worries had that effect on him.

"Hey, Eek." Big Red smiled as he entered the house. "Kinda makin' a habit a' runnin' late, ain't ya?"

"Yeah, I ran into that Griffon again." Eclipse admitted. "It was at the bar. He asked me to sit down, bought me a drink..."

"Which sorta sounds a little creepy." Huckleberry remarked.

"It wasn't like that." Eclipse frowned. "He actually wanted to talk about what happened a couple of days back. He was impressed by how I saw the problems in those notes. So impressed, he offered me a job at the department of Homeland Security over in Griffonstone."

"Oh, my." Cherry gasped. "That is some kind of gratitude."

"Griffonstone?" Globe frowned. "Isn't that a little far away?"

"Relax, Globe." Eclipse rolled his eyes. "I wasn't offered the job for right now. Just when I'm eighteen."

"Still mighty impressive, though." Big Red declared. "A kid from Dodge Junction, makin' it big in the world a' poly-ticks..."

"Yeah, right." Huckleberry snorted. "Eclipse, one of those pen-pushing government types? As if!"

"Huck, be nice." Cherry admonished him.

"No, he's right." Eclipse told her. "That's why I turned him down."

"Turned down?" Big Red frowned. "Now why in the name of a cactus coyote's coccyx would ya go an' do it, kiddo?"

"Just look at me." Eclipse declared. "I am not some CongressGriffon. I'm just some kid who grew up on the rough side of things. The kind of kid who had a rotten dad, and will probably end up just as rotten."

"Now what in tarnation is this?" Big Red scowled.

"Come on, Eek." Globe frowned. "You're nothing like Lunard."

"Now, maybe." Eclipse pointed out. "But what about in a few year's time? I've still got a lot of bad memories of my time with Lunard in my head. Who's to say that won't totally mess me up one day, and make me turn out just like him?"

"That's crazy." Huckleberry snorted. "Even compared to the Congress thing."

"None of us are our parents, Eclipse." Cherry told him. "And I'm guessing Lunard never had a kind, loving family like you do."

"That's true." Eclipse nodded. Lunard had never been particularly talkative about his past, but Eclipse knew that he was the only child of a single mother, and had been raised in a rotten part of the Griffon woods.

"He never had brothers that he watched out for and protected, like you do for us." Globe smiled.

"Not all the time." Eclipse recalled the time when he had actually cut Globe's face in anger. "There really is a piece of Lunard in me."

"So, what of it?" Big Red asked. "Ah know you, Eek. Yer a good, honest, carin' young Griffon. And even if ya have sum a' yer pa in ya, that doesn't matter. There's a bigger part a' ya that's not yer pa, a part that could accomplish big things some day."

"Yeah, right." Eclipse pouted.

"It's true, Eek." Globe nodded. "I know you don't like to show it, but you are pretty smart."

"Sure didn't get that from Lunard." Huckleberry smirked.

"And you shouldn't be afraid to use those smarts." Cherry beamed.

"Darn tootin'." Big Red nodded. "Yer pa was jest some mindless thug. But you've got yerself a big ol' brain in that skull a' yours. Don't be afraid ta use it. Don't let the memory of yer rotten pa keep ya from reachin' fer the skies. Cuz yer already a better Griffon than yer pa could ever hope ta be."

"And if you actually want to be some government pen-pushin' guy, I guess I can support you." Huckleberry shrugged.

"We all will." Globe nodded.

"But..." Eclipse frowned. "But what if I still turn out like..."

"Just the fact that you're worried about it happening, means that it won't be happening." Cherry smiled. "You have a good heart, Eclipse. Something else Lunard never had."

"Yer yer own Griffon, Eek." Big Red declared. "Ya've got yer own future ahead a' ya. Don't let yer past ruin that."

"...Thanks, guys." Eclipse smiled. "And you're right. Maybe I won't turn out like Lunard, after all."

"We're all bankin' on that." Huckleberry grinned.

"I know that won't ever happen." Globe added.

"Not as long as ya've got yer family ta support ya." Big Red chuckled.

"You're right." Eclipse beamed. "You're all right. So no more worrying about what might be. The future's a clean slate, and I'm ready to draw up something decent."

"That's the spirit." Cherry patted him on the back. "Now all of you get washed up for dinner. We're having cherry taquitos tonight."

"Oh, boy!" Globe cheered.

As they prepared for dinner, Eclipse's mind was at ease. However, he couldn't help but acknowledge that his wariness had cost him what could have been a marvelous job opportunity.

[i]'Ah well.'[/i] He shrugged mentally. [i]'It's not like it's the only job option I'll ever have. Besides, eighteen's still a while away. Plenty of time...'[/i]

After a delicious dinner, Eclipse went to bed that night with fond dreams of the future.

The next morning, he was back in town, about to make another grocery run. As he made his way through the streets, he spotted Sheriff Marshall Starr. As he turned to wave to him, he bumped into another pedestrian, one who felt familiar...

"Oof!" Flaps cringed as he stumbled backwards.

"Oh... hi, Mr Featherton." Eclipse declared. "Sorry about that."

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Flaps joked. "Glad I bumped into you before I left, though."

"So... your work's done over here?" Eclipse asked, suddenly noticing the briefcase Flaps was carrying.

"Yep." Flaps nodded. "Longest reform of my life... though honestly, those amendments you suggested for the bills didn't help... no offence."

"None taken." Eclipse shrugged. "Um, by the way... you know what we talked about yesterday? How you wanted to put my name on this list of prospective new recruits?"

"Yeah." Flaps nodded. "I remember you responding in the negative."

"Well, I've changed my mind." Eclipse revealed. "Now I'd like my name on that list. If it's not too late, of course..."

"I think I can swing that." Flaps smiled. "But why the sudden change of heart? What about all that stuff about you not being the right type for the job, and how you'd turn into a thug like your dad."

"I was kinda overthinking things then." Eclipse said sheepishly. "Luckily, my family managed to talk some sense into me. They helped me see that this is my life, and I'm going to choose how to live it."

"Good for you, Eclipse." Flaps declared. "And they say kids these days have no ambition... Anyway, I'll put your name on our little list the second I get back to Griffonstone. Once you hit eighteen, drop us a line. We'll see what we can do for you."

"Thanks, Mr Featherton." Eclipse smiled. "You won't regret it."

"I know I won't." Flaps grinned. "Your future's looking real bright, kid..." He suddenly checked his watch. "Well, I've got a train back to Griffonstone to catch. Beats flying the whole way... See ya around, kid."

"Here's hoping." Eclipse nodded. "Maybe you'll still be around when I join up."

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere for a long time." Flaps smirked. "Except the train station. Bye!"

As Flaps dashed for the train station, Eclipse reflected on the events of the past few days. Through a chance encounter, and some help from his family, Eclipse had exorcised one of his greatest personal demons. He was now sure he would not turn out like his thuggish father. As long as he used the trait he had once thought useless - his mind - and had the love of his family behind him, that would never happen.

 **Behind The Scenes:**

* "Home On The Range" came into being after Shen asked me if we could have Big Red and Cherry Jubilee having a foal of their own. I felt the couple were too old, so instead, Ebony suggested having them take in three troublemaking youths.

* Through flashbacks at the beginning and end of the chapters, we were able to build on the history of Big Red, White Knight Paladin, Black Kinight Paladin, Cherry, and Marshall Starr.

* (Shen's General) One thing I would have changed was the flashback at the beginning of "Father Knows Best", for I feel maybe a sad scene between Big Red and his father would had fit better, and set up the scene between them in "Project: Transcendence".

* Huckleberry is partially based on _Huckleberry Finn_. The scene in "Hidden Talents" where he tricks some kids into doing his work is lifted from _Tom Sawyer_. (Shen: Yeah, I mistook Tom Sawyer for Huckleberry)

* The "It's not your fault" scene was based on _Good Will Hunting_.

* (Shen's General) In fact, Eclipse is inspired by the character of 'Will'.

* Fletcher (a creation of the Deviantart user Kilala97 - used with permission) was given a cameo in "Father Knows Best", as a prelude to his appearances in "The Napoleons". (Shen: The last name Ulysses was my idea)

* The song used in the final chapter, "Where You Belong", was the theme for the TV series _The Fosters_ , a TV series about a lesbian couple and their family of 'foster' kids.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	14. Six Nightcrawlers And A Foal

**A Look Back**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Six Nightcrawlers And A Foal**

Echo and Sunset were in a rush one day. They had been called to attend a gathering with Barbossa Wheatley, the grandson of the discoverer of the Tenebros gene (the gene that gave Nightcrawlers their powers), Tenebros Wheatley, back at the Crystal Empire, as they planned on auditioning Nightcrawlers for recruiting into Project: Synchro. Barbossa had high hopes in expanding Project: Synchro beyond the Crystal Empire and had gathered a mass of volunteers from his operations regarding Nightcrawlers.

Barbossa wanted their expert opinions, and that of Artorias (for his battle prowess), so they could make the best choices possible. Of course, they couldn't bring Arcane with them, so they needed somepony to foalsit him. They decided to ask their houseguests, the former Nightcrawler group known as "the Shadow Stalkers" to do the job.

"Seriously?" Wave snorted, the zebra quite incredulous. "You want us to foalsit this kid?"

"What's the problem?" Sunset glared, as she held Arcane in her hooves, the little colt in a dragon-styled onesie. "Or don't think you can do it?"

"Oh, please." Wave sneered. "I'm not falling for that old trick."

"Look, we just need you to look after Arcane for the day." Echo declared.

"We'd love to." Elatha smiled.

"We sure would!" Snow agreed excitedly.

"I don't really have anything that important to do today..." Moana admitted.

"Verily." Willow agreed. "The theatre is closed for fumigation. Those cursed termites again..."

"I'd love to look after the cute little guy." Nano smiled.

"Well, I ain't doing it." Wave huffed. "I got more important things to do today than look after some little rugrat."

"Like what?" Sunset asked.

"Well, uh..." Wave fumbled. "Just... stuff! Important stuff. I am a famous musician, after all..."

"Liar." Elatha snorted. "I know for a fact you've got nothing to do today. In fact, you were planning on just lazing around the house."

"Okay, fine." Wave pouted. "I don't have anything more important to do. I just don't want to spend my day looking after a foal."

"Meanie." Snow said under her breath.

"I know that, besides from Elatha, none of you have much experience looking after a foal." Echo admitted. "But Arcane can be a troublesome little fellow, not to mention this is the first time he'll be apart from both Sunset and myself for an extended period of time. The more ponies on hoof to look after him, the less distressed he'll be."

"And not to put too fine a point on it, but after we took you guys into our home, it's the least you can do in return." Sunset added.

"So in other words, stop griping and do it." Artorias snarled.

"But Arty..." Wave frowned.

"You think I want to go way out there to talk with Wheatley?" Artorias scowled. "Even if it is to help our kind, it's still a pain in the flank to do it. But I'm doing it anyway. Compared to that, foalsitting should be a breeze for you guys."

"He has a point." Nano nodded.

"Come on, Wave." Elatha urged. "It won't be that bad..."

"Okay, I'll do it." Wave groaned.

"Yay!" Snow cheered.

"Here you go, sweetie." Sunset gave Arcane to Elatha. "Mommy and daddy have to go away for a while. But you'll have all your aunts and uncles to look after you, okay?"

"Bleh?" Arcane gurgled.

"You be good, son." Echo added. "We'll be back before you know it."

"I hate to interrupt the heartfelt goodbye, but we're going to be late if this keeps up." Artorias declared.

"Of course." Echo nodded. "Let's go."

"Goodbye, sweetheart." Sunset kissed Arcane on the forehead.

"Don't worry about a thing." Elatha told them as they departed.

"Yeah." Nano added. "We've got this!"

After Echo, Sunset and Artorias left, Arcane screwed up his face in distress, fully aware that his parents were both gone.

"WAAAHHHH!" He screeched. "WAAAHHHH!"

"Oh, poor thing." Moana pouted. "He misses his parents already." She reached out and patted Arcane on the head. "There, there..." As she made contact, a jumble of images suddenly flashed before her eyes, and she felt a strange tingling sensation.

"WAAAHHHH!"

"Make it stop!" Wave yelled, his hooves on his ears. "For the love of Faust, make it stop!"

Suddenly, little black wisps appear from Arcane's eyes, and the tears running down Arcane's cheeks rose up into the air, and sprayed Wave in the face.

"Ahhh!" Wave spluttered.

Arcane stopped crying and started giggling, amused by Wave's soaking.

"What the-?" Nano frowned. "Where did that come from?"

"He's a Nightcrawler like us, remember?" Snow asked.

"Yeah, remember what Aether said when he 'sensed' his and Snow's powers in Arcane?" Elatha recalled. "Echo told me that Arcane seem to had developed some strong capabilities..."

"What does that mean exactly?" Willow asked.

"Who cares..." Wave growled as he spat out some salt water. "As long as he doesn't do it again, I will be happy."

"Well, at least the little fellow's stopped crying." Willow smiled. "And all it took was Wave getting drenched..."

"Yeah. Terrific." Wave scowled. "Totally ruined my 'do..."

"Yes. Well done, Arcane." Willow smirked.

"Geh!" Arcane reached out with his hoof, touching Willow's own. At that moment, Willow experienced the same sensation Moana did when she touched Arcane. Shrugging it off as a sudden chill, he remained focused on Arcane.

"You like to laugh, don't you?" Willow grinned. "Let me help you with that."

Willow started tickling Arcane.

"Eeeeh!" Arcane giggled.

"Yes, you like that, don't you?" Willow chuckled.

Arcane, his eyes wispy again, started flapping his little wings. Suddenly, a rather strong gust of wind sprang up, and struck Wave, blowing his mane in all directions.

"Whoa!" Wave yelped.

"Whoa!" Snow gasped. "Did you see that? It was just like something you'd do, Willow!"

"It was, wasn't it?" Willow frowned.

"But how can he have two powers?" Nano asked. "Even Deathgaze doesn't."

"Not true, actually." Elatha pointed out. "Remember what Deathgaze said about how he could learn powers just by observing them? He also had super strength, teleportation, and that barrier thing.."

"But how could Arcane be gaining powers?" Willow asked. "He's just a foal..."

"So is Snow." Elatha declared. "She got her powers at around Arcane's age."

"Wait, that wasn't normal?" Snow frowned. "Nopony ever tells me anything..."

"My mane's never gonna be the same..." Wave growled.

"As if your mane is our biggest problem right now." Elatha snorted.

"I'll admit, this is getting a little weird." Nano declared.

"Speaking of, I had the most peculiar feeling just now." Willow admitted. "When Arcane touched me, I felt a strange tingling sensation."

"I got the same feeling when I touched Arcane." Moana admitted. "And then he started showing powers like mine..."

Everyone came to the same conclusion.

"...Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Nano asked.

"That Arcane can develop powers of other Nightcrawler just by touching them, then yes." Elatha frowned. "That is rather perturbing."

"Oh, great." Wave frowned. "Like looking after this kid wasn't bad enough..."

"Um, exactly how many of us have touched him?" Snow asked.

"Well, now, he touched Moana and Willow." Nano declared. "He certainly touched Echo. And according to Aether before he died, Arcane touched him and Snow... but it is safe to assume that at this point, he could have all our powers... fortunately, since he's still a little foal, they don't seem to be as potent."

"Wait... what about Artorias?" Willow gulped. "If Arcane picked up his 'death touch', we could all be in trouble... I do not wish to die by a foal's wandering hoof."

"Relax." Elatha declared. "I don't think Arcane actually _has_ touched Artorias."

"Yeah, you know how Arty is when it comes to his personal space." Wave grinned.

"Either way, this just got a whole lot harder." Moana sighed.

"We can do this, guys." Elatha smiled. "Trust me."

Meanwhile, Echo, Sunset and Artorias had joined Barbossa in the training arena of the Crystal Guard. There were many ponies waiting around the arena, and Echo could easily sense the dark magic dripping from all of them.

"Ah, Echo, Sunset, Artorias, so glad all of you could make it." Barbossa smiled, as he shook all their hooves.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Echo smiled.

"Where's that Deathgaze fellow?" Barbossa asked. "I was hoping he could join us. He does have the experience for this kind of thing..."

"I'm afraid he's something of a wanderer." Echo declared. "He comes and goes as he pleases, always seeking out rights to wrong and innocents to help. But he always comes back, sooner or later. I think he quite enjoys having a safe haven to return to."

"That's a shame." Barbossa sighed. "Somepony like him could really be of use here."

"I think we can take care of this without him." Sunset admitted. "We've all got experience with Nightcrawlers, remember?"

"Like I could forget..." Artorias snorted.

"I've been looking forward to this all week." Barbossa smiled. "I'm just giddy at the prospect of giving our friendly Nightcrawlers a chance to serve their county."

"I think we all are." Sunset grinned.

"As long as it helps to lower fear and hatred toward our kind, I'm more than happy to help make this a reality." Artorias declared.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Barbossa beamed. "Let's get started!"

"Gladly." Echo nodded.

After motioning to a Guard that they were ready, the four of them took their seats at a table on the far side of the area. A line of ponies was visible, each eager to show off their talents.

"Okay, here's our first applicant." Barbossa waved the pony at the front of the line over.

A dark blue Earth Pony stallion stepped forward.

"Name?" Artorias asked.

"Shiva." The stallion declared.

"And what might your power be?" Echo asked.

"This." Shiva smiled. As his eyes grew wispy, several extra legs, sprouted from his side.

"Wow." Sunset gaped. "Guess you never have to ask anypony to lend a hoof."

"Impressive." Artorias admitted. "That could prove useful in hoof-to-hoof combat."

"Thank you, Mr Shiva." Barbossa smiled. "I'd say you're in."

"I won't let you down, Mr Wheatley." Shiva grinned.

"Well, this is going pretty good, isn't it?" Barbossa declared. "The Nightcrawlers I located all have such impressive powers."

"Yes, the quality of Nightcrawler is really something these days." Artorias admitted. "Now, who's next?"

Back at the estate, Arcane spotted his favorite ball in the corner of the room. As he tried to retrieve it, Wave picked him up.

"Where do you think you're going, kid?" Wave asked.

Arcane's eyes grew wispy as he kept reaching for it, as he unconsciously tapped into the power he had "sampled" from the deceased traitor, Aether; The power to manipulate minds.

"Ba..." He muttered, trying to say "ball". "Ba... ba..."

"Say what?" Wave frowned. "What are you..." Aether's power started to affect Wave. He grew dizzy for a moment, before snapping back to normal, unaware that Arcane had unknowingly planted a post-hypnotic suggestion in his mind. "...What was that?"

"What was what?" Elatha asked.

"...Beats me." Wave shrugged.

"Ba! ba!" Arcane squealed.

"What's he saying?" Willow asked.

"Ba! Ba!" Arcane repeated.

"I think he's trying to say 'ball'." Snow mused.

Suddenly, Wave grabbed a broom, and smacked himself on the head with it, breaking it in half.

"What in Equestria did you do that for?" Willow frowned.

"I... I dunno..." Wave groaned, rubbing his sore head. "I just got this urge..."

"Well, let's get Arcane that ball." Moana declared.

Wave grabbed a book from the table, and hit himself in the face with it.

"What is wrong with you?" Elatha frowned.

"Good question..." Wave moaned.

Back at the Crystal Empire, the group had broken for lunch.

"Well, this has been quite a day." Echo chuckled.

"You can say that again." Sunset agreed. "Somehow, I never really pictured myself auditioning Nightcrawlers when I thought about my future."

"Nor did I." Echo admitted. "I never thought we would end up doing such a thing when we first started working together. Nor when we went hunting for the pages of Sombra's spell book."

"Boy, those was wild times." Sunset recalled. "Aside from the parts where we almost died, we had quite an adventure."

"What was an adventure?" Barbossa walked over, carrying a daisy sandwich.

"Our search for the pages of King Sombra's spell book, of course." Echo declared.

"The King Sombra?" Artorias joined them, munching on some oats. "You went looking for his spells?"

"What, didn't we ever tell you about that?" Sunset asked.

"I think I'd recall something something like that." Artorias noted.

"Then maybe we should tell you." Echo noted. "It all started back when I was just a lonely shut-in, researching dark magic. Sunset was my new assistant."

"I could tell how lonely Echo was, so I talked him into going to the Crystal Fair with me." Sunset recalled. "It was there that we saw a masked pony stealing Sombra's spell book. Echo know that he'd be coming after the missing pages, which had been scattered to keep them from being used. So we decided to get out there and beat him to them."

"As I recall, I didn't want there to be a 'we'." Echo noted. "You essentially invited yourself along, my dear."

"Good thing I did." Sunset teased. "You would have been lost without me."

"True." Echo admitted. "There were so many trials, and surprises waiting..."

"Oh yes, Shining told me of your endeavors." Barbossa nodded. "Especially what happened with those who were charged with guarding the pages. It's a real shame what happened to them."

"It was." Echo nodded. "They were good, once upon a time. But life, and those cursed pages, changed all that..."

"What happened to them?" Artorias asked.

"Most of them were beyond reason." Echo recalled. "We tried to talk them down, but to no avail. We still tried not to hurt them, but several of them were killed. If not by our masked nemesis, then by their own corrupted powers..."

"Yeah, things were hard." Sunset sighed. "But deep down, it felt good to be doing something to help Equestria, no matter how dangerous or harrowing things got. And it all worked out for us in the end, didn't it?"

"It certainly did." Echo smiled. "And I remember when... when Sterling..." He frowned internally at the memory of his traitorous comrade. "When he pushed me into admitting my feelings to you..."

"Sterling..." Barbossa frowned. "Ah, I also heard about him as well... and that he is currently on the run, right? Had there been any sightings of him?"

"Not a one." Echo shook his head. "And I don't think there ever will be. Sterling made it clear that he didn't want to be found..."

"Oh, Sterling..." Sunset sighed. "I just wish things could've turned out differently with him."

"As do I." Echo admitted. "After all, despite his treachery, he did help to bring us together. Thanks to him, I finally built up the courage to tell you how I really felt about you."

"And you did it in the most romantic city possible." Sunset smiled. "I still remember our tour of Carris like it was yesterday."

"As do I." Echo beamed. "I had never even asked a mare out before then, and I was worried things wouldn't work out, but everything was just so perfect."

"It was, wasn't it?" Sunset smirked.

"I wouldn't know." Artorias said flatly. "I'm not one for romance."

"Well, I am." Barbossa grinned. "And it sounds just beautiful."

"But then things went south." Echo's expression darkened. "Silas Necross, who coveted the power of the spell book, made his move, my brother, Synchro revealed himself as our masked foe, and I became a monster again..."

"I heard about that too." Barbossa frowned. "How you attacked Shining and his Guards in a mindless rage, and was imprisoned for it..."

"Typical normal pony reaction..." Artorias scoffed.

"I was so worried for you, Echo." Sunset sniffed. "I thought you'd lost yourself."

"I almost did." Echo declared. "But you helped me find my way back. It was the thought of you that spurred me on to finally taking control of my Berserker form, and facing Synchro head-on."

"And win." Sunset smiled. "You were a real hero that day. My hero."

"Only thanks to you, my love." Echo beamed. "And no matter what challenges we faced afterward, your love has kept me strong, even in the worst times."

"Oh, Echo." Sunset smiled, as they kissed.

"Oh, not more mush..." Artorias rolled his eyes.

"What an amazing story." Barbossa declared. "Even more so when you consider those events inadvertently led to you meeting Artorias' pack, and me, which of course led to what's happening today."

"True." Echo nodded. "As epic as that adventure was, it was only the beginning of a much larger journey

Back at the manor, Elatha had just finished giving Arcane his noon feeding. She was patting him on the back in an attempt to burp him. Suddenly, Arcane's eyes grew wispy, and a small fireball suddenly popped out of nowhere, flying across the room. As Wave entered from the kitchen, carrying a sandwich, he saw it coming for him.

"Yikes!" He held up his sandwich to shield him. The fireball incinerated it. "Oh, great..."

"Oops." Elatha cringed. "Sorry."

"No problem." Wave sighed. "I'll just make another..."

Over in the Crystal Empire, the auditions were proceeding apace. Some Nightcrawlers had decent powers (magnetism, terrakinesis), while others weren't so useful (one in particular had the ability to stretch his neck out, but only slightly).

Another was a pink-coated, brown-maned mare with glasses and a chew toy Cutie Mark whose only ability was making her hooves slightly sharp.

"That's it?" One of the Guards snorted. "That's all you can do?"

Incensed, the mare slid her sharpened hoof across his leg.

"Ow!" The Guard yelped. "That kinda hurt! Is it bleeding?" He checked his leg. "No, I guess it's okay. Ouch, though!"

"Thank you for the demonstration, miss." Barbossa said awkwardly. "We'll be in touch."

At the manor, Nano was playing with Arcane, tossing him into the air and catching him.

"Whee!" He called. "Whee!"

"Eeee!" Arcane squealed. His eyes became wispy, and his body turned to solid metal, as he sampled Nano's power.

"...Oh, buck..." Nano gulped.

As Nano caught Arcane, he was pulled down to the floor by the extra weight.

"Whee!" Arcane giggled, turning back to normal.

"Whee..." Nano groaned. "...No more catch for a while, okay?"

A little later, Snow was having a tea party with Arcane and a number of stuffed animals.

"One lump or two?" She asked.

"'Oo!" Arcane smiled.

Snow mimed adding sugar to the empty cup.

"Here you go." She smiled.

As Arcane grabbed the cup, his eyes grew wispy. It started to snow inside the room.

"Oh boy..." Snow sighed. "Your mom really doesn't like it when I do that. Makes things all wet..."

Arcane wasn't listening, instead catching snowflakes on his tongue.

"Ah, well." Snow shrugged. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

Snow made to catch some snowflakes too. As the snow continued to fall, Wave came in.

"Hey, what's going on heeeere!" He slipped on the snow, and landed on his back.

"Sorry." Snow cringed. "Probably should've warned you."

"Hee!" Arcane giggled.

"This just isn't my day..." Wave groaned.

Over at the Crystal Empire, the auditions were over.

"Well, I think that was marvelously productive." Barbossa smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure they'll all be wonderful assets to Project: Synchro." Echo declared.

"I look forward to working with him." Artorias admitted.

"Time to head home, though." Sunset noted. "I've got a little bundle of joy to cuddle."

"Then don't let me keep you." Barbossa grinned. "Until next time, my friends."

Echo, Sunset and Artorias returned to the manor soon after.

"Hey, Arty." Wave smiled. "How was your day?"

"Productive." Artorias shrugged.

"Yes, we made some real progress with our recruitment drive." Echo agreed. "Project: Synchro stands to become better than ever."

"And how was Arcane?" Sunset smiled. "I hope he wasn't too much trouble?"

"Oh, no." Elatha shook her head.

"He was a perfect little angel." Moana declared.

"No trouble at all." Willow nodded.

"Yeah, sure..." Wave muttered.

"It was a lot of fun." Snow grinned. "We really had a ball!"

Wave grabbed Echo's briefcase, and slammed himself on the head with it.

"Why did you just do that?" Echo frowned.

"I really don't know..." Wave groaned, before collapsing.

"Would it have something to do with Arcane's power?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah, it wou- wait, you know about his powers?" Nano yelped.

"Of course we do." Echo snorted. "We are his parents after all. We've been keeping a close eye on his development."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Elatha asked.

"Honestly, it's been kinda on-and-off lately." Sunset shrugged. "Arcane hadn't used any powers for the last couple of days. We figured he was in a dry spell."

"Well, you figured wrong." Wave said sourly.

"If I had to guess, I'd say Arcane picked up some of Aether's mind-altering abilities." Artorias declared. "Probably the reason why you keep hitting yourself whenever somepony says 'ball'."

Wave struck himself with the briefcase again.

"Oh, thanks a lot..." He groaned.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Sunset smirked. "When I took him shopping with me last week, he hypnotised this stallion with a bowl-cut mane into doing the very same thing."

"Guess he really likes balls." Snow chuckled.

"Yeah, that's real funny." Wave scowled. "And now I'm stuck like this."

"Not quite." Echo smiled. "I can dispel the effects, just as I did for that other gentlestallion."

"So do it already!" Wave growled.

"But of course." Wave brought forth his crystals to drain the dark magic residue.

"Well, problems aside, things weren't so bad." Moana admitted.

"Indeed." Willow nodded. "Arcane is such a delightful little scamp. We can overlook the... complications he powers caused."

"Speak for yourself." Wave growled.

"I'm glad to hear that." Sunset smiled. "Think you could foalsit again sometime."

"I would." Elatha nodded.

"Me too." Nano grinned.

"Count me out." Wave growled. "Once is enough."

Arcane suddenly flapped his wing, creating a gust of wind that messed up Wave's mane again.

"Worst. Day. Ever." Wave scowled.

"Oh, lighten up, Wave." Elatha smirked. "If you ask me, your mane looks better like that."

"...Really?" Wave smiled hopefully.

"Okay, we've all had a long day." Sunset declared. "What say we get dinner started?"

"Yay!" Arcane squealed.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, son." Echo chuckled.

The unusual group made their way into the dining room, eager to eat after such a busy day.

Elsewhere, Hans and Olga Hubris, the delegates who had colluded to have Nightcrawlers rounded up and tagged, were being escorted to a prison in a carriage pulled by two Guards.

"This is ridiculous." Olga scowled. "We are important ambassadors! We don't belong in prison! We shouldn't have to rot in a tiny cell, surrounded by the scum of Equestria!"

"Look, it will be fine, dear." Hans assured, "I still have a couple of favors I can tap into from prison."

"Will it help at all?" Olga growled. "I mean, we tried contacting all of our supporters but none of them won't have anything to do with us! Those spineless buckers..."

"Look, as long as we are living, we will make sure that our cries don't go unheard." Hans declared. "And we will make Echo and Sunset pay for their transgressions."

"Not just them. We need to dispose of the whole lot!" Olga spat "Wheatley, Prince Armor and Princess Cadance... every damn Nightcrawler on this planet... they must burn..."

"Olga... I've never seen you this... this... dark." Hans admitted, a bit put off by his wife's fury.

"Can you blame me, Hans?" Olga asked, her voice dripping with venom. "We are going to prison, while those freaks are out there, free as birds. We should had been able to dispose of them all by now if it wasn't for Frankensteed's incompetence, and Malus's weak will..."

"Look, there is nothing we can do about them now." Hans soothed her. "And it will be a while before we will be able to fulfill our duty... but at least we have each other... right?"

"Yeah... each other in a prison cell." Olga snarled. "The moment we get there, I am calling in one of those favors, and I am going to see to it that the hellspawn and Cadance's brat die, so I can relish in their agony... that will show them to not buck with Hubris!"

"Maybe it would be better if we stayed quiet for a while..." Hans suggested. "Wait for the heat to die down, you know..."

"No!" Olga yelled. "Those brats must die! We could even hire another Nightcrawler to do it. It would hide our involvement and raise fear of their kind in one fell swoop!"

"Olga, where would we find a Nightcrawler that is willing to help us? After what we did, they would want to kill us!" Hans pointed out.

"I don't know!" Olga roared. "All I do know is that there will be blood! And I will not rest until there is! We will put all those bleeding-heart Nightcrawlers in their place! Then we will exterminate all those filthy freaks! And if anypony gets in our way, we'll-"

Suddenly, the carriage screeched to a halt, stirring up the two.

"What the-what's going on?!" Hans asked.

"Hey! Why did we stop?!" Olga demanded.

They heard the voices of the Guards outside.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, pal?" One growled. "You're blocking the road!"

"You're obstructing official business." The other added. "So you'd better-" There was a loud thud. "Ugh!"

The sound of something hitting the ground rang out.

"How dare you assault a Guard?!" The first Guard yelled. "You're gonna-"

There were sounds of struggling, until another body hit the ground.

"Sorry, fellas." A third voice declared. "I know you're just doing your jobs."

The couple's blood ran cold as they heard steps coming towards the back of the carriage, as the doors were then kicked open. Stepping into the carriage was a regally robed figure, the robes being silver with gold lining, and donning a platinum-colored mask, light blue eyes shining through.

"Uh... w-who are you?" Hans asked.

"What do you want from us?!" Olga snarled. "Do you know who we are?!"

The masked figure only chuckled.

"Oh, I am well aware of who you are, Hans and Olga Hubris... I had the joy of making the acquaintance of your son before he died..."

"What? What are you..." Hans sputtered.

The cloaked figure gave a smirk as the pony slipped off it's hood and took off his mask... revealing Sterling Cross's face.

"You." Hans gasped.

"You..." Olga growled.

"Yeah, me." Sterling smirked.

"You... you were there... you are the one who got Stolz killed!" Olga roared. "You and those freaks..."

"Said the parents who had ostracized their son because of his choices and forced him to become that... well, thing." Sterling rebutted. "It's a pity Stolz had to suffer like that, but he kinda brought it on himself..."

"Why are you here?" Hans growled. "Last I heard, you busted out of your little rat hole."

"Simple really... I've come here to put an end to your bigotry... for good." Sterling declared.

"Who do you think you are?" Olga scowled.

"Just a simple Nightcrawler lover." Sterling shrugged. "And a concerned friend. I overheard your little plan..."

"Oh? What of it?" Olga sneered. "What does a worthless criminal care about those freaks?"

"...I do." Sterling glared. "I can care less about what you do to Armor and Cadance's foal... but I had put great effort into bringing that little boy of theirs into this world, and I am not about to let a bunch of _Blödes Arschlochs_ hurt a hair on his head."

"You act as if you have a say in the matter." Olga snarled.

"Actually, I do." Sterling declared.

"What are you going to do to stop us?" Hans frowned, though he was genuinely concerned about their situation.

"Simple." Sterling pulled out a long serrated knife. "I'm going to kill you both."

"What?!" Olga gasped. "You... you can't..."

"Watch me." Sterling growled.

"No, not my wife!" Hans stepped forward. "Not my dear Olga!"

"Yes, your dear Olga." Sterling snarled. "Time for her to pay for her crimes."

"Not today!" Hans rushed him.

Sterling reacted in the blink of an eye, slamming the knife into Hans's throat.

"Urghhh..." Hans choked, the life leaving his eyes, and blood dripping from his mouth, as he dropped to the ground.

"Hans!" Olga screeched. "No!"

"Ol... ga..." Hans choked, as he perished.

"Oh... I really wish he didn't try to be a hero..." Sterling frowned as he wiped the knife on a glove of his hoof, the authenticity of his concern unknown. "He really seemed ready to die to protect you..."

"You monster!" Olga spat. "Was my fruit of a son not enough for you?! Now you take my husband?!"

"I'm the monster?" Sterling sneered as he gave a haughty laugh. "I wasn't the one who was just plotting to kill some foals, lady."

"It was for the good of the common pony!" Olga insisted. "I would murder countless children to ensure that!"

"Oh, please, don't kid yourself." Sterling snarled. "You just hate Nightcrawlers because they're different. You hate them so much that you'll do anything to get rid of them. There's no 'good' involved. Only pure unadulterated evil... and that is something I cannot abide."

"Who are you to judge me?" Olga scowled. "I know all about what you've done! You're as bad as you think I am. You're a lying, cheating, manipulative, murdering monster! Even your so-called 'friends' weren't safe from your twisted goals!"

Sterling paused for a moment, the truth of Olga's words touching a nerve.

"...Maybe you're right." Sterling admitted, his eyes growing misty for a second... before hardening. "But the only difference is, I admit it. I don't hide behind things such as 'altruism' or 'the greater good'. I do what I do because I have to... oh, and the fact that I don't go for foal-killing!"

"I do whatever it takes." Olga sneered. "All in ensuring a perfect world free of those freaks. That is paradise..."

"You sound just like this prissy prince I used to know." Sterling scoffed. "His bigotry ended up being his undoing. And look where your bigotry had gotten you..." He gestured to Hans' corpse. "You were the one who wanted the Nightcrawlers dead first, weren't you? You and you alone. But you dragged your hapless husband into your twisted schemes, making him guilty all the same. The blood of your husband is on your hooves..."

"You..." Olga seethed.

"To be honest, I am glad that your husband died first... because if anypony deserves to suffer, knowing she was all alone because of her actions, it would be you." Sterling gave a snide grin as he approached her. "Now, you will pay for what you have done."

"We only wanted to make this world a better place." Olga growled, though her voice was now turning into a whimper. "Those freaks had taken everything from us..."

"Yet, what is a perfect world?" Sterling asked, as he then pushed Olga to the wall. "An ideal perverted by the selfish pony. Though who cannot even appreciate the smallest of life should have no business in deciding what is good for the world."

"Oh, spare me the rhetoric." Olga snarled. "Just get this over with. It's what ponies like you are good at..."

"Gladly." Sterling frowned, as suddenly, Olga let out a cry, as Sterling thrusted his knife into her abdomen. Olga felt herself slip down to the floor...

"See you in Tartarus..." Olga managed to spit out with her last breath as her eyes fell shut.

"Look on the bright side." Sterling declared. "You get to be reunited with your husband... in Tartarus."

With that, Sterling took his leave, slipping on his hood and donning his mask.

 _'She was right about us being alike.'_ He mused. _'We were both willing to kill for our cause. Even if mine was a more noble one, it still cost me everything. Echo, Sunset, I really am sorry for everything I put you through. But I will make sure monsters like the Hubris' get what they deserve. Even if you probably wouldn't approve of my actions, at least your precious foal will be safe for it. Not that that's much of a consolation to me. My path has already been decided, and I have to walk it... alone.'_

Sterling morosely walked down the path, heading to an unknown destination. His heart was heavy with the memories of his friends, and the knowledge of what his goals had cost him...

 **Behind The scenes:**

* "Our Darkest Days" was the follow-up to "Sunset Shimmer Returns". An epic saga taking Echo and Sunset across the world in search of dark magic artifacts, only to discover a greater threat ahead.

* Like "House Of The Crystal Sun", this story focused on King Sombra's legacy, namely, his spell book.

* Several of the encounters with those corrupted by the pages of Sombra's spell book were loosely based on boss fights from the game _Dead Rising 3_. In fact, the inventions Gearhead uses in 'End of the Line' are actually weapons you can make in the games, including the Junk Ball.

* Many of the scenes in "Our Darkest Days" were inspired by scenes in _Big Hero 6_. Synchro's powers (and his mask) were based on the villain Yokai. The chase scene from "The Pride Of Hubris" was based on the chase scene, and much more.

* (Shen's General) From the start, Sterling was meant to betray Echo and Sunset in the end, a la Professor Moody (the fake one in _Goblet of Fire_ ) from _Harry Potter_ or Albert Wesker from __Resident Evil__. However, originally, the betrayal was to show how evil and ruthless Sterling was, and how 'imredeemable' he was. But then came the time I saw the episodes of _Agents of SHIELD_ and met the character of Grant Ward. I cannot say much, since it would be spoilers, but if you know the name and had watched the show faithfully, then you know now how Sterling is characterized. This was a great move as I grew to love Sterling. But I assure you, Sterling's story will vary differently from that of Grant.

* It was in this story that we started the gradual introduction of the shadowy group known as "The Forefathers", who seek to restructure Equestria to their own liking. (Shen: Also, the Forefathers were inspired by the Sons of the Patriot of _Metal Gear Solid IV_ )

* (Ebony Stallion) The fight scene between Echo and the cop and Echo and his brother were based on Robert Downey Jr.'s _Sherlock Holmes_ fighting sequences in both movies (the first from the first movie in the sparring ring, the second in the second movie in the fight between Sherlock and Moriarty). Echo's character takes after smart British people, especially Robert Downey's portrayal of Sherlock.

* (Shen's General) The Tenebros Gene, the gene that would give Nightcrawlers their powers, is inspired by the _inFamous_ series' 'conduit gene', which gave people powers when they were exposed to the energy of a Ray Sphere, like how Nightcrawlers gain powers by being exposed to dark magic.

* (Shen's General) Two songs were a influence on this story. One was 'The Darkest Part of Me' by _Red_ , which titled 'The Darkest Side of Me', and the song 'Savages' influenced the chapter 'Savages' and Synchro's rhetoric about 'them being savages'.

* (Shen's General) Deathgaze himself was inspired by the _Final Fantasy_ monster, Deathgaze, his powers is that of Delsin Rowe's smoke powers in _Infamous: Second Son_ , and his Cutie Mark inspired by Crobat of _Pokémon_.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	15. MafiaCon

**A Look Back**

 **Chapter Fifteen: MafiaCon**

It was a special time of the year for the Napoleon brothers. Every year, in the deep underground of Bitaly's countryside, there lied a gathering of mobsters from all over the globe, which was dubbed as 'Mafiacon'. It was a special event where all the crime families be they good or bad, noble or treacherous, would come together, exchanging information, skills, tips, equipment, and for the lone criminals, seek employment. It was like a second Hearth's Warming to the Napoleons. Despite their semi-retired status, the Napoleon family made it their goal to always attend. They had brought their wives along for the occasion, bringing them to the top secret location where the convention was being held.

A major part of MafiaCon was the annual awards show, where the various crime gangs were given out trophies for feats of skill and daring. Due to circumstances beyond their control, the Napoleons had been unable to attend the awards (at least, not all together) lately, with a proxy usually accepting any wins at the accompanying awards ceremony in their name.

But this time was different. This time, they had all their affairs in order, friends to look after their places of business, and foalsitters in place. Tonight, the Napoleon brothers and their wives (and Dusty, too, having left Blueblood to cover her royal duties) were attending Mafiacon.

Taking one of their own carriages, the Napoleons and their mares traveled through a hidden passage in the side of a mountain, reaching a large underground structure packed with various other mafiosos, some of whom were showing off new criminal techniques and gadgets from out of kiosks, stands, and booths.

"Wow." May gasped. "This is incredible!"

"Yeah, it's really something." Murray nodded.

"Drink it in, ladies." Grimoire smiled. "What you're looking at is one of mafiadom's proudest accomplishments. It's a grand tradition that goes back generations. A day when we all gather together in soliarity, sharing our ways and our skills, all to show our brotherhood."

"Most impressive, I must say." Zecora declared. "I'd say we're in for quite a day."

"You don't know how right you are." Dusty smiled. "I used to come here with dad and my uncles all the time. Oh, so many happy memories..."

"And the local authorities have no idea about any of this?" Redheart asked.

"Pretty much." Salt shrugged. "To most, it's just a legend. And to those who suspect the truth, they don't have clue one about where to look."

"And those that try to do something about it..." Slot chuckled darkly. "Well, let's just say they don't live very long."

"Good to know." Lyra noted. "I'd hate for this lovely trip to be ruined by a police raid."

"A sentiment we all share, my dear." Lars smiled.

"But since that won't be happening, we're free to enjoy all the sights and sounds." Vinny declared. "Not to mention all the awesome stuff they're showing off."

"I hope fine wine is part of that..." Berry chuckled.

"Or some food." Bon-Bon added, rubbing her pregnant belly. "After that long trip, I'm starving."

"Ooh, me too." Sonny noted. "If I remember correctly, the concession stand is somewhere to the west..."

"Hold it for a second, you two." Slot snorted. "There's plenty of time for you to stuff your faces."

"So, where should we go first?" Vinyl asked.

"Maybe we could check out those 'sounds' Vinny was talking about." Octavia suggested.

"What about the seminars?" Caboose asked. "I hear Sly Shifty himself is giving one on infiltrating secure locations! Might come in useful for my Royal Guard work..."

"If I was still in the 'explorer' line of work, I'd definitely go for that." Daring admitted.

"I say we hit the weapons display first." Murray stepped.

"Are you nuts?" Salt snorted. "The hoof-to-hoof combat demonstration!"

"Okay, relax, you two." Grimoire got between them. "Like Slot said, we'll have plenty of time to indulge all our interests. No need to rush, after all. The day is still young."

"Yeah, yeah..." Murray and Salt chorused.

"Would you believe this happens every time we come here?" Sonny asked Bon-Bon.

"Actually, I do." Bon-Bon snarked.

As they walked into the mass of mafiosos, the group heard some of the booth operators offering their wares.

"Check this out!" One shifty-looking Pegasus stallion waved a thin metal object. "The ultimate lockpick! Gets you through any lock, guaranteed!"

"How about this?" A Unicorn mare in a lab coat held up a silvery expanse of cloth. "Genuine invisibility cloak!"

"Slick spray!" An Earth Pony stallion sprayed some blue substance on the floor. One of the guests walked over and slipped on it crashing into the kiosk. "Whoops. Well, at least you know it works!"

At another booth, a Unicorn stallion held up a large wooden block, unfolding several tools from within.

"The Omnitool's got it all!" He boasted. "Even a mini-crossbow..."

As the stallion pulled out the crossbow, it's miniature projectile fired, and embedded itself in an audience member's hoof.

"Ow!" The pony yelped.

"...Which is a little sensitive, I might add." The Unicorn said sheepishly.

"Every year, it's the same." Lars rolled his eyes. "All these shysters, selling their 'revolutionary' new gadgets..."

"Please." Salt snorted. "A real mafioso doesn't need anything but his hooves and his wits..."

"Hey, guys!" Crowe Darkside called to them.

"Ah, Crowe." Grimoire smiled. "Good to see you."

"Better to see you, pal." Crowe chuckled. "After what almost what down lately, I'm happy to know you're still around to attend. Especially when it comes to the awards."

The Napoleons were excited to attend the ceremony, as they were (as usual) major contenders for many of the awards, not to mention guaranteed to win at least one award per year.

"We all are." Murray chuckled.

"I'll bet everypony here is glad to know Grim's still around!" Vinny grinned.

"Maybe not everypony." Kamikaze Kawaii joined them. "You guys always seem to sweep some of the juicier awards for yourself."

"Hey, don't hate the players, hate the game." Slot said smugly.

"Kraa zu tela." Kong Barrel walked over, joined by another in a long line of translators.

"Master Kong says it is good to see you." The translator declared.

"Veela." Kong added, leering at the Napoleons' wives.

"Especially your lovely mares." The translator nodded.

"Wish we could say the same..." Lyra cringed.

"Looking forward to the awards?" Vinny asked.

"Gla prunkt." Kong smiled.

"Master Kong is confident he will bring home a great many awards this year." The translator stated.

"Just don't go angling for any of the big ones." Slot grinned. "Chances are, we've already got our names on 'em."

"We'll see who wins what tonight." Zebediah grinned as he joined them, Zaria by his side. "You guys haven't been very... active this year, so that's bound to hurt your chances."

"We'll see about that." Sonny chuckled.

"Don't be so sure." Zaria smirked. "My handsome Zebby might end up getting more."

"Don't hold your breath, sister dear." Zecora retorted. "Don't forget, Grimoire is here."

"We'll see how comes out on top." Zaria snorted.

"You're going to need a mop." Zecora smirked. "For the tears, I fear."

"We'll see who cries, by the way." Zaria declared.

"...Okay..." Zebediah gulped. "What say we, uh... check out the bar, Zar?"

"I knew there had to be a bar." Berry smiled triumphantly.

"Oh, that will bring me great cheer." Zaria nodded. "See you at the awards, sister dear." She threw Zecora a smug grin.

"Go ahead and be a grinner." Zecora snorted as the zebra couple walked off. "We'll see who's the big winner!"

"Yeesh." Slot cringed. "Competitive much?"

"Yeah, where'd that come from?" Grimoire asked.

"Did I never mention?" Zecora asked. "When we were young, Zaria and I were often in competition."

"Seriously?" Dusty frowned. "That just doesn't seem like you, Zecora."

"Old habits die hard." Zecora shrugged. "And neither of us are done playing that card."

"Say no more." Salt smiled "Sibling rivalry is something we're all used to."

"Except for me." Caboose pitched in. "I'm the most non-competitive out of all of us. So I win!"

"Yes, that makes perfect sense." Lars snorted.

"You guys have fun." Crowe smiled.

"I sure will." Kamikaze grinned. "They brought back the 'make your own weapon' booth. I'm gonna make a spear/crossbow combo, with dynamite!"

"We'll see you at the award ceremony." Crowe declared. "I've been chosen to host it this year."

"Good for you, pal." Sonny smiled.

"Try not to choke." Slot smirked, only to get an elbow from Vinny. "Ow! Just kiddin'!"

"I'm sure you'll do great." Grimoire told his old friend. "I remember when I was asked to do it. I was nervous at first, but after realising that I already everypony there, I got over it."

"Good advice." Crowe grinned. "Not that I need it or anything, but it's still good."

"What are friends for?" Grimoire smiled.

As the family made their way through the convention, they spotted a booth labelled "Killer Konfectionaries", run by none other than Sid Calimari and a few of his own ponies. Since his acceptance into the dons' circle, Sid had begun to develop his own mafia family. It was still small, but thanks to his connections, it was also growing.

"Hey, guys!" Sid waved.

"Hey, Sid." Sonny smiled.

"Whatchya got there?" Caboose asked.

"Oh, just my new line of combat confectionaries." Sid smirked. "It's like the stuff I gave to that Zugzwang guy when the mansion was attacked, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Daring nodded. "That stuff was pretty effective."

"And a little freaky." Lyra added.

"No kidding." Vinyl grimaced. "Remember how Zugzwang just puked and puked?"

"Don't remind me." Octavia cringed.

"Had any customers?" Murray asked.

"Tons." Sid smiled. "Who knew there was such a market for exotically-poisoned snack foods?"

"Who indeed." Grimoire nodded.

"You wouldn't happen to have any of those... performance enhancing cookies around, would you?" Slot asked furtively. "I got me two gals to satisfy, you know..."

"Of course." Sid held up a bag of the cookies. "On the house."

"Thank ya muchly." Slot grinned, turning to Vinyl and Octavia. "Wait'll I get you girls home..."

"Can't wait, Stud." Vinyl smirked.

"Me neither." Octavia beamed.

"Hey, save some for the rest of us." Salt chuckled.

"Don't worry." Sid chuckled. "I've got plenty to go around..."

As the family continued walking through the convention, Caboose spotted the demonstration he had been looking for.

"It's him!" He pointed. "Sly Sneaky, one of the best infiltrators and catburglars around! Come on, Daring!"

Caboose dragged his wife over to the demonstration. Sly, a black-coated, gray-maned Earth Pony, was in the middle of his lecture.

"As you know, security these days is growing more and more advanced." He told the adoring crowd. "But there's always be a place for a practical infiltrator. A lot of these fancy new security measures can be worked around, with a little patience and ingenuity. For example, those laser motion beams? You can deflect them with a simple shaving mirror! Just another example of how pony improvisation will always trump that fancy tech."

"Whoo!" Caboose cheered. "I love you Sly! ...In a strictly platonic sense, of course, but I love you!"

"Lucky for me." Daring rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Vinny and Berry were at the bar.

"Mmm, good stuff." Berry downed her drink.

"Oh, yeah." Vinny nodded, downing his drink. "Nothing but the best for MafiaCon. Hit us some more, man!"

"Anything for my best customer." The bartender nodded.

Sonny and Bon-Bon were experiencing the same thing at the concessions stand.

"This is the best carrot dog I've ever had!" Bon-Bon declared.

"You think that's good, try the primrose paninis." Sonny grinned.

"Oh, I will." Bon-Bon grinned. "Trust me, I intend to try out all the delicacies here. Maybe even adapt some for our own restaurant..."

"And that's why I love you." Sonny chuckled.

Salt and Redheart were at the hoof-to-hoof combat booth, where a punching bag used to test one's strength resided.

"Let's see how well I do compared to last year." Salt smirked.

"Try not to sprain you hoof." Redheart urged, remembering the injury that had forced Salt to retire from boxing.

"Relax, babe. I had been keeping off my good hoof just for this occasion..." Salt wound up and punched the bag, sending it flying. "...Yep, still got it."

"You sure do." Redheart felt his bicep.

Meanwhile, Lars and Lyra were looking at the latest techniques in twisting the law to one's advantage.

"My, the techniques these days are so needlessly complicated." Lars noted, reading a passage about "Vexacious litagation". "In the old days, things were so much simpler."

"I'm sure they're nothing you couldn't handle." Lyra declared.

"That goes without saying, my dear." Lars boasted.

Murray was checking out the latest crossbow.

"Sweet piece." He grinned. "Crystal laser sight, fully collapsible..."

"And it has the added bonus of making you look more rugged than you already are." May beamed.

"Yeah, that's a nice perk." Murray chuckled.

As Slot walked through the aisles, he received appreciative calls from his fellow mafiosos for having two mares with him.

"Lucky bucker!"

"You da stallion, Slot!"

"I'm starting to think you only brought us here to show us off." Octavia declared.

"'Course not." Slot snorted. "I brought you two here so you could share with my world. And the fact that everypony sees me with two hot mares doesn't hurt."

"Clearly." Vinyl giggled.

Grimoire walked with Zecora and Dusty.

"So many memories." He sighed. "i remember coming here as a colt, with Sandy, with Dusty when she was six... and now I'm here with my two favorite girls. Things couldn't be better."

"Thanks, dad." Dusty beamed.

"And one day soon, you hope to bring Arkham here, as a boon?" Zecora asked.

"Of course." Grimoire nodded. "Just like my dad brought me. If that's okay with you..."

"Of course it is okay." Zecora nodded. "You may bring Arkham one day."

"Thanks, honey." Grimoire kissed.

As the day wore on, the time came for the awards ceremony. The attendants gathered into a large theatre. Crowe emerged on stage, ready to begin. One of the award statues, in the shape of a classic mobster hat, stood on the podium.

"Hello, everypony." Crowe smiled. "And welcome to the moment we've all been waiting for: our 70th annual Mafia Awards!"

The crowd cheered, followed by several crossbows, magic, and cannon shots into the air by the more rowdy ponies.

"Yes, that time of year where we celebrate the achievements of our very best." Crowe smiled. "We honor those who have gone above and beyond the call of duty. Those who exemplify what it truly means to be a mafioso!"

The crowd cheered once again.

"For our first award, we must give commiserations to Kong Barrel, the don of the Barrel family of Chineigh, who had unfortunately once again won the award for 'most employee deaths' this year, with an astounding count of forty-three translators lost to various methods of death.

On the screen behind Crowe, images of the late translators were shown, accompanied by "Taps" played a stallion with bagpipes. Each image came with a name and the cause of death. Among the more memorable ones were:

"Gab Gift: Shoot-out"

"Tongue Tied: Assassination attempt"

"Linus Linguist: Falling piano"

"Flapping Gums: Errant grenade"

"Loose Lips: Choked on an alfalfa sandwich"

Kong was downcast as he came on stage to collect his dubious award. The crowd was full of sympathy; It was common knowledge that Kong's translators all wound up dying.

"Too bad, big guy." Crowe declared. "Guess you just have lousy luck with translators, huh?"

"Gou." Kong nodded.

"I wouldn't say that." The current translator declared. "I've been with Master Kong for over a month now, and I'm still ticking..."

As they made to walk off stage, Kong suddenly stood on a loose floorboard, causing his translator to be flung across the room and out a window.

"Don't worry, everypony!" The translator spoke up, "I'm still alive! I just landed on some sharp rocks. I'm very badly hurt, but I think I can climb up..." The sound of hooves scrabbling on rocks was heard, then suddenly a yell, and a loud thud. "Okay, I slipped and fell on the sharp rocks. I cut myself pretty badly, but I'm still alive..." Suddenly, the sound of stone cracking was heard. "AAAHHHHHH!" There was another, distant thud, then silence.

"Ooh, there goes another one." Kamikaze half-joked, half-cringed.

"Trela..." Kong groaned.

After Kong took his seat, Crowe moved on to the next award.

"Okay, next up, we have the award for 'best new up-and-comer'. This year we had many ponies start up their crime family. While most ponies find it better to just shack up with one of the big boys, these ponies show the cajones to stand on their own four legs. And this year's award goes to..." Crowe read from an envelope. "Sid the Squid, the don of the new Kalimari family from Gotherd!"

The crowd applauded, as a greatly surprised Sid froze in place.

"Come on, Sid." Crowe grinned. "We don't have all night, y'know."

"Oh, right!" Sid scrambled out of his chair, and clumsily rushed on stage.

"Well?" Crowe asked as he handed Sid the award. "Anything to say on the matter?"

"I, um..." Sid spluttered. "I didn't really expect this... I'm just so happy that you've all come to accept me in such a short amount of time. This new life of mine really came out of nowhere, and it was because of the faith of good friends like you that I actually managed to make something out of it. I just... I never imagined I'd have such support and adulation... He started tearing up. "...Oh thank you very much!" He then hugged Crowe, who cringed at the embrace.

"Ooh, bad call." Kamikaze snorted. "Crowe usually kills those who hug him..."

"You're welcome, Sid..." Crowe stifled his homicidal urges, "Could you please let go?"

"Oh, right..." Sid blushed, as he then gave a nod and returned to his seat with more applause backing him.

"That's enough mushy stuff for now, methinks." Crowe straightened his jacket. "Next up, we have 'best kill of the year'. A very personal favorite of mine, actually. While it is very easy to cap a pony in the head, it doesn't hurt to add a little flavor to taking another guy's life. And as per usual, we have a whole lot of competition tonight. It's gonna be close..."

"It's gonna be me." Kamikaze smirked. "After I sliced that bounty hunter into quarters, I'm pretty much a shoe-in..."

"And the winner is..." Crowe opened the envelope. "Well, this is a surprise. This year, we have Caboose Napoleon of the Napoleon family, in his rather simple but very satisfying cannonball execution of the infamous Killsquad."

"Aw, come on!" Kamikaze groaned, his yell drowned out by more cheers.

'Now unfortunately, we don't have footage of this kill... but fortunately, we had actors reenact this winning kill..."

The curtains pulled back, revealed actors dressed up like Caboose and Killsquad. The Caboose actor had a prop cannon by his side.

"Ha-ha, Caboose Napoleon!" "Killsquad" laughed woodenly. "I have beaten your brother to near death, and now it's your turn!"

"I don't think so, Killsquad." "Caboose" said, just as flatly. "Taste my righteous fury!"

The cannon emitted a shower of sparks, and a loud "boom".

"Ugggh!" "Killsquad crumpled dramatically. "Noooo!" He flattened himself on the floor, playing dead.

"AND HIS NAME IS CABOOSE NAPOLEON!"

Loud music started to play, and flashing lights filled the stage, shocking some of the guests.

"Wow... that is even better than I remembered." Caboose gaped.

"Caboose, that was nothing-" Slot made to correct, before being stopped by Grimoire.

"Let him have this one..."

Caboose ran on stage to take the award.

"Hey, thanks guys." He smiled. "But really, I just did what I had to do. Plus, Grim really softened him up for me."

"Don't be modest!" Daring called.

"Still, it was a pretty sweet kill, if I do say so myself. I mean, to think that such a threat to all mafiadom was killed in one shot... that is either the biggest cop-out for a story or the most epic moment ever, am I right?" Caboose grinned.

"Kinda..." Kamikaze shrugged.

"I'm leaning towards option two, myself..." Zebediah admitted.

"Depends on your point of view, really." Sid shrugged.

"Thought so." Caboose smiled, as he accepted his award and he walked offstage.

"Well,next up, we have the award for 'most improved style', where we acknowledge how even the worst of criminals can become the best of criminals. And this one goes to..." Crowe opened the envelope. He suddenly raised a brow. "...Zebediah 'Motherland' Ireland, of the Ireland family of Shetland!"

"Me?!" Zebediah gasped.

"Yeah, you." Crowe nodded. "Get up here!"

The crowd applauded once more; It was common knowledge that Zebediah had had a change of heart as of late, and had given up his formerly backstabbing ways. Zaria smirked at Zecora as her coltfriend accepted the award.

"You done good, Zeb." Crowe smiled. "Guess zebras really can change their stripes. If only their could change those manes of theirs.."

The crowd grew silent, as Zebediah (and others) glared at Crowe.

"...Okay." Crowe cringed. "Let's move on to the next award, shall we?"

The awards continued, running the gamut from "best heist" to "best shot", and all over. Naturally, Murray won "best shot", while Big Guns the buffalo won "best heist" for a daring train robbery over in Fetland. Lars won "best legal maneuvering" for overturning what should have been an open-and-shut case against a wealthy investor who had been caught embezzling from one of the Red Hoof gang's dummy companies. Salt won "best beatdown" for taking down an entire gang single-hoofed, Vinny and Slot won "best hustle" for beating the house at the Salt Lick City Casino, and Sonny received "best use of food" by lacing a corrupt politician's food with truth serum. Every kind of crime-based award imaginable was accounted for, until finally...

"And the award for 'most unusual caper' goes to Brick Boulder, who led his gang to make off with dozens of snowglobes from the Bucklyn Museum of Natural History, which they later sold at a jacked-up price." Crowe declared.

Brick Boulder, an orange Pegasus with a brown mane, yellow eyes, a Cutie Mark of a rock, accepted the award.

"So how'd you come up with that crazy stunt, Brick?" Crowe asked.

"It just came to me!" Brick shrugged.

The crowd applauded as Brick came off the stage.

"Now, for our final award tonight, we have a special 'lifetime achievement' award." Crowe declared, "This here award goes only to the best of the best. Many mobsters out there had thrived and worked themselves to the bone in hopes of winning this award. But this year, this award goes to a very special don, one who has been a source of support and inspiration for all of us. A don who has faced insurmountable odds, and always come out on top. A don who has even faced death itself, and come back to the land of the living."

Grimoire was fully aware of who Crowe was talking about. The others were, too; Zecora and Dusty patted him on the knee and shoulder, and the brothers grinned widely.

"So without further ado, I present the lifetime achievement award to none other than... Grimoire Napoleon, the don of the Napoleon family, now stationed in Equestria!" Crowe declared. "Come on up here, Grim!"

Standing up to thunderous applause, Grimoire humbly took the stage.

"Thank you all for this prestigious honor." He smiled. "It's good to know you all hold me in such great esteem."

"You really deserve it, Grim." Crowe declared. "Right, folks?"

The crowd cheered once more, Grimoire's family applauding the loudest.

"Go, dad!" Dusty whooped.

Zecora gave Zaria a smug smirk of her own.

"I have to say, it just feels good to be here, after everything I've been through." Grimoire smiled. "I didn't get into this life for recognition. Heck, there was a time I didn't even want in at all, but that all changed. I made this my life, and I did the best I could with it."

"Yeah, ya did!" Slot cheered.

"You know, the award is great, but if you guys really want to honor me, you should buy my memoirs." Grimoire told the crowd. "That's where all my lifetime achievements can be found. You can read all about them, and at such a reasonable price... well, as reasonable as I'd allow...""

The crowd chuckled appreciatively, as Grimoire returned to his seat.

"That's it for this year's awards, and this year's MafiaCon." Crowe declared. "Thanks for coming, everypony. see you next year!"

As the guests departed, the Napoleons were in the highest of spirits.

"Another great MafiaCon." Murray smiled.

"It was... interesting, alright." May admitted.

"Glad we could find some time out of the house." Salt noted.

"I can't wait to see Lightning, though." Redheart sighed.

"Great food, huh?" Bon-Bon smiled.

"And drink." Cherry added.

"I love you, Berry." Vinny grinned.

"Good to know you enjoyed yourself, Bon." Sonny smiled.

"It was an informative experience." Lyra noted.

"Which, as we both know, is the best kind of experience." Lars chuckled.

"Did you have fun, girls?" Slot asked.

"Oh, yeah." Vinyl nodded.

"And we'll have even more fun when we get home." Octavia eyed the cookies.

"I can't believe I actually got Sly's autograph, and an award!" Caboose grinned.

"That's my overachieving husband." Daring chuckled.

"Lifetime achievement..." Grimoire gazed at his award.

"You really earned it, dad." Dusty declared.

"That is true." Zecora agreed. "There is no stallion quite like you."

"Thanks, girls." Grimoire beamed. "This night wouldn't have been nearly as great without you by my side."

"Awww!" Zecora and Dusty nuzzled him.

It had been a memorable trip. The Napoleons and their mares were already eagerly anticipating next year's MafiaCon...

 **Behind The Scenes:**

* "The Napoleons" was something different from what we usually did. A long-running series, with one chapter for every week, told through the point of view of Grimoire writing his memoirs. It allowed us to delve into the rich history of the family, a history we had barely scratched the surface of previously.

* In the very first chapter, we focused on the eldest Napoleon, Anarchy, and his death at the hooves of Twitch, while also revealing that Grimoire originally didn't want to be part of the family business, and had the part thrust on him after Anarchy's death.

* The Prime Minister of Bitaly, Lee Cavallo, is named after Ruggero Leoncavallo, an italian opera writer who penned _Pagliacci_.

* Sergeant Anous was a homage to the character of the same name from the Smosh Youtube videos.

* The scene in "A New 'Speck' Of Life" where Grimoire pummels various ponies looking for donations is a nod to a similar scene from _Airplane!_.

* The moment when Caboose mistakes Sandy for a boy ("And what a boy!") is lifted from the _Simpsons_ episode "And Maggie Makes Three".

* The scene in "Ashes To Ashes, Sand To Dust" where Sandy struggles to climb the hill is lifted from _Up_ , and the scene with the exploding buildings is lifted from the end of _Fight Club_.

* The "Playing house" joke from "Raising Dusty" was from the _Family Guy_ episode "The Kiss Seen Around The World". Similarly, Connie D'amuzzlo was a parody of Connie D'amico. The scene where O'Malley smashes her face into a fire extinguisher case is from the episode "Peter's Daughter".

* Rhys Purge, first introduced in "A Don's Best Friend" was based on the movie _The Purge_ , with his first name taken from Rhys Efans, who played the main villain.

* Salt's opponents in "Final Round" are based on real life boxers Muhammed Ali and Sugar Ray Leonard, with Stone Wall loosely based on _Rocky_.

* Lars' "Chewbuccka Defense" is based on Johnny Cochrain's defense in the _South Park_ episode "Chef Aid".

* "Rise Of The Squid" is based on the _Batman: The Animated Series_ episode "The Man Who Killed Batman".

* The climax of "Ladies' Night" is based on the final scene from _Death Proof_.

* (Shen's General) This story also served to dive into other characters, such as Cavallo, Gregory the Griffon (who appeared in "Home On The Range"), Carapace the Changeling (who appeared as early as Love, Equestria Style and "From Ponyville With Love"), and Big Guns the Buffalo (who appeared nameless in "Our Darkest Days" in 'Trouble in Manehatten'), and introducing some new characters, such as Fletcher and Dove, and our fellow dons.

* (Shen's General) The fellow dons in question were inspired as followed: Crowe was inspired by 'Ernest Darby' of _Sons of Anarachy_ , Kong was inspired by 'Jabba The Hutt' of _Star Wars_ , Kamikaze... well, he's a angry Chineighse dude, Zebediah was inspired by the dictator in 'The Last King of Shetland' and this one character from a mission in _Call of Duty: Modern Warfare_ (I forgot which one, all I know is that he was African American and had a beard).

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	16. Royal To Royal

**A Look Back**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Royal To Royal**

Princess Twilight and her family were preparing for some very special visitors; The royal family of Haygypt, which of course included Starlight's long-distance coltfriend, Prince Day Light. Day Light's father, Nightshade, had preferred not to travel far from Haygypt until recently, as the evil being sharing his body known as Black Thorn proved too unpredictable, and Nightshade couldn't risk the fiend sparking an international incident. But, with the recent expunging of Black Thorn from Nightshade's mind, and the monster's defeat, this was no longer an issue. With a little prompting from their son, Nightshade and his wife, Red Rose, sent a message to Twilight regarding the possibility of visiting, and Twilight (with much prompting from Starlight) agreed.

As you might expect, Starlight couldn't wait to see Day again.

"Just three more days to go..." She marked the date off on a calendar.

"You know, we're going to have to stock up on spare calendars if you keep this up." Flash joked.

"Funny, dad." Starlight rolled her eyes.

"I know how you feel, Starlight." Twilight sighed. "I used to do the same thing whenever your father came to visit..."

"Oh, you did, did you?" Flash smirked. "Just couldn't wait to see me, huh?"

"You'd better believe it." Twilight nudged him playfully.

"Yeah, we went through a few calendars back then." Spike recalled. "And a ton of ink too. Not to mention all the rugs you ruined by pacing on them.."

"Okay, knock it off, Spike." Twilight frowned.

"Glad to know I had that effect on you." Flash kissed Twilight.

"Anyway..." Starlight tried to get them back on topic. "We've really got to show Nightshade and Red Rose a good time."

"And we will." Twilight smiled. "It's not like we've never had guests before..."

"But none of those guests were the parents of my current coltfriend." Starlight pointed out.

"Relax, honey." Flash urged. "Day Light's folks are a nice couple. And besides, after your mom and I helped deal with Black Thorn, I doubt they'll be too worried about the accommodations."

"Yeah, they'll just be glad to be here." Twilight agreed.

"I hope so." Starlight sighed.

Three days later, the royal carriage from Haygypt touched down in Ponyville, just outside Twilight's castle. As the royal family disembarked, Twilight and her family came out to meet them. Her eldest child, Dusk Glow was with them, along with his wife, Dazzle, and their son, Sparkling Night. Starlight rushed ahead of them, and leapt into Day Light's waiting hooves.

"I missed you so much!" She squealed.

"I missed you too." Day Light kissed her.

"Good to see you again, Prince Nightshade." Twilight smiled. "Princess Red Rose."

"And the same to you, Princess Twilight." Nightshade said curtly.

"My, what a magnificent castle." Red Rose gasped upon their abode. "This must have taken a lot of work."

"Actually, it was... a real snap." Twilight joked. "Almost like it just sprang out of the ground..."

"We're so glad you could make it." Flash declared. "We know how hard it must be to find time to go on trips when you're in charge of an entire kingdom..."

"It wasn't easy." Nightshade admitted. "But it was high past time we went out and saw a little of the world."

"So true." Red Rose nodded.

"And this must be the rest of your family." Nightshade looked upon Dusk, Dazzle, and Sparkling.

"That's right." Twilight nodded. "This is my eldest, Dusk Glow, his wife Dazzle, and their son, Sparkling Night."

"Pleased to meet you, your highness." Dusk smiled.

"We've heard a lot about you." Dazzle added.

"We haven't heard so much about you." Nightshade declared. "But that's something we hope to change during this visit."

Sparkling, always shy around new ponies, hid behind his mother's leg. This didn't stop him from being noticed, though.

"Well, aren't you precious?" Red Rose cooed. "Hello, little one!"

"Hello..." Sparkling said quietly.

"Would you like some candy?" Red Rose held out a piece of Haygyptian toffee.

"...Okay." Sparkling nodded, holding out his hoof.

"Here you go, sweetie." Red Rose gave Sparkling the toffee.

"Mmm!" Sparkling smiled, chewing the toffee.

"What do you say, honey?" Dazzle prompted.

"Thank you!" Sparkling told Red Rose.

"You're very welcome." Red Rose beamed.

"And this is Spike, my personal assistant." Twilight continued.

"Hi." Spike waved.

"Oh, a dragon." Nightshade noted. "We don't see many of your kind around Haygypt. It might be the heat..."

"What a fascinating and diverse family you have, Princess Sparkle." Red Rose smiled.

"Yeah." Twilight smiled. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me neither." Flash agreed.

"So, how are you doing with those powers I've heard so much about?" Dusk asked Nightshade.

"Quite well, actually." Nightshade noted. "Despite the trouble Black Thorn caused with them, I've taken it upon myself to master them, so I can use them in defense of Haygypt for a change."

"How about a demonstration?" spike asked. "Day Light told us about your powers, but It would be nice to see them with my own eyes."

"Spike." Twilight frowned. "Nightshade is our guest, not a performing sideshow pony."

"It's quite alright." Nightshade smiled. "I wouldn't mind showing off a little..." He glanced around, seeing a pony statue across the street. "Observe."

Nightshade concentrated on the statue, his eyes growing wispy. Invoking the Animus spell, he made the statue spring to life. It leapt off its pedestal, and struck a pose.

"Wow!" Spike smiled.

"Not bad." Dusk declared.

"What an interesting power." Dazzle remarked.

"Cool!" Sparkling grinned.

"Thank you." Nightshade smirked, having the statue bow to them before hopping back on its pedestal.

"What about you, Day?" Starlight asked. "Have you gotten any better since last time?"

"Well, I did learn how to do this." Day Light declared. Clutching Starlight's hoof, he had the grains of sand flowing around his body move to the ground and multiply, creating a sand platform that lifted him and his marefriend up. "Nice, huh?"

"Your love always did lift me up." Starlight joked.

"So cool!" Sparkling squealed, as his aunt and her coltfriend returned to the ground.

"No kidding." Flash agreed with his grandson. "Now, how about we quit standing around outside, and head indoors?"

"Gladly." Nightshade nodded. "I must confess, I'd like to see if your castle is opulent on the inside as it is on the out..."

"We'll leave that opinion up to you." Twilight declared.

As they entered the castle, Nightshade and Red Rose were astounded by what they saw.

"Amazing." Nightshade gasped.

"It must be like living in a diamond." Red Rose gazed.

"I must admit, when Day Light told us of your castle's interior, I thought he was exaggerating." Nightshade declared. "At least a little..."

"But it's every bit as incredible as he made it out to be." Red Rose remarked. "Even more so, actually."

"I'm actually a little jealous." Nightshade grinned. "Your castle puts our poor palace to shame."

"Your palace does have its charms." Twilight countered. "It's a classic structure, almost like a work of art."

"Yeah, those old places have a ton of character in them." Flash agreed. "Your place is what, hundred of years old? Ours is barely twenty-five. Not really much history there..."

"Plus, the simple stone structuring has a lot going for it." Twilight continued. "This place is so big, and expansive, I had a lot of trouble finding my way around in the beginning."

"Me too." Spike agreed. "Trying to find the bathroom in the middle of the night was a real pain in my scales..."

"Seriously, Spike?" Dazzle cringed distastefully. "I know everpony in this room is connected to royalty, but a little class wouldn't hurt."

"He has a point, though." Dusk smirked. "Remember what happened when you first slept over?"

"I thought we agreed never to mention again." Dazzle pouted.

"Did we?" Dusk said playfully. "I can't seem to recall..."

"Maybe I could jog your memory." Dazzle nudged him irritably.

"Come on, guys." Starlight frowned. "Not in front of our guests."

"It's okay." Red Rose declared. "All couples have their little disagreements. Even myself and Nightshade."

"And don't forget about what happened in Haygypt, Star." Day Light added. "We had more than a few 'disagreements' before we were even a couple."

"True." Starlight admitted.

"It's almost time for lunch." Twilight noted. "I'm sure you must be hungry after your long trip."

"Starving." Nightshade nodded. "And I must add, quite eager to try some of the local delicacies."

"Well, you're in for a treat." Flash declared. "It's Spike's turn to cook, and he is one excellent chef."

"I wouldn't say 'excellent'." Spike smirked with fake-modesty. "More like 'pretty amazing'..."

"And that would make you 'pretty humble', right?" Twilight snorted.

"Yep." Spike nodded.

Shortly afterward, the two royal families sat in the dining room (Starlight and Day Light sitting side by side), plates full of hayburgers and fries placed before them.

"Yum!" Sparkling grinned. "Uncle Spike's hayburgers are the best!"

"So this is Ponyville cuisine, eh?" Nightshade asked. "How... rustic."

"There are fancier foods in Canterlot, but these are a local favorite." Twilight told them.

"Well, who said food should be fancy?" Red Rose asked. "As a former commoner myself, I've always preferred the simpler side of cooking."

"Nothing 'simple' here." Spike boasted. "I make the finest hayburgers in Ponyville."

"Easy there, Emeril Lagrassy." Flash teased. "Don't dislocate a claw patting yourself on the back."

Nightshade took a bite of his hayburger.

"Hmm, not bad." He noted. He tried some of the fries. "Delectable. I had no idea a dragon could be such an excellent chef."

"You'd be surprised what we dragons can do." Spike grinned.

"Indeed." Red Rose chuckled. "If I thought you'd go for it, I'd offer you a job in our royal kitchens."

"Thanks, but no." Spike declared. "This is where I belong."

"Spike's not just my assistant." Twilight declared. "He's a part of our family. I actually hatched him out of his egg. He's been like a little brother to me ever since."

"How touching." Nightshade smiled. "You truly are a wonder, Princess Sparkle."

"Thank you, Nightshade." Twilight blushed.

"Hey, easy with the compliments, pal." Flash joked. "You've got your own wife to flatter."

"That he does." Red Rose agreed.

After lunch, Dusk and Dazzle needed to go into Ponyville to attend to some business.

"You be good while we're gone, sweetie." Dazzle told Sparkling.

"I will, mommy." Sparkling nodded.

"If it helps, I could keep an eye on the little cutie." Red Rose offered.

"That's not necessary." Dusk declared. "You're our guest. And besides, there are plenty of eyes to watch Sparkling."

"But it wouldn't hurt to keep a closer set on him." Red Rose retorted. "I know from experience how troublesome colts can be at his age. The stories I could tell you about Day Light..."

"I suppose you're right." Dazzle shrugged. "What do you think, Sparkling? Would it be okay to have Red Rose look after you?"

"...I guess." Sparkling said bashfully.

"Then it's settled." Dazzle smiled. "Come along, Dusk. Time waits for nopony, after all."

"Coming, beautiful." Dusk nodded.

After his parents left, Sparkling was alone with Red Rose.

"So, little one, what would you like to do?" Red Rose asked. "What's your idea of fun?"

"...Read me a story?" Sparkling asked.

"Oh, you like stories, do you?" Red Rose smiled.

"Uh-huh." Sparkling nodded.

"Then a story you shall have." Red Rose declared. "I saw that library of yours on the way in. Should be plenty of books there..."

Red Rose walked with Sparkling to the library, which, true to form, boasted an impressive array of books.

"So, which story would you like?" Red Rose asked.

"This one!" Sparkling made a beeline for a particular book, and gave it to Red Rose.

"'Little Red Riding Mane'?" Red Rose read the cover. "We don't have this story in Haygypt... But if you like it, it must be good."

"It is." Sparkling nodded.

"Okay, here we go." Red Rose opened the book. "'Once upon a time, there was a little filly whom everypony called Little Red Riding Mane'..."

Meanwhile, Nightshade was standing on the castle balcony, looking over Ponyville. The view reminded him of the view he had from his own palace.

"Such a quaint little town." He remarked. "So quiet. Yet it must be important, if a Princess calls it home..."

"Enjoying the view?" Twilight and Flash joined him.

"Indeed." Nightshade nodded. "This is a lovely little town."

"Isn't it?" Twilight grinned. "I grew up in Canterlot, but this place has felt like my real home for so long. Even before the castle was created."

"Same here." Flash agreed.

"Home..." Nightshade sighed. "I hope mine is getting along okay without me."

"I'm sure it is." Twilight declared. "After all, a great leader doesn't just lead. He shows others how to lead themselves. And I'm sure you've taught your subjects how to get along, even without you."

"Thank you, Twilight." Nightshade smiled.

"That's my wife." Flash put a hoof around her. "Always knows just what to say to a pony to make 'em feel good about themselves."

"I've had a lot of practice." Twilight grinned.

Just outside the castle, Starlight and Day Light were enjoying some 'alone time'.

"Now this is what I've been waiting for." Starlight grinned. "Just you and me."

"Just the way we like it." Day Light chuckled. "But I'm glad my folks agreed to come. It's so good to know dad is finally starting to branch out more. Just the fact that he was ready to let me come visit you was a minor miracle in itself."

"It was a miracle, alright." Starlight nodded. "Because it meant getting to see you... though not often enough for my taste."

"Or mine." Day Light grinned. "So we'd better make the most of the time we've got."

"My thoughts exactly." Starlight giggled, as they came together for a kiss.

Shortly afterward, Dusk and Dazzle returned to the castle.

"Home again." Dazzle smiled.

"I hope Sparkling wasn't too much trouble for Red Rose." Dusk declared.

As they entered the library, they found Red Rose finishing the book, Sparkling listening attentively.

"...'And then the woodspony cut open the Timberwolf, saving Little Red Riding Mane's grandmother'." Red Rose narrated. "'The Timberwolf was then made into firewood for grandmother's fireplace, and they all lived happily ever after'."

"Yay!" Sparkling cheered. "Did you like it?"

"I did, actually." Red Rose nodded. "I can see why it's your favorite."

"We're back!" Dazzle smiled.

"Mommy!" Sparkling rushed over and hugged his parents. "Daddy!"

"Good to be back, sport." Dusk hugged Sparkling back.

"I see you had a good time with Red Rose." Dazzle beamed. "Thanks for offering to take care of him."

"It was my pleasure." Red Rose grinned. "It reminded me of when Day Light was a colt... only Sparkling is far cuter than Day Light was."

"Aw, thanks..." Sparkling blushed bashfully.

That evening, they enjoyed a dinner of Spike's homemade nachos.

"Mmm, delicious." Red Rose smiled.

"And this cheese is delightfully tangy." Nightshade declared.

"If you want seconds, just let me know." Spike grinned.

After dinner, the royals retired for bed. Nightshade and Red Rose occupied one guest room, while Day Light stayed in another.

"And no night time dalliances with your marefriend, young colt." Nightshade declared. "I know you love her, but there is still the little matter of decorum."

"Whatever you say, dad." Day Light played along.

"Oh, Nighty." Red Rose rolled her eyes. "You're such a prude sometimes."

"It may be old-fashioned, but I stand by the rules of courtship." Nightshade stated. "And I'm sure Starlight's parents feel the same."

After everypony had fallen asleep, Day Light snuck out of his room, making a beeline for Starlight's. Just as he was about to make it, he suddenly crossed paths with Flash.

"Well, well." Flash glared. "What's this?"

"I, uh... need to use the bathroom." Day Light lied.

"Don't try to pull the wool over my eyes, kid." Flash admonished him. "I know you're trying to sneak into my daughter's room."

"J-just for a goodnight kiss." Day Light said truthfully. "I wouldn't... under your roof..."

"I know you wouldn't." Flash smiled. "You respect Starlight and me and her mom too much. Go ahead, kid."

"Really?" Day Light smiled. "You mean it?"

"Yep." Flash nodded. "I trust you. Just don't take too long. My little filly needs her beauty sleep."

"No, she doesn't." Day Light smirked.

"You're right, she doesn't." Flash agreed. "Even so, don't take too long."

"I won't Day Light nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"No problem." Flash smiled. "And let's keep this between us, okay?"

"You got it." Day Light grinned.

After Flash returned to bed, Day Light entered Starlight's room.

"It's about time." The fully awake Starlight declared. "I was starting to think you fell asleep on me."

"Never." Day Light sat besides her. "Now, how about that good night kiss?"

"Coming right up." Starlight purred.

The two kissed deeply, yet silently, enjoying the feel of their lips pressed together.

The next couple of days went much the same, with Day Light and Starlight enjoying each others' company, Nightshade learning of Ponyville from Twilight and Flash, and Red Rose spending more time with Sparkling.

All too soon, it was time for Day Light's family to return home.

"I can't believe you're leaving already." Starlight nuzzled Day Light. "It seems way too soon."

"I know, right?" Day Light smiled. "If it were up to me, I'd never leave your side."

"It was wonderful having you." Twilight declared.

"Feel free to drop by again sometime." Flash added.

"Oh, rest assured, we will." Nightshade chuckled.

"It was wonderful to meet you all." Red Rose told Dusk, Dazzle and Sparkling. "Especially you, you little darling."

Sparkling gave Red Rose a hug.

"Come back soon." Starlight whispered to Day Light.

"You know I will." Day Light grinned.

The two shared a loving kiss.

"As much as I hate to break up such a lovely scene, we really should be heading back." Nightshade declared. "I imagine my beloved subjects must be missing me terribly..."

"Of course they are, dear." Red Rose rolled her eyes. Nightshade's subjects loved him, but not that much...

"Bye, Star." Day Light kissed his marefriend once more.

The Haygyptian royal family climbed into their carriage, and took off into the sky. Starlight watched, her eyes locked on Day Light, until it vanished from sight.

"So, did everything go the way you hoped?" Twilight asked Starlight.

"Better." Starlight sighed happily. "It was perfect."

"Glad to hear it, sweetheart." Flash smiled.

The royal family of friendship went back inside their castle, Starlight already counting down the days until she saw her beloved Day Light again.

 **Behind The Scenes:**

* "The Curse Of Black Thorn" was based on a suggestion from JamesFames, though he only suggested the tale of Black Thorn and Starlight's romance with Day Light. Ebony was the one who suggested tying the Forefathers into things by making Black Thorn a member (and introducing their inner circle).

* Starlight Twinkle hadn't appeared much in my recent stories, so it felt good to come back to her after all that time.

* I put in some research into Egyptian landmarks and food for this story, just for that extra touch of realism.

* The scene where a half-asleep Echo realises somepony has altered the formula on his board is based on a similar moment from _The Big Bang Theory_.

* Black Thorn's boast in "Broken Curse" about being "a being of pure dark magic with no weaknesses" was based on Bill Cipher's line from the _Gravity Falls_ episode "Sock Opera" (And his taunts towards the end were inspired by Joker's lines before his death in _The Dark Knight Returns, Part 2_ ).

* The final scene of the story was of course a set-up for our next story, "Project: Transcendence". (Shen: And was inspired by the Organization XIII scenes in _Kingdom Hearts II_. We got robed figures, piano playing in background, and a circular room. I don't think I can be any more obvious)

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	17. Standing Apart?

**A Look Back**

 **Chapter Seventeen: Standing Apart?**

There was a lot of activity around Canterlot recently. Preparations were under way for the wedding of Princess Constell and her long-time coltfriend, Luxury. As such, the two were going all around town, hiring a band, arranging the catering, and lots of other things necessary for a wedding to get underway. The last few days were a whirlwind of activity for the pair, something that didn't go unnoticed to those around them, particularly by Blue and Mist.

"Boy, who knew planning a wedding was such hard work?" Constell sighed one afternoon, as she sat in a gazebo with Mist in the royal gardens.

"Well, me, for starters." Mist chuckled, as she rocked the drowsy Tempest to sleep in her hooves.

"How did you do it?" Constell asked. "All the organising and planning, so much detail to go through... not to mention you were pregnant at the time!"

"Well, I guess I just have a knack planning and organisation." Mist shrugged. "That, and I did have a lot of support from Blue."

"Well, I've got support too." Constell pointed out. "Luxury's been behind me all the way. But it's still been tough for both of us."

"What can I say?" Mist smiled. "Some ponies are just better at this kind of thing than others."

"Gee, thanks." Constell pouted.

"Seriously, though, I'm sure you'll do just fine." Mist declared.

"I hope so." Constell sighed. "I want this wedding to be just perfect. We both do."

"Sounds like you two are on the same page." Mist smiled. "You shouldn't have a problem."

"Yeah, I guess..." Constell grinned. "We are pretty in synch, aren't we?"

Over at _Blazin' Blue's_ , Luxury was enjoying a drink.

"Boy, these have been a rough few days." He told Blue.

"You're preaching to the choir, pal." Blue chuckled. "Even with planning help from royalty, a wedding isn't the easiest thing to put together." He smiled warmly. "But it's all worth it in the end."

"No question." Luxury sighed. "Soon, Constell and I will be married. Husband and wife. Together forever."

"That's the general idea." Blue joked. "Feeling nervous, pal?"

"A little." Luxury downed his drink. "But mostly excited. Despite all the hard work we've been doing, it just feels so good to have Constell by my side throughout all of it. With her help, everything's been going great."

"Marriage is a partnership." Blue smiled. "And it looks like you two are already a great team."

"You got that right." Luxury chuckled. "We're totally in synch."

That evening, Mist, having just put Tempest down for the night, joined her husband in bed.

"Well, Constell and Luxury's wedding plans seem to be coming along nicely." She remarked.

"That's what I hear." Blue agreed. "You know, it's still kinda hard to believe. It seems like just yesterday Luxury and I were competing for your affections, and now he's getting hitched to Constell."

"Yeah, those days weren't that long ago." Mist admitted. "But I'm happy for the both of them. They're so good together."

"Just like you and me." Blue embraced her.

"Yeah." Mist smiled. "Though maybe we're a little better."

"Well, that goes without saying." Blue chuckled. "We _have_ had a lot more practice at it than they have."

"Give them time." Mist chuckled. "They'll be as good at the whole marital game as we are."

"Speaking of 'maritals', what do you say we... have a little fun?" Blue smirked.

"Why, Mr Blazes." Mist blurred. "You read my mind."

"Here's something else we've got plenty of practice in." Blue grinned, as he pulled the covers over them.

The happily married couple embraced each other under the sheets. Their night was only just beginning...

The next day, Constell and Luxury were in Canterlot park, where they were planning on holding the wedding. Their wedding planner, a mare named Beauty Bouquet, was with them. She was a powder blue mare with a rose-colored mane, brown eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a bride's bouquet.

"So, where shall we hold the actual ceremony?" Beauty asked.

"I was thinking just by the pond would be good." Constell pointed.

"My thoughts exactly." Luxury nodded. "The light coming off the water will really boost the overall beauty of the altar."

"Good to see you're on the same page." Beauty beamed. "These things always go so much more smoothly when the husband and bride-to-be are on the same wavelength."

"That's us, alright." Luxury wrapped a hoof around Constell.

"Oh, yeah." Constell beamed. "Like the same mind in two bodies."

"Wonderful." Beauty nodded. "Now, let's move on to the next matter. The decorations. How extravagant should they be?"

"As extravagant as possible." Luxury declared.

"Seriously?" Constell frowned. "I know I'm royalty and you're stinking rich, but that doesn't mean we should go spend-crazy on a ton of gaudy, yet expensive, decorations."

"Why not?" Luxury asked. "It's our wedding, after all. The biggest day of our lives. We oughta make it as flashy as possible!"

"Not necessarily." Constell shook her head. "Ever heard of the saying 'less is more'?"

"Not in my social circles." Luxury declared. "My parents and all their friends will be coming. Not to mention your family, and all the other royals... a big, lavish ceremony is pretty much expected."

"Expected, but not demanded." Constell retorted. "Besides, won't all that overblown grandeur take the focus off the actual purpose of the ceremony? Namely, us getting married?"

"Of course not." Luxury snorted. "It just sweetens the deal. Besides, what's wrong with a little gussying up?"

"You mean 'showing off'." Constell snorted. "Just because we're royal and rich doesn't mean we have a big deal out of things. Honestly, I'd prefer something a little more low-key."

"Low-key?" Luxury frowned. "A wedding's not supposed to be 'low-key'! Heck, if that's the way you want it, why don't we have the reception at all-you-can restaurant on the west side?"

"Oh, now you're just being ridiculous." Constell declared.

"Maybe we should move on to another subject." Beauty said nervously. "How many guests will we be including?"

"Well, there's my parents, their friends, my co-workers at the solicitor's office, my old school chums..." Luxury listed off.

"Why don't you just invite the milkmare too." Constell scoffed. "What happened to wedding guests being immediate friends and family?"

"What's wrong with sharing our big day with as many ponies as possible?" Luxury asked.

"Well, for starters, I'll barely even know half the guests." Constell declared. "Not to mention the reception will be totally crowded."

"Better too many guests than too few." Luxury insisted. "That's my parents' golden rule for their parties."

"But this isn't a party." Constell growled.

"Let's put a pin in that for now." Beauty tried to diffuse the tension. "Now, how about the music as the bride walks down the aisle?"

"We'll go with the classic wedding march." Luxury smiled.

"That old horse chestnut?" Constell rolled her eyes. "Why don't we try something more modern? How about that Coloratura song, _Beating Hearts and Hooves_?"

"Now who's treating this like a party?" Luxury smirked.

"Okay..." Beauty cringed, as Constell glared. "Can we at least agree on the food at the reception?"

"Of course." Luxury nodded. "We'll have the finest of foods; Begneits, endives..."

"Not a chance." Constell snorted. "I'm not having that overpriced fancy stuff at my wedding."

"And again, you shoot down my idea." Luxury growled. "Insisting we do things your way."

"You mean the right way." Constell retorted.

"That's debatable." Luxury scoffed.

"Excuse me?!" Constell snarled. "Are you calling me wrong?"

"Of course not." Luxury shrugged. "Just... an incorrect point of view."

"Oh sure, like it's me who's the problem." Constell spat. "Not you, and all your fancy wants and needs..."

"I'm only thinking of what's best for the wedding." Luxury insisted.

"More like what's best for your ego, I think." Constell jeered.

"Well, you know what _I_ think?" Luxury shot back. "It seems to me like you don't even care about the wedding!"

"Don't you dare say that!" Constell yelled.

"Why not?" Luxury snarled. "It sure sounds like it!"

"Umm... excuse me?" Beauty said meekly.

"Well, you know what it sounds like to me?" Constell glared, ignoring Beauty. "It sounds like you just want to flaunt our ceremony over everypony! Like becoming my husband is just an afterthought!"

"Now who's being ridiculous?" Luxury declared. "The ceremony is an expression of our union. Our guests deserve to see as grand a ceremony as possible!"

"In other words, you just want to show off in front of all of Equestria." Constell sneered. "'Look at me, I'm marrying a Princess!' Is that all this wedding really means to you?"

"If we could just-" Beauty spoke up again.

"How could you even say something like that?" Luxury asked, wounded. "All I want is to have a ceremony worthy of a Princess, not a pauper!"

"Would it make a difference if it was the latter?" Constell asked. "I may be a Princess, but I've never been the type to go out and brag about it!"

"You think this about bragging?" Luxury shot back. "That I'm just stroking my ego? I'm doing this for you!"

"If that were true, then you'd actually listen to me!" Constell roared. "Honestly, you're being impossible!"

"I'm being impossible?!" Luxury yelled. "You're the one who won't back down!"

"Excuse me?" Beauty squeaked.

"Because this is my wedding too, pal!" Constell yelled. "I should have a say in how it goes!"

"And I shouldn't?" Luxury prompted. "This isn't a one-pony deal, you know!"

"You could've fooled me." Constell snorted.

"Is this how it's going to be once we're married?" Luxury snarled. "You countermanding every decision I make?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Constell said condescendingly. "Would you prefer if I was just some vapid little trophy wife, blindly agreeing with everything you say?"

"I didn't say that." Luxury said through gritted teeth.

"You didn't have to." Constell glared. "Maybe you feel like since I'm royalty, you need to 'assert your dominance', or some nonsense like that. Well, too bad. I'm not spending our whole marriage saying 'yes, dear', you hear me?"

"That's not... I... You're twisting my words!" Luxury snarled.

"Or am I just reading between the lines?" Constell asked.

"That's just crazy talk!" Luxury yelled.

"Oh, so now I'm crazy?" Constell spat. "If this is how you react when I don't agree with you, I'm not sure being married to you would be a pleasant experience after all!"

"Well, if that's the way you feel, then maybe we should postpone things until you see sense!" Luxury ranted.

"Now, let's not be too hasty..." Beauty started.

"Or you!" Constell growled.

"Fine!" Luxury yelled.

"Fine!" Constell shot back.

The two left the park in opposite directions.

"Oh, my..." Beauty sighed.

Constell stormed back to the castle. Mist and Tempest in the foyer, having just visited Shine and Celestia.

"You're back early." Mist noted. "How'd it go?"

"It didn't." Constell growled.

"What do you mean?" Mist asked.

"I mean, Luxury was being a total pig-headed jerk!" Constell yelled.

"Waa!" Tempest cried, scared by Constell's sudden outburst.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tempest." Constell cooed, as Mist tried to soothe him. "I didn't mean to scare you."

After a few moments of comforting, Tempest calmed down.

"Okay, what's going on?" Mist asked. "What happened between you and Luxury?"

"We had a little disagreement about the ceremony." Constell answered. "At least, it was little at first. Then he totally lost it, all because I didn't go along with one idea of his. I had no idea he could be so stubborn, so full of himself..."

"Come on." Mist shook her head. "We both know Luxury. You've gotta be exaggerating."

"Not even a little." Constell scowled.

"But still, you shouldn't let a little spat like that ruin the wedding." Mist urged.

"There's not going to be a wedding." Constell declared. "Not until I get an apology out of that jerk."

Meanwhile, Luxury stomped angrily into _Blazin' Blue's_.

"Uh... hi?" Blue frowned, taking note of Luxury's sour disposition.

"Apple cider." Luxury said bluntly. "And make it a double."

"Comin' right up." Blue filled the glass. "So... why the scowl, pal?"

"Constell." Luxury growled.

"Constell?" Blue asked.

"Constell." Luxury nodded. "We were planning the ceremony, when suddenly, she became totally unreasonable. All I wanted was to make the wedding a spectacle to remember. But she wouldn't have any of it. She just lost it. Started calling me a 'show-off' of all things. Then she accused me of only wanting her to be a trophy wife. Can you believe that? I don't know where all that crazy talk came from. I had no idea she could be so stubborn, so overreactive..."

"Neither did I." Blue declared. "You sure it really happened like that?"

"Oh, I'm sure, alright." Luxury snorted. "And I've got the ringing ears to prove it."

"Okay, that sounds pretty rough." Blue noted. "But you guys'll make up in the end. You've got to, after all, with the whole wedding thing."

"I'm not marrying that mare until she admits she went too far." Luxury scowled. "And that's final."

That evening, Mist and Blue compared stories.

"They both feel like the other is completely in the wrong." Mist declared.

"And they're both too stubborn to apologise." Blue shook his head. "So much for being in synch..."

"We can't let the wedding just fall apart." Mist sighed. "We've got to do something."

"Yeah, but what?" Blue asked.

"We've got to get them together somehow." Mist declared. "I'm sure if they just sat down and talked this out, they'd work through this silly little spat."

"I hope you're right." Blue nodded. "It'd be a shame for things between them to end like this. Not after they've been together for so long..."

"So, how are we going to do it?" Mist asked.

"That's the question, isn't it?" Blue frowned. "I doubt we can just invite them to talk things over."

"We've got to be more subtle than that." Mist declared. "But at the same time, we can't really force anything. We need them to solve this without us forcing them."

"Easier said than done." Blue noted. "I guess we could just get them both in the bar at the same time. That at least would get them face-to-face again. Lux always drops by around lunch for an apple juice or a spring water, so he'll be right there."

"And I'm sure it'll only take a little prompting to get them to talk things over." Mist said positively. "We both know how much they care about each over."

"Okay, we got us a plan." Blue nodded. "Here's hoping we can pull it off."

"We've got to." Mist said firmly. "We can't let them throw everything away over some argument. After all, they did the same for us when we fought over the mess in your apartment."

"Yeah." Blue nodded solemnly. "Time to return the favor..."

The next morning, Mist went over to the castle with Tempest, whom she was going to drop off with Celestia (both so she could put the plan into action, and also because she knew how much Tempest loved his aunt). After dropping Tempest off for the afternoon, she found Constell, still sulking in the garden.

"Hey, Connie!" Mist said, in a faux-cheery voice. "How's everything going?"

"Just great." Constell pouted. "Everything's dandy."

"Really?" Mist asked. "Because you look a little down. Call me crazy, but I think you're missing Luxury."

"Who?" Constell scowled.

"Come on." Mist urged. "You can't fool me. I know you miss him."

"No, I don't." Constell insisted. "I'd be perfectly happy never seeing that jerk ever again. Or hearing about him, for that matter."

"You know what you need?" Mist grinned. "A nice, cool drink to take your mind off things. Let's go to _Blazin' Blue's_."

"I don't feel much like going anywhere." Constell snorted.

"It'd be better than sitting around here, wallowing in misery." Mist pointed out. "And I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Okay, fine." Constell huffed. "As long as it gets you off my back."

"That's the spirit." Mist smiled.

Meanwhile, at _Blazin' Blue's_ , Luxury was sitting at the bar, looking glumly at a half-full glass of club soda.

'Don't worry, pal.' Blue thought. 'Help is on the way.'

Luxury downed the rest of the soda.

"I should probably get going." He sighed.

"So soon?" Blue asked, knowing that Luxury staying was crucial. "You should stick around. After going through what you've gone through, a stallion needs his friends with him!"

"I'm not really in the mood for company right now." Luxury said darkly.

"Come on, pal." Blue urged. "Next one's on the house!"

"...Okay, maybe one more." Luxury shrugged.

"Great." Blue lined up another club soda. 'Come on, Mist...'

Luxury downed his drink in moments, making to leave once again. Just as Blue was racking his brains for a reason for him to stay, the door opened, and Mist and Constell entered.

Both Luxury and Constell froze as they saw each other.

"Oh." Constell said flatly. "It's you."

"Yeah. Me." Luxury nodded.

"Oh, what a coincidence!" Mist gasped. "I had no idea Luxury would be here at this exact time!"

"But since you're both here, why you talk things over?" Blue suggested.

"There's nothing to talk about." Constell scowled. "Unless it involves him saying the words 'I'm sorry'."

"Me?!" Luxury spat. "You should be the one giving out an apology!"

"In your dreams!" Constell sneered.

"Okay, that's enough!" Mist yelled.

"Seriously, guys." Blue declared. "You're supposed to love each each other. Heck, you were about to get married before this little spat."

"Well, maybe we were making a mistake." Luxury declared.

"Finally, you're making sense." Mist scoffed.

"Don't talk like that." Mist shook her head. "You two are meant to be together."

"That's what I thought. Once..." Constell snorted.

"Look, we can't force you guys to make up." Blue declared. "But we _can_ remind you how good the two of you are together."

"We all know relationships have their ups and downs." Mist stated. "In fact, I seem to recall Blue and I having quite a nasty spat not long ago."

"And a certain pair of someponies helped us get through it." Blue smiled. "You guys."

"You helped us see that we couldn't lose each other because of some silly disagreement." Mist smiled. "And now we're doing the same for you."

"But... that's not the same thing..." Luxury mumbled.

"Yeah." Constell sneered. "It's totally different."

"Is it?" Mist asked. "Because it sure sounds like you're letting one little disagreement tear you apart."

"Just like we almost did." Blue added. "Until you helped us see sense."

"I don't need to 'see sense'." Luxury pouted.

"Me neither." Constell shook her head.

"To quote something a friend once told me, do you really want to throw all that away because you're too stubborn to apologize?" Blue smirked at Luxury.

"And as a certain cousin once said to me: You guys were perfect together. You really want to throw all that away from some dumb little argument?" Mist looked at Constell.

"Using our own words against us?" Constell growled. "That's low."

"Doesn't stop it from making sense." Mist grinned.

"Come on, guys." Blue urged. "Take a good hard look at each other, and ask yourselves: Is it really worth staying mad at each other?"

Constell and Luxury looked at each other. As they locked eyes, their anger slowly dissipated, as the wisdom of their own words filtered through the rage, reminding them of the depth of their feelings for each other.

"They're right." Luxury sighed. "I'm sorry, Constell."

"I... I'm sorry too." Constell admitted. "I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you."

"Neither should I." Luxury replied. "You know, the real reason I wanted to make the wedding as grand as possible was because I thought it was the best way of showing my appreciation for you agreeing to be my wife."

"Oh, really?" Constell smiled. "Lux..."

"Guess I should have mentioned that earlier, huh?" Luxury shrugged.

"To be fair, I probably wouldn't have let you get a word in edgewise." Constell joked.

"But if you want it simple, I guess I can work with that." Luxury admitted. "Nothing's worth losing you."

"I missed you so much." Constell kissed him.

"I missed you too, Connie." Luxury kissed her back.

The reconciled couple continued kissing each other. Mist and Blue watched the loving scene.

"Mission accomplished." Blue grinned.

"I knew it would work." Mist said smugly.

With the betrothed pair back together, the wedding preparations began anew (much to Beauty Bouquet's relief); Before long, the day of the wedding had come. After agreeing to a compromise, the decorations were semi-extravagant; Not too cheap, but not too fancy. Following suit, the catering included both fancy food, and more pedestrian fare. It was an even balance, suiting both Constell and Luxury's desires.

Blue was the best stallion, and Mist was the mare of honor. Tempest was in the hooves of Spitfire, bemused by the whole thing. Constell, looking resplendent in a midnight blue wedding dress, was lead down the aisle by her father, Gothic, accompanied by a jazzy version of the wedding march (in the style of one of Coloratura's old hits, _Married Mare_ ).

"Gorgeous..." Luxury sighed.

"Bet you're glad the wedding went ahead now, huh?" Blue nudged him.

"And then some." Luxury smiled.

As Gothic let Constell join Luxury, he whispered "Take care of her... or else."

"Yes, sir." Luxury nodded solemnly. "You have my word."

Luna acted as the officiator, having been asked by Constell, and delighted to help her daughter tie the knot.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to join these two ponies in holy matrimony." She announced. "Theirs is a love that can overcome any obstacle."

"With a little help from their friends..." Mist whispered, passing the rings over.

"Do you, Luxury, take Constell to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, 'til death do you part?" Luna inquired.

"I do." Luxury nodded.

"And do you, Constell, take Luxury to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, 'til death do you part?" Luna asked.

"I do." Constell beamed.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you stallion and wife." Luna smiled. "You may now kiss the bride."

Luxury and Constell kissed deeply, bring cheers from the crowd.

After the reception, the newlyweds caught up with Blue and Mist.

"Thanks for everything, guys." Constell smiled. "Without you, this day might never have come."

"Happy to help." Mist beamed.

"You two have fun on your honeymoon." Blue grinned.

"Oh, we will." Luxury chuckled.

Blue and Mist watched as the couple got into their carriage, and drove off into the night.

"Looks like they're on the way to being as good a couple as we are." Mist declared.

"Yeah... though maybe we're a little better." Blue echoed her earlier words.

"That goes without saying." Mist chuckled. "Case in point..."

The two embraced and kissed each other deeply, their own love as strong as ever.

 **Behind The Scenes:**

* "Stand By Me" was the first time we actually based a story on events that had already occurred, such as Mist's pregnancy. We just felt there was more to tell there.

* Blue's anniversary gift of blue-striped socks in "Month Zero: Mis-Conception" played on the popular meme of ponies wearing socks.

* "Month Six: Rodeo Romance" was sort of a throw-it-in chapter, capitalising on the recent debut of Troubleshoes, and using it to pair him up with Derpy.

* The scene in "Month Seven: Bar On The Rocks" where Blue and Vinny engage in a drunken conversation (with subtitles) was based on the _Family Guy_ episode "Peter's Two Dads". Furthermore, the chapter itself was originally going to have a much darker tone to it, and harsher scenes between Blue and Mist. The only thing that remained the same is Vinny's being in the chaper.

* "Month Nine: A Glimpse Of The Sun" and "Month Ten: Showers And Weddings" allowed us to portray events from "House Of The Crystal Sun" and "Home On The Range" from a different point of view.

* The entire delivery scene from "Month Eleven: Special Guests, New Arrival" is lifted from the _Family Guy_ episode "Emission Impossible".

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	18. The Wrath Of Osiris

**A Look Back**

 **Chapter Eighteen: The Wrath Of Osiris**

It was a warm moonlit night, as the moon luminated an otherwise dark bedroom, which was partly lit by candles surrounding the bed.

Lying on the bed itself was Osiris, the Serpent Deity of Death, a powerful draconic serpent who possessed powers beyond comprehension, his greatest being his control over death itself... however, tonight, he had taken on the form of a black and brown Griffon, a form he had chosen originally as a disguise in case he needed to hide amongst the mortals... but now, it was a form he willing chose, as it allowed him to be intimate with a mare.

That mare in question was none other than Midnight Blossom, a Royal Guard under Princess Luna's command, though now, she was stripped of her armor and was wearing a silky nightdress, one that completed her figure very well. Every curve and line was on display, making for a entrancing sight. Osiris could barely take his eyes off her, overcome by how gorgeous she looked.

The two lay there, gazing up at a great view of the moon, as Midnight cuddled up to Osiris's shoulder, nuzzling his warm neck weathers.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Midnight smiled, running her hoof through his chest feathers.

"That it is." Osiris grinned, very content, "But alas, its beauty is but a distant second to your own."

"Nice one." Midnight rolled her eyes. "What's next? You comparing my eyes to the stars?"

"Well, I don't hear you complaining." Osiris chuckled. "If anything, I believe my expertise in romance and poetic is something you find rather... arousing, one would say."

"True." Midnight grinned. "But I'm more about actions."

"Well, in that case..." Osiris chuckled. He gently embraced Midnight and pulled her atop him, as he lean up against the headboard, their faces close to each other. "How's this for action?"

"Not bad." Midnight grinned, stroking his beak, feeling the Deity's breath against her muzzle, as her tail swished along his lower abdomen.

This prompted the otherwise calm and collected Deity to wince, feeling a pleasurable tingling course through him.

"Ah..." Osiris felt a little blush to his cheek. "Almost forgot that was there."

"I assume you don't do this often?" Midnight asked, giving a playful but sympathetic smile.

"Well, not in this form, no." Osiris admitted. "I only intended to use this form as a mean to hide myself... and, well..." He glanced down then back up to Midnight's golden eyes. "This is quite the opposite."

"I'd be disappointed if it wasn't." Midnight grinned, running her hooves down her nightgown. "Hate to think I bought this hot little number for nothing."

Midnight leaned across and nibbled sensually on one of Osiris' wings.

"Eh, eh..." Osiris panted nervously. "I have to be honest with you, Midnight... I'm not really what you would call an 'expert' when it comes to your pony mating rituals..." The warmth of Midnight's body made his heart flutter and his mind run wild with imagination. "We Serpents do things quite differently..."

"No worries." Midnight wrapped her hooves around his neck. "I can teach you all that you need to know..."

Midnight pressed her lips against his beak. Osiris was surprised at first, but quickly returned the feeling. It was a wonderful moment, a moment that stood out among many in his rather expansive lifespan, a moment he wished he could cherish forever.

Suddenly, Midnight's eyes dilated. She broke apart from Osiris, coughing and wheezing.

"Midnight?" Osiris gasped, as he suddenly realized the wisps coming from Midnight's mouth into his beak. It suddenly dawned on the Deity that he had inadvertently used his power of death on Midnight when his mouth met hers. "No...no..."

"O... Osiris..." Midnight gurgled, her eyes fraught with tears. She fell from atop the Griffon and to his side, her skin pale and her eyes left open in terror, as she was now dead.

"No!" Osiris panicked, as he began shaking her. "No, Midnight, don't leave me! I'm sorry! This can't be happening... it just can't..." Tears struck his eyes, as he let out his serpent-like roar. "NOOOOOO!"

Immediately, Osiris, in his true Serpent form, darted up awake, panting heavily. He was stricken with terror until he recognized his surroundings, taking in the the luminous crystals that lined the cave he now lived in. Once he saw them, he let out a harrowing sigh of relief as well a small groan.

"Just a nightmare." He realized. "Curse my feelings..."

Osiris had been residing the Canterlot caves for some time now. It wasn't easy, adapting to his new home, after his and his sister's old home, a floating sanctuary, had collapsed due to circumstances beyond his control, but fortunately, one of his new friends, the prince Shine Paladin, had offered him a place in the caves below Canterlot, and with help, he was transitioning quite well. But there was one thing that helped with the process... namely, a pony: Midnight Blossom, the descendant of an old friend of his.

While at first, Osiris wasn't too keen to get close to her (since her namesake had betrayed him all those years ago), he had soon learned that this Midnight was nothing like the original. In time, they became close friends, sharing many picnics and conversations. Midnight had not been cowed at all by Osiris being a living god, giving him her friendship without a second thought. And Osiris was okay with that... but there was a part of him that felt something more for Midnight.

He had quickly found himself adoring her sunny disposition, her quirky sense of humor, and even the way her mane fell when freed from her helmet... but he could never tell her that. He couldn't bring himself to tell the old Midnight that, and he sure as Tartarus couldn't tell her, his mind reeling with numerous ways that it could end badly for him, with that nightmare being a common occurrence.

It was the curse of being a Deity. He could not truly be close to a mortal, no matter how much he wanted to.

The following morning, Osiris was visited by his sister Isis. Despite having an egg to look after, Isis made regular trips to her older brother's abode.

"How are things, brother?" Isis asked.

"They are... well." Osiris declared, not wishing to share his thoughts regarding Midnight with her. "I cannot complain. How about you? How is the egg doing?"

"Wonderfully." Isis smiled. "It's growing bigger by the day. It should hatch soon enough."

"And you let Discord look after it?" Osiris frowned. "After what happened last time?"

"That wasn't Discord's fault, and you know it." Isis frowned. "Besides, it all worked out in the end, didn't it?"

"Only because of me." Osiris snorted.

As Isis prepared a retort, they heard some scrabbling noises coming from the cave entrance.

"This way, guys!"

"Whoa, look at this place!"

As Osiris and Isis peeked around a corner, they saw a trio of teenage Unicorns making their way into the cave.

"What the... why are there ponies coming into your cave, Osiris?" Isis asked.

"I'm not sure." Osiris frowned. "Shine assured me that these caves would be off limits to the public...and Midnight assured me that she would let no one get pass her..."

"Well, apparently, they did." Isis pointed out.

"Boring. I didn't come here to look at caves." One of the teenagers, an amber colt, yawned. "Where's this 'beast' I've heard so much about?"

"They say he lives in these caves, right under our noses." A jade mare declared. "I've heard from others at the school that the island that crashed into the plains not so long ago had released a savage beast that is being held here by the royal family, set to be released upon any pony they find threatening."

"Well I heard he's like... the angel of death, or something." A bronze colt remarked. "That he can kill you with only a thought."

"I heard he eats your brains." The amber colt smirked.

"Then you're probably safe." The jade mare joked.

"Funny." The amber colt snarled.

"I heard he pulls out the guts of anypony who crosses him." The bronze colt noted.

"It seems your reputation precedes you." Isis smirked.

"I'm surprised they made it this far." Osiris admitted. "But they will go no further."

"Take it easy on them." Isis urged. "They're just kids."

"You wound me, sister." Osiris declared. "I'm just going to give them a little scare..."

"Hrr, this place is creepy." The bronze colt cringed.

"You scared?" The amber colt sneered.

"No, I'm just- did it get colder all of a sudden?" The bronze colt asked.

"Yeah, it did..." The jade mare noted.

Suddenly, a dark chuckle echoed through the caves, as glowing purple eyes cut through the dark.

"What's that?" The jade mare gasped.

"Please let that just be some freaky-looking fireflies." The amber colt gulped.

"You came here to see a beast?" Osiris smiled wickedly from the dark. "Well, here he is!"

He let out a huge roar that shook the caves.

"It's... it's the beast!" The bronze colt yelped.

"He is real!" The amber colt trembled.

"Yes, I am real... and very hungry!" Osiris snarled falsely.

"Run!" The jade filly screamed.

The trio ran out of the cave, screaming their heads off.

"There, you see?" Osiris smiled back at Isis. "I didn't even harm them."

"Not physically, at least." Isis rolled her eyes.

"Well, they shouldn't come here looking for a 'beast' if they didn't want to be scared." Osiris shrugged. "Kids these days... no respect for their elders..."

"Well, I should get going." Isis declared. "The egg's so close to hatching now. I'd hate to miss that."

"See you soon." Osiris smiled, as Isis departed.

Later that afternoon, Midnight came by to visit. Osiris couldn't help noticing that she was... more subdued than usual.

"It's nice of you to come and visit me so often." Osiris declared. "Even with my... rocky living arrangements."

Osiris, at Midnight's prompting, had recently tried his claw at humor. While he was no professional comedian, his attempts at least were rewarded with a courtesy laugh. But this time, there was nothing.

"Is everything alright, Midnight?" Osiris asked. "You seem a little... distant today."

"...Nah, I'm good." Midnight claimed. "Just... got a lot on my mind today. So, what's new with you these days?"

"Not much." Osiris sighed. "I've mostly been visiting Isis and Discord. That egg of theirs should be hatching soon..."

"How sweet." Midnight grinned. "You ready to be an uncle?"

"Not especially." Osiris frowned. "It's not really something that crossed my mind, even when our species wasn't extinct... Isis is my little sister, after all. I never wanted to think about her doing anything like that."

"Yeah, I get what you're saying." Midnight shrugged. "I have a cousin who went through the same thing with his sister... love's a funny thing..." She said oddly. "Real funny..."

Thrown by the way Midnight said that (and because it hit a little too close to home), Osiris changed the subject.

"So... these teenagers came into the caves earlier this morning when Isis was visiting..." He began.

"Wait, what?" Midnight lit up in shock. "They didn't see you, did they?"

"Oh no. I made sure they were sent running for the hill." Osiris smirked. "Lucky for you, I had millennia of practice in avoiding detection."

"Dammit, I'm sorry, Osiris." Midnight sighed, rubbing her head. "I'm supposed to keep punks like those out of the caves. I promised you you'd have your privacy, and I didn't live up to that promise. I failed you..."

"Now wait a moment." Osiris frowned, not liking the hurt expression on her face. "You have nothing to be sorry for. We all have our off-days. I mean, I'm practically the god of death, and I sometimes forget to carry the one when deciding for when an elderly pony is to have a stroke. One mistake does not equal failure."

"I guess you're right." Midnight sighed. "I've just... been preoccupied lately. Personal business. Made me a little sluggish. Not to mention I haven't gotten as much sleep as I'd like."

"Oh, I'm sure you will be fine once you get some well-earned rest..." Osiris smirked, as he lean in closer. "And treat yourself every now and then... after all, a beaut-" His trail of thought failed him as he noticed marks on Midnight's neck... bite marks.

"Um... are you okay, big guy?" Midnight asked.

"Am I okay? What about you?" Osiris frowned, as he gestured to the mark. "What manner of beast has done this to you?!"

"Oh, it's not what you think." Midnight declared, her cheeks flushed. "You see, Dyne was very affectiona-"

"Dyne?" Osiris raised a brow, his frown growing. "Who in the void is Dyne?!"

"Oh, right..." Midnight murmured. "Dyne is a new coltfriend of mine. We met at the local night tavern for Thestrals."

"Coltfriend?" Osiris' face fell even more, as he felt one of his eyes twitch.

"Yeah." Midnight nodded. "We kinda hit it off and started going out. Dyne's a great guy. He's... not exactly the sensitive type, but he's really... enthusiastic. And..." She found herself at a loss for words. "Attentive, I guess you could say. Things got... a little wild in bed last night, that's all."

The fact that some lowly Thestral had come along and defiled a gorgeous beauty such as her was enough to have this 'Dyne' suffer a tragic carriage accident... but Osiris knew that went against his own code and besides... he was a Deity, not some petty jealous imp who would get mad if ponies defied death by not dying in a airship crash, a huge carriage pile-up, a freak rollercoaster accident, an even freakier racetrack accident, and a bridge collapse...

...Okay, maybe he did get mad those five times, but they started it by bucking up his lifespan calculations. But he wouldn't be as petty as to assure the death of this 'Dyne', although he found himself delving into thoughts of the faceless Thestral suffering in agony, or being locked away, never to be seen again...

Osiris suddenly noted that one of Midnight's wings was tucked under her armor.

"What's wrong with your wing?" He asked.

"Oh, it's... nothing." Midnight said awkwardly. "I just... slept on it last night."

"It doesn't look like that to me." Osiris looked more closely. "It looks like it's... damaged."

"Okay, you got me." Midnight unhooked her armor, revealing her wing in a cast. "Like I said, things got... rough last night."

"judging by the damage, it almost looks like this coltfriend of yours actually meant to hurt you." Osiris declared.

"Don't talk crazy." Midnight said defensively. "Dyne loves me. He'd never hurt me. Never!"

Osiris pulled back, a bit put off by her sudden aggressiveness, "I was just observing, Midnight... I didn't mean to-"

"Sorry..." Midnight sighed, rubbing the marks on her neck. "I guess the stress must be getting to me. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Okay... but are you sure you're alright?" Osiris asked. "Because it looks like-"

"Can we just drop it, okay?" Midnight said firmly. "Nothing is wrong here. Everything is fine. Okay, Osiris?"

"But I'm just trying to look out for-" Osiris started.

"Okay?" Midnight growled.

"Very well." Osiris sighed in defeat.

"Good." Midnight smiled. "Now, I've got to go check in with Captain Ulysses. See you tomorrow."

"Goodbye." Osiris nodded.

As Midnight departed, Osiris experienced an odd feeling in his stomach. It was if he felt like things were about to go horribly wrong...

The next few days that followed became a rather uncomfortable experience for Osiris. It was bad enough that he did not like the thought of Midnight being with another pony. Whether it was because it was just a bad feeling he had about him or maybe him being that 'petty imp', he did not know. Anytime he had tried to pry about this "Dyne" character, Midnight would shoot him down or change the subject.

It most certainly didn't help that over the next couple of days, Midnight would show up at her post, sporting bruises and other injuries. She would keep passing these injuries off as accidents and her being "clumsy". Osiris didn't want to believe that, knowing full well that she was a pretty good member of the Royal Guard. However, it made Osiris think of what could actually be happening, and despite himself and how much he didn't like this 'Dyne' character, he didn't want to consider the one possibility that would explain what was happening.

So all he could do was watch in pained silence as Midnight went about her duties, her attitude and deameanour slowly deteriorating from the abuse.

One morning, Osiris was greeted not by Midnight, but by Silicate, who had also been tasked with guarding his new abode when he first came there. However, Osiris never paid him any mind, what with meeting the descendant of his old friend and everything. He was an umber coated Earth Pony with a silvery mane, pale green eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a mound of sand.

"Good morning, Mr. Osiris." Silicate said respectfully.

"Good morning." Osiris nodded, a bit concerned. "If you don't mind my asking, where is Midnight Blossom? She's usually the one who comes in here..."

"Oh... you haven't heard?" Silicate frowned. "She's in the hospital."

"What?!" Osiris gasped, his voice rumbling the caves, much to Silicate's uneasiness, as he then leaned in close. "What happened?! Is she alright?!"

"Um..." Silicate gulped, still not used to talking to somepony that was way bigger than him. "Well, they say she's fine, but apparently she had some kind of 'freak accident', and needs stitches."

"No... oh, Faust..." Osiris said, distraught. "How could this have happened?"

"Your guess is good as mine." Silicate shook his head, before he muttered. "Maybe they oughta ask that coltfriend of hers..."

"What?" Osiris growled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"...Oh, nothing." Silicate said, flustered.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." Osiris glared. "Tell me what you mean... now."

"Look, it's really nothing. Just some rumor that had been going around. Nothing to take serious." Silicate admitted, not wanting to draw the ire of the supposed "Deity of Death".

Unfortunately, Osiris's ire was already drawn.

"I will be the judge of that." Osiris growled. "Tell me what you know right now, and do not think of leaving out any details."

"Okay, okay..." Silicate gulped. "I've been hanging with some of the guys from the Night Royal Guard, and I've been hearing things about this Dyne Midnight's been dating. And it's nothing good. From what I've heard, he's a very unpleasant stallion whose not afraid to get violent, and word is... he's been hurting Midnight."

Instantly, something in Osiris's mind snapped.

"He. What?!" Osiris snarled. "That loathsome piece of scum!"

"N-now, don't fly off the handle." Silicate cringed. "It's just a rumor. It might not even be true!"

"It's true." Osiris spat. "I know it is. And I'm going to put a stop to it... right now..."

Instantly, Osiris took off upwards towards the castle in Canterlot.

"Nice going, Silicate." The Guard scolded himself. "I don't even know why I was posted here..."

Inside the castle, Osiris found Shine in the study, looking over the itinerary for an upcoming state visit.

"Shine, I'm afraid I must speak to you." Osiris announced.

Shine looked up, startled.

"Oh, hey." He smiled. "What's up, pal?"

"Forgive my intrusions, your majesty." Osiris nodded. "But I have a grave matter that I must discuss with you... right now."

"Okay." Shine frowned. "What's the problem?"

"You know of Midnight Blossom, do you not?" Osiris asked.

"The modern version, right?" Shine nodded.

"Yes." Osiris agreed.

"Is this about her?" Shine inquired. "Is there some kind of problem between you two? I thought you were getting along great."

"That's not the problem." Osiris shook his head.

"Then what?" Shine urged.

I have reasons to believe that Midnight's coltfriend, this 'Dyne', has been physically abusing her." Osiris declared.

"What?!" Shine frowned. "That is a very serious accusation, Osiris..."

"But it is true!" Osiris snarled. "Surely you saw how Midnight looked these past days. I didn't want to think the worst, but I now know for a fact that Dyne is hurting her."

"Osiris, I know you are worried for Midnight... but are you sure that something isn't clouding your judgment?" Shine asked, a bit concerned.

"What? What are you implying?" Osiris growled.

"I know that you have a bond with Midnight, and I know that you care deeply for her..." Shine nodded. "But a part of me thinks that those feelings might be causing you to try and implicate this Dyne so you could have Midnight for yourself..."

"...How dare you..." Osiris felt his eye twitch again. "You really think I am that shallow? I am the Serpent Deity of Death. Every second in my head, I am deciding who dies today, how they die, and who gets their lifespan. I assure you, my feelings are not even a factor in my thinking... understand?!"

"My apologies, Osiris." Shine cringed, knowing full well the stress of his "work". "It's just I know how you feel about Midnight..."

"Which is why I am here." Osiris declared, his anger cooling a bit. "I ask... no, demand, that you level the full force of your pony laws against this fiend. Lock him up and throw away the keys. I don't care. Just do it now!"

"...I'm sorry, Osiris, I can't do that." Shine shook his head sadly.

"What?! Why not?!" Osiris demanded. "You are actually telling me that you are going to allow this atrocity continue?"

"Ideally, I wouldn't." Shine glared. "But there are norms that I have to follow. Firstly, it is not in my place to interfere with another pony's personal life. It's a violation of their privacy and trust. Secondly, even if Dyne is abusive, there is no evidence suggesting that. We cannot simply arrest somepony because we 'think' they are abusing another or because of rumors. That's just isn't how it works."

"So, basically, you can't do anything." Osiris grunted.

"I'm sorry." Shine apologized once more. "But unless something comes up or Midnight herself comes forward, our hooves are tied. Trust me, Osiris, I want to help, but there is the principle of due process that must be followed. It's just how things are in modern society..." He frowned. "I hope you could understand."

"...I do understand." Osiris growled, though defeated. "But I don't like it... I will just have to take care of this myself..."

Osiris departed, slithering out without detection, leaving Shine worried.

 _'...I hope he knows what he's doing...'_ Shine thought to himself.

Osiris returned to Silicate.

"Tell me where to find this Dyne." He growled. "And what he looks like."

"O-okay." Silicate gulped. "He lives in an apartment in Bridleway Street on the west side of town. He's a big guy, with a dark blue mane and a Cutie Mark of a knife with bat wings."

"Thank you." Osiris turned himself into a Griffon. "Don't wait up."

Osiris took off into the sky. Once he reached the west side of Canterlot, he landed outside a decent apartment complex.

 _'Okay... let's just see who this Dyne really is...'_ Osiris frowned, as he leaned against a nearby post, ready to begin his vigil...

Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long, as none other than Dyne emerged from the building. Osiris recognised the Cutie Mark immediately.

 _"So that's him.'_ Osiris thought. _'He doesn't look so great to me...'_

The Thestral began making his way into town, as Osiris followed him. Osiris didn't know what to expect of the one whom he believed was abusing Midnight, but he did know that he ought to show his true colors shortly.

And lo and behold, he did. Dyne shoved aside a stallion as he walked by.

"Hey!" The stallion yelped.

"You got a problem, pal?" Dyne snarled. "You wanna go?"

The stallion shrank back, aware of how bulky Dyne was.

"That's what I thought." Dyne smirked. "Now beat it, ya loser, before I whup ya on general principal."

 _'A bully.'_ Osiris thought. _'Just as I thought...'_

As Dyne continued onward, he crossed paths with an attractive mare.

"Hey, babe." He smirked. "You wanna have a good time?"

"That depends." The mare smiled. "Those wings get any action in bed?"

"Boy, do they ever." Dyne grinned.

Osiris was disgusted beyond belief.

 _'He's... flirting with another mare?'_ Osiris scowled. _'While Midnight, his marefriend, is in the hospital? That vile, uncouth filth!'_

Osiris continued tailing Dyne as he headed to the hospital, visiting Midnight. After Dyne signed in at the desk, Osiris followed.

"Excuse me." He told the receptionist. "In which room is Midnight Blossom?"

"Are you family, or a significant other?" The receptionist asked.

"Um, no... but I am a friend..." Osiris admitted.

"Then I'm sorry." The receptionist apologised. "But I can't let you-"

"Oh, I think you can." Osiris' eyes glowed, locking with the receptionist's. "Where is Midnight Blossom?"

"Second floor, ward three." The receptionist said flatly.

"You will let me pass." Osiris ordered.

"I will let you pass." The receptionist nodded.

"Thank you." Osiris grinned. "Now go back to your business, okay?"

"Okay..." The receptionist did as she went back to work.

Osiris made his way up to the second floor, making sure to not draw attention to himself. Hospitals were not really his favorite place, especially since most of the life threads he had to cut were of ponies who were in hospitals. Also... he felt that ponies could somehow sense him, the embodiment of death, walking in their corridors, ready to wisk them away to the afterlife.

It was a silly thought... but nonetheless a dark one.

As he reached the correct ward, he peered in through the door's window, seeing Dyne talking to Midnight, who was in bed, almost completely recovered, albeit with stitches across her cheek. It weighed heavy on Osiris' heart to see her like that, her beautiful face damaged in such an awful way. And it ignited a flame within him that the one responsible for those damages was in the room with her...

"You okay, babe?" Dyne asked. "They treating you alright?"

"Yeah." Midnight smiled. "The stitches sting a little, but I've had worse pain in my life."

"Good." Dyne grinned. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

"Aw, thanks, sweetie." Midnight cooed. "You're so good to me."

"A high-class mare like you deserves appreciation." Dyne grinned. "You're my gal, after all."

"Lucky me..." Midnight beamed.

"And me." Dyne chuckled.

Osiris was beyond all reason confused as he watched the two.

 _'Huh? Did I follow the wrong Thestral or something?'_ Osiris mused. _'He's treating her with tenderness and kindness... maybe I was wrong.'_ He frowned deeply. _'Maybe Shine was right... maybe I am letting my feelings for her clouding my judgment. I can't possibly bring harm to someone who cares about Midnight... even if it's someone that's not me... it's somehting I will just have to accept.'_

Osiris was about to leave, having learned his lesson... when suddenly...

"You know, this whole mess has got me thinking." Dyne declared. "Maybe you should leave the Royal Guard."

Osiris stopped right in his tracks.

"What?" Midnight asked.

 _'What?!'_ Osiris thought as he quickly returned to watch the two.

"Dyne, why would you want me to leave the Guard?" Midnight asked, stupefied.

"Look, babe, we both know how dangerous this line of work is." Dyne pointed out. "I mean, look at yourself. I would just hate to see your beautiful face get any more scars. It doesn't suit you."

 _'No, Midnight wouldn't...'_ Osiris shook his head.

"Dyne, I like being a Royal Guard." Midnight defended. "It makes me happy. The pay is good. Why would you even suggest that?"

 _'You tell him, Midnight.'_ Osiris thought smugly.

"Maybe because I don't like the idea of you guarding this 'Oss-eye-wrist' feller I've been hearing about." Dyne frowned. "I don't want my girl guarding some big hotshot wanna-be god who thinks he can lord over us 'mere mortals' and control our lives. And let's not even mention the thought of him getting his grubby mitts all over you."

 _'What?!'_ Osiris glared. _'Such unfounded prejudice...'_

"What?! Dyne, it's nothing like that at all." Midnight defended. "Osiris is a good... er... VIP. He and I are just friends. I enjoy his company and he appreciates my service, but that's it... he doesn't even see me in that kind of light..."

 _'If you only knew, Midnight...'_ Osiris sighed internally.

"Well, I don't want to take that chance, babe." Dyne huffed. "I think you should get a less risky job, like I dunno, a waitress... a maid... oh, or maybe one of those sexy barmaids at Hoofers. I bet you'd look hot in their outfits."

 _'How outrageous can he be?'_ Osiris scowled. _'Though Midnight would look quite sultry... no, stop that! It's wrong!'_

"I am not giving up my job to be one of those harlots!" Midnight grunted. "Look, I appreciate your concern, but I don't need you making decisions for me, like I'm some helpless mare! I'm a Royal Guard, remember? I didn't get to where I am by having others think for me, you know."

"Oh, so you think you're better than me, huh?" Dyne growled.

"No, I was just saying-" Midnight started.

"You're always 'just saying', aren't you?" Dyne snorted. "What kind of marefriend disrespects her stallion like that?"

"I'm not disrespecting you." Midnight said, her voice taking on a nervous edge.

"But you _are_ saying I'm wrong, aren't you?" Dyne sneered.

"No, I-" Midnight cringed.

"There you go again." Dyne snarled, his hoof clenching. "Always talkin' back to me. That really makes me mad..."

Immediately, the 'lesson' Osiris learned flew out the window, as he watched the scene with shock and anger.

 _'So I was right...'_ Osiris clenched his own claws. _'I should have known... that little rat...'_

"Dyne, please, calm down..." Midnight urged. "Not here..."

"No!" Dyne growled. "Don't you think that just because you're all laid out that I won't think twice about smackin' some sense into you!"

"Please, don't..." Midnight pleaded, as Dyne approached her, hoof raised.

 _'Not on my watch...'_ Osiris thought.

As Osiris was about to burst in, a senile old yellow coated stallion pointed at him.

"Death!" The stallion yelled.

"Oh crap!" Osiris ducked. "How did this man see through my disguise?"

Dyne turned to the window. The old stallion wandered down the corridor, but stopped at a vending machine.

"Death!" He pointed at the machine, much to Osiris's bemusement.

"Hmm, false alarm..." Osiris murmured.

"Crazy old bag..." Dyne snorted from inside the room.

As Dyne returned his focus to Midnight, Osiris poked his head back up.

"You just think about what I said." Dyne told Midnight. "And I'd better like the answer. Or else..."

Osiris leapt aside as Dyne left the room. He peeked through the window, and saw Midnight on the verge of tears.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Midnight?" She asked herself. "You've really made a mess of things. And if you try to back out, Dyne will... will..."

Upon hearing those words, Osiris knew what he had to do...

 _'That's it.'_ Osiris thought. _'Time to take matters into my own claws...'_

After Osiris headed back down stairs, he noticed some beautiful white lilies, just sitting in a vase. With his magic, he levitated it over to the reception desk with a anonymous note saying to give it to Midnight.

Once outside, he spread his wings and took off, determined to make sure Dyne never hurt Midnight ever again...

Later that day, Dyne entered his apartment, whistling. As he made his way deeper into his home, a light turned on, revealing none other than Osiris, sitting in a chair with an unhappy expression.

"What the-?" He frowned. "How'd you get in here, bird-cat?"

"How I got here doesn't matter." Osiris declared. "What matters is why."

"Okay... then why are you here?" Dyne demanded.

"I came here to talk about your marefriend, Midnight Blossom." Osiris stated.

"Oh, yeah?" Dyne growled. "And what does my marefriend have to do with this?"

"Everything." Osiris answered. "I know what you've done to her. The abuse, the tyranny... and I'm not pleased... not pleased at all."

"Is that a fact?" Dyne smirked. "And how do you know about that? You been spying on us?"

"Again, that is irrelevant." Osiris told him. "What is relevant is what happens next."

"Which is?" Dyne asked.

"Here's the deal, bub... if you don't stop hurting Midnight and making her suffer..." Osiris's Griffon eyes flickered a bit. "You're going to have a bad time."

"Oh, am I now?" Dyne sneered. "And who's going to make sure of that? You?"

"If I must." Osiris snarled.

"Where do you get off?" Dyne growled. "Comin' in here, telling me how to treat my mare, threatening me? If you don't get lost this second, you'll be the one who has a bad time, ya got me?"

"I doubt that very much." Osiris retorted.

"Ooh, tough guy." Dyne smirked. "We'll see how tough you are when I feed your cat end to the bird end."

"I had a feeling you wouldn't listen to reason." Osiris declared, as he got up, sizing up the stallion. "Physical violence seems to be the only thing you rely on. Midnight deserves so much better than you."

"Please." Dyne snorted. "That mare's trash. She's lucky a stallion like me would even look at her, let alone let her mount me."

"What did you just say?" Osiris scowled.

"I said Midnight Blossom is a cheap floozy." Dyne snickered. "Thinks she's so big, parading around in that metal overcoat, sittin' in a cave with this hermit, Osprey-rus... A mare like that deserves to be taken down a peg or two. She needs a stallion like me to remind her of her place."

Osiris' temper started flaring, his claws scratching against the floorboards.

"Otherwise, she'll start getting ideas above her station." Dyne sneered. "Forgetting that she's just a mare, and nothing without me..."

As Osiris continued to repressed his rage, a nearby potted plant withered and died.

"And if I have to give the stupid floozy a smack every now and then to keep her in line, so be it." Dyne shrugged. "She's got it coming, anyway."

Osiris let out a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Hmph... it's a beautiful day outside..." Osiris began.

"Huh?" Dyne frowned.

"...Birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like this, ponies like you..." Osiris mused, as he then opened his eyes. "...Should be burning in Tartarus."

"Oh, nice trick." Dyne scoffed. "Are those special contact lenses, or something?"

"Or something." Osiris grinned.

"Nice, now if you don't get out of my home. I'm gonna kick you in the-" Dyne snarled as he was about to strike Osiris...

Only for him to suddenly be levitated into the air, as Osiris raised one claw.

"What the-?" Dyne gasped.

With a flick of his claw, he was flung across the room.

"Whoa!" Dyne yelped, as he slammed into a wall, groaning. "What was-? Did you just-?"

"Do this?" Osiris smirked.

Dyne was flung into his couch, which tipped over on impact.

"Ahh!" He yelped.

"Not so much fun when you're the victim, is it?" Osiris taunted Dyne, as he grabbed and slammed him into the wall. "When you're the one being beaten?" He slammed him into the opposite wall. "Helpless to so much as defend yourself?" Another wall. "Now you know how Midnight feels."

Osiris continued sending Dyne flying around the room, slamming him into a table, a lamp, and even his trashcan. Finally, once he had tired himself out he let Dyne drop to the floor in a bruised heap.

"Whew... I hadn't done that much throwing around in a while..." Osiris wiped his brow, panting softly.

"Wh-what are you?" Dyne shuddered, as he was hurting too much to get away, as Osiris approached him.

"I told you already, that doesn't matter." Osiris told him. "Now, will you listen to me, or will I have to take you for another ride?"

"N-no." Dyne gulped. "I'll listen! Just don't hurt me again!"

"Good." Osiris declared. "Now, here's what's going to happen: once I leave, you are going to see Midnight and immediately break up with her. And you are to never speak or come near her ever again. Furthermore, you are not to say a word about what just happened to anypony for any reason. Got it?"

"Y-yeah." Dyne quivered.

"Good." Osiris smiled. "I'm glad we could work things out..."

Osiris left the apartment, the shell-shocked Dyne still trembling on the floor.

 _'Mission accomplished...'_ He smirked, proud of himself.

The next morning, Osiris awoke in high spirits...

"Ah, all is right with the world again." He grinned. "Now Midnight will be safe and single. ...Or perhaps not. Perhaps I should finally let my feelings be known. It's either that, or risk her falling into another abusive relationship... and we can't have that, can we? Something to think about..."

Seeing what a lovely day it was outside, he made his way outside, hoping to take a leisure flight... until his eyes caught the sight of Midnight, back from the hospital... and in tears.

 _'Oh no...'_ He thought. _'If that brute so much as touched her again...'_

"Midnight, what's wrong?" He asked, as he joined her.

"It's... Dyne..." Midnight sniffed. "He... he broke up with me!"

"Oh, dear." Osiris acted concerned, though superbly elated on the inside. "Ah, well. These things happen."

"Well, not this thing." Midnight growled. "Dyne said he didn't want to, but he said some guy broke into his house and threatened his life if he didn't break up with me."

"Oh, he did, did he?" Osiris growled, angry that Dyne had gone back on his word... and go on to make him out to be a criminal.

"Yeah." Midnight spat.

"Well, that's... unusual." Osiris declared.

"No kidding." Midnight snorted. "Talk about domestic terrorism."

"Good one." Osiris laughed half-heartedly.

"Who does this guy think he is?" Midnight snarled.

"Maybe he was some form of good samaritan." Osiris suggested.

"Seriously?" Midnight spat. "The kind that gets your coltfriend to break up with you?"

"Well, he must have had a good reason for it." Osiris declared.

"Well, I didn't ask him to butt in to my love life." Midnight frowned. "He should have minded his business, instead of meddling in things he knows nothing about!"

"Well, maybe he felt that you were in danger, and did what any good pony would do for someone they care about, even if it means hurting them a little." Osiris retorted, feeling a little hurt at Midnight dissing his "help".

"Are you seriously taking this jerk's side?" Midnight growled. "I didn't need his 'help'. I never asked for it, and he didn't have to give it!"

"Well, perhaps this Griffon had only your best interests at heart." Osiris said testily. "Maybe he couldn't stand to see you, a beautiful mare, get hurt by this scum of the earth, and did what he had to do. Maybe all he wanted was the best for you!"

"Well, I-" Midnight stopped mid-rant. "Wait... I never said that this guy was a Griffon."

"...Um... uh..." Osiris gulped, knowing he was caught. "Uh-oh..."

"Osiris... did you have something to do with this?" Midnight asked. "Do you know that griffon?" She then grew angry. "Did you put him up to this?!"

"No..." Osiris shook his head. "I _was_ him..."

"...Wait, what?" Midnight gaped.

Osiris let out a defeated sigh, as he then let out a weak demonic roar, transforming into his Griffon form...

"No way..." Midnight shook her head, as her glare hardened. "You... you did this?"

"I'm sorry, but I had to do it." Osiris returned to normal. "I saw what kind of stallion Dyne was. I was there at the hospital. I saw him threaten you. I couldn't let him hurt you anymore..."

"So you broke my heart instead?" Midnight spat.

"It was for your own good." Osiris declared.

"And what would you know of that?" Midnight snarled. "You've never been in love, have you?"

"Well, I..." Osiris' words caught in his throat, leaving him unable to respond.

"Of course not!" Midnight added. "You think just because you're some 'god', you can do what you want with other ponies' life?"

"I was just-" Osiris started.

"Dyne was right." Midnight scowled. "You _do_ think you're better than us. That you have the right to control our lives!"

"I-" Osiris cringed.

"But what about my feelings?" Midnight asked. "Did you ever think about that?"

"But-" Osiris spluttered.

"No, you didn't. A 'higher being' like you has no time for something like that! You know nothing of love! You can never know my pain!" Midnight growled.

"Midnight..." Osiris gasped, painfully aware that her ancestor had said those same words to him centuries ago, as his voice was reduced to a meek whisper. "I was only trying to help you..."

Midnight could sense the hurt in Osiris's eyes. He wanted to comfort her, to make things better. But...

"Well, I've had enough." Midnight turned away. "This 'inferior mortal's' done hanging around a holier-than-thou deity like you. Dyne was right about you all along..."

Midnight stormed off. Osiris tried to call her back, but couldn't find the words.

Osiris simply lowered into his coils, his eyes growing misty...

 _'Well done, old Deity.'_ He scolded himself. _'You try to do the right thing... and now the one mare you love hates you... now what?'_

With little strength, he slithered, not feeling the urge to fly, as he left the caves. There was only one place he knew where he had once felt peace, a place that felt... like home...

Osiris traveled to the crashed remains of the Serpents' former Sanctuary. Using his knowledge of the island, he bypassed the Guards who were defending the Sanctuary from intrusion, taking a side path that few knew of. Once inside, he made his way into the Garden of Souls, passing through the hole in its center to reach the spirit realm. He then found a bar within the mists, and entered it

The bar, having been created by the denizens of the afterlife, was filled with many souls, happily talking and being merry, blissfully ignorant of the fact that they were now dead. Osiris slipped in, making his way up to the bar.

Behind the bar was a senior Earth Pony stallion. He had a beige coat, a short gray mane, and wore a white button shirt with a black tie.

"What'll it be, pal?" He asked, in a gravelly, yet caring voice.

"Give me your strongest liquor." Osiris slumped his head on the bar, his body being one of the rare few to be able to touch soul-like objects in the afterlife. "All of it."

"How about we start with one, on the house?" The bartender gave a sad smile, as he slipped him a mug. "You look like you could use a pick me up."

"Thank you..." Osiris sighed, as he levitated the cup with his mind, as he flipped the mug and hope to guzzle the beer... unfortunately, the liquid essence simply went though his body, and splattered onto the floor.

"Huh, guess drinks go right through you, don't they?" The bartender chuckled.

Osiris didn't have the heart to laugh at the joke, as he went back to slumping on the bar. Unable to drown his sorrows, all he could was sit and mope.

His presence did not go unnoticed, as many of the bar's other patrons acknowledged his appearance.

"Well, this is a surprise." Synchro Alchemy, Echo's brother, who was leaning against the bar next to him, noted. "It's not everyday that Death himself comes into a bar. What? Did you kick the bucket?"

"The way I feel right now, that could only be an improvement." Osiris sighed.

"Why the long face, pal?" Anarchy Napoleon, the eldest of the Napoleon brothers, asked, sitting on the other side. "You look sadder than Caboose did that time he found out the Tooth Breezie wasn't real."

"I don't want to talk about it." Osiris scowled.

"You might feel better if you do." White Knight Paladin urged, who was sitting at a table with his wife.

"Better than keeping it bottled up, that's for sure." Silver Wind agreed.

"Okay, fine..." Osiris groaned. "There was this mare..."

"Ah, I knew it." Clyde Napoleon, Anarchy's father, smirked, as he and Bonnie were sitting at another table. "Only a heartbreak could give a guy this kind of melancholy. Guess even big guys like you must have mare troubles."

"Well, what happened was, she was in trouble, and all I wanted to do was just help her... but now, she hates me..."

"Oh, you poor dear." Bonnie Napoleon sighed. "What's her name?"

"Midnight." Osiris answered. "Midnight Blossom..."

"Now that name sounds familiar."

Osiris froze. It had been thousands of years, but he would have recognized that voice anywhere. He turned to see the original Midnight Blossom just sitting at the end of the bar.

"You." Osiris gaped.

"Me." Midnight nodded.

"I'm a little surprised to see you here." Osiris admitted.

"You shouldn't be." Midnight smirked. "You were thinking about me so hard I could feel it."

"N-no, I wasn't." Osiris declared.

"Hey, could all of you give us some space?" Midnight asked the others. "I want to talk to the big guy personally."

"You got it." Anarchy nodded.

"Whatever." Synchro shrugged.

The other patrons acknowledged her request, and gave the pair some room.

"So... it's been a while, huh?" Midnight asked, sitting by Osiris.

"Over a thousand years." Osiris nodded. "But who's counting?"

"It's good to see you again." Midnight admitted.

"Really?" Osiris asked. "Because after what happened between us before, I imagine I'd be the last being you'd want to see. And I would have shared the feeling. In fact, I don't recall asking you to be here."

"Maybe not consciously, but I could feel your thoughts pulling at my spirit, bringing me here." Midnight declared. "And besides, in the last thousand years or so, I've made it a habit to watch over my family, so I know all about you and the new Midnight. Guess you just don't have much luck with the gals in my family, huh?"

"That's putting it mildly." Osiris scowled.

"Hey, I was kidding..." Midnight frowned, as she sighed. "I guess that you... you might have some resentment over what happened all those years ago."

"And why wouldn't I?" Osiris growled. "You used me. Tricked me. Used my power to murder so many innocent ponies. And those words you said to me..."

"Yeah... I know, I really screwed things up between us." Midnight admitted. "...You do know that you were the last pony-er-Serpent that I wanted to hurt, right?"

"Well, that did little to soften the blow." Osiris grumbled.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Osiris..." Midnight frowned. "It was really dark times for everypony. I just wanted what was best for my tribe. For my family..."

"You know, that brings up a good question..." Osiris turned to her. "How is it that your descendant is even alive today? I thought when I killed you, I killed off your bloodline."

"Well, you remember how I told you I was raped by that one stallion?" Midnight asked. "...I had a foal because of him. She was only about three when..."

"You had a child?" Osiris frowned. "...Why didn't you tell me?" He then glared at her. "In fact, why didn't you come to me before you did what you did? I could have helped you..."

"...I was ashamed." Midnight sighed. "I didn't want you to see how messed up I'd become. Since that awful night, I couldn't even bring myself to look in the mirror most days. And I doubt that somepony like you would bother yourself with our mortal problems."

"You're wrong..." Osiris growled, though his voice seemed hurt. "You were my friend... I would have done everything within my power if it meant making you happy..."

"I wish I'd known that before." Midnight sighed. "Maybe things would have gone a little differently."

"We can only hope." Osiris frowned.

"I never imagined you felt like that." Midnight declared. "You really were a true friend, Osiris..."

"It was... more than that." Osiris sighed.

"What do you mean?" Midnight asked.

"That day... it was easily the worst day of my life... and coming from a old Serpent like me... that's saying alot. Killing you was the most painful thing I had to do... not because you betrayed me... not because I had a hand in your murders... not because I had to put down a friend..." He felt his head lower, as a singular tear streamed down his cheek. "Because... I had to put down the mare I loved..."

"What..." Midnight whispered. "You...loved me?"

"I was surprised as you are right now." Osiris gave a sad chuckle. "But it's true. You were a sweet, bold, energetic young mare... in spite of being a Diety... you helped made me feel... equinity."

"...Why didn't you say anything?" Midnight asked.

"What could I say?" Osiris shrugged. "I had never loved anyone besides my fellow Deities and my sister. I wanted to say something... but before I could even have the chance..." He didn't bother to finish that thought.

"Oh, Osiris..." Midnight whispered.

"...The first time I ever put my heart on the line, and it all ended so badly..." Osiris lowered his head again.

"...I'm sorry, Osiris." Midnight sighed. "For everything. I hated myself for what I had done all those years ago, and I had to live with those sins. I know now what I did was wrong. I should never have used you like that. I really am sorry."

"Well, better late than never, I guess." Osiris muttered. "It's just... ever since you died, I gave up on equinity... I spent the next thousands of years living in isolation with my sister, never loving another thing again... until my sister went and fall in love with the Spirit of Chaos."

"But look at what happened." Midnight pointed out. "Because of that, you ended up connecting with mortals again. Guess that wasn't so bad after all."

"Yeah, right." Osiris scoffed. "You know... when I saw Midnight... your descendant, Midnight, for the first time... I actually thought it was fate finally giving me a second chance to be with you... or someone that was just like you... but now... I don't know anymore."

"Of course you do." Midnight smiled. "You always make the right choice in the end. You let Isis follow her heart, even though you didn't want her to leave. And you helped save Equestria from a great evil."

"I suppose so..." Osiris mused.

"And you know something?" Midnight smiled. "You didn't let what happened between us rule you. It took a while, sure, but you opened up to others again. You let yourself love again."

"For all the good it did." Osiris scowled.

"Don't give up so easily." Midnight urged. "Tell Midnight... my descendant, Midnight, how you feel about her. Let her know she's the most important thing in the world to you..."

"Why should I?" Osiris declared. "It won't change a thing. She loathes me... and honestly, I don't blame her..."

"You won't know that until you try." Midnight urged. "Maybe... maybe things might have been different between us if I did know about how you felt about me... At the very least, you wouldn't have spent so long torturing yourself with what might have been. Don't make the same mistake twice..."

Osiris reflected on her words, and acknowledged on how they made sense.

"...You're right, Midnight." Osiris smiled, lifting his head. "I must make this right, no matter what..." He then gazed, for once in a long time, happily at Midnight, "Thank you."

"It's the least I can do after everything that's happened..." Midnight smiled.

"I must find her..." Osiris left the bar, and made his way to the door.

"Hey, Osiris..."

Osiris turned to face Midnight Blossom... the past one.

"Just saying... back then... I loved you too." Midnight admitted. "I know it's too late... but I really did care about you..."

"Thank you for telling me this, Midnight." Osiris smiled.

"I just wish I'd told you sooner." Midnight declared. "Like I said, things might have turned out differently."

"I suppose we both made mistakes." Osiris nodded. "Keeping our true feelings for each other hidden, for one... But in the end, I'm glad we knew each other."

"So am I." Midnight smiled.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a mare to see." Osiris declared.

The patrons applauded Osiris as he left the bar.

"Good luck... big guy." Midnight gave a warm smile.

Osiris returned to Canterlot, intercepting the present Midnight on her night patrol in an isolated part of the city, making sure to take on his Griffon form.

"Midnight! Midnight, I need to talk to you!" Osiris declared, as he rushed to catch up with her.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." Midnight scowled.

"Please, I just have to say-" Osiris urged.

"No." Midnight said firmly. "Whatever you have to say, I have no interest in hearing it."

As Midnight turned to leave, she felt her body lock up.

"Hey, let me go!" Midnight growled, knowing Osiris's powers.

"Not until you hear what I have to say." Osiris declared hotly, before frowning. "Midnight... I know you're mad at me for breaking you and Dyne up. And I don't blame you for that. Maybe I should have handled it better. But I only did it because I couldn't stand the thought of him hurting you any more that he already had."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Midnight yelled. "Dyne loves me!"

"Midnight, please, tell me you're not dense." Osiris shook his head. "Dyne is a brute who would buck anything with four legs."

"You... you're wrong." Midnight insisted, though she lacked conviction.

"Riddle me this, Midnight." Osiris pointed out. "If Dyne really loved you, would he have hurt you? Would he be flirting with other mares? Would he ask you to give up your job because he didn't like who you worked with?"

"Maybe... not..." Midnight bowed her head.

"Dyne doesn't really love you. That's all there is to it." Osiris declared.

"Like you know anything about love!" Midnight scoffed.

"But I do." Osiris retorted.

"And how would you know, exactly?" Midnight growled.

"Well, I know that love is kind, patient, selfless..." Osiris listed off. "And despite what you may believe... I know what it's like to love somepony, especially if they don't know it or even return the feeling."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Midnight asked.

"Because..." Osiris looked her deeply in the eyes. "I love you, Midnight..."

"...What?" Midnight gaped, her anger all but gone.

"It's true." Osiris nodded. "I do love you, Midnight. I love you like I have never loved anything else in this lifetime... the thought of you makes me smile. You beautiful face lights up my day. Your companionship fills my heart with joy."

Midnight was utterly stunned. She had never imagined Osiris feeling that way towards her.

"Osiris, I-" Midnight started.

"Well, well, well."

From out of the shadows emerged Dyne, flanked by a group of dark-coated thugs.

"How touching." Dyne sneered at Osiris. "You tryin' to take my girl, half-and-half? I should have known you only wanted this little harlot for yourself."

"Harlot?!" Midnight gasped, appalled.

"What I want is irrelevant. I still stand by what I did. You don't deserve her." Osiris said coldly. "Now go away."

"Oh, no." Dyne shook his head. "You can't scare me off this time. You bein' one of those dark magic-powered freaks threw me off last time..."

"What?" Osiris frowned. "You think I'm a Nightcrawler?"

"You could a creepy crawlie, and I wouldn't care. You ain't goin' be lucky this time. I brought friends, and I got a feeling you can't give all of us a 'bad time' with that freaky stuff!" Dyne taunted.

"I don't have to." Osiris sneered. "I can take you all with my bare claws..."

"As for you, Midnight, I'm afraid me and the boys have to punish you for consorting with this filth." Dyne declared.

"Dyne, don't do this..." Midnight urged.

"You're not giving me a choice." Dyne lied.

"Dyne, stop this!" Midnight yelled, actually becoming. "If you try to pick a fight, I'm going to have to arrest you!"

"Oh, yeah?" Dyne snorted. "Didn't know you were after another trip to the hospital..."

"You won't touch her!" Osiris yelled.

"Try and stop me." Dyne sneered. "Get 'em boys!"

Dyne's thugs charged in. Osiris released Midnight, who clocked one of them in the face. Osiris rammed one into a wall, then picked him up and threw at the others (Dyne flying upwards to avoid it). Midnight was jumped by another but flipped him on his back.

Even in Griffon form, Osiris' strength and speed was far beyond those of the mortals. He sped over to one thug in the blink of an eye, and punched him across the street. He backkicked another into a wall, then headbutted a third, all without breaking a sweat.

Three of the thugs tried to jump Osiris at once, but he beat them back with one blow in the chest each. Midnight kicked another down. But then, Dyne descended and grabbed her from behind, holding a knife to her neck.

"Gotcha." He sneered.

"Midnight! Gah!" Osiris yelled, before the thugs piled on him, pinning him down.

"You should have stayed out of this, cat-butt." Dyne declared. "All the upcoming pain could have been avoided."

"Dyne, please..." Midnight pleaded. "Don't do this..."

"Relax, babe." Dyne smirked. "I won't hurt you much. But I will make you watch as we torture your would-be suitor here. And then... well, you and me are gonna have some fun. Whether you like it or not..."

"Ugh..." Midnight grimaced, disgusted. "I never realised what a scumbag you are!" She struggled to break free. "I won't let you do this!"

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't date you for your stubborness..." Dyne sneered, as he slowly licked Midnight's neck, as Midnight let out a grunt of disgust.

Once again, something snapped in Osiris's mind.

"Rahhhh!" He threw all the thugs off him at once.

"What the-?!" Dyne gasped. "Stop him!"

The thugs charged again, but Osiris, driven into a vicious rage, incapacitated all them one by one...

He sent one flying with his mind, whipped another with his tail, slashed a third with his talons, and punched the final one in the groin.

In a matter of moments, there was nothing between him and his target. Except for one...

"B-back off, pal." Dyne held the knife against Midnight's neck. "Or I'll-"

In his fear, Dyne's grip loosened. Taking advantage of this, Midnight pulled free, and kicked him in the face.

"Ugh!" Dyne groaned, as Midnight rushed over to Osiris. "Why you-"

"Consider that our official break-up!" Midnight snarled.

"Nice shot." Osiris smiled.

Dyne, in a desperate rage, swung his knife right at Osiris... only for Osiris to catch his hoof.

"It's ponies like you who make me sick..." Osiris began crushing Dyne's hoof with his talon, causing the now screaming stallion to drop the knife. "I don't like being defied, especially by sociopathic, cowardly bullies like you... you don't deserve to live..."

"No, don't!" Dyne pleaded, now blubbering, trying to pry his crushed hoof away. "I'm sorry! I won't touch her again! Just please, don't kill me! I'm begging ya!"

"Would begging have saved Midnight?" Osiris spat, his grip tightening. "No, I'm going to end this right here and now..."

Instantly, he let go of his hoof, and wrapped his claws around his neck, gripping his throat tightly as black cracks began to appear around Dyne, as he began to grow pale with each rasping breath.

"Stop, Osiris." Midnight stepped in...

"What?" Osiris frowned. "But he-"

"I know what he's done." Midnight declared. "But killing him won't change anything. Please let him go... for me..."

Osiris gazed at Midnight... and at once, he felt all his anger dissipate...

"...Very well." Osiris sighed, as he lowered him to the ground, the Thestral now taking in mouthfuls of air. "I shan't sully myself with this mortal slime's blood..."

"Wait... did she say 'Osiris'?" Dyne gaped, as he gazed at the Griffon. "You're the one she's been..." He then growled. "Just what are you?"

"What am I?" Osiris repeated, as he let out a chuckle, as suddenly, he began to glow with a demonic roar.

"What the buck..." Dyne gaped.

As soon as Dyne's eyes opened, he found himself faced with coils... and he looked up, and saw the true face of Osiris...

"I am the Serpent Deity of Death..." Osiris declared.

"Oh, buck..." The color drained from Dyne's face. "No way... There's no way..."

"I won't kill you." Osiris admitted. "But if you ever come near Midnight again, or even look at her, I swear I will make your existence an unending bout of pain and torment. Let me give you a quick description of what that entails..."

"Ahhhh!" Dyne screamed, as Osiris loomed over him.

A short while later, Midnight's colleagues were taking the thugs away. Midnight and Osiris (back in his Griffon form) provided a statement.

"So, basically, these thugs needed to be put in their place." Midnight declared.

"And what about this guy?" The Guard pointed to Osiris. "What's his story?"

"Just a good samaritan, passing by." Osiris lied.

Meanwhile Dyne was being carted away, as he would be spending the rest of his days in an insane asylum. Osiris' emergence had broken him.

"Death." He quivered. "Death is among us. And he is vengeful..."

He was certainly in no state to harm anypony anymore.

"What a night." Midnight sighed.

"That's one way of putting it." Osiris declared. "Can I... walk you home?"

"...Okay." Midnight nodded.

As they walked, the harrowing events of the night gave way to more tender ones.

"Did you... really mean what you said before?" Midnight asked. "You... love me?"

"Yes." Osiris nodded. "I couldn't admit it at first, but after getting a little encouragement from... an old friend, I finally found the courage to admit it, both to you, and myself. Now, I understand if you don't feel the same way."

"Osiris, you saved my life tonight." Midnight pointed out. "You care about me in a way nopony else ever has. Now I know why you tried to keep Dyne away from me. I was so stupid, thinking that filth loved me."

"You weren't being stupid." Osiris told her. "Believe me, I know what it's like to let your feelings for somepony blind you to their true nature. And my experience was far worse than yours."

"I guess I just thought that if Dyne didn't love me, maybe other ponies wouldn't either." Midnight sighed.

"Of course they would." Osiris smiled.

They reached Midnight's home.

"Well, It's a good thing I had you to look out for me." Midnight smiled.

"Like I said, I'll understand if you don't share my feelings." Osiris repeated.

"Who said I don't?" Midnight grinned.

Midnight grabbed his beak, and leveled it to her mouth.

"Wait..." Osiris tried to stop her, remembering his nightmare.

Midnight kissed Osiris solidly. For one horrible moment, Osiris feared the worst. But nothing terrible happened. No pain, no death... just a wondrous, overjoying experience.

As they parted, both smiled widely.

"Well..." Osiris declared, numb with shock. "I guess that answers that."

"Yep." Midnight grinned. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye..." Osiris breathlessly.

As Midnight entered her home, the full enormity of what had just happened set in. Osiris had honestly never felt happier.

 _'What a feeling.'_ He thought. _'Better than anything I've felt in all my thousands of years...'_

Osiris returned home with a spring in his step, already eagerly awaiting the next morning. Thanks to a little help from the old Midnight, he had avoided making the same mistakes with the new Midnight. For a Deity of Death, he had never felt so alive...

 **Behind The Scenes:**

* "Project: Transcendence" was an idea that had been floating around for quite a while before we finally got to work on it. It took some time for us to put it all together.

* The whole point of this story was to give Discord a love interest as powerful, and immortal, as he was. Also, it gave us opportunity to build on Shine, Big Red, Eclipse, Huckleberry, Globe, Caboose, and Daring as a whole.

* The scene where everypony is spinning around in the _S.S. Cherryblossom_ (with Caboose eating ice cream) is taken from _Anchorman 2_.

* Isis was modeled after the _Pok_ _ _é_ mon_ Rayquaza, while Osiris was based on Mega Rayquaza. We took great care in assuring they weren't Mary Sues, and trying to create an understanding of their powers.

* (Shen's General) Originally, Osiris's name was actually going to be Artorias, the now name of the Great Gray Wolf. However, commentors pointed out the name Osiris, when we introduced Isis. So we ended up making Artorias Osiris.

* (Shen's General) There were some ideas for this story that didn't make it into the story. I had actually thought of there being some angst from Osiris, who hated being 'Death'... but it didn't exactly pan out that way.

* (Shen's General) The Garden of Souls was inspired by many places in fantasy games where one could talk to the dead. It gave us opportunity to use characters that were no longer with us.

* Midnight Blossom was the creation of DeviantArt user Equestria Prevails, who graciously allowed us to use her. (Shen: She was added in partway through the story, so we could give Osiris some backstory as to why he hated the mortals, and even later, I decided that he would had come to love Midnight... I think it works...)

* Prince Nalik (who previously appeared in "Love Equestria Style") was revealed to be a member of the Forefathers, and possessing a hate for all non-Unicorns. His plan was greatly inspired by Stryker of _X-Men 2_ 's plan to kill all 'mutants'.

* The creature in Nahlik's dungeon (later killed by Daring) was based on the Chain Chomp from a _Mario_ parody video, 'Who let the chomp out' by SMG4. (Watch it, it's very funny).

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	19. Out Of The Shadows

**A Look Back**

 **Chapter Nineteen: Out Of The Shadows**

Over at the Alchemy manor, the impromptu family of Nightcrawlers and one normal pony were still getting on with their lives. It has been three months since Echo and Sunset had foiled a conspiracy that would had spelled bad news for the Nightcrawlers, and had taken in a group of former 'terrorist' group, The Shadow Stalkers, into their home. Each and every one of them had successfully reintergated back into society, and seem to had been doing well for themselves, but even then, they never left Echo and Sunset, feeling a sense of belonging with them.

At the moment, they were currently having breakfast.

"Mmm-mmm, gotta love pop tarts." Nano smiled.

"It's funny, really." Moana admitted, as he finished her toast. "We've been living on fruits and berries for so long, I'm still having trouble adjusting to civilized food."

"I know what you mean, my dear." Willow declared. "I'm so used to going out and foraging for food. It's slightly unnerving to be able to just get some out of the fridge."

"I don't know about you, but it feels good to gorge again." Wave smirked. "When I was a rapper the first time around, I'd stuff myself silly. Nice to know I can do that again..."

"Not too often, though." Sunset glared at him, in the middle of feeding Arcane, who was still in his pajamas. "Just because you're all pitching in on the bills doesn't mean you can go crazy with the eating."

"Perish the thought." Willow declared.

"My body is a temple." Artorias declared. "I never eat more than I need."

"Come on, Arty." Wave snorted. "Pig out. Live a little! Dragons never get fat. I bet that goes double for dragon ponies!"

"Please don't." Echo asked. "I can't have one of my best students out of shape."

"Rest assured, I do not 'pig out'." Artorias smiled.

"Teacher's pet." Wave joked.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Echo stood up.

Echo opened the front door to see his father, Deathgaze, a rucksack slung on his shoulder.

"Hi, son." Deathgaze smiled.

"Hello, father." Echo grinned. "Taking a break from righting wrongs to spend time with your family?"

"Something like that." Deathgaze nodded. "Mostly, I missed seeing you."

"Come in." Echo urged. "We were all having breakfast. Care to join us?"

"Definitely." Deathgaze nodded. "I'm starved!"

Echo led Deathgaze into the kitchen.

"Well, look who's back." Sunset noted.

"Geh!" Arcane waved at his grandfather.

"Hello, everypony." Deathgaze smiled. "Did you miss me?"

"Hey, dude." Wave nodded.

"Welcome back." Nano declared.

"Hi." Moana waved.

"Greetings, weary traveler." Willow said dramatically.

"Deathgaze." Artorias said curtly.

"Good to see you again... 'Dark Messiah'." Elatha joked.

"Very funny." Deathgaze snorted at the name given to him by Nightcrawlers back in the day. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"We've got toast, pop tarts, waffles, cereal... take your pick." Sunset offered.

"I'll stick with toast, thanks." Deathgaze grabbed a slice.

"So, what brings you here?" Nano asked.

"I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd drop by." Deathgaze smiled. "It's good to have a place where I can just rest and relax. Not to mention get to spend a little time with my family."

"You're always welcome here, father." Echo declared. "I just wish you'd drop by a little more often."

"Buh!" Arcane reached for his grandfather.

"Arcane does, too." Sunset chuckled.

"Miss your grampa, did you?" Deathgaze chuckled, as he clutched Arcane's side and lifted him up. "I missed you too, you little rugrat!"

"Yeh!" Arcane squealed, as Deathgaze bounced him on his knee.

"As much as I'd like to stay and bask in the glow of a loving family moment, I'm afraid I've got to get to work." Echo declared. "Those new recruits won't train themselves... Coming, Artorias?"

"Right behind you." Artorias stood up.

"As for me, I have to get the theatre." Willow declared. "We're about to start our production of Richard The Herd."

"And I'm doing a special on teen abandonment on the show today." Moana added.

"As for me, I've got a record deal to sign today." Wave smirked.

"And I'm taking Snow to the park." Elatha added.

"Yeah!" Snow cheered.

"As for me, I've got to catch a flight to Bitaly." Nano revealed. "I'm having a chat with the new Prime Minister over there regarding some peyote trafficking. Something about 'Napoleons' and stuff, I don't know. Hopefully, I'll be back before long..."

"So, looks like it'll just be the three of us today." Deathgaze told Sunset.

"Pretty much." Sunset nodded. "I'm not expecting any guests..."

"Have fun." Echo kissed Sunset on the cheek.

"Have a good day, sweetie." Sunset smiled.

"You too." Elatha told Artorias.

After Echo and Artorias left, the rest of the Pack departed one by one, until there was just Sunset, Deathgaze, and Arcane left.

"Well, guess I'd better starting cleaning up." Sunset declared.

"Please, allow me." Deathgaze offered.

Passing Arcane to Sunset, he furrowed his brow in concentration, his eyes growing wispy. All the plates and glasses starting glowing, and were lifted into the air. The remains of the food were dropped into the trash can, and the taps in the sink were turned on. Brushes and washing up liquid flowed over the dirty dishes, cleaning them. Finally, the dishes were returned to the cupboard, spick and span.

"Wow." Sunset gaped, while Arcane giggled, amused by the show. "Not bad."

"Just a little something I picked up from a Nightcrawler over in Seaddle." Deathgaze smiled. "She used it to great effect in her job as a housekeeper."

"She, huh?" Sunset smirked.

"Before you ask, nothing happened." Deathgaze said bluntly. "But we did spend some time together as friends, after I saved her from some thugs. The ability I copied from her has come in useful, and not just in the kitchen; It's done wonders for cleaning up my tracks whenever I had somepony on my tail."

"Well, that explains why you've managed to stay undiscovered for so long." Sunset smiled. "Would you mind keeping an eye on Arcane for a minute? I've got to put the laundry out to dry."

"With pleasure." Deathgaze took back Arcane. "Ready for more fun with grampa, little guy?"

"Yay!" Arcane squealed.

Sunset smiled as he headed into the laundry room. With her own parents deceased, she had once believed that Arcane would never have grandparents to love him. But, to her delight, she was proven wrong. The appearance of Deathgaze had changed all that, and the old Nightcrawler clearly adored the young one.

After dealing with the laundry, Sunset returned to find Deathgaze playing pretend with Arcane's stuffed toys.

"And then the bunny went hop, hop, hop, all over the field!" Deathgaze smiled, making the toy "hop" across the room.

"Eee!" Arcane giggled, clapping his hooves together.

"Well, well." Sunset smiled. "Who knew a nomadic mystery stallion could be so good with kids?"

"I'm surprised myself. I never interacted much with children in my travels..." Deathgaze admitted. "Then again, maybe I'm subconsciously trying to make up for missing out on raising my own kids..."

"Well, I know Arcane loves having you here." Sunset smiled.

"And I love playing with him." Deathgaze nodded. "He's a really special kid. _Really special_." He emphasized the last two words.

"I know." Sunset nodded.

"So... how have Arcane's powers been developing?" Deathgaze asked. "Maelstroms have been known to develop abilities quickly, and I can sense a lot of power brimming within him."

"He's been doing fine." Sunset smirked. "Echo takes a little time to run some tests whenever Arcane's powers are used. But he never likes to do it, especially on his own son. But it seems to be pretty clear to you."

"Well, I can tell you now that he has been developing a bunch of new powers. Last I saw him, he had just Echo, Snow, and Aether's powers. But now... I can sense all of the Packs' power within him... I hope they hadn't been much trouble." Deathgaze mused.

"Oh no." Sunset shook her head, "Aside from Arcane accidentally hypnotizing Wave a few times, Arcane rarely uses his powers, even by accident."

"That's good." Deathgaze gazed adoringly at his grandson, "All that power does take away from his general adorableness."

"Not for me." Sunset beamed. "To me, he's always a cute little bundle of joy.

"Ah, a mother's love." Deathgaze grinned. "So pure..."

"I am curious, though." Sunset mused. "Do you think Arcane could touch you and sample your powers?"

"Hard to say." Deathgaze shrugged, "According to what Echo told me in the letters he sent me, Arcane copies and learn a Nightcrawler's ability when he touches them. He believes that Arcane can somehow dive into one's memory and absorb the ability through there."

"Kinda like you." Sunset pointed out.

"Not really." Deathgaze shook his head with a smile. "Unlike Arcane, I actually had powers before discovering my Maelstrom traits: my dark smoke ability. And I learn new powers by observing them being used by other Nightcrawlers. Nocturne once told me that when I look at them being used, it's like I'm 'scanning' them, and once I've seen enough, it becomes hard-wired into my head." He then smiled at his grandson, "However, it usually takes me weeks to learn a ability and even more just to master them. Arcane here can learn them in an instant."

"So... could it be possible for Arcane to learn everything you learned?" Sunset questioned.

"Who knows?" Deathgaze admitted. "However, if he does learn abilities through others' memories, I can bet that he won't be able to tap into any of my powers aside from my smoke ability. Even then, I don't think Arcane could get much use out of them."

"You'd be surprised." Sunset declared. "Just ask Wave. But like I said, he doesn't seem to use those borrowed powers too often."

"Well, he's only a foal, Sunset." Deathgaze mused. "It took me months to figure out how to tap into my new powers, and Arcane has very little control over his own magic, so they would probably come and go." He then frowned. "To be honest, I don't know how to feel about this. On the one hoof, Arcane could stand to become one of the strongest Nightcrawlers around, learning the abilities of every Nightcrawler he shakes hooves with. On the other, he may learn too many powers too fast to be able to control them. He would need somepony to teach and train him when that day comes..."

"Like you?" Sunset asked.

"Well, I am a Maelstrom and his grandfather. And like you said, our abilities are similar." Deathgaze declared, before frowning. "Unless you and Echo don't approve."

"It would be something that me and Echo would have to talk about... but in my opinion, I believe I could think of no better teacher." Sunset smirked. "It's better than risking him going out of control... or get led astray by ponies like Aether..." She frowned deeply. "I don't get how a Maelstrom like him could turn on his kind like that..."

"Oh, Aether was never a Maelstrom." Deathgaze shook his head.

"He wasn't?" Sunset raised a brow, "But Aether said-"

"Aether always had this complex about him." Deathgaze explained. "Ever since he heard the term Maelstrom, he thought that the power he sensed within himself was that of a Maelstrom... but in reality, he was just a pretty powerful Nightcrawler. But when his powers began to decline, he kept denying that he wasn't a Maelstrom, blind to the fact that his own mind was causing his powers to fail him. In the end, Aether was a broken stallion."

"No wonder he turned out the way he did." Sunset frowned. "Almost makes you feel sorry for him..."

"Yeah... anyway, I'm sure Arcane will be fine for the moment. He is still a foal, after all." Deathgaze smiled.

"Yeah, he is." Sunset smiled. "The most wonderful foal in the world."

"No argument here." Deathgaze chuckled. "And he has a pretty good mother, too."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Sunset declared jokingly.

"What flattery? It's the truth." Deathgaze insisted. "I've been watching you and Echo. Not just any mare would have the strength and courage to withstand a life like this. Your love is the source of Echo's strength and dedication. Without you, none of this would have been possible. You really are a wonder, my dear. Echo's lucky to have you for a wife, and I'm lucky to have you for a daughter-in-law."

"Oh, thanks..." Sunset blushed. "I do try..."

"And succeed." Deathgaze grinned. "If anypony can deal with raising a Maelstrom, you and Echo can."

"Well, luckily, we're not doing it alone." Sunset smiled. "We have a lot of help. Even if that help isn't always around."

"Hey, I can't ignore the responsibility to use my powers to help others." Deathgaze shrugged. "But I am getting on in years. You know, I always thought that I would be spending the rest of my life trying to make up for all the wrong I brought upon my family... but now that I am here, with my grandson, it does get me thinking about retiring. Especially, if I have all of you to come back to."

"I know we'd all like that." Sunset smiled. "But for now, we're just glad you're here at all."

"Thanks." Deathgaze smiled.

Soon after, Elatha and Snow returned.

"Hey, guys." Snow smiled.

"Welcome back." Sunset grinned.

"Hey, Arcane." Snow cuddled the foal. "Miss me?"

"Yah, Sno!" Arcane giggled.

"Hope we weren't interrupting some family bonding time." Snow declared.

"That's okay." Sunset smiled. "We were just having a father-in-law/daughter-in-law talk."

"All good, I hope?" Elatha grinned.

"Definitely." Sunset nodded.

The rest of the day went by quietly. By the early, everypony (with the exception of Nano, of course) had returned.

"How was your day?" Sunset asked Echo.

"Productive." Echo smiled. "Our new recruits are doing quite well."

"In time, they will become fine champions of the peace." Artorias added.

"Faust knows we could always use more." Elatha noted.

"How was the play?" Moana asked Willow.

"Coming along swimmingly." Willow said proudly. "And what of your show?"

"It was good." Moana smiled. "I think I helped those kids work out some major issues."

"And I recorded what is sure to be another number one hit." Wave grinned.

"And I swung supper high on the swings." Snow boasted. "So we all have something to proud of!"

The group chuckled over her remark.

After dinner, Wave caught up to Elatha.

"Hey, E?" He said nervously.

"Yes, Wave?" Elatha asked.

"I was thinking..." Wave started.

"Uh-oh." Elatha smirked.

"Very funny." Wave snorted. "Anyway, there's this get-together, over at the Opal Olive Garden. Bunch of high flyers in the music business, having a big, fancy party. I was invited, and the invite came with a plus one."

"I see." Elatha answered, aware of what was to come.

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to come." Wave finished.

"As your date?" Elatha asked. Though she had gone out to dinner a few times with Wave, they didn't really have what could be called a relationship just yet.

"Why not?" Wave asked. "It'll be fun. Besides, you've haven't had the chance to party in a long time... if not ever. And if anypony deserves the chance, it's you."

"Well, it would be nice to go somewhere other than the park and the market..." Elatha mused. "But I'm not so used to big crowds."

"It'll be fine." Wave assured her. "They're all nice ponies. Always been good to me."

"That's as maybe, but..." Elatha muttered.

"Come on, E?" Wave pleaded. "Don't make me beg. Because I will if I have to."

"Okay." Elatha chuckled slightly. "I guess it wouldn't be so bad..."

"Sweet." Wave grinned. "The party's this Friday, seven sharp."

"I'll be ready." Elatha nodded. "I'm sure Sunset would let you borrow one of her dresses..."

The next day, Elatha was trying on some of Sunset's dresses, Sunset helping her out.

"So, you two are going out again, huh?" Sunset smirked. "What is this, the fourth and fifth night out?"

"It's not what you think." Elatha shook her head. "I'm his plus one."

"Sure you are." Sunset grinned.

"Honestly, I'm not quite sure what we are right now." Elatha shrugged. "Wave can be sweet at times, but he can also be so insufferably big-headed. He can annoy me, and he can impress me. We have so much history as Pack members together, which only makes it harder to come to a decision about being friends, or something more. I just can't quite decide whether the two of us dating is a good idea or not."

"Well, maybe this night out will help you decide." Sunset suggested.

"Maybe." Elatha shrugged, as she tried on another dress.

"The blue one really looks great on you." Sunset smiled.

"Thanks." Elatha smiled. "And you'll be okay looking after Snow tomorrow?"

"Actually, no." Sunset frowned. "Echo's booked a meal for him, me, Arcane and Deathgaze at the Gilded Grape."

"But... can't you cancel?" Elatha asked.

"I'm afraid not." Sunset answered. "It took a lot of work for Echo to get those reservations on such short notice. He's really set on us going out as a family, and who knows when Deathgaze will be back next."

"Oh. I understand..." Elatha sighed.

"I'm sure you can get one of the others to do it, though." Sunset declared. "Any of them would love to do it."

"You're right." Elatha nodded. "Either Willow or Moana could do it, gladly."

Unfortunately, Willow and Moana were similarly unavailable.

"I'm afraid I have to perform that evening." Willow declared.

"And I'm attending a charity event to raise money for orphans." Moana added. "It would just break their hearts if I wasn't there to help..."

"Sorry." Willow apologized.

"That's okay." Elatha sighed. "I still have one other choice..."

The last choice wasn't an ideal one, but it was Elatha's last shot. And it was a request she knew couldn't be refused; A request to her brother, Artorias.

"Artorias, could you do me a favor and look after Snow while I'm out?" Elatha asked.

"Me?" Artorias frowned. "Can't somepony else do it?"

"Actually, everypony's busy." Elatha declared. "So it's down to you to look after her."

"Oh... Elatha, you know I am not a foalsitter." Artorias groaned.

"Artorias, please..." Elatha pleaded. "I know more than anypony that you aren't comfortable with her, considering... well, everything. But she's still your family, and so am I. I wouldn't ask you if I had any other choice, but please do this for me... brother."

"...Alright, fine." Artorias sighed. "I'll do it."

"Thank you." Elatha hugged him. "You're the best brother ever."

"I know." Artorias sighed. "I just can't help it."

The next afternoon, Elatha and Wave made to leave.

"You be good for uncle Arty, okay?" Elatha hugged Snow.

"I will, mom." Snow nodded. "We're gonna have so much fun!"

"Yeah... fun." Artorias gave a fake smile.

"Remember to put her to bed around seven." Elatha told Artorias. "If she's having trouble getting to sleep, some warm milk will do the trick."

"Understood." Artorias nodded.

"Don't wait up." Wave smirked.

"Just remember to mind your manners." Artorias glared at Wave.

"Like I'd ever treat this vision of loveliness with anything less than the adulation she deserves." Wave remarked, wounded.

"Hey, leave the fancy words to Willow." Artorias grunted.

"Thanks, Wave." Elatha smiled.

"No problem." Wave grinned. "Now let's go. Time's a-wasting."

As the two departed, Artorias was left alone with Snow.

"So, what do you want to do?" He sighed.

"I wanna..." Snow mulled it over. "Play tea party!"

"Of course..." Artorias cringed.

"I'll go fetch our guests!" Snow rushed away.

"Faust, take me now..." Artorias groaned.

A short while later, Wave and Elatha arrived at the party. The building was packed with celebrity guests.

"Wow." Elatha gaped. "There's a lot of ponies here."

"Relax." Wave urged. "They're good folks."

As expected, Elatha being a Dracony drew some looks. Fortunately, most of the guests, already aware of Wave's status as a Nightcrawler, took this in their stride.

"Glad you could make it, Wave." The legendary singer Coloratura ("Rara" to her friends) smiled as she approached them. "And who's your... exotic-looking friend?"

"This is Elatha." Wave smiled. "My date."

"For tonight." Elatha said awkwardly. "Not his marefriend."

"Yet." Wave said confidently.

"Nice to meet you, Elatha." Rara smiled.

"The feeling is mutual." Elatha nodded.

"Enjoy the party." Rara urged.

"Oh, we will." Wave chuckled. As Rara departed, Wave turned to Elatha. "See? This ain't so bad."

"I guess..." Elatha said

Back at the manor, Artorias was grudgingly attending Snow's tea party, sitting on a chair that would have made a normal-sized stallion look ridiculous, and himself look like a giant, and surrounded by plush toys.

"One lump or two, Mr Pointy-butt?" Elatha asked a stuffed Bugbear. "...Two it is, you sweet-tooth, you. And what about you, uncle Arty?"

"...One, thank you." Artorias said flatly.

"Okay." Snow "added" the sugar. "Go ahead, drink up!"

Artorias "drank" from the cup, painfully aware of how little time had passed since Elatha had left.

"More?" Snow held up her plastic tea cup.

"Why not?" Artorias shrugged. "My thirst has yet to be sated..."

"Hold on, let me get some milk." Snow offered.

As Snow went off to the corner of her room, Artorias glanced away in frustration. As he did, he saw a picture on the wall, drawn in crayon. It featured a large stallion in golden armor, and a pair of wings.

"Wait." Artorias squinted. "Is that... me?"

"Hmm?" Snow turned. "Oh. Yeah, it is."

"Why am I in gold armor?" He asked.

"Because you're great." Snow smiled. "That, and I didn't have any gray crayons, so I couldn't draw your other armor."

"Wait, you think I'm great?" Artorias asked.

"Yeah." Snow nodded. "You always worked so hard to protect us all. You're so brave and strong, like a knight in one of those old stories."

"You think so?" Artorias said, surprised. He had always kept Snow at a hoof's length due to the circumstances of her birth. He never imagined she would have such a high opinion of him because of that (that and the fact he nearly banished her and her mother shortly after meeting Echo and Sunset). But there was the proof, right there on the wall. "Thank you, Snow. I know I haven't been the best..." He thought about saying 'father'... but that would just ruin the moment. "...uncle. I just had a lot of issues to work out on my own, and I didn't want to burden you or your mother with them."

"I know, but you were always a great protector." Snow declared. "I always feel safe when you're around. You know, kinda like a dad..." She gave a sad chuckle. "You might not be my dad, but you feel like one."

"Well, perhaps it's time for a change." Artorias noted. "Perhaps I should spend more time with you. Things aren't as hectic as they were back in the den, and I often find myself with free time to kill."

"Really? That would be great!" Snow smiled.

"But for now, let's get back to our tea party." Artorias grinned. "I'll take two lumps next time."

"Coming right up." Snow beamed.

Meanwhile, things weren't going well for Elatha. Being surrounded by so many ponies wasn't a good experience for her. She felt as if every eye in the room was on her back (while some were staring, not all of them were). It didn't help that they were packed in so tightly; Elatha didn't like being touched by strangers. However, Wave was in his element, chatting and schmoozing like a pro.

"So, I said to the producer..." Wave told some other guests.

"Wave, can we go?" Elatha asked. "This isn't working for me."

"Say what?" Wave frowned. "Come on, get into the party spirit!"

"I'm feeling a little claustrophobic." Elatha urged. "Let's just go."

"Come on, babe, don't be a drag!" Wave urged. "I was starting to have fun here!"

"And this is all about you, is it?" Elatha scowled. "I'm just your 'plus one'?"

"Whoa, look, just cool it." Wave told her. "The party'll wind down in an hour or so, then we can go. It wouldn't hurt to just flow it"

"But I'd prefer to go now." Elatha scowled. "Or doesn't my opinion matter to you?"

"'Course it does." Wave snorted. "But come on, ever since I left the den, I wanted to cherish all the time with my fellow bros and dudettes that I never got the chance to when I was stuck in that bunghole."

"Again with the 'me'." Elatha growled.

"This coming from the 'I wanna go home' gal?" Wave snorted. "Who's being selfish here?"

"You are." Elatha said, her voice rising.

The rest of the guest started taking notice.

"Hey, easy." Wave frowned. "You're drawing a scene."

"What's the matter?" Elatha frowned. "I thought you liked the spotlight."

"Come on, E." Wave urged. "You're ruining the party."

"What do I care?" Elatha snarled. "I didn't even want to come here."

"But all of these folks did." Wave declared. "You really wanna mess up this night for all of them? Are you _that_ selfish?"

"I am not being selfish!" Elatha yelled. "You're the one who wanted to go here!"

The crowd started mutering to themselves about their spat.

"Hey, it's not like I dragged you here." Wave declared. "I asked, and you said 'yes'. The least you can do is try to have a fun night out."

"But this isn't fun!" Elatha insisted. "Not to me!"

"You wanna yell like that? Fine." Wave said derisively. "Then let's go somewhere where all the yelling won't ruin anypony's good time."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child!" Elatha snarled, her temper steadily rising.

"Well, you're sure acting like one." Wave retorted. "So maybe I should treat ya like one."

"Why, you smug, striped..." Elatha seethed.

"Maybe you should go to the corner and think about you've done." Wave grabbed her shoulder, a little more roughly than he should have.

The force of his grip brought back bad memories of the night Elatha had been abused by the gang of thugs Aether had hired to attack her and Artorias (as part of his plan to mould Artorias into a perfect attack dog). All the pain and anguish that night had brought her rushed through her mind all at once. The things they did to her, the way they touched her... As Elatha screwed up her face in grim remembrance, her eyes grew wispy...

Suddenly, Wave's shoulder caught on fire.

"Yeow!" Wave yelped. He grabbed a glass of wine and poured it over his shoulder, dousing the flame. "What the buck?!"

"I'm out of here." Elatha scowled, as she turned and left.

"Are you okay?" Rara asked. "How the heck did you catch on fire just now?"

"It's a long story." Wave grimaced, rubbing his now sore shoulder, as he looked towards where Elatha left. "Sorry, but I have to go after her."

"Of course you do." Rara smiled. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Wave nodded, as he rushed after Elatha. "I'm gonna need it..."

Wave found Elatha sitting on a bench outside.

"E, I'm sorry." Wave apologized. "I didn't-"

"No, it's my fault." Elatha sighed. "I don't know what came over me."

"I don't mean to agree... but you practically went ballistic when I touched you." Wave frowned. "Did I touch you wrong or something?"

"It's not you, Wave..." Elatha groaned. "It's me."

"What the heck does that mean?" Wave asked.

"...It's... just after what happened that night... with those thugs and Artorias... I hadn't felt that sense of normalcy that others do for a long time." Elatha confessed. "Nowadays, I can't even fathom most things, like dating other stallions or having an intimate relationship." She explained, as she frowned deeper. "I can't even stand to be touched by another stallion."

"Wait, what? That can't be!" Wave frowned. "I mean, Artorias and that traitor scumbag Aether touched you, didn't they? And me, Nano, and Willow touched you all the time."

"That was different. Artorias is my brother and the father of my child, and the other times, it was either an accident, them trying to help me, or tend to my wounds. But tonight..." Elatha didn't bother to finish that sentence.

"Oh... I see." Wave gave a small scowl.

"It's nothing against you. Far from it." Elatha explained, as her eyes grew misty. "...I'm just a broken mare. I don't know why you'd want to be with somepony like me..."

"Why wouldn't I?" Wave asked. "You're so kind, and sweet, and beautiful. And even if you do drive me crazy sometimes, you're still the best mare I've ever met. In fact, you're way too good for me..."

"Don't say that." Elatha urged. "True, you're not the most sensitive stallion in the world, but you're dedicated, and dependable. I wouldn't have agreed to this in the first place if I didn't see something in you. At least, I thought I saw something. I just don't know anymore..."

"Neither do I." Wave agreed. "For so long, I wanted a chance to date you. But now... it's nothing like I thought it would be. I thought it would be perfect, but it's not not."

"Everypony back at the party can attest to that." Elatha added sadly. "I really did make a scene, didn't I?"

"Look, I am sorry, E." Wave sighed. "If I knew about you not liking to be touched, I wouldn't have acted like a bonehead..."

"It's not that, Wave... the fact is... we are just two different ponies." Elatha declared. "We just have very different ways of lives."

"I guess we do, huh?" Wave frowned.

"Maybe we're just better off as friends." Elatha declared.

"Yeah, I guess..." Wave sighed. "If that's what you really want."

"Thank you, Wave..." Elatha kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for understanding."

"That's me." Wave smiled half-heartedly. "Mr. Understanding."

"I promise, Wave, you are going to make somepony a very happy mare someday." Elatha assured.

"Oh, I never doubted that." Wave chuckled. "And I'm sure you'll find a great stallion to love you one of these days. Not as great as me, of course..."

"Never change, Wave." Elatha chuckled. "Can you do that for me? As a friend?"

"You got it." Wave nodded. "And as a friend, could you do the same for me?"

"Gladly." Elatha grinned. "Here's to being friends."

"Ditto." Wave beamed. "That's what feels right, and that's the way it should stay."

"My thoughts exactly." Elatha smiled.

As they returned home, and up to Snow's room. Elatha was surprised to see Artorias seating a sleeping Snow in his lap, having read her a goodnight story.

"Whoa." Wave gaped, similarly surprised.

"Shh." Artorias whispered. "Don't wake her."

"No empty glass of milk." Elatha smiled, impressed. "Nice job."

"Thank you, sister." Artorias smiled. "It turned out to be a quite rewarding experience, after all."

"Think you could foalsit again sometime?" Elatha asked.

"I would like that." Artorias nodded. "Now, let me just put this little one to bed..."

As Artorias carried Snow to her bed, Wave looked at Elatha.

"Will wonders never cease?" He chuckled.

"Guess this night wasn't a total loss after all." Elatha shrugged.

The following afternoon, the extended family were all enjoying a wonderful dinner together.

"How was your trip, Nano?" Elatha asked.

"Pretty good." Nano nodded. "We ironed a lot of stuff out. How were things over here?"

"Eventful." Wave declared.

"The play was a smashing success." Willow declared.

"And we raised over a million Bits for those poor orphans." Moana added.

"Uncle Arty, do you want to play stuffed animal joust with me later today?" Snow asked.

"Why not?" Artorias nodded. "As long as I get the Manticore."

"Deal." Snow grinned.

"Look at us." Echo smiled. "All living our lives together."

"Yeah, it doesn't get much better than this." Sunset smiled.

"Nothing better than eating a meal with your family." Deathgaze smiled, as he fed Arcane.

"As far as I'm concerned, everypony here is our family." Echo declared.

"That's right." Sunset nodded. "As long as you live under this roof, you're all kin to us."

"Thanks, Sunset." Elatha beamed. "I'm sure we all feel the same way."

"A toast." Deathgaze raised a glass of milk. "To family."

"Family!" The group all raised their glasses.

It had been an eventful few days for the unconventional household. But days that none of the inhabitants would soon forget.

 **Behind The Scenes:**

* "Dancing In The Shadows" continued the story of Echo Alchemy, while expanding on the Nightcrawler mythos. (Shen: And we went into some dark crap. Murder, prejudice, forced incest, genocide... yeah, people can argue that this was our darkest story yet)

* Artorias' name and armor is based on a character from the game _Dark Souls_.

* Elatha was created by Deviantart user Faith-Wolff, who allowed us to use her for the story. (Shen: Though an error I made was I thought she had horns... when in the art, she doesn't)

* Fury is based on the Organisation XIII member Xaldin from the _Kingdom Hearts_ series. But he also takes after Nick Fury of the _Avengers_ in a way.

* Nano's powers are based on Senator Armstrong's, from _Metal Gear: Revengeance_.

* Deathgaze's big attack in "The Dark Messiah" is based on the 'Orbital Drop' move from _Infamous Second Son_.

* The deceased Pack members Scarlet and Quicksilver are of course based on the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver of _Marvel Comics_.

* (Shen) The _X-Men_ movies inspired this fic a bit: the Registration Act was based on an similar movement in the first X-Men movie, with Malus playing the role of Trask, and the attack on the Senate was from the second X-Men movie, based on the same scene with 'Nightcrawler'. Furthermore, Aether himself was inspired by Magneto and a few of the Nightcrawlers that Barbossa had come out were indeed superhero characters (like Iceman, Cyclops, and The Thing)

* (Shen) Moana was inspired by the character of Sadness from _Inside Out_ and Moaning Myrtle from _Harry Potter_.

* (Shen) Scalphunter Insidious was inspired by Edward Wade of _Hitman: Absolution_ , right down to thr looks and personality. Frankensteed's outfit was inspired by 'Frankenstein' of the 'Death Race' series.

* (Shen) The three chapters of the attack, 'The Hoof of Faust', 'The Dark Messiah', and 'The Vengeful One(s)', are all based on the chorus of the song by _Disturbed_ , 'The Vengeful One', with it going, "I'm the hand of god, I'm the dark messiah, I'm the vengeful one."

* (Shen) Esoteric facts: Deathgaze's barrier attack is based off the same attack by Xemnas in his final boss fight in _Kingdom Hearts II_ , and Nocturne's tape about the 'subject getting loose' is based off an dead drop recording from _Infamous_ where Kessler was screaming the same thing.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	20. Looking Forward

**A Look Back**

 **Chapter Twenty: Looking Forward**

The Canterlot cathedral was abuzz with activity. The day of the wedding of Captain Fletcher Ulysses and his beloved Dove had finally arrived. Several of their friends and family were in attendance. Fletcher's Lieutenant, Caboose, was standing proudly by his side as his best stallion. Fletcher was standing firmly at the altar; If he was nervous, he certainly wasn't showing it.

"Guess this is it." Caboose whispered. "The big day."

"That it is, Caboose." Fletcher nodded. "The day I've been dreaming of for so long... And it's finally here."

"Yep." Caboose nodded. "There were some close calls along the way, though... like you getting blown up."

"Thanks for reminding me." Fletcher cringed. "But through it all, we powered on through. And now, the moment has come. The day when I make Dove my wife."

"And the day I try guacamole for the first time." Caboose grinned. "The second I saw it on the reception menu, I knew my time had come."

"Yes, well, I guess it's a big day for us both." Fletcher said awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah." Caboose nodded. "I'm comin' for ya, guaccy..."

Among the guests were Caboose's daughter, Hurricane, her brother Michael, former Captain of the Royal Guard Iron Hooves, his son Gauntlet, as well as both families of the bride and groom. Midnight Blossom and Osiris (in Griffon form) were also there. Fletcher had invited all the Royal Guard members, and Midnight had brought along Osiris as her plus one.

"I still don't know how you talked me into this." Osiris said quietly.

"Lighten up." Midnight whispered. "You've been saying lately that you need to get out more."

"But not just now." Osiris said restlessly. "Isis' egg could hatch any day now. I don't want to have them come by an empty cave with my new nephew."

"Hey, this is better than just sitting in that dark old cave of yours, waiting for them to come by." Midnight declared. "Time flies when you're having fun, so have fun already!"

"I doubt it's that simple." Osiris frowned.

"Of course it is." Midnight urged. "Just look around. This whole day is about celebrating the love between two ponies. Love that's just as strong as ours. Isn't it beautiful?"

"I suppose so." Osiris admitted. "I've never actually been to a wedding before..."

"Well, like my mother always said, 'there's a first time for everything'." Midnight declared. "She also used to say 'cash up front, no refunds', but I don't think that applies to this situation."

"I imagine your mother is a... colorful character." Osiris mused. "Good to know that before we actually meet..."

As the organist started playing, Dove entered, clad in a beautiful feathered gown, courtesy of _Canterlot Boutique_.

"Ah, beauty unparalleled..." Fletcher sighed.

"You're a lucky guy, alright." Caboose chuckled.

Caboose's wife, Daring Do, was acting as Dove's Mare of Honor, walking alongside the magician as she walked down the aisle.

Dove reached the altar, giving Fletcher a big smile.

"Ready?" Fletcher whispered.

"I've been ready since the day we met." Dove beamed.

The reverend, a thin, gray-coated Unicorn with a white mane and robes, stepped forward.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join these two souls in the bonds of holy matrimony." He declared. "I trust there are no objections?"

Gauntlet glanced jokingly at Hurricane, reminding her of her former crush on Fletcher.

"Very funny." Hurricane scowled.

Fletcher stepped forward.

"Dove, this moment is without a doubt, the greatest in my entire life." He declared. "To have you stand before me, and become my wife, fills my heart with joy, just as you have filled my life with magic."

"Fletcher, from the first moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one for me." Dove proclaimed. "It may have taken a while for me to get you to really notice me, but that just made finally being your marefriend all the sweeter. When you proposed, I felt like my heart had grown ten times bigger. This day couldn't be any better."

Osiris wiped a tear from his eye.

"Are you crying?" Midnight whispered.

"No." Osiris sniffed. "It's just... dusty in here."

"Do you, Fletcher, take Dove to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The reverend asked.

"I do." Fletcher nodded.

"And you, Dove, take Fletcher to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The reverend continued,

"I do." Dove smiled.

"Then by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you stallion and wife." The reverend announced. "You may now kiss the bride."

Without another word, Fletcher and Dove embraced, and kissed each other deeply.

"So beautiful..." Midnight sniffed.

"I'll admit, there is something quite touching about all this..." Osiris admitted, trying not to cry.

"You old romantic..." Midnight nuzzled him.

After the wedding came the reception, where the guests celebrated the union.

"Congratulations, you two." Daring smiled. "We're so happy for you."

"Thanks, Daring." Dove beamed. "We couldn't be happier."

"So true." Fletcher grinned. "Now, would my blushing bride care to join her new husband in our first dance as husband and wife?"

"Like you even have to ask." Dove chuckled.

Fletcher took Dove's hoof, and led her onto the dance floor, where they engaged in a slow dance.

"Now that's what I like to see." Daring grinned.

"Shall we show them how it's done, babe?" Caboose smiled.

"You know it." Daring nodded.

Caboose led Daring out onto the dance floor, where they danced in their own unique, wild style. Hurricane and Gauntlet followed.

"Wanna dance?" Midnight asked Osiris.

"Well, I... I don't really know how..." Osiris said, flustered. "I don't usually have feet, you know."

"It's easy." Midnight smiled. "Let me show you!"

Midnight pulled Osiris onto the dance floor.

"Just do what I do." Midnight told him.

Osiris awkwardly mimicked her movements.

"There, now you're getting it!" Midnight grinned.

"I am, aren't I?" Osiris chuckled, growing more confident. "I think I actually like dancing!"

"Aren't you glad you came now?" Midnight asked.

"Of course." Osiris nodded, as they moved in closely. "Thanks for talking me into this."

"My pleasure." Midnight grinned. "This wedding wouldn't have been nearly as much fun without you."

As the song reached its climax, they nuzzled together, as if they were the only ones on the dance floor.

Not long after, Fletcher and Dove made to depart for their honeymoon. Dove threw her bouquet into the crowd (giving it a little magic boost). Several mares leapt for it, but it ended up being caught by Midnight.

"Look at that." Midnight smirked. "I caught the bouquet."

"Is that significant in any way?" Osiris asked.

"You could say that..." Midnight chuckled.

"Have fun on your honeymoon, Cap." Caboose told Fletcher. "I'll take care of things while you're gone."

"That I do not doubt." Fletcher declared.

"Your first night as husband and wife." Daring smiled. "It's a night you won't forget, believe me."

"I sure hope so." Dove chuckled.

Fletcher and Dove climbed into their carriage and departed, their honeymoon destination being the Crystal Empire. The guests soon dispersed after that.

"So that was a wedding." Osiris mused, as he walked home, Midnight by his side. "What an... interesting experience."

"Who knows?" Midnight shrugged. "Maybe you'll be attending another one. And sooner than you think."

"That would be... pleasant." Osiris noted. "Especially if you're there with me."

"Oh, I can pretty much guarantee that..." Midnight smirked.

A couple of days later, within the madcap realm of Discord, Isis was lying on the floor of the living room, her coils wrapped around the egg. Discord was watching her intently.

"You know, watching me watch the egg isn't going to make it hatch any faster." Isis declared.

"Well, sorry." Discord snorted. "I can't help being impatient. Feels like we've been waiting for this egg to hatch forever now..."

"Well, it's hardly my fault Serpent eggs take so long to hatch." Isis shrugged. "Not to mention there's some Draconequus in the mix."

"So you're saying its my fault?" Discord asked.

"Of course not." Isis shook her head. "These things just take time. We have to be patient."

"Ugh, patience." Discord scowled. "Not my favorite thing in the world..."

Suddenly, Isis felt a quivering in her coils.

"Oh, my..." She gasped. "Discord, it's happening!"

"What's happening?" Discord asked.

"The egg!" Isis yelled. "The egg is hatching!"

"Now?" Discord gasped. "Finally!"

Isis uncurled her body, revealing the egg, which was twitching wildly. As a crack started forming across the shell, a strange sound rang through the air.

 _Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, duuun-dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun..._

"What is that noise?" Isis frowned.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Discord shrugged.

The shell broke apart in a flash of light. What was left was a small gray serpent with yellow eyes and markings, with a distinctive tuft of fur around his neck. The little newborn let out a small mew.

"There he is." Discord beamed. "Our son..."

"He's beautiful." Isis smiled.

"Just like his mother." Discord nodded.

"But he has his father's eyes." Isis crooned. "So cunning, and devious..."

"Guilty." Discord chuckled.

"What should we call him?" Isis asked.

"Well, that's obvious: Discord Jr.!" Discord smirked.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Isis snorted. "And I don't think Osiris would be too thrilled about that name either..."

"Any other ideas?" Discord asked.

"Well... how about Mobius?" Isis suggested.

"Mobi-what?" Discord asked.

"That was my and Osiris' grandfather's name." Isis smiled. "Good old grandpa..."

"Well, I guess that works." Discord shrugged. He picked up the newborn. "Welcome to the world, little Mobius!"

"Glah!" Mobius squealed.

"So what do you think?" Isis asked, as Mobius curled his claw around her finger. "Was he worth the wait?"

"Most definitely." Discord smiled. "This is the greatest day of my life..."

"Mine too." Isis nodded. "We're really parents now. It's incredible..."

"All the wondrous chaotic things I've created over the years don't even come close to this." Discord declared.

Mobius curled up into a neat spiral, yawned, then fell asleep.

"Looks like hatching tuckered the poor thing out." Isis noted.

"I've got this." Discord declared. With a snap of his fingers, he created a crib.

"Perfect." Isis smiled, picking up Mobius and placing him in the crib. "Nicely done... daddy."

"Why, thank you... mommy." Discord embraced her.

The two kissed passionately, overcome with joy at the coming of their new family.

The next day, Isis and Discord brought the newborn over to Osiris' cave.

"Ooh, isn't he a cutie?!" Midnight smiled.

"My nephew..." Osiris grinned. "We meet at last..."

Young Mobius cooed as he gazed up at Osiris. Even as an infant, he could sense the familial connection between them.

"For a hybrid being, he is quite... adorable." Osiris admitted.

"He's called Mobius." Isis smiled.

"After our grandfather, I see." Osiris grinned. "An excellent choice."

"Such a cutie." Midnight grinned. "Hi, Mobius! I'm your auntie Midnight!"

Mobius sniffed Midnight tentatively. He then smiled and nuzzled against her. Whether he could sense she was alright, or if she had some residual scent from Osiris, he had accepted her.

"So adorable..." Midnight stroked his head. "Makes me kinda broody for a kid of my own, actually..."

"Oh, really?" Osiris said, flustered.

"Kidding." Midnight chuckled. "Honestly, I've never been the motherly type. I like kids, but I'm not really behind the idea of raising them."

"Good to know." Osiris sighed with relief.

"That's too bad." Isis grinned. "I think you two would make great parents."

"Really, sister?" Osiris smiled.

"Really." Isis nodded.

"Yeah." Discord nodded. "You're strict like a dad. Got the whole 'domineering parent' thing down pat."

"Thank you, Discord." Osiris growled. "But for now, I believe the only young one we need in our lives is my dear nephew."

"No arguments here." Isis grinned, taking Mobius back in her talons. "We're a real family. Ooh, there's so much to do!"

"And I'll be with you every step of the way." Discord smiled.

"You'd better be." Osiris glared.

"Osiris..." Isis frowned.

"just making sure." Osiris declared. "No harm in that..."

"Trust me, I'm fully committed to fatherhood." Discord smiled. "I'll be with my wife and child day and night. They'll want for nothing. You have my word as a Draconequus."

"Good enough for me." Osiris smiled.

"Good luck with parenthood, you two." Midnight added. "Better you than me..."

Over in the centre of Canterlot, Vito and Glinda were on a double date with Pureblood and Strut Step.

"It's so good that we can all get together." Pureblood smiled.

"You said it, bro." Vito smiled. "Just us, and our ladies..."

"So, how's the beauty pageant business going?" Glinda asked Strut.

"Pretty good." Strut smiled. "But to be honest, it's getting kind of boring. I'm thinking I could switch to being a full-on model in a couple of years."

"I'm sure you'll be great at that." Pureblood said supportive.

"Thanks, PB." Strut grinned. "Now, c'mere. Let's see if you can't stick to the roof of my mouth..."

"Gladly." Pureblood grinned, as he leaned in to kiss Strut.

"There they go again." Vito chuckled.

"Yep." Glinda nodded. "...Wanna follow their lead?"

"Oh yeah." Vito grinned.

Vito and Glinda kissed each other deeply.

In Ponyville, Starlight was once again spending the day with the visiting Day Light.

"You know something?" Day Light asked. "You get more beautiful every time I see you."

"Oh, stop." Starlight gushed.

"It's true." Day Light nodded. "You just get more amazing whenever we see each other again."

"It's always good to see you, too." Starlight smiled. "In fact, have you bulked up a little since last time?"

"Well, I have been training pretty hard." Day Light admitted, "Both my father and me have really been putting ourselves through our paces, taking our powers to their very limits. And all that hard work is really paying off."

"It shows." Starlight grinned. "Not that I'm really the superficial type that only likes stallions for their bodies, but... it is a nice bonus."

"Hey, as long as you're happy, so am I." Day Light grinned.

Over at the new Napoleon manor, Grimoire was chasing after Arkham.

"Dada!" Arkham squealed, having recently started talking. "Catch me, dada!"

"Oh, I'm getting too old for this..." Grimoire wheezed. Using his magic, he pulled Arkham over to him. "Gotcha!"

"No fair!" Arkham pouted.

"Time for lunch, my dear." Zecora came in from the kitchen. "All your favorites are here."

"Yay!" Arkham cheered, as he rushed to eat.

"Good to know one of us can wrangle this little ball of energy." Grimoire sighed.

"Don't sell yourself short." Zecora chuckled. "After all, Arkham, was caught."

"Yeah, but what about in the future?" Grimoire mused. "I may be be in perfect health, but I'm still getting older. It won't be long before I'm too decrepit to play with my boy."

"Playing is not everything, do you hear what I am saying?" Zecora told him. "Being a father is about more than fun. It is about being there to help your child grow, and on that subject, you are second to none."

"I guess you've got me there." Grimoire smiled. "Thanks, 'Cora."

"My pleasure, oh husband I treasure." Zecora beamed.

"Dada!" Arkham called, flinging food at Grimoire.

"Need some help, kiddo?" Grimoire grinned. "Here you go..."

Grimoire used his magic to feed Arkham.

"Yum!" Arkham mumbled.

Zecora looked on proudly, fully confident that Grimoire would be an excellent father to Arkham, no matter what.

Far from Equestria, in the town of Coltonwood, Barbossa Wheatley was heading home, having had what he felt to be a productive day in his work to protect Nightcrawlers. While he was helping head Echo's project in the Crystal Empire and was a member of the Senate, his job as the supervisor and head of Operation Paradiso usually took up all of his free time.

But he didn't mind it one bit. His grandfather was responsible for discovering a whole new subspecies of ponies and the like who could use dark magic, and he was willing to do everything in his powers to preserve his legacy. Barbossa's dream was to bring forth a word where Nightcrawlers were accepted by normal ponies, and used their powers for good. And at long last, it seemed like that dream was coming true. With the help of compassionate Nightcrawlers like Echo, peace and unity were near at hoof...

"Barbossa Wheatley?"

Barbossa stopped in his tracks, as he glanced around.

"Hello?" Barbossa asked, as he scanned his surroundings. "Who's there?"

"Nopony." The voice retorted. "Just a concerned citizen with a bone to pick."

"Then show yourself, 'citizen'." Barbossa scowled.

"You got it." The voice replied.

None other than Sterling Cross stepped from the shadows of the alleyway, having forgone his Forefathers' cloak and mask, and wearing a leather jacket over a black shirt. He had also grown a beard.

"Hello, Mr. Wheatley." Sterling said nonchalantly. "Nice to see you in the flesh. I've heard a lot about you."

"Um, can I help you, sir?" Barbossa asked, sensing something familiar about him.

"...Well, that depends." Sterling said quietly. "You see, I've heard quite a lot about you on the grapevine lately. You, the grandson of the first discovered Nightcrawler, Tenebros, going around and recruiting Nightcrawlers for some huge protection program. Does that sound right?"

"That's right." Barbossa nodded. "What? Do you find something wrong with that?"

"Oh not in the slightest." Sterling shook his head. "I can care less. However, my friends in high places don't share my feelings. You see, they find such a amalgamation of dark-magic powered beings to be a sort of a threat..."

"Threat?" Barbossa frowned. "But we are not hurting anyone. We only want to protect one another."

"And I think that's just peachy." Sterling admitted. "But since you now have my friends' attention, I am here to tell you one thing..." He then got up close to Barbossa's face. "Leave Echo Alchemy out of it."

"Echo?" Barbossa repeated. "What does Echo..." Suddenly, it hit him, as he finally realized who the mysterious stallion was. "Wait a minute... I know you... Sterling Cross, right?"

"Hmph, nothing gets past you, does it, Mr. Wheatley?" Sterling gave a scoff.

"So... Sterling Cross..." Barbossa murmured. "The so-called 'traitor' I've heard so much about... not what I was expecting, to say the least."

"Oh, and just what were you expecting?" Sterling grunted.

"That doesn't matter." Barbossa shook his head. "What does matter is why you are here, telling me to leave Echo alone. It was my understanding that you wanted him dead."

"That is none of your business, Mr. Wheatley." Sterling scowled. "I am just here to give you one and only one warning: leave Echo Alchemy and his wife alone. Your interactions with them are only putting them in the crosshairs."

"The crosshairs of whom?" Barbossa asked. "...The 'Forefathers'?"

Sterling's eye twitched.

"Yeah, Echo told me all about your good-bye letter." Barbossa nodded, "And while I do commend your concerns for Echo and Sunset's safety... I am not going to step down because some faceless organization told me to. Where would I be if I did that all the time?"

"In a much safer position." Sterling retorted.

"I have no fear of cowards who hide behind shadows." Barbossa declared. "Or their lapdogs."

"Well, aren't you a tough one." Sterling scowled.

"I never back down." Barbossa boasted. "Not when I'm working towards a just cause."

"You have no idea who are you messing with." Sterling growled, "Neither does Echo or anypony else. I left so I could protect them... and I will not have my efforts undermined by anypony... especially you."

"You underestimate them." Barbossa retorted. "They are more than capable of taking care of themselves."

"You don't have to tell me that." Sterling shook his head. "I just don't want them to be thrust into danger against their will."

"You make it sound like I'm forcing them to do this." Barbossa declared. "But I'm not. Echo is doing this of his own free will. Because he believes in using the power of the Nightcrawlers to defend those who can't defend themselves. And Sunset is supporting him every step of the way."

"...I was afraid of that." Sterling frowned, as he turned away.

"Sterling... might I say something?" Barbossa declared. "You baffle me..."

"...How so?" Sterling asked, not bothering to face him.

"You keep on saying that you want to protect them... yet you are a part of the organization that wants them dead. You act like you are some noble stallion, yet you murder ponies... or was Hans and Olga's murder not your doing?" Barbossa quickly asked.

"How did you figure that one out?" Sterling grunted.

"Let's just say I have a friend with a... beak for this short of thing." Barbossa declared. He was speaking of Fury the Griffon, who had pieced together the truth from evidence at the scene of the crime (and descriptions from the Guards Sterling had knocked out beforehoof).

"Guess I'm not the only one with connections..." Sterling frowned.

"The point is, Sterling... you act like you are indecisive on whom you want to be... what are you... a villain... or a hero?" Barbossa asked.

Sterling remained silent, whether he ignored the question or had no answers, he did not know.

"Sterling..." Barbossa stepped forward. "I know what kind of stallion you are... so does Echo and Sunset... just turn yourself in and-"

"And go back to rotting in a prison cell? No thanks." Sterling snarled.

"Sterling, please, we can help you." Barbossa urged. "It doesn't matter what kind of stallion you are, you're still their friends and they want to help you. So ple-"

Suddenly, a crossbow was pointed in his face.

"...I don't want your help." Sterling snarled, his eyes glaring right at Barbossa. "I don't need anypony's help..."

"Please, don't be a fool." Barbossa pleaded. "You care about them, don't you?"

"...I do." Sterling sighed. "And that's a weakness. A weakness I cannot afford."

"You don't mean that." Barbossa tried to step forward again, only for the crossbow to poke him back.

"I do." Sterling growled. "...I'll have you know... I was given orders to kill you. And trust me, it would be far too easy to end you right here and now..."

"But you don't have to." Barbossa gulped legitimately scared for his life.

"Of course I do." Sterling retorted. "Orders are orders."

"But I'm unarmed." Barbossa quivered. "Defenseless. A former Royal Guard would never indulge in such a kill..."

"You're right." Sterling sighed, as he then lowered his crossbow. "Like I said... it would be too easy." He then glared viciously. "But let me make myself clear... if anything... anything whatsoever... happens to Echo and Sunset... I will have your head. You got that?"

"...I'd say it's crystal clear." Barbossa nodded nervously. "I'll try to keep them out of any of the really dangerous stuff, I swear..."

"Good." Sterling nodded. "I'm done here. And don't think about telling anyone about this conversation... because I know where to find you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Barbossa said dryly.

"Yeah... you do that." Sterling muttered as he marched off into the darkness.

Barbossa leaned against a wall, breathing heavily. He was quite shaken by the experience, but at the same time, strangely intrigued.

"So that was Sterling..." He mused. "Not the best example of a stallion to come out of the Cross family. But not exactly the worst, either..."

Three days later, over at Alchemy manor, Sunset was giving Arcane his afternoon feed.

"There we go." She smiled. "Drink it all up."

Arcane hungrily gulped down all the milk.

"There's a good boy." Sunset grinned. She hoisted Arcane over her back and burped him.

"Urrrrp!" Arcane belched loudly.

"Excuse you." Sunset smirked. "You're a loud one, aren't you?"

"...Mama." Arcane said suddenly.

"What was that?" Sunset asked, surprised.

"Mama!" Arcane giggled.

"Oh, wow..." Sunset gasped.

At that point, Echo returned home.

"Hello, dear." He smiled. "What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Arcane just said his first word." Sunset declared.

"Mama!" Arcane squealed.

"Oh, how wonderful..." Echo gasped. "I'm not surprised it was 'mama'. He does adore you."

"And I adore him." Sunset lifted up her foal and hugged him. "Who's my clever boy?"

"Mama!" Arcane cooed.

"Not quite." Sunset chuckled. "But you'll get there. And soon, if you're anything like your daddy."

"And your mother." Echo beamed, as he embraced them both. "My boy... You're growing up..."

"Mama!" Arcane cooed once more as his parents hugged him, delighted by his growth, and looking forward to his next step in maturity.

Unbeknownst to any of them, Sterling was watching the scene from afar. He peered through magically-enhanced binoculars, taking in the scene, a small smile on his face. However, the moment was interrupted by the walkie-talkie in his jacket.

"Come in, Cross." Solomon's voice demanded. "Come in!"

Sterling reluctantly lowered the binoculars, and grabbed the walkie-talkie.

"I'm here." He declared.

"Why have you not killed the target?" Solomon demanded. "It's been three days. More than enough time to get the job done."

"I decided not to do it." Sterling declared.

"You what?!" Solomon growled. "Why?"

"I figure he's more useful to us alive right now." Sterling declared. "Sure, he's got that band of freaks gathered around him, but at least we'll where they all are. It's better than risking one just popping up when we're trying to do our thing."

"I can see the logic there." Solomon sighed. "But in future, try to run these ideas by us first. We have big plans in motion, and we can't afford to have them derailed."

"Ah, yes." Sterling nodded. "How are the plans for that big operation going? Don't tell me Loveless is still working on that hunk of junk..."

"That hunk of junk could make all the difference." Solomon retorted.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Sterling snorted.

"Watch your tone, Cross." Solomon admonished him. "After I tell the others what you did, you'll be less than popular with them. If I were you, I'd resist any free thinking in future. You will perform your duties to the letter, is that understood?"

"Absolutely." Sterling nodded.

"Good." Solomon declared, satisfied. "Our grandest plan is about to get underway. We must have no weak links in our chain. Not if we are to fulfill father's wishes."

"I want that just as much as you do." Sterling declared. "And I will do everything in my power to make Father's dreams a reality."

"I imagine he'll be pleased to hear that." Solomon answered. "Now, return to headquarters. We have another assignment for you."

"On my way." Sterling replied.

As Sterling put away the walkie-talkie, he took one last look in the direction of the manor. Sighing wistfully, he departed.

 _'I hope you have sense enough to stay out of things.'_ He thought. ' _Both of you...'_

 _Epilogue..._

There are so many stories in the world of Equestria. Some are big, some are small. Some end quickly, others just keep going on and on. But there will always be new stories, whether they be epic sagas or diverting yarns. We can all look forward to seeing more stories, for as long as the future is ahead. And as long as there are those willing to hear those stories, they will never truly be forgotten.

"...Well, what do you think?" Bluecatcinema, a teal-coated, dark blue maned Earth Pony stallion, asked.

"That's deep, bro." Ebony General, a blonde white-coated pegasus stallion declared. "...I think that about wraps up this story."

"Hard to believe it has been over two years since we started doing this." Bluecatcinema mused.

"Sure has." Ebony General nodded. "How time flies..."

"More than twenty stories." Bluecatcinema grinned. "And more to come?"

"So, what shall we do next?" Ebony General asked. "How about we do a story based on a survival horror game?"

"Or maybe a comedy about Discord being a dad?" Bluecatcinema suggested. "That's guys always good for a chuckle..."

"Ooh, I have a great idea!" Ebony declared. "How about we bring someone back from the dead?"

"...I'm listening." Bluecatcinema declared.

 **The End.**

 **Behind The Scenes (for this story):**

* My favorite story out of all the ones we've done so far would have to be "House Of The Crystal Sun." As for my favorite characters, I'm going with Big Red and Blue Blazes.

* (Shen) My favorite story out of the bunch would have to be "The Napoleons", and my favorite character(s) would be Echo Alchemy and Sterling Cross.

* The preparations in "A Perfect Anniversary" were lifted from _Frozen Fever_.

* The talk of "Robert Pattinsteer" from "Crusaders Forever?" is yet another jab at the _Twilight_ series.

* The "MafiaCon" was based on VillainCon from _Minions_.

* (Shen) Osiris's lines from "Wrath of Osiris" when confronting Dyne was ripped from Sans' from _Undertale_. We were planning on having ponified Sans and Papyrus making a cameo... but it didn't work out.

* (Shen) Arcane's hypnotism of Wave in "Six Nightcrawlers And A Foal" was based off a similar skit in 'Food Battle 2013' by Smosh. Also, the pony with the sharp hooves dark magic is based off when Meg got her powers in _Family Guy_.

* This milestone story was really quite enjoyable. We might just do it again if we make it to a fortieth, or even fiftieth story.

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


End file.
